Roundabout Destiny
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Le destin d'Hermione est altéré par les pouvoirs en place. Elle est jetée en arrière, dans l'époque des Maraudeurs où elle est Hermione Potter, la sœur jumelle du sang pur James Potter. Elle conserve les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger, et est déterminée à changer le destin de son frère pour le mieux. UA évidemment. 1ère année. M pour le langage, violence mineure, etc./TRAD -corrigé !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey voici une nouvelle traduction... atypique ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

 **Je remercie Leithi qui a bien voulu reprendre la fanfiction afin de la corriger, l'histoire en avait grandement besoin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les jumeaux Potter.**

 _Prologue_

Cela aurait pu être la bataille finale, mais là encore peut-être cela était juste une autre bataille, honnêtement, elle ne savait pas. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée. Elle cligna des yeux, la fumée remplissant ses yeux d'eau. _Où étaient-ils ?_ Elle agrippa étroitement sa baguette et se glissa d'un endroit à un autre. Elle repéra un éclair de cheveux orange vif, un choc vif de couleur qui se détachait sur le sol noirci du champ de bataille. Elle agit rapidement et roula sur elle-même. _Oh, Ron !_ Elle ferma les yeux vitreux et ses larmes tombèrent sur sa peau pâle et froide. Elle l'a quitté parce que le champ de bataille l'exigeait. On ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit longtemps. Ce n'était pas sain. Elle retourna à l'endroit où Ginny, Neville et Luna utilisaient comme couverture.

« Je suis désolée, Ginny, » haletait-elle. Ginny secoua la tête, sa bouche se tordant dans le déni. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre si elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« Où est Harry ? » la voix de Ginny était angoissée. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas.» murmura-t-elle.

Leur petit groupe avait combattu vaillamment, mais finalement ils ont été acculé. Ginny jeta un air mécontent à la sorcière, ses lèvres pressés dans une ligne mince, ses yeux brillant de haine lorsque les Mangemorts les entourèrent. Neville et Luna étaient courageux. Elle avait vu la peur dans leurs yeux, mais ils s'étaient battus, qu'importe le résultat final. Le champ de bataille se décala tout d'un coup autour d'elle, et elle se sentait observée comme si on l'observait d'une position aérienne. Elle pouvait se voir, se battant comme la lionne de Gryffondor qu'elle était : féroce et forte. Une voix de partout et de nulle part fit écho autour d'elle.

 _Ce que le mal à provoqué_

 _Ont besoins d'être annulées ;_

 _L'équilibre sera restauré et la victoire remporté._

 _Un sacrifice doit être fait_

 _Pour le bénéfice de nous tous ;_

 _Restaurer l'âme à sa place._

Un sortilège avait été jeté, et Hermione se regarda coincé par la lumière blanche aveuglante. Elle pouvait entendre les échos de la bataille autour d'elle, et elle se sentit soudainement tomber... tomber.

HP / HG / HP

« Hermione ! Je suis tellement désolé ! »Une voix pleurait près d'elle. « S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas le faire ! »

Hermione remua, mais quand elle bougea, une douleur éclata. Elle cria de douleur, il y eu un bruit de sanglot éclatant et des bruits de pas en mouvement. Hermione ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait trop mal. Elle se sentit à la dérive dans une mer de velours noir obscur.

« Hermione ? Amour ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? »Il y avait une main douce appelant son nom, et des mains douces et fraîches sur son front. Elle connaissait cette voix, n'est-ce pas ? Elle essaya de remuer, de répondre mais elle gémit de douleur. « Chut, amour, chut. Tout va bien aller. »

« Accroches-toi, princesse, je t'ai compris, »dit une voix profonde, et elle se sentit soulevé plus haut, mais la douleur dans sa tête augmenta de façon exponentielle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les noirceurs de l'évanouissement.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouva à regarder l'auvent d'un grand lit. Ça avait l'air peu familier, mais également familier. Elle lutta pour s'asseoir, mais le mouvement lui donna le vertige et elle finit par vomir dans un pot de chambre qui était idéalement placé près de son lit. Des mouvements de pieds accoururent, et Hermione leva les yeux de son pot de chambre. Il y avait un garçon debout près de la porte. Il avait l'air effrayé et bouleversé de la voir malade. Elle le connaissait, n'est-ce pas ? Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux noisettes derrière ses lunettes étaient remplis d'une certaine émotion dont elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre un nom dessus.

« Maman ! Maman, elle devient malade ! »Appela le garçon dans le hall d'une voix paniquée.

Des pieds courraient dans le couloir, mais ceux-ci étaient plus âgés, plus distingués que ceux du garçon quand il avait entendu qu'elle s'était redressée. Une belle femme avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes se précipita dans la salle. Ses mains étaient douces et fraîches sur le front d'Hermione. Elle l'aida à déposer son dos dans le lit. Un sifflement et un coup de baguette plus tard, elle laissa Hermione siroter de l'eau dans un gobelet. Le garçon s'était déplacé au pied du lit et continuait de la regarder avec des yeux torturés.

« Hermione. » plaida-t-il aux pieds du lit. « Je suis désolé. »

« James,» la voix de sa mère était douce, mais il y avait un fil sous-jacent d'acier qui a fait que le garçon avait l'air encore plus malheureux. « Pas maintenant, mon cher. Tu pourras demander le pardon à ta sœur plus tard. Maintenant, courre et va chercher ton père. »

« Oui, madame.» murmura-t-il, le visage dévasté, il se hâta hors de la pièce.

Sœur ? Était-ce elle ? Était-elle la sœur de James ? Cette femme était-elle sa mère ? Milles souvenirs commencèrent à tourbillonner dans sa tête. Dans certains d'entre eux, elle était enfant unique et elle savait que ses parents étaient non-magiques : des moldus. Dans d'autres, elle était la fille bien-aimée d'une famille de sorciers, et la sœur jumelle de leur fils. Dans certains, elle allait à une école élémentaire moldu. Dans d'autres, son frère et elle avait une nounou et une gouvernante. Elle voyait deux garçons – un qui ressemblait à son Jamie, mais avec des yeux verts et une cicatrice drôle – et un garçon roux. Ces deux là étaient ses amis : Harry et Ron. Elle avait vu Jamie avec ce regard spécial à ses yeux qui était seulement son jumeau. Elle avait vu les images voler, comparant deux vies séparés. Elle était tellement confuse, et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal.

« Maman ? » murmura-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. La belle femme avec les yeux noisettes revint. Son visage était plein d'amour et d'inquiétude quand elle caressa le front d'Hermione.

« Je suis ici, amour, je suis ici.» apaisa-t-elle en douceur. « Essaye de te reposer, Hermione. »

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle n'avait plus de vertige. Elle était capable de s'asseoir avec précaution et la salle tournait juste un petit peu. Recroquevillé dans une chaise à côté de son lit se trouvait sa mère. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Au moins, elle pensait que c'était sa mère. Elle pensa cela pendant une minute, mais son corps fit connaître ses besoins.

« Maman ? » appela Hermione. Sa mère s'est instantanément éveillée, ses yeux noisettes allant directement vers sa fille.

« Hermione ? » Il y avait tellement d'inquiétude et de tension dans sa voix que cela stupéfia Hermione.

« Maman, je dois utiliser les toilettes, » s'entendit dire Hermione d'une voix embarrassée. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle avait l'air si... enfin... distinguée. Sa mère se leva rapidement.

« Bien sûr, viens, ma chérie. Ici, laisse-moi t'aider. » Sa mère l'aida à aller aux toilettes et l'a ensuite aidé à se remettre au lit. Sa mère se démenait autour d'elle, la bordant dans son lit et baissant les couvertures. Elle lissa les cheveux d'Hermione de son visage.

« Tu sens-tu étourdi ? »Demanda prudemment sa mère.

« Non, je me sens... sorte de faim. » avoua Hermione après avoir réfléchi un instant. Sa mère hocha la tête.

« Je vais demander à Notty qu'elle t'apporte un plateau avec un peu de bouillon et un peu de pain. Maintenant, te sens-tu prête pour que James puisse venir te voir ? Le pauvre garçon a été si désemparé.» dit sa mère avec incertitude, grignotant sa lèvre inférieur.

« Je voudrais voir Jamie.» s'entendit-elle dire avec envie, et elle a été surprise par sa nécessité de voir ce garçon. Sa mère fit un bruit comme un 'hmph'.

« C'est une bonne chose, il te permet de l'appeler comme ça, mais le reste d'entre nous recevons seulement un regard noir pour ça.» déclara leur mère avec une étincelle dans ses yeux qui dit à Hermione que cela devait être une vieille blague pour eux.

En quelques secondes, elle pouvait entendre des battements de pieds dans les escaliers et le garçon aux yeux noisettes apparu juste à côté de son lit. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers, et ses joues étaient roses. Il avait toujours ce regard angoissé quand il la regardait.

« Vas-tu vraiment, vraiment bien, Hermione ? » pria-t-il. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, Jamie,» dit-elle tranquillement. « Je vais vraiment, vraiment bien, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je jouais au Quidditch. Tu sais que je veux être un poursuiveur. Je vais être le meilleur poursuiveur que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait un cognard voyou, et il t'a frappé à la tête,» James s'était précipité pour débiter tout ça, cela avait été un lourd poids pour son jeune cœur. Hermione cligna des yeux à la surcharge d'information.

« Tu t'exerçais au Quidditch, Jamie ? Il ne laissent pas les premières années postuler pour l'équipe.» déclara prudemment Hermione. Jamie secoua la tête.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je ferai deux fois mieux dans ma deuxième année. Je suis tellement désolé, ma princesse. Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, inconsciente et saignante, je croyais que je t'avais tué. J'avais tellement peur,» murmura-t-il, le visage pâle, les yeux écarquillés au souvenir.

« Oh, Jamie. Je vais très bien. Viens me serrer dans tes bras pour voir de toi-même » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête en direction de son frère.

Il se jeta vers elle, la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer et qu'elle lui dise de descendre. Notty arriva avec son bouillon et ses toast, que James à insisté pour lui faire manger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour cela, mais il a insisté. Quand elle finit tout son bouillon et son pain grillé, et la borda de nouveau et couru vers leur mère. Hermione sentit une vague d'amour pour sa mère quand elle entra. Elle avait une foule de souvenir de cette femme, et ils l'écrasèrent pour un moment.

Il fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'Hermione soit jugée apte à déambuler dans la maison. Elle alla dans la baignoire et sa mère l'aida à se laver les cheveux. Quand elle a été parée d'une belle robe de soie et coiffé soigneusement, elle alla se regarder fixement dans un miroir ovale. La fille qui lui rendit son regard semblait surprise de la trouver là. Elle semblait avoir environ dix ans, aux yeux noisettes, tout comme Jamie et leur mère. Au lieu des cheveux brus touffus qu'elle avait prévu, elle trouva des boucles noirs sauvages et indisciplinés cascadant dans son dos. C'était son visage, pensa-t-elle, mais il ressemblait aussi à une version plus délicat, féminine du visage de James. Était-ce elle ? Elle toucha son visage dans le miroir. Étais-ce elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils à son reflet puis découvrit ses dents et les inspecta. Propre, même, des dents blanches brillèrent en retour. Elle sourit légèrement à elle-même. C'était son sourire, nota-t-elle avec soin, et la pensée la réconforta.

James l'aida attentivement à descendre, comme si elle était faite de verre. Il y avait un homme debout en bas de l'escalier qui l'attendait patiemment. Il semblait familier. Il ressemblait plutôt à James avec ses cheveux noir sauvage, mais les yeux bruns scintillaient vers elle derrière ses lunettes.

« Comment va ma princesse ? » demanda-t-il gentiment en lui tendant les bras. Elle fut enveloppée dans des bras fort, protecteur et pressé dans ses robes. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du parchemin et de l'encre, et un soupçon d'autre chose. Elle recula et fronça les sourcils quand un souvenir flasha dans sa tête.

« Tu as fumé ! » accusa-t-elle de sa haute voix de jeune fille en colère. Il lui sourit.

« Eh bien, j'étais inquiet. Quand je m'inquiète, je fume. » dit-il. « Ta mère ne m'a pas crier dessus pour cela. »

« Oh, papa. » dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. Sa mère cachait son sourire. Leur Hermione les avait effrayées. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant quelques semaines, et les médicomages étaient préoccupés par la pression sur le cerveau. Cependant, ils avaient réduis le gonflement et elle semblait bien maintenant. Merci Merlin. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, cela aurait tué James.

HP / HG / HP

« Regarde, maman, regarde ! »

James courrait à travers toute la maison en hurlant à plein poumons. Hermione était juste assise à table et tenait la lettre de Poudlard en souriant à elle-même. Elle avait encore des rêves confus ; elle ne savait pas ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait voir, goûter et sentir. Tous ses sens lui disait que cela était très, très réelle, mais elle se souvenait de Poudlard, et elle savait qu'elle aimait y être. Charlus Potter entra dans la salle à manger et sourit à sa fille.

« Tu as aussi reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard, ma princesse ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Hermione, remettant la lettre à son père. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front et alla s'asseoir à sa place, au bout de la table.

« Maintenant, ma chère, je sais que c'est une tâche herculéenne, mais essaye de garder ton frère hors des ennuis, comme une faveur à tes vieux parents, » la taquina son père. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Papa, tu es comme lui ! Tu étais aussi mauvais dans tes jours d'écoles que James ne le sera jamais. » ronchonna Hermione. Son père rit.

« Cela est très, très vrai. » adhéra-t-il avec un sourire. « Maintenant, ta mère et moi allons vous emmener au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine. Ta mère veut s'assurer que vous ne manquerez de rien quand vous serez là-bas. »

HP / HG / HP

Une fois qu'Hermione eut complètement récupérée, elle se faufila dans la chambre de James et se glissa dans le lit avec lui. Sa main trouva la sienne dans l'obscurité et ils restèrent côte à côte. Bébé, ils avaient partagé un lit et tout-petits, ils avaient été autorisés à partager un lit, mais quand ils ont grandi, ce n'était plus approprié. Elle se souvenait qu'Hermione Potter avait pleuré comme si son cœur allait se briser quand elle avait été dans sa chambre, seule, à l'âge de cinq ans. James s'était glissé dans son lit la nuit et avait dormit avec elle. Il était parti quand elle s'était réveillé le lendemain matin. C'était le genre de chose qu'ils avaient dépassé, pour la plupart, mais parfois ils cherchaient toujours le confort que seul un contact étroit apportait.

« Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » demanda-t-il dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Parfois, les jumeaux sont classés dans différentes maisons. » lui avoua Hermione. Une larme coula sur sa joue. James renifla dans l'obscurité.

« Eh bien, cela ne va pas nous arriver. » jura-t-il fermement. Hermione serra sa main dans le noir et espéra qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle se souvenait avoir été à Gryffondor et pour elle c'était la meilleure des maisons. Elle savait de par ses autres souvenirs que la majorité de la famille Potter avait été à Gryffondor, avec quelques parasites à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard émaillant l'arbre généalogique.

Lorsque le jour officiel pour attraper le Poudlard Express arriva, Hermione se sentait si particulière. Ses vieux souvenirs continuaient à apparaître et essayaient de chevaucher ceux du présent. Elle embrassa sa mère et son père tandis que James essayait de prétendre qu'il était trop grand et viril pour de telles choses. Elle se souvenait en train d'embrasser et d'étreindre ses parents moldus pour leur dire au revoir. Elle était si confuse qu'elle suivit docilement Jamie pour s'asseoir dans le même compartiment avec un regard pensif et lointain sur son visage. Elle sortit un livre et commença à lire. Un autre garçon entra dans leur comportement. Il les regarda avec des yeux curieux, intelligents et s'assit à côté de James et commença à parler. Hermione ne faisait pas tout à fait attention jusqu'à ce que James fasse un signe vers elle.

« Et voilà _My Own*_ » dit-il d'une manière possessive et fier. Le garçon la regarda, ses yeux gris brillant avec curiosité.

« My Own ? » répéta-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Seul Jamie m'appelle comme ça. » dit-elle froidement. James sourit au garçon. « Tu peux m'appeler Hermione. »

Son intérêt retourna rapidement à ses livres quand les garçons commencèrent à s'extasier sur le Quidditch. Elle a été sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit la cruauté occasionnelle de son frère envers un autre garçon de leur compartiment. Severus Rogue ! Réalisa-t-elle avec surprise. Elle se rendit à présent compte que le garçon avec qui Jamie était assit n'était nul autre que Sirius Black. Eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'espoir avec ces deux-là, supposa-t-elle. Lorsque les Lily Evans et Severus Rogue de onze ans quittèrent le compartiment, offensés dans leur dignité, les yeux de Jamie se tournèrent vers sa sœur et ce qu'il y vit fit retourner son cœur dans la culpabilité. Ses yeux noisette n'étaient pas accusateurs ou en colère qui l'aurait mis sur la défensive. Au contraire, ils brillaient de déception.

« Oh, Jamie. » dit-elle tristement en secouant ses boucles noires. Elle se leva et quitta le compartiment. Il a été facile pour elle de trouver les deux jeunes gens parce que les cheveux de Lily brillaient comme un phare. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante et s'assit inconfortablement sur le banc à côté d'un garçon lisant tranquillement.

« S'il vous plaît, n'en voulez pas à James. » dit-elle avec ferveur, ses yeux noisette grand ouvert et plaidant.

« Il a agit comme un con. » s'emporta Lily, son caractère s'enflammant. Un bref sourire triste traversa les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Vous devez comprendre que James est... euh... incertain, il fanfaronne pour montrer qu'il ne se soucie de rien, ce qui est généralement faux. Le problème est que mon Jamie se soucie généralement beaucoup trop. » s'entendit expliquer Hermione dans son ton doux de culture que sa voix semblait favoriser dans cette vie. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle accédait aux souvenirs d'Hermione Potter. Lily renifla et Severus la regarda avec des yeux calculateurs.

« Il a peur ? Voilà ce que tu dis, non ? » demanda le petit garçon à la peau blanche.

« Pourquoi est-il ton Jamie ? » demanda Lily avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

« Il est à moi parce que sommes des jumeaux. » dit simplement Hermione. Puis elle hocha légèrement la tête vers Severus. « Il a peur parce que parfois, les jumeaux sont triés dans des maisons différentes. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais l'idée que je pourrais être dans une maison différente le dérange. »

« N'as-tu pas peur de cela toi aussi ? » demanda curieusement Lily. Le menton d'Hermione se leva dans une inclination arrogante, geste typique des jumeaux.

« Cela ne va pas arriver. » dit-elle fermement en bougeant ses boucles noires indisciplinées. Des petits coups aux portes se firent entendre.

« Vous prenez quelque chose du chariot, mes chers ? » Hermione savait que Severus n'avait pas d'argent. Son visage blême semblait légèrement pincé quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien. Le cœur d'Hermione sortit pour ce pauvre garçon, surtout quand elle savait ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Elle regarda Lily, et se souvint de son premier voyage d'un autre train.

« Tu es moldue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione avec un regard pensif. Lily regarda nerveusement Severus et hocha la tête. Severus la regarda, la défiant de dire quelque chose de méchant à son amie. Elle sourit à Severus. « Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle ne va pas aller à Poudlard en étant terriblement ignorante du monde des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose. » accepta-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Hermione se tourna vers la femme du chariot et sourit doucement.

« Nous allons prendre un peu de tout. Elle n'a jamais eu de friandises sorcière avant. » dit Hermione en parlant de Lily. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac et en sortit l'argent que son père lui avait donné.

« Voilà mes petits chéris. » dit la dame avec une sorte de sourire pour Lily et Severus qui lui sourirent en retour, incertains. Hermione partagea tout équitablement.

« Là, voilà, euh, Lily, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Lily hocha la tête et accepta délicatement l'énorme poignée de bonbons.

« Et voici mon ami, Severus. » ajouta Lily. La poitrine de Severus se leva avec fierté quand elle le dit, et Hermione sourit aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait.

« Et voilà pour toi Severus. » dit Hermione en lui tendant une énorme poignée. Il regarda le tout. Hermione en donna également un peu au garçon calme qui était en train de lire. Il la dévisagea pendant un moment, puis lui sourit timidement en la remerciant. « Je suis Hermione Potter. Je ne me soucie pas dans qu'elle maison quelqu'un se trouve, tant qu'ils sont gentils avec moi, je serai amie avec eux. »

« Remus Lupin. » dit le garçon timide avec un sourire incertain. Hermione lui fit un sourire.

Severus et Lily lui souriaient et elle remarqua que Remus lui souriait aussi. Le reste du voyage se passa à expliquer à Lily ce que les bonbons avaient de différents. Hermione regarda Severus se détendre et profiter un peu, elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Cette fois, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il sache qu'il avait des amis. Cette fois, il ne deviendrait pas amer et désabusé. Bientôt, leurs rires enfantins remplirent le compartiment, et Hermione se retrouva à simplement se détendre un peu.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, le sentiment que surmontait Hermione était presque douloureux. Elle suivait tout le monde. James regarda frénétiquement à travers la foule à sa recherche et quand il la repéra, il la saisit et la traîna sur le bateau qu'il partageait avec Sirius Black et, étonnamment, Remus. N'y avait-il pas de moyen de garder ces garçons éloignés ?

« Où étais-tu, My Own ? » demanda calmement James alors que le bateau s'approchait de Poudlard. Il lui jeta un regard en coin. « Es-tu très en colère contre moi ? »

« Oh, Jamie. Mon plus grand problème est qu'il est presque impossible pour moi d'être en colère contre toi. » dit-elle tristement avec un hochement de tête.

James commençait à devenir de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils approchaient du château. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne et il n'eût pas besoin de l'avouer à sa jumelle. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Ils suivirent les instructions du professeur McGonagall, mais James s'est trouvé à serrer la main d'Hermione. Sirius le regarda, mais James lui fit un haussement d'épaules, arrogant. Sirius sourit, puis reporta son attention à l'attente. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Hermione qu'il soit envoyé à Gryffondor.

« Potter, Hermione ! »

« Miss Potter, il est bon de vous voir de retour là où vous appartenez vraiment. » Je fais ? « Oh, oui, mais où vous placez cette fois... » Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous savez exactement où je vais être répartie. « Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps alors, hein ? »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Hermione alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily Evans qui lui souriant grandement. Les deux filles retournèrent leurs attentions vers l'estrade pour voir Potter, James être envoyé à Gryffondor. Hermione savait, avec ses étranges souvenirs se chevauchant, que sa mère et son père seront très fiers que leurs deux enfants soient envoyés à Gryffondor. Elle serra son frère puis il se tourna pour parler avec enthousiasme avec Sirius.

HP / HG / HP

Personne ne l'aurait cru, mais Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup étudié dans cette première année à Poudlard. Elle avait du mal à combiner ses deux vies séparées. Elle avait tous les souvenirs de cet autre Hermione – Hermione Granger – superposée sur sa propre vie. Parfois, elle se sentait comme si elle souffrait de déjà-vu et d'autres fois, c'était presque comme une double vision particulière. Pour la plupart, elle était simplement elle-même et pour cela, elle en était reconnaissante. Les autres fois, quand elle avait d'étranges éclairs de cette autre vie ou des rêves qui la réveillait au milieu de la nuit trempées par la sueur, elle le prenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait parce que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aider.

Dans un mouvement d'auto-préservation, elle s'était étroitement liée avec Lily parce qu'elles étaient dans la même année et camarade de dortoir. Les deux filles offraient une amitié indéfectible à Severus Rogue qui semblait fleurir sous leur douce influence. Hermione espérait que cela pourrait être plus facile pour lui s'il avait plus d'un ami. Il pourrait ne pas être aussi désespéré, ou amer, s'il avait un cercle légèrement plus large d'amis. Peut-être espérait-elle également que son amitié pourrait changer l'issue d'une partie de ses rêves les plus inquiétants. Malheureusement, il s'était également fait des amis à Serpentard et certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas les sortes de gens que l'ancienne Hermione approuvait. Ils étaient tous les trois à la bibliothèque, étudiant, quand ils ont été interrompus.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces gens ? » dit une voix traînante, aristocratique, râpant à la fois pour l'ancienne et la nouvelle Hermione. « Allez, allons quelque part où ça serait moins... sale. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » demanda brusquement Hermione, ses yeux noisette se rétrécissant. Elle se leva et se mit face-à-face avec le garçon un peu plus âgé. La vieille Hermione en elle se rendit compte avec un sentiment de choc que c'était un très jeune Antonin Dolohov.

« Je pense que tu sais exactement ce que cela signifie. » ricana-t-il. La baguette d'Hermione était dans sa main avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et la pointa dans la poitrine.

« Je tiens à te l'entendre dire. » siffla-t-elle en retour, ses yeux noisette étincelant de colère, sa baguette creusant dans sa poitrine.

« Allons, Severus, c'est évident que tout ce que touchent les sangs de bourbes déteint. » dit vicieusement la voix traînante de Dolohov, un sourire sur ses lèvres arrogantes. Hermione écarquilla furieusement les yeux. Sa main vola de son propre gré et la fissure de sa main sur sa joue fit écho dans la bibliothèque.

« Comment oses-tu ! » Hermione respira.

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, elle se saisit de ses livres et courut. Lily n'avait pas compris la plupart de la conversation, mais elle comprit que le garçon aux cheveux blonds les avaient insultés. Severus n'avait rien fait pour les défendre. Il avait l'air misérable, mais il ne voulait pas la regarder. Lily rassembla ses livres et se précipita après son amie. Elle arriva à la salle commune de Gryffondor juste après Hermione, elle put donc la voir courir dans les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles. James était debout au pied de l'escalier en train de l'appeler, son visage reflétant son inquiétude.

« Hermione ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas aller là-bas ! Que se passe-t-il ? » il se retourna et vit Lily. Il se précipita vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque pour étudier et un garçon de Serpentard a dit à Severus qu'il ne devrait pas traîner où c'était sale, ce qui est étrange parce que la bibliothèque est très propre. » James aspira son souffle et son visage prit une couleur drôle. Sirius se plaça à côté de James, son visage absolument furieux. Lily déglutit nerveusement. « Euh, Hermione s'est... figée. Elle s'est lever et... et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il a dit... euh, quelque chose sur les éducations des sangs de bourbes et les mœurs. Elle l'a giflé vraiment fort puis elle a couru hors de la bibliothèque en pleurant. »

« Il n'a pas fait ça ! » siffla James, la colère faisant trembler ses mains. Sirius attrapa son bras et commença à chuchoter à son oreille. James semblait se calmer un peu. Lily avait l'air encore plus confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? » demanda enfin Lily. James grogna sa colère à peine sous contrôle. Sirius tourna ses yeux gris vers elle et rougit.

« C'est un mot très désagréable, mot dont les gens polis ne se servent généralement pas. » murmura-t-il avec une touche d'ironie aux lèvres. « C'est censé être une insulte pour les gens qui sont nés de parents non magiques. »

« Les gens comme moi. » murmura Lily, le sang quittant son visage. « Mais, Hermione n'est pas comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » grogna James, encore tremblant de rage. « Mais nous avons été élever mieux que cela, sans vouloir t'offenser, Sirius. Non, je parie qu'Hermione était en colère en ton nom, Lily. Elle peut avoir un effet protecteur pour ceux qu'elle aime. »

« Oh. » murmura Lily, ses joues rougissantes. Elle aimait Hermione et la considérait comme une amie, même si elle ne la connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle connaissait Severus. « Euh, je vais aller la voir, d'accord ? »

« Peux-tu la faire venir en bas, s'il te plaît ? » pria James, ses yeux noisette remplis d'inquiétude pour sa jumelle. Lily le regarda pendant une minute. Chaque fois que James était autour de sa jumelle, Lily pouvait presque le tolérer. Elle hocha la tête. Hermione était recroquevillé en boule sur son lit, dos à la porte. Lily soupira et se plaça près du lit d'Hermione.

« Il est inquiet pour toi. » dit tranquillement Lily. Hermione frotta ses joues baignées de larmes et regarda Lily. « Peux-tu descendre, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ok. » dit tranquillement Hermione. Elle se redressa et remit correctement ses robes d'école. Puis elle regarda Lily avec incertitude du coin de l'œil. « Tu sais que tous ne sont pas comme Dolohov, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. » déclara tristement Lily en pensant à Severus qui n'avait rien fait pour la défendre. Hermione avait l'air très triste, et étrangement vieille et sage pendant un moment.

« Il faut être prudent, tu sais ? Il est un sang-mêlé et il est à Serpentard. Ils peuvent rendre la vie très... difficile. Tu... tu ne pourrais pas croire ce qu'ils allaient faire en pensant que c'est drôle. » dit lentement et soigneusement Hermione, lissant le devant de sa robe. Lily jeta ses cheveux roux derrière elle, la regardant de ses yeux verts.

« Es-tu en train de le défendre ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je comprends sa position. Viens, Jamie doit probablement s'inquiéter. » Hermione se retourna et quitta le dortoir.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec élégance et James se lança vers elle au moment où elle atteignit la dernière marche. Il la mit sur le canapé et la tint, la tête baissée, ses lèvres prêts de son oreille à elle, chuchotant. Elle hochait la tête de temps en temps. Ses yeux noisette se tournèrent vers Sirius à un moment donné, et elle hocha la tête un peu à contre cœur. Lily se sentait presque comme une intruse près des jumeaux, elle se retira donc dans une chaise à proximité.

« Tu me promets, My Own ? » dit James d'une voix sérieuse et assez fort pour que Lily puisse entendre.

« Oui, Jamie. » la voix d'Hermione était légèrement plus douce, mais Lily pouvait encore l'entendre. « Si tu n'es pas près, je trouverai Sirius. »

« Tu vas m'aider, Sirius ? » la voix de James était devenue légèrement incertaine. Les deux garçons étaient rapidement devenus amis, mais James demandait là une assez grande faveur.

« Bien sûr. » répondit l'autre garçon instantanément, son ton légèrement offensé. « Je suis ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

S'il était honnête, Sirius Black admettrait qu'il aiderait Hermione Potter pour elle-même. Quand sa mère lui avait envoyé une beuglante dans la Grande Salle car il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, la petite main d'Hermione avait trouvé la sienne et l'avait tenue fermement. Elle n'avait pas regardé ou reconnu l'attitude de sa mère, mais elle lui avait montré qu'elle s'en souciait. Pour un garçon intensément privé comme Sirius, cela avait plus signifié pour lui que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Toutefois, les garçons de onze ans sont rarement honnêtes avec eux-mêmes et il utilisa volontiers son amitié avec James Potter pour protéger la sœur de son ami.

James Potter était un gentil garçon sociable qui avait bonne mine, confiant et charismatique. Lui et Sirius Black étaient sans doute amis en raison de leurs similitudes. Hermione nota l'introduction d'un jeune Remus Lupin à leur cercle d'amis avec un sourire d'approbation pour le calme et studieux garçon.

Un jour, près de la pleine lune, Remus regarda curieusement Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle l'avait observé par-dessus son livre avec inquiétude et affection. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes bien ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi inquiète de mes soins ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, provoquant à James et Sirius l'arrêt de leur discussion tranquille et ils tournèrent leur regard vers Remus, puis vers Hermione. Elle sourit légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis ses yeux noisette le regardait, sans ciller.

« Parce que tu es une bonne personne. » dit-elle fermement. Remus rougit et regarda son livre, ses oreilles virèrent au rouge. Hermione se leva du canapé et erra dans la pièce, laissant trois garçons complètement confus derrière elle.

HP / HG / HP

Cette année pour Noël, James avait acheté un chaton à la face écrasée nommée Pattenrond comme cadeau pour sa sœur bien-aimée. Elle poussa un cri et jeta ses bras autour du cou de son frère, allant presque à l'étouffer.

« Oh, Jamie, je l'aime ! Merci beaucoup ! » chuchota Hermione à son oreille.

Le reste de l'année passa sans trop de commentaire. Hermione laissa volontiers Remus Lupin et Lily Evans recevoir les meilleures notes de toutes les classes. Il était temps, après tout. Hermione se souvenait avoir les meilleures notes en tout ; elle se souvenait des louanges des enseignants et des censures des autres étudiants envers elle. Elle avait déjà été préfète et aurait probablement été quelque peu autoritaire. La jeune Hermione Potter savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que les meilleures notes. Ses rêves lui avaient montré. Elle avait bien fait, mais elle était capable de faire la plupart de ce que lui montrait sa mémoire. Au lieu de cela, elle passait beaucoup de son temps à essayer de comprendre tous les points critiques dans la chronologie de cette histoire, et comment elle pouvait les modifier pour protéger son Jamie. L'amour possessif et féroce qu'elle ressentait pour son frère n'était pas une chose nouvelle pour Hermione Potter. Il y avait des souvenirs flous lui montrant qu'elle avait toujours ressenti ça pour lui. Elle serait damnée s'il mourrait cette fois. Il était sien, et Voldemort ne pourrait l'avoir que sur son corps mort. Elle était de plus en plus affectueuse et proche avec Lily et elle serait peut-être amenée à partager cela avec elle un jour. Peut-être.

* My Own = mon propre/le mien → verbe possessif que je ne sais pas comment traduire:/

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je pense pouvoir vous poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, je me suis pas mal avancé et cette fiction me plais bien. :D**

 **En espérant recevoir pleins de reviews ;)**

 **Encore un gros merci à Leithi pour son travail de correction !**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey coucou, voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction.**

 **Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés dans le précédent chapitre, je suis contente que cela vous plaise !**

 **Petite-plume : Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise - en tout cas - son début et j'espère que cela va continuer !**

 **Lyn42 : Oui, je trouve également bien le fait que la nouvelle Hermione partage les souvenirs des anciennes pensées de l'ancienne Hermione, nous pourrons même voir dans ce chapitre et les prochains qu'elle partage beaucoup de choses avec elle. Je suis contente de pouvoir te la traduire et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Yuki : Tout d'abord, je suis contente que tu n'est pas vu de faute et j'espère que cela va continuer ainsi ! :) Oui, mais de toute façon le mot "My Own" est, selon moi, trop dur à traduire en français, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'équivalent. Oui, James est assez protecteur vers sa soeur, nous pourrons le voir dans les prochains chapitres, principalement vers la troisième et quatrième année à Poudlard.**

 **J'espère que cette suite va tous vous plaire ! :)**

 **Je remercie Leithi pour la correction qu'elle a apporté au chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Deuxième année : The High Notes_

La première année d'Hermione à Poudlard était passée plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait en penser et à la fin de l'année, certaines tendances étaient déjà en place. James était ami avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ces trois-là étaient toujours ensemble et le plus souvent dans une sorte de manière de bagarreurs. Jusqu'à présent, aucune de leurs farces venait au niveau de celles que faisaient les jumeaux Weasley, mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient prometteurs. Lily et Hermione avaient une amitié soudée qui comprenait Severus Rogue. Hermione et James étaient restés remarquablement proches, et par extension, Remus et Sirius étaient devenus ses frères de substitution. Ils essayaient de garder un œil sur Hermione, et faisaient en sorte que les Serpentard restent très loin de la sœur de leur meilleur ami. En ce moment, l'ancienne Hermione ne se chevauchait plus autant dans sa vie. Elle se souvenait encore de tout, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi désorientant. C'était comme si ces souvenirs plus anciens étaient repoussés derrière un mur où ils pourraient être accessibles plus tard, si nécessaire.

À la fin de l'année scolaire, Severus avait été choqué de recevoir une étreinte d'Hermione et une promesse de correspondance. Il avait eu un sentiment étrange à l'intérieur de lui, quand elle lui avait dit ça et il réalisa que c'était le bonheur. Il se trouva à l'étreindre en retour et à lui promettre de lui répondre à ses lettres.

 _21 Juillet 1972_

 _M. Severus Rogue_

 _Impasse du Tisseur_

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Je souhaite que cette lettre te trouve bien, et je souhaite que toi et Lily passiez de merveilleuses vacances ensemble. Jusqu'ici, mon été est assez ennuyeux. Ma mère est une cousine lointaine de la mère de Sirius Black, et elle a convaincu ses parents de le laisser venir séjourner pendant quelques semaines. On m'a complètement ignoré pendant tout ce temps et quand je me suis plaint à ma mère, elle a dit que les garçons seront toujours des garçons, quoi que cela signifie. Père dit que dans quelques années, je souhaiterais que les garçons me laissent seule. Je lui ai dit que je regretterais dans quelques années, maintenant. Ce serait agréable d'avoir des garçons qui veut jouer avec moi. Puis Père a eu le visage tout rouge et m'a dit d'aller jouer._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet été ? As-tu travaillé sur tes potions ? Tu es tellement talentueux, Severus. Je l'espère, tu sais combien je t'admire. Toi et Lily êtes dans mes pensées. Je me réjouis de vous voir cet automne._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Hermione Potter._

La lettre était beaucoup froissée à force d'être plié et déplier, et il la gardait avec les autres lettres que sa nouvelle amie lui avait fidèlement écrites tout au long de l'été. Il savait qu'elle avait aussi écrit à Lily, mais ses lettres étaient plus précieuses pour lui parce qu'elles étaient la preuve tangible de leur amitié. Severus n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et maintenant il en avait deux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cela, mais il estimait drôle le sentiment heureux qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

La seule autre chose mémorable qui arriva cet été avait eu lieu au Domaine Potter. Charlus Potter, en tant que membre d'une très vieille famille de sang pur, connaissait bien plusieurs figures importantes de la communauté des sorciers. Il connaissait le professeur Albus Dumbledore depuis un certain nombre d'années et était plus que disposé à offrir sa maison comme un lieu de rencontre pour Albus et un certain nombre d'autres personnes. James et Sirius étaient sauvagement curieux au sujet de la réunion, mais Hermione savait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Le seul problème était qu'elle était une enfant de onze ans, et personne ne l'écouterait ou la croirait.

Être une sorcière de sang pur était une expérience intéressante pour Hermione et elle se rendait compte que ce genre de connaissance aurait été extrêmement utile à ses vieux amis. Comme une partie de son enfance et de son éducation, elle savait des choses au plus profond de ses entrailles que l'ancienne Hermione avait dû apprendre dans les livres, mais n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Ses parents les avaient instruits, elle et James, à l'Occlumencie et leur donnaient des cours privés car ils étaient encore jeunes. C'était quelque chose que les familles aux sangs les plus purs faisaient pour leurs enfants, par mesure de précaution. Elle recevait une éducation beaucoup plus complète que celle qu'elle avait eu la première fois. Pas étonnant que Lucius Malefoy soit tellement en colère après Drago pour ses notes, pensait-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il fallait vraiment avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle. Heureusement, son éducation de sang pur semblait être complétée avec son éducation à Poudlard afin qu'elle apprenne au moins de nouvelles choses et ne soit pas constamment en train de s'ennuyer.

Sirius et James ont passé tout l'été dans le manoir Potter, ignorant complètement Hermione, tout comme elle l'avait dit à Severus. Dorea Black regardait sa jeune fille, avec ses yeux noisettes tristes regarder les garçons la laisser derrière eux, encore une fois et soupira. Elle décida de prendre sa fille à ses parties de thé avec d'autres mères de sang pur. Certaines des autres jeunes filles étaient à Serpentard, mais il y avait un certain nombre qui était à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et un couple de Gryffondor. La préférée d'Hermione parmi ces jeunes femmes d'élite du monde des sorciers était une fille plus âgée nommée Andromeda Black. Andromeda avait plusieurs années de plus qu'Hermione, mais elle était gentille et gaie. Hermione l'avait invité au manoir Potter et elle avait été, à son tour, invité à la propriété Black lorsque Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient ailleurs. Pourtant, si Hermione était arrivée à ses fins, elle se serait déchaînée à travers la propriété avec son frère.

Un mercredi après-midi, ce fut au tour de la famille Potter d'accueillir pour prendre le thé et Dorea Potter avait organisé une belle fresque de thé en plein air dans ses jardins. Hermione était assise à une des tables parfaitement disposées avec son amie Andromeda, mais aussi avec plusieurs dames âgées. Hermione trouvait fascinant de les écouter et avait cessé de parler avec Andromeda afin qu'elle puisse mieux le faire. L'une des femmes des plus âgées la regardait fixement et Hermione – au lieu de se recroqueviller – redressa sa colonne vertébrale et regarda l'ancienne droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes la fille de Dorea et Charlus ? » exigea-t-elle. Hermione sourit légèrement.

« Oui, madame. Je suis Hermione. » dit-elle poliment. La vieille femme rétrécit son regard, pensive.

« Tu as l'esprit. J'aime ça. Augusta Londubat. » dit-elle fortement avec un hochement de tête.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Madame. » dit Hermione avec un sourire. Une des autres dames renifla dans son thé et Madame Londubat lui lança un regard noir. Quand son regard tomba sur Hermione après ça, il était vaguement approbateur.

HP / HG / HP

Assise sur un banc avec ses mains soigneusement pliées sur ses genoux et son visage délicat tourné vers la fenêtre, Hermione donnait une jolie image qui faisait allusion à l'éducation privilégiée qu'elle avait reçue. Un jeune garçon se tenait nerveusement à la porte, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris lui rappelant instantanément Sirius. Elle pencha la tête vers lui.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? » demanda-t-il légèrement nerveux. Elle sourit doucement.

« Bien sûr. Tu dois être Regulus ? » demanda-t-il. Il hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je suis Hermione Potter, la sœur de James. » dit-elle, et il ne lui semblait même pas étrange ou bizarre de le dire, car ce n'était plus la première année. Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'était adressée à elle en tant que Miss Potter, il lui avait fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Maintenant, cependant, cela semblait tout à fait normal. Regulus hocha la tête.

« Oh. » dit-il avec un peu d'amertume. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas James ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. Comment osait-il insulter James ! Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » murmura-t-il. « Ce sont mes parents. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne posa pas de questions. L'ancienne Hermione avait entendu Sirius Black parler de ses parents à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait aussi appris, durement, que Sirius Black était un homme intensément privé qui n'aimait pas discuter de ses affaires personnelles avec des gens à qui il ne faisait pas implicitement confiance. Elle avait essayé très durement d'être respectueuse de sa vie de famille et avait dû mordre ses lèvres quand elle avait vu la surprise et la reconnaissance sur le visage du jeune Sirius. On ne pouvait que supposer que le jeune Regulus était semblable à son frère. Elle se souvenait de l'histoire de Regulus Black et elle l'avait toujours considérée comme un héros tragique. Il remua dans son siège pendant un moment ou deux.

« Je dois être à Serpentard, je n'ai pas le choix. » a-t-il enfin avoué, ses yeux grands ouverts et quelque peu craintifs. Il se sentait faible de parler de ces choses en face d'elle, elle pouvait le voir de ses yeux gris. Les yeux de Sirius. Elle secoua la tête vers lui.

« Tu as toujours le choix, Regulus. Ne pas avoir le choix est un choix à la fin. La chose importante que tu dois retenir est que l'on peut faire de nouveaux choix tous les jours. » lui dit-elle fermement, ses yeux noisette le clouant sur place. Il hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Puis Severus et Lily sont arrivés et les ont rejoint et Regulus ne parla pas de nouveau durant tout le reste du voyage.

HP / HG / HP

Au cours de sa deuxième année commença la deuxième partie, Hermione remarqua Peter Pettigrew traînant auprès de ses garçons. Elle tira James sur le côté, les mine farouchement renfrognée.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Jamie.» dit-elle sombrement. James se moqua d'elle. « Pattenrond ne l'aime pas non plus. »

« Oh, Hermione, il est un peu maladroit, mais c'est un garçon assez agréable, tu as besoin de lui donner une chance. » lui dit sévèrement James. En ce moment, Harry et James se chevauchaient un peu. Quand Harry donnait son amitié, elle était inébranlable. Apparemment, James était pareil. Hermione pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

« Très bien. » murmura-t-elle avant de sortir rejoindre Lily.

« C'était à quel sujet ? » demanda curieusement Sirius. James haussa les épaules.

« Les femmes. » dit James en faisant rouler ses yeux noisette. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Hermione était une sorte de jeune fille solide, et, normalement, James l'écoutait plus que quiconque. Sirius avait tendance à l'écouter, lui aussi.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne m'écoute pas. » marmonnait farouchement Hermione, poignardant son parchemin avec sa plume alors qu'elle écrivait avec irritation. Lily la regardait avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais, eh bien, c'est un sale con, que puis-je dire ? » dit Lily avec un regard en direction de James. Hermione ricana.

« Voilà une insulte ridicule, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione. Lily haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il est. » insista Lily. « Il persécute Severus, tu sais. Lui et son... son... ami voyou se moquent de lui tout le temps. »

« Non, je ne savais pas. » dit Hermione sombre, un regard vicieux tourné vers son frère. Il devait avoir senti son regard sur lui parce qu'il se retourna et elle vit la confusion sur son visage. Hermione ne le regardait jamais comme ça. Elle le regardait toujours avec amour et adoration.

« My Own ? » dit-il avec surprise. Sirius regarda James choqué qu'il utilise le nom spécial de sa sœur en public. Les jumeaux étaient très proches, mais généralement très privé avec leur affection. Il fit un pas hésitant vers elle et elle se leva, prit sa main et la traîna hors de la tour.

« Jamie, comment peux-tu ? » lui chuchota furieusement Hermione quand elle l'a tiré le long du corridor.

« My Own, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il dans une véritable confusion. Hermione se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment peux-tu être si cruel et mauvais envers Severus ? » demanda Hermione. « Pourquoi veux-tu le taquiner ? »

« Pauvre Severus. » ricana James. « Il traîne avec ces ânes pompeux de Serpentard, ceux même qui t'ont insulté toi et ton amie Lily. Il ne t'a pas du tout défendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec un idiot comme lui. »

« Quoi ? C'est arrivé l'année dernière et ces garçons étaient beaucoup plus vieux et plus populaires. Ils sont de sangs purs et ont le statut de Serpentard. » Hermione défendit les actions de Severus. Elle savait que le comportement ultérieur de Severus était une conséquence directe de la façon dont James et ses amis l'avaient traité. « Jamie, ait un peu de compassion. »

« Je vais montrer autant de compassion à Severus que toi envers Peter.» dit James avec un froncement de sourcil. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite.

« Très bien, Jamie. » Hermione boudait. Les bras de son frère s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et leurs têtes brunes plièrent ensemble. Elle serait polie avec Peter Pettigrew, ou du moins, pas ouvertement grossière, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'épierait pas chacun de ses mouvements. Le petit sale type gluant.

HP / HG / HP

« Je l'ai fait, Hermione ! Je l'ai fait ! » le cria de James résonnait dans la tour des Gryffondor. Hermione leva les yeux vers Lily et se tourna vers son frère. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour lui donner un air complètement innocent, regard qu'elle avait perfectionné pour leurs parents.

« Vraiment, James ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Oh ! Tu es sur le tableau d'honneur ? » Hermione avait l'air contente et excitée. James fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non ! Par la Barbe de Merlin, femme, ne me prêtes-tu pas d'attention ? » demanda James. Hermione cligna des yeux, tout en gardant son visage innocent. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Mais, Jamie chéri, je fais tout le temps attention à toi. Si je ne te donnais pas autant d'attention, ta tête enflée ne rentrerait pas dans ton casque de Quidditch.» roucoulait-elle vers lui. Lily couvrit sa bouche de ses mains et eut un petit rire. Regarder James et Hermione était toujours drôle. Il fixa sa sœur.

« Voilà précisément de ce que je parle ! Je l'ai fait ! Je t'avais dit que je le ferais, et je l'ai fait ! » dit-il triomphalement avec une touche de cette arrogance naturelle qu'Hermione faisait de son mieux pour tempérer certaines fois. Elle lui sourit, abandonnant le prétexte de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était si excité.

« À quel poste ? » demanda-t-elle tendrement.

« Gardien ! Sirius est poursuiveur ! » James jubilait et porta Hermione sur son dos comme un arc.

« Jamie ! » elle poussa un cri. « Pose-moi ! »

Elle regarda Sirius et Remus qui se tenaient à côté de James, également essoufflés par leurs efforts. Elle avança et serra Sirius pendant un moment, elle se recula et l'embrassa sur la joue de façon impulsive. Il sembla surpris par son action et rougissait.

« Félicitations, Sirius. » dit-elle contre sa joue.

« Merci. » dit-il, son souffle chatouillant son oreille. Elle fut arrachée de Sirius par un James exubérant.

« Tu viendras voir tous mes matches, non ? Vrai ? » demanda James.

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire. J'ose même dire que maman et papa viendront aussi. » dit chaleureusement Hermione. « Est-ce que Remus à essayer ? »

« Euh, non. » dit James avec un regard furtif sur sa sœur. « Sa, euh, sa grand-mère est tombé malade, tu sais. Il lui manquait trop de pratiques. »

« Ah. » dit Hermione, comprenant plus que ce que son frère pensait. « Eh bien, c'est probablement pour le mieux. »

« Ouais, pour le mieux. » murmura-t-il. Remus rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

Hermione est allée à chaque match que jouait Gryffondor, assise avec Remus et Lily pour crier. Ses parents venaient aussi souvent que leurs horaires leur permettaient, et eux aussi, acclamaient James et Sirius. Hermione notait avec tristesse que les Black n'étaient jamais venus à un seul match et son cœur se serrait pour le pauvre Sirius.

Cette année, les séries éliminatoires de Quidditch étaient entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Hermione était tellement excitée qu'elle avait couru devant Remus et Lily, pour voir si ses parents étaient déjà dans les gradins. Elle cessa son incertitude arrivée à la section des Gryffondor. Sa mère et son père étaient déjà là, mais il y avait un homme étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, beau, large d'épaules et il avait une arrogance désinvolte qui parlait de la même éducation et privilège qu'Hermione se connaissait dans cette vie. Il jeta ses longs cheveux noirs, riant de quelque chose que venait de dire son père et Hermione sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se rapprocha, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se retenir et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ah, Alphard, voici notre Hermione, la sœur de James. » dit chaleureusement Charlus, mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Hermione cligna des yeux à la vue des yeux gris foncé d'Alphard Black. Il ressemblait tellement à l'ancien Sirius dont l'ancienne Hermione se souvenait, mais il ne l'était pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux, peut-être. Il sourit, charmeur, et se pencha sur sa main, brossant à peine ses lèvres contre sa main. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu jusqu'à maintenant ? » a-t-elle demandée, presque brutalement. Les yeux d'Alphard se rétrécissant légèrement.

« Hermione ! » la voix de Dorea Potter était choquée. Hermione enleva sa main de la sienne et regarda ses parents.

« Ça le rend triste, vous savez, qu'ils ne viennent jamais. Vous êtes là, mais vous êtes les parents de James. » dit-elle farouchement, avec un autre regard perçant vers Alphard. Il pencha la tête vers elle, curieusement.

« Il t'a dit qu'il était triste à ce sujet ? » demanda doucement Alphard. Hermione jeta ses boucles avec arrogance.

« Bien sûr que non. » ricana-t-elle presque. Le jour où Sirius Black parlerait volontiers de ses sentiments et s'exposerait émotionnellement serait le jour où Hermione abandonnerait l'école et serait devenu limace.

« Je vois. » dit tranquillement Alphard, son regard déviant vers Charlus pour un moment.

« Allez, Princesse, allons nous asseoir. » déclara fermement Charlus, traînant sa fille vers leurs sièges.

Pendant le reste du jeu, elle pouvait sentir le regard curieux d'Alphard Black vers elle. Elle criait encore plus fort pour Jamie et Sirius et sauta étreindre Lily et Remus quand ils remportèrent la Coupe de Quidditch. Elle le regarda approcher dans le terrain de Quidditch et offrir sa main à son neveu qui la secoua solennellement, mais elle pouvait voir la joie dans les yeux de Sirius quand il avait vu son oncle. Elle courut vers les deux garçons et les étreints avant de les embrasser sur les joues, c'est ce qu'elle faisait après chaque match, mais cette fois, elle pouvait sentir ses parents et Alphard Black la regarder, et cela la rendait nerveuse.

HP / HG / HP

Hermione regarda autour d'elle la chambre de dortoir avec un sentiment de tendresse. Il était de nouveau temps pour les vacances d'été. Elle et Lily étaient proches et elles s'étaient promis de s'écrire. Elle ne savait pas si Severus lui retournerait ses lettres ou pas, mais elle espérait qu'il le ferait. Lily le lui rappellerait probablement. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

En fin de compte, Rogue lui écrivait fidèlement chaque semaine, et Lily lui écrivait aussi. Les trois amis étaient plus proches que l'été passé, même si c'était à travers des lettres et Hermione était venu à la décision que peut-être James pourrait ne pas être assez bon pour Lily. Elle ne savait pas, elle réservait son jugement.

* * *

 **Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? C'était bien ? J'espère !**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**

 **Encore un grand merci à Leithi pour la correction !**

 **Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Je sais que cela fais longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, mais comme dis dans le nouveau chapitre de Summer of the Dragon, l'envie ne vient plus ! :/**

 **Bref, je vous poste tout de même le chapitre 3 en espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Certaines personnes ont dit dans les reviews que les chapitres passaient rapidement et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir expliqué avant, les années passent comme ça seulement les trois premiers chapitres, le quatrième sera la quatrième année, mais également dans le chapitre cinq et etc.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bien qu'il soit petit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Troisième Année : The High Notes._

L'été avant la troisième année d'Hermione à Poudlard, le deuxième round était intéressant pour un certain nombre de raisons. Elle avait décidé qu'elle devait garder le bras utilisant la baguette en forme, et la maison était la meilleure façon de le faire. Peut-être que l'autre elle aurait refusé de faire de la magie parce qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard, mais la guerre avait changé le point de vue de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir un endroit pour pratiquer. Quelque part où ni James, ni Sirius pourraient la trouver, cette partie avait été assez facile parce que les deux garçons âgés de douze ans ne voulaient avoir à faire avec elle. Ils préféraient nager dans le lac ou faire de l'équitation, ou ne " rien " faire loin, très loin d'elle.

Elle marchait dans les bois et errait sans but jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un grand chêne d'une centaine d'années. Elle fit lentement le tour et s'assura qu'il n'y est pas de créatures magiques qui pourraient être perturbées par elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle afin d'être sûre que James et Sirius ne se trouvaient pas à proximité. Elle sourit, murmura l'incantation qu'elle avait trouvée dans la bibliothèque de la famille Potter et tapa sur le tronc de l'arbre. Une petite porte s'ouvrit, juste assez grande pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler dedans. Elle monta un ensemble d'escaliers et entra dans un ensemble de pièces. Sa propre maison dans l'arbre serait un lieu secret pour elle, mais elle devait soigneusement la protéger. Et elle connaissait tous les sortilèges, elle les avaient appris quand elle était en chasse avec Harry.

« Patronum Totalum. Salvio Hexia, »commença-t-elle à murmurer les incantations pour garder l'endroit secret.

Quand elle eut fini, sa cabane spéciale était mieux gardée que le domaine Potter. Elle l'avait fait introuvable, protégée, gardée. Personne ne serait qu'elle était là. Après cela, elle était debout plus tôt que les garçons et disparaissait pendant des heures à la fois, et quand elle revenait, elle avait un drôle de sourire secret. Sa mère la regardait et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, mais si Hermione était heureuse, c'était parfait pour elle.

Les parties de thé entre sangs purs continuèrent, comme l'amitié entre Hermione et Andromeda Black, et, peut-être un peu bizarre... son amitié avec Augusta Londubat. L'esprit acerbe de la vieille femme et sa rhétorique forte faisaient que le rire d'Hermione filtrait les parties de thé plus d'une fois. Mme Londubat regardait la jeune adolescente avec les yeux voilés, et l'invitait avec son amie Andromeda et sa mère pour des déjeuners privés.

HP / HG / HP

« Hermione ! »

« Lily ! »Les deux filles criaient et couraient vers l'autre. Elles se prirent dans les bras et sautèrent sur le quai 9 ¾.

« Sirius ! »

« James ! »Les deux garçons criaient et couraient l'un vers l'autre, copiant les filles. Les deux filles les foudroyèrent du regard.

« Attends, James Potter. Tu penses que tu es si drôle, mais souviens-toi qu'il y a des farceurs dans la famille Potter et que j'ai les mêmes gênes que toi, »dit froidement Hermione à son frère, ses yeux noisette se plissant de mécontentement. Eh bien, Fred et Georges lui avaient appris une chose ou deux. Les deux garçons pâlirent légèrement. Il était préférable de ne pas plus énerver Hermione une fois qu'elle ait pris ce ton si particulier. Ils avaient découvert l'horreur de se recevoir le maléfice de la chauve-souris cet été et ils la respectaient d'une toute nouvelle façon maintenant.

« Allez Hermione, »dit Lily d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos. « Allons trouver Severus. »

Les filles partirent, James les regardant avec une expression étrange. Il aimait Lily depuis leur première année, mais comme un garçon de onze ans, il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire avec ces émotions. À treize ans, il pensait qu'il pourrait commencer à penser à se rapprocher, mais Lily ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il poussa un profond soupire. Sirius renifla à côté de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, James. Beaucoup de filles à Poudlard veulent sortir avec toi, et, finalement, Lily viendra vers toi, »dit Sirius. James haussa les épaules et les deux garçons allèrent chercher leurs amis.

HP / HG / HP

« Hermione ! Hermione Potter ! Fais-vous attention, mon enfant ? »Demanda le professeur McGonagall. Hermione sortit de sa rêverie.

« Bien sûr, Professeur, »dit Hermione avec un faible sourire. Le Professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, veuillez transfigurer votre livre en souris, »dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr, Professeur, »dit doucement Hermione. Elle prononça parfaitement l'incantation et il y eut instantanément une souris blanche sur son bureau. Les lèvres du Professeur McGonagall devinrent encore plus minces, mais elle s'éloigna.

Hermione retourna à sa rêverie. Elle n'a que treize ans. Que pouvait-elle faire pour aide à l'effort de la guerre ? Comment pourrait-elle changer les choses ? Elle avait un peu changé les choses. Elle était devenue amie avec Severus Rogue, avait parlé avec Regulus Black, et elle avait même envisagé de considérer Malefoy comme un atout. Cependant, elle ne supportait pas Malefoy, et la vieille Hermione avait commencé à hurler quand elle l'avait même considéré.

« Hermione ? »Severus passa à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rendez-vous à l'arbre au déjeuner, »murmura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

« Veux-tu que je le dise à Lily ? »Demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

Severus était assis sous l'arbre, les attendant. Il y avait Regulus avec lui, et Hermione lui fit son plus doux sourire. Il cligna des yeux avant de sourire timidement en retour. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre sous l'arbre et parlèrent entre eux. Hermione était assise avec ses jambes croisées, agitant paresseusement sa baguette et faisant des guirlandes magiques. Elle en fit une pour chacun d'eux, et les garçons avaient de timides sourires quand elle les mit autour de leurs cous. Leur rire tintait à intervalles réguliers.

« De quoi crois-tu qu'ils rigolent ? »Demanda James d'un ton maussade, regardant avec envie Lily Evans qui riait avec Hermione. Il avait décidé qu'elle était la plus jolie fille de tout Poudlard, et aussi la plus intelligente. C'était une honte qu'elle ne puisse pas le supporter.

« Probablement de la façon idiote dont Snivellus et Regu-Brat sont avec leurs guirlandes autour du cou, »dit Sirius avec les bras croisés tandis que son regard glissait plus d'une fois vers le visage souriant d'Hermione.

« Ils doivent rire de la façon dont Hermione a eu McGonagall en cours de Métamorphose. Je pensais qu'elle allait avoir plus de difficultés que ça, »observa Remus de derrière un livre. Peter hocha la tête.

Les deux filles firent un bond en hurlant de rire et les deux garçons leur coururent après. Quand Severus réussi à attraper Hermione, elle atterrit sur le sol en riant avec lui, Sirius sentit une vague de colère irrationnelle qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. James était déjà renfrogné.

« Allons, allons travailler un peu sur la carte, »murmura-t-il. Le reste des garçons haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent.

HP / HG / HP

Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs, les bras croisés, lisant en marchant et tordant une boucle épaisse autour de son doigt en pensant à son plan directeur pour la chute de Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, ses connaissances étaient quelque peu limitées car il y avait des choses dont elle n'était pas au courant. Elle a été forcé d'admettre qu'Harry avaient un peut-être un peu trop gardé d'informations. Elle en avait un peu deviné, mais pas assez compte tenu de l'énorme tâche qu'elle avait devant elle. Même Harry Potter, l'élu, avait eu de l'aide. Elle se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas obtenir des informations d'elle-même. Elle pourrait prendre une page de l'histoire de Dumbledore et recruter parmi les futurs Mangemorts. Elle savait que beaucoup d'entre eux venaient à regretter leurs actions ainsi que les choix qu'ils avaient faits. Elle pourrait peut-être faire la même chose. Puis quelqu'un la poussa et l'envoya contre un mur où sa tête se cogna.

« Regarde où tu marches, traîtresse à ton sang, »siffla une voix méchante et Hermione se retrouva à lever les yeux vers le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange... non, Black. Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius. L'ancienne Hermione était terrifiée par cette créature, mais Hermione Potter était furieuse. Elle sauta.

« Tu devrais te regarder, Black, »siffla-t-elle avec colère, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Les yeux de Bellatrix étaient déchaînés et Hermione réalisa que la folie avait été là beaucoup plus tôt que le passage de la femelle Mangemort à Azkaban. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers Hermione et hurla sa rage. Sortie de nulle part, Hermione fut de nouveau poussée, mais cette fois c'était à l'opposer de Bellatrix.

« Laisse là tranquille, Bella, »dit Sirius avec colère, sa baguette pointée et ses yeux gris sombre et orageux.

« Est-ce ta putain, traître à ton sang ? »Bellatrix ricana, reniflant dédaigneusement vers Hermione, froissant Sirius. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as tourné le dos à tout ce que tu avais été porté à croire ? Elle doit être étonnante, si elle peut faire tout cela. »

« Ne t'avises pas de parler d'elle de cette façon, »le voix de Sirius vibrait avec rage.

« Oh, j'ose, cousin, »Bella roucoulait. « J'ose. »

« Va-t-en, Bella, »dit à nouveau Sirius de sa voix froide et mortelle. Bella lui sourit, ce qui refroidit Hermione.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, »dit-elle doucement. « Mais tu ne pourras pas la garder toutes les heures de la journée, Sirius, et je vais attendre. »

Sirius la regarda marcher dans le couloir et tourner autour du coin, puis, il se mit à genoux à côté d'Hermione. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il ramassa sa baguette et lui tendit.

« Merci, »murmura-t-elle d'un air hébété. Sirius la regarda gravement, ses doigts touchant délicatement sa joue, elle siffla de douleur.

« Tu es blessé, »marmonna-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant de rage.

« Je vais bien, »dit-elle doucement, ses larges yeux noisette fixés sur lui. « Cela aurait pu être bien pire. »

« Oui, cela aurait pu l'être, »a-t-il murmuré, se tournant et regardant le couloir où sa cousine était partie. Ses traits devinrent encore plus froids et durs quand il regardait dans la direction où elle avait disparu. Il se tourna vers Hermione et ses trait se sont ramollit. « Je suis contant que tu ailles bien. »

« Moi aussi, »murmura-t-elle. Il la raccompagna à Madame Pomfresh et couru pour attraper James. Ils ont eu une intense conversation privée, et elle voyait que James tremblait presque de rage à un moment donné. Il regardait plusieurs fois vers elle, mais l'attitude calme de Sirius semblait l'apaiser. Enfin, il s'approcha.

« Sirius dit que tu vas bien ? »Demanda James, incertain, regardant sa joue meurtrie. Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, Jamie. Il m'a sauvé, »dit fermement Hermione. James regarda Sirius avec reconnaissance puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je suis heureux qu'il ait été là, alors, »dit James, serrant et desserrant ses mains dans les siennes.

Après cela, Hermione était plus prudente, plus circonspecte, dans ses voyages à travers le château. Elle pratiquait le sort de désillusion sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de le lancer parfaitement et non verbalement. Après cela, ses voyages à travers le château devinrent beaucoup plus sûrs, et elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle savait que James et Sirius essayaient de garder un œil sur elle, mais il était difficile pour eux d'être là à chaque instant de chaque jour. Cela, et parfois il était nécessaire pour Hermione d'avoir une vie privée.

HP / HG / HP

C'était le jeu pour la Coupe de Quidditch et Hermione allait être là pour soutenir son jumeau, et Sirius. Elle se souvenait de la tête de lion incroyable que Luna avait faite, et elle savait comme elle avait été faite parce que l'ancienne Hermione avait tout fourni comme souvenirs. Elle avait également, grâce à la connaissance des sangs purs, sut comment faire pour que tous ses ongles alternent les couleurs de Gryffondor avec un petit lion sur chaque ongle rugissant occasionnellement. Personne n'avait encore vu le masque et elle le gardait pour la grande occasion. Les ongles étaient cependant devenus incroyablement populaires, et les toutes les filles de Gryffondor les avaient sur elles.

« Miss Potter ? »Le Professeur McGonagall demanda avec un regard de souffrance collé sur le visage. Hermione se redressa et essaya de prendre un air innocent. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que tous ses cours l'ennuyaient que dans la plupart d'entre eux elle rêvassait.

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Bien que j'admire votre dévouement pour l'équipe de notre maison, les lions pourraient être calmes pendant la période de classe ? »Demanda Mme McGonagall d'un ton glacial.

« Oh, j'ai oublié ! Je suis tellement désolé, Professeur, »grinça Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta le sort. Les Lions... tous les Lions... étaient silencieux. Les élèves se regardèrent avec surprise. McGonagall cligna des yeux.

« Étais-ce non verbale, Miss Potter ? »Demanda brusquement McGonagall. Le visage d'Hermione était en feu. Elle regarda désespérément son frère, qui avait l'ai impressionné et surpris.

« Euh... non, madame ? »Offrit faiblement Hermione. Le Professeur McGonagall la regarda fixement pendant une minute avant de se déplacer.

Mis à part un ou deux regards, les étudiants semblaient croire son déni de magie non verbale, ce qui était risible pour une troisième année. Hermione essayait d'éviter de faire trop d'erreur ridicule, mais c'était parfois difficile. L'ancienne Hermione en savait trop, et ses connaissances filtraient une grande partie du temps. Elle se trouvait perpétuellement ennuyer en classe. Les seules fois où elle sentait qu'elle apprenait quelque chose c'était pendant les cours d'été avec ses parents, et avec Mme Londubat qui avait pris un intérêt dans son éducation. Le reste des cours traînaient en longueur, puis il était temps pour le match. James et Sirius se levèrent et coururent hors de la salle afin qu'ils puissent se changer. Hermione, elle, se dirigea avec Lily vers la tour de Gryffondor afin qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, se changer pour le match.

« Hermione ? »Lui demanda Lily avec de grands yeux.

« Ouais, Lily ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« C'est une tête de lion de Gryffondor. Pour le match de Quidditch. C'est la coupe, Lily ! Je dois soutenir James. C'est mon frère, après tout, »expliqua Hermione quand elle mit le masque sur elle. Lily regarda, puis sourit.

« C'est plutôt mignon, non ? »Dit Lily.

« Attends, regarde ça, »répondit Hermione. Elle agita sa baguette sur elle-même. « Leo Animato ! »

La tête de lion rugit si fort que les autres élèves de la tour regardèrent vers le dortoir. Quand Hermione descendit avec la tête de lion géant, tout le monde commença à applaudir. Toutes les maisons avaient tendance à avoir beaucoup de fierté, et Gryffondor ne faisait pas exception. Les étudiants ont tous adoré sa tête de lion et penser que c'était parfait pour le match le plus important de cette saison de Quidditch. Hermione se vit être nommée leader des supporter des Gryffondor et même les plus vieux aimaient ses idées.

« Okay Gryffondor, réunissez-vous en rond ! »Ordonna Hermione. Elle distribua des partitions à tout le monde. Merci, Sepentard ! Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

 _Potter est notre Roi,_

 _Potter est notre Roi,_

 _Il ne laisse pas passer le Souaffle_

 _Potter est notre Roi._

 _Potter peut sauver quoi que ce soit,_

 _Il ne quitte jamais un seul anneau,_

 _Voilà pourquoi tous les Gryffondor chantent :_

 _Potter est notre Roi._

« Hermione, je ne pense pas que je pourrais chanter ça, »murmura Lily tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire.

« L'esprit de la maison, l'esprit, Lily ! Maison ! »Dit fermement Hermione.

« Wow, Hermione, James va l'aimer, »dit Remus d'une voix émerveillée.

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? »Lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire heureux. Remus lui sourit en retour.

« Je sais qu'il le fera, »lui assura-t-il dans sa voix calme et douce.

« Comment l'as-tu pensé ? »Lui demanda Peter. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Un de mes amis l'a fait une fois, »dit Hermione avec désinvolture. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à Peter, et l'évitait autant que possible. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait faite à James, mais ça la dérangeait toujours d'être proche de lui, même pour un court instant. Remus fronça les sourcils vers elle, mais elle était trop occupée pour le remarquer.

Hermione et Lily étaient assises avec Remus et Peter dans la section Gryffondor, sa tête de lion rugissant à intervalles réguliers. Les Potter étaient là avec l'oncle de Sirius, Alphard, qui pensait que sa tête de lion était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il gardait un petit rire quand il jetait un regard dans sa direction. James était assis sur le balai à regarder sa sœur depuis une minute. Elle s'agita avec enthousiasme vers lui et, à ce moment, la tête de lion rugit. Sirius vola près de James et commença à rire.

« Seulement ta sœur, James ! »Il pouffa de rire. « Seulement Hermione ! »

« Je pense que c'est génial ! »Déclara James, défendant sa sœur. Ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et elle le regardait avec une adoration dévouée. Il sourit en retour et lui fit un signe de son balai.

Plus tard, Hermione prétendit que la victoire de Gryffondor n'était dû qu'à ses efforts, et James – en garçon intelligent – ne discuta pas avec elle. Il ne lui a pas non plus demandé où elle avait trouvé toute la nourriture pour la célébration de leur victoire. Il remarqua cependant Sirius se raidir légèrement et rougir lorsque Hermione le prit dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Sirius ? Cette pensée quitta rapidement sa tête quand Lily se plaça dans son champ de vision et le félicita avec une politesse froide.

La troisième année était terminée avant qu'Hermione ne sent rende compte, et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle commençait à manquer de temps. Comment pourrait-elle faire en sorte que les adultes croient en elle ? Elle aurait pu tomber du ciel et surgir sur le terrain de Quidditch. Si cela s'était passé comme ça, elle serait une étrangère et aurait eu une excuse pour connaître le futur. Au lieu de cela, elle était Hermione Potter, la fille sang pure d'une très vieille famille de sorciers. Les gens qui l'avaient connus depuis la naissance pourraient attester de son identité. Ils penseraient qu'elle était folle et la transporterait pour Ste Mangouste avant qu'elle ne puisse dire Honeyduke. Elle soupira.

Parfois, c'était nul d'être un enfant.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? J'espère que cela vous as plus !**

 **Bisous, à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey coucou, une personne m'a fais remarqué que le chapitre que j'ai posté la semaine dernière avait déjà été posté suite à une erreur, je vous poste donc à présent un nouveau chapitre pour que ceux qui avait déjà lu le chapitre 3 n'attende pas trop longtemps.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore traduit le chapitre Cinq de cette fiction, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ! :)**

 **Yuki : Hey non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, c'est une Sirius/Hermione et c'est un couple que j'adore après tout, donc pas de risque ;) Je suis contente que tu es trouvée que ma traduction était bien, et nan, je ne suis pas en étude en langue anglaise, je suis seulement en 1ère S (ce que je commence à regretter d'ailleurs ;) ) J'espère que la suite de cette fiction et de ma traduction va autant te plaire que précédemment ! :D**

 **J'espère que la lecture va vous plaire !**

* * *

 _Chapitre quatre : Rien n'est écrit dans la pierre._

L'ancienne Hermione avait été calme pendant un certain temps, c'était difficile de faire beaucoup que vous avez de vieux souvenirs dans un très jeune corps. Hermione Potter avait eu d'étranges rêves, très vives depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle savait plus sur le sexe que ce que la moyenne des adolescents de quatorze ans devrait savoir. Elle se souvenait de son premier baiser avec un joueur de Quidditch international nommé Viktor Krum. Elle se souvenait d'un autre garçon, un petit ami nommé Ron. Elle se souvenait avoir des relations sexuelles. Cela avait donné beaucoup de nuits inquiétantes, et des rêves intenses.

L'été avant la quatrième année arriva vraiment bizarrement tandis qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe à faire des chaînes de pâquerettes. Elle réalisait que James et Sirius ne pouvaient pas la voir et elle fredonnait pendant que les tiges s'enroulaient dans une chaîne. Sa mère l'appelait à la maison. Hermione soupira et l'ignora pendant quelques minutes. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était bien d'aller au manoir Malefoy pour prendre le thé. Elle préférait faire autre chose. Même nettoyer le coffre scolaire de James sans magie.

« Hermione ! Viens ici maintenant, jeune dame ! »La voix de sa mère devenait stridente. Hermione soupira profondément. Elle surgit et s'agita vers sa mère.

« J'arrive, mère ! »Appela-t-elle. Elle ramassa ses jupes et courut.

« Hermione Canopia Potter ! Regarde ta robe ! »Sa mère agita sa baguette et nettoya.

« Désolé, mère, »dit Hermione avec un regard sincère.

« Peu importe ma chère, peu importe. Aller au manoir Malefoy m'énerve toujours un peu. Je ne me soucie pas vraiment d'Abraxas Malefoy, il n'est pas un homme très agréable. »Dit calmement Dorea Potter. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère n'était jamais impolie envers les autres. Elle devait vraiment mépriser cet Abraxas Malefoy.

Le manoir Malefoy était plus joli dans cette période de temps, décida-t-elle. Il avait de beaux motifs, bien entretenus et la maison était lumineuse et spacieuse. La vieille Hermione sauta dans la peur. Hermione Potter était un peu mal à l'aise, mais pas trop bouleversée. Sa mère était une sorcière extraordinaire, et cela permettrait de protéger Hermione avec sa vie et, Hermione était une sorcière de sang pur, alors pourquoi devrait-elle craindre la famille Malefoy ? Pour être honnête, sa famille était plus vieille et plus distinguée que les Malefoy. Après tout, sa lignée venait tout droit des Peverell. Même si la cape d'invisibilité sera donné à James parce que c'était un garçon stupide.

Hermione avait été envoyer dans les jardins pour se balader tandis que sa mère parlait avec Mme Malefoy. Elle tourna dans un coin et se trouva face à un bassin. Là, nageant dans l'eau claire, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Hermione sentit sa gorge sécher. Il était bien musclé, maigre, mais il était assez large d'épaules. Il la vit et s'arrêta au bord de la piscine, se penchant sur ses avant-bras, ce qui renforça le point de vue sur sa poitrine parfaitement sculptée. Hermione entendit une sorte de grondement dans ses oreilles. Il lui sourit et jeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière.

« Vois-tu quelque chose que tu aimes, Miss Potter ? »Ronronna-t-il vers elle et elle rougit furieusement.

« Non, je suis juste surprise. Ta mère m'a dit de faire une visite des jardins. Je ne pensais pas du tout te voir, et encore moins... »Hermione agita une main vers lui puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Il lui sourit.

« Tu vas être une quatrième année cette année, n'est-ce pas ? »Il dessina un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, »dit-elle simplement. Ses grands yeux fixaient toujours les muscles fermes de ses biceps.

« Hey. »Sa voix était plus proche et elle réalisa que sa poitrine était près de son visage. Il inclina son menton avec son doigt. « Mes yeux sont ici, Miss Potter. »

« Désolé, »murmura-t-elle en regardant ces yeux gris argenté. Il y avait de l'humour en eux, mais aussi autre chose. Elle pensait que peut-être la vieille Hermione pourrait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard, mais elle ne savait pas. Il lui sourit de nouveau.

« Je te verrai à l'école, »souffla-t-il à l'oreille puis il la laissa seule à regarder la piscine et à rougir.

HP / HG / HP

« Lily, que penses-tu de Lucius Malefoy . »Demanda aussi négligemment que possible Hermione. Les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit de Lily, parlant ragots. Lily pensa tout en aspirant sur une plume de sucre.

« Eh bien, il est agréable avec Severus, »dit Lily après un moment. « Ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire pour ces cons empotés, je sais. Ils sont en quelque sorte des amis, je pense. Il est très intelligent, non ? Et il est préfet. »

« Non Lily, je veux dire... que penses-tu de lui ? »Murmura Hermione, puis elle rougit furieusement. Lily cria si fort que les étudiants dans la salle commune regardèrent vers le dortoir des filles avec surprise.

« Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? C'est un Serpentard, ton frère va devenir un détritus d'hippogriffes ! »Murmura furieusement Lily. Un groupe de fille poussa leurs têtes dans le dortoir.

« Tout va bien, les filles ? »Demanda curieusement la préfète de Gryffondor, Iphigénie Bagshot. Les deux filles rougirent furieusement et hochèrent la tête.

« Désolé, Iphigénie. »Dit Lily. La préfète regarda curieusement les filles, hocha la tête et retourna ensuite à la salle commune, les autres filles après elle.

« Alors ? »Demanda Hermione une fois de nouveau seule. Lily pencha la tête de côté et réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien, il est vraiment beau, je suppose. Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble dans ses robes. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je veux dire, il est vraiment en forme et bien tailler ou doux et langoureux. C'est un aristo, non ? Je pense qu'il est une sorte de doux et langoureux pour moi, »Lily était une fille approfondie et elle donnait des réponses sérieuses à Hermione, plutôt que de la critiquer parce que Lucius Malefoy se trouvait à Serpentard.

« Que faire si, »pensa soigneusement Hermione pendant un moment avant de regarder Lily, « si je te dis que je connais un sort qui pourrait nous montrer à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione ? »Demanda Lily avec de grands yeux. Hermione était juste assise là, à regarder son amie. Lily déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Au dîner, alors, »dit fermement Hermione.

James et Sirius étaient assis avec Remus et Peter en train de dîner. James avait fait en sorte à ce qu'il soit en face de Lily Evans pour qu'il puisse la regarder sans se faire passer pour un complet psycho-harceleur et il remarqua quelque chose de suspect. Sa sœur et Lily étaient assises ensemble et riaient comme des folles, chuchotant derrière leurs mains. Normalement, Hermione et Lily étaient assises à les regarder comme des vieilles de 30 ans qui ne pouvaient comprendre comment elles avaient été prises au piège dans un asile de fous. Elles n'étaient pas le genre de fille qui faisait des petits rires. Lily se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille. James soupira. Il voulait que Lily se penche vers lui et respire près de son oreille.

« Maintenant ? »Murmura Lily à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Lucius venait juste de se relever pour quitter la Grande salle et il avait fait une pause brève pour parler à un camarade de Serpentard. Hermione sourit à Lily. _Revelio Lucius._ Elle avait décidé de faire le sort non verbalement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache que c'était elle. Soudain, Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans la Grande Salle, vêtu de rien, outre son boxer vert et argent. Sa poitrine parfaitement sculptée donnait à ses muscles abdominaux une manière bien définie. Ses ras étaient bien développés, et même ses mollets avaient l'air bien. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même en état de choc pendant un moment, puis leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Le Professeur McGonagall rougissait et elle dévia sa baguette de sort à ce qu'il est de nouveaux ses robes.

Les têtes des filles étaient de nouveau inclinés l'une vers l'autre et il y avait beaucoup de rires et de regards se glissant vers la table des Serpentard. James regardait tout cela avec une certaine inquiétude. Lily n'aimait pas Malefoy, n'est-ce pas . Ce serait terrible. Ce serait pire que terrible. Il se tendit pour écouter et n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

:Rire: « Absolument succulent ! »:Rire: « Je peux voir ce que tu veux dire... »

James regarda les deux filles se lever de la table, tout en parlant et en quittant la Grande Salle. Il fronça les sourcils après elles, puis se tourna vers Sirius qui fronçait lui aussi les sourcils vers elles.

HP / HG / HP

L'arbre au bord du lac avait été revendiqué par Lily et Hermione pour une session d'étude ensoleillée. C'était l'automne, et des jours comme ça ne dureraient pas longtemps à Pouldard. Hermione n'étudiait pas exactement puisqu'elle connaissait déjà les sorts et les leçons. Au lieu de cela elle lisait : _Arts Sombres : l'Abrégé d'un Érudit_. Lily ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'Hermione était assez intelligente pour changer la couverture en quelque chose de plus anodin. Regulus se jeta à côté d'Hermione et Severus se mit à côté de Lily. Regulus regarda le livre d'Hermione et le reconnu faisant partie de la bibliothèque de sa famille. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

« Euh, Hermione ? »Regulus essaya de communiquer avec ses yeux. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda Regulus débattre avec lui-même.

« Recherches, »dit-elle avec empressement. Regulus fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête.

Les amis étaient assis sous l'arbre à étudier tranquillement. Les boucles d'Hermione se courbaient sur son livre. Regulus était assis à côté d'elle et lui murmurait à l'oreille de temps en temps. Elle hochait la tête à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait et faisait des petites notes. Lucius Malefoy se promenait le long de la rive et s'arrêta quand il atteint l'arbre. Il resta là un moment, regardant Hermione lire et grignoter sa lèvre inférieure.

« Miss Potter ? »Ronronna-t-il vers elle. Elle le regarda avec surprise, une couleur rouge sur ses joues.

« M. Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène à notre arbre aujourd'hui ? »Lui demanda Hermione avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Lucius lui sourit.

« Ceci est ton arbre ? »Dessina-t-il.

« Oui, nous venons habituellement ici pour étudier durant les jours ensoleillés, »répondit Hermione. Lucius hocha la tête.

« Alors, veux-tu venir avec moi à Pré au Lard, demain ? »Lui demanda-t-il poliment. La lumière devint légèrement plus sombre et Hermione déglutit nerveusement. L'ancienne Hermione hurlait dans sa tête, mais Hermione Potter ne pensait qu'aux muscles durs sous ses robes.

« Je serais ravie de le faire, »s'entendit-elle dire avec un sourire timide. Lucius s'inclina courtoisement puis la laissa avec ses amis.

« Que diable était-ce ? »Exigea Lily dès que Lucius fut assez loin. Hermione rougit.

« Il la courtise, »expliqua Severus. Lily la regarda, confuse.

« Euh... Nous sommes en 1974, pas en 1874, »dit-elle, comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde. Regulus secoua la tête vers elle. Hermione pencha la tête vers elle.

« Les vieilles familles sorcières font des choses d'une certaines manière, »dit attentivement Hermione. « Je fais partie de ces familles ainsi que Lucius Malefoy. » « Alors... c'est une chose de sang pur et je ne serais pas capable de juste comprendre ? »Demanda Lily en colère, le rouge montant dans ses joues. Hermione et Severus protestaient et hochaient la tête de droite à gauche. Regulus regardait juste le lac, son langage corporel indiquant subtilement qu'il croyait que la déclaration de Lily était correcte.

« Non, Lily. C'est plus comme des coutumes étranges qu'ont doit accepter ou pas, »dit enfin Hermione avec un coup d'œil vers Regulus.

« Eh bien, que dire de ton frère alors ? »Exigea Lily. Il ne se comporte pas du tout comme Malefoy. »

« Mon frère est impudique, »dit Hermione avec un sourire en pensant à son jumeau. « Cependant, il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit, mais traite ta réputation avec le plus grand respect. Il a annoncé publiquement, plus d'une fois, qu'il voulait se marier avec toi un jour. Dans notre monde, cette promesse lui permet une grande marge de liberté. »

« Attends, nous ne sommes pas engagés, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda Lily dans l'horreur avec une expression paniquée. Regulus roula des yeux.

« Non, »dit-il rapidement. « Cela signifie simplement qu'il a déclaré que ses intentions à l'égard de ta personne sont honorables. »

« Oh, »dit pensivement Lily. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Lily ? Pouvons-nous marcher pendant une minute ? Je veux te demander quelque chose. »Murmura nerveusement Severus. Lily se leva, prit ses livres et se dirigea avec Severus vers le château.

« Alors, pourquoi étudies-tu les Arts Noirs ? »Demanda Regulus en transfigurant des feuilles. Hermione le regarda et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je prévois de lutter contre lui, »dit lentement et prudemment Hermione. Les yeux de Regulus cherchaient les siens et il la dévisageait avec les mêmes yeux que Sirius. Hermione bougea inconfortablement.

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? »Demanda Regulus avec un froncement de sourcil sombre. Hermione toucha sa joue du bout du doigt.

« Tu as déjà fait un choix, Regulus. Il y en aura d'autres à faire, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux noisettes largement ouverts. Il frémit. « Rappelle-toi, il y a toujours un choix. Toujours. »

« Tu me fais peur, Hermione, »dit nerveusement Regulus.

« Tu auras des choses que tu secoueras au cœur, qui te fera tout remettre en question. Tu feras le choix difficile, les choix courageux et à la fin tu devras le prendre seul, »Hermione continuait de murmurer de cette étrange voix. Elle se retourna et regarda, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs, la pupille, l'iris ou les blanc des yeux n'étaient plus visibles. « Quand tu seras là-bas Regulus, s'il te plaît, sache que je serais avec toi. Je tiendrais ta main et t'encouragerais. Je sais ce que tu vas faire, et je serais fière de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux gris larges et effrayés. Les yeux d'Hermione se révulsèrent dans sa tête et elle s'évanouit.

Regulus se précipita à ses côtés et lui caressa les joues jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle était désorientée et confuse, mais ses paroles restèrent avec Regulus et le firent réfléchir.

HP / HG / HP

Le jour de leur voyage à Pré au Lard était clair et ensoleillé. Les étudiants avaient été autorisés à s'habiller dans leurs vêtements de tous les jours. Lily mit un jean et un pull-over avant de descendre l'escalier. Hermione se leva et se mit devant son placard. Elle allait à Pré au Lard avec Lucius Malefoy. L'ancienne Hermione renifla avec dégoût.

 _C'est un Mangemort !_

 _Non, il ne l'est pas. Pas encore, du moins._

 _Qu'est est-il de Sirius ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt sexy._

 _Ew ! Sirius ? C'est le meilleur ami de Jamie ! Il pourrait tout aussi bien être mon frère._

 _Je... l'ai... aimé. Tu sais, mon Patronus a changé après sa mort. Je parie que c'est toujours le même. Comment tu expliques ça, hein ?_

 _Nous traverserons ce pont quand nous y arriverons. Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'une 4ème année puisse complètement produire un Patronus corporelle._

 _Harry pouvait._

 _Oh, ferme là._

En fin de compte, Hermione choisit l'une des plus belles robes de soie que sa mère lui avait envoyées juste au cas où. Juste au cas où, elle n'était pas totalement sûre, mais elles seraient utiles maintenant. Elle était bleu pâle avec une rangée de boutons dans le dos. La robe était modeste et un peu démodée pour les Moldues, mais elle flattait la silhouette d'Hermione et lui donnait un look plus féminin. Elle fit silencieusement un signe de main, puisqu'elle était seule, et les boutons dans son dos se fermèrent. Une autre vague et ses cheveux indisciplinées furent attachés par un lourd peigne en argent pour que ses cheveux cascades dans un enchevêtrement sauvage de boucles noires dans son dos. Elle jeta un regard sur elle-même dans le miroir. _Pas mal du tout._

Quand elle descendit l'escalier pour arriver dans la salle commune, tous les élèves les plus âgées avaient déjà disparu. Son frère et ses amis étaient partis depuis longtemps. La réaction de James quand il sera qu'elle était allée avec Lucius à Pré au Lard ne serait pas agréable. Elle fit soigneusement son chemin vers la Grande Salle où Lucius était appuyé contre le mur, l'attendant. Quand il l'a repéré, quelque chose vacillait dans ses yeux gris. Il se leva et se déplaça vers elle. Hermione cacha un sourire à sa réaction.

« Tu es magnifique, »dit-il sincèrement, ces yeux d'argent sur son visage. Hermione rougit et lui sourit.

« Tu as l'air très beau toi aussi, »dit-elle timidement. Il lui prit la main et la mit dans son coude, ils commencèrent à marcher vers Pré au Lard.

« Que vois-tu en moi ? »Lui demanda Hermione après que Poudlard ait disparu de leur vue. Lucius regarda au loin pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers elle.

« Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ton âge, ils le disent, tu sais, »dit tranquillement Lucius. « Tu es très belle aussi, mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Il y a une étincelle à l'intérieur de toi par qui je me trouve attiré. »

« Eh bien, M. Malefoy, tu es bien poète, »murmura Hermione. Lucius fit un sourire ironique.

« Veux-tu m'appeler Lucius ? »A-t-il demandé avec curiosité. Elle rougit un peu. Appeler un garçon par son prénom était quelque chose que seuls les amis proches, ou peut-être un petit ami ou une petite amie, pourrait faire.

« Que veux-tu exactement de moi, M. Malefoy, »Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de la route, ses mains sur ses hanches. Lucius la regarda pendant un » minute, les yeux gris argentés plissés.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, »dit-il finalement. « Je t'aime. Je me sens attiré par toi. Je pense... je pense que je voudrais te faire la cour. »

 _Tu te moques de moi. Si Harry et Ron pouvaient voir cela, ils mouraient tous les deux._

 _La ferme ! Ceci est ma vie, pas la tienne. Il n'est pas mal, c'est juste un gamin, comme moi._

 _Ah !_

« Je pense que je le voudrais, Lucius, »dit doucement Hermione, regardant le Serpentard à travers ses cils. Il lui sourit, un sourire sincère, et cela changeait complètement son visage. Hermione cligna des yeux vers lui.

Oh merde.

Les soupirs et les regards suivaient Lucius et Hermione dans Pré au Lard. Ils sont allés à Hneyduke et il lui a acheté un sac de bonbons. Ils ont aussi passé un certain temps dans un magasin de livres d'occasion, parcourant les titres. Hermione était heureuse de constater que Lucius était tout aussi studieux qu'elle l'était. Ils sont rentrés dans des argumentations animées sur les mérites d'un certain volume et ils ont quitté le magasin en riant, son bras accroché à son coude.

James était beaucoup trop occupé pour remarquer la romance naissante entre sa sœur et Lucius Malefoy. Au lieu de cela, il regardait avec horreur Lily errant dans Pré au Lard, tenant la main de Severus Rogue. La jalousie s'évinçait en lui comme un monstre vicieux, et il ne voulait même pas la piétiner. Il volait la laisser libre et boire le sang de Rogue. Sirius avait attrapé un bras et Remus avait l'autre.

« James, »grogna Sirius en signe d'avertissement.

« Regardez-les, »siffle James en voyant rouge.

« Nous devons revenir en arrière, »dit calmement Remus. « Si tu le blesses, elle ne te pardonnerait jamais. Aller, James. »

Les garçons se retournèrent et sortirent de Pré au Lard assez tôt, sans avoir jamais vu le beau visage d'Hermione se tourner vers le haut, vers Lucius, avec un beau sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

HP / HG / HP

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas de stupides garçons, ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas attention parfois. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'Hermione n'était presque dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Le fait que James soit obsédé par la quasi-relation de Lily avec Severus Rogue n'avait probablement pas aidé. En plus de cela, ils avaient déjà commencé le processus long et fastidieux pour devenir animagi. Ils faisaient des progrès lents et prudents, mais ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir.

« Nous devons terminer la carte, »décida James. « De cette façon, je serais où le con visqueux se trouverait à chaque seconde de chaque jour. »

« Tu veux dire que tu serais où Lily serait, »dit Sirius d'une voix traînante tandis qu'il feuilletait paresseusement une revue trimestriel de Quidditch.

« Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, »dit pensivement Remus. « Si elle montrait où tout le monde se trouve, nous pourrions retirer quelques farces étonnantes. »

« Ce serait brillant, »respira Peter.

La création de la carte se développa de façon incontrôlée. Remus était le cerveau derrière tout ça et il avait divisé le travail en sections plus faciles selon les capacités de chacun des garçons. Ils avaient déjà fait leur recherche et savaient ce que seraient leurs formes d'animagus. Ils avaient également choisi leurs surnoms, mais s'étaient promis de les utiliser qu'une fois devenus animagi. Ils ont tout de même utilisé ces surnoms lorsqu'ils ont nommé la carte. Les garçons avaient passé une semaine sur elle, et quand elle fut achevé, ils étaient étonnés d'eux-mêmes.

« Wow, »dit doucement Remus alors qu'il regardait la carte étalée devant eux sur le lit de James.

« Où est le crétin, »marmonna James en balayant la carte des yeux.

Sirius leva les yeux. Il aimait James comme un frère, mais Lily devenait définitivement un problème. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se mettre avec une fille qui se jetait sur James et Sirius ? Beaucoup de filles ici, et aussi loin qu'il pouvait le dire, elles étaient toutes assez semblables. Elles étaient assez douces et sentaient bon. Il se sourit à lui-même, pensant à sa dernière petite amie. Un Poufsouffle qui s'était empressés de lui montrer comment elle se sentait sur lui.

« Oi ! »La voix de James était irritée. « Qu'est-ce qu'enfer fait Malefoy à côté de ma sœur ? »

Tous les garçons se pressèrent autour de la carte. Effectivement, Lucius Malefoy se tenait, encore, à côté d'Hermione Potter. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Sirius regarda attentivement la carte et fronça les sourcils. Cet endroit particulier de la bibliothèque était sombre et caché en arrière. Il y avait passé beaucoup de bons temps, il... oh, merde. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise que l'image d'Hermione dans ses bras surgisse dans sa tête. Les mauvaises pensées. Oh... mauvaises, mauvaises pensées.

« Euh, James, »dit Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils vers la carte. « Juste essaye de ne pas perdre ton sang-froid. Peut-être qu'il est... euh... l'aide ses études ou quelque chose. »

« Malefoy ? L'aider dans ses études ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »Cassa sarcastiquement James. Peter regarda de plus près la carte.

« Est-ce que c'est le coin sombre de la bibliothèque ? »Demanda-t-il innocemment. Sirius ferma les yeux.

« Le quoi ! »James, qui se trouvait dans son dortoir, descendit les escaliers avec les autres garçons courant après lui.

Ils ont réussi à attraper James dans le couloir extérieur à la bibliothèque. Les garçons se sont faufilés et diriger vers la zone arrière. Assis à une table se trouvait Hermione, regardant un livre. Lucius était assit à côté d'elle. James se détendit légèrement. OK, peut-être que le fait qu'ils étudiaient n'était pas si fou. Puis le rat visqueux mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit, et ce n'était pas une sorte de sourire qu'on fait quand quelqu'un nous aide dans nos études. Une brume rouge commença à brouiller la vision de James et il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Il réussit à marcher vers la table sans faire de bruit, voulant arracher la gorge du bâtard, mais c'était difficile d'être silencieux, très difficile.

« Hermione ? »La voix de James était dangereusement calme. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, surprise et rougissante. C'était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. Ses mains fléchirent alors qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle.

« Jamie, »murmura-t-elle.

« Que fais-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« J'étudie avec Lucius, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux noisette grands ouverts.

« Lucius ? LUCIUS ! »Hurla James. Madame Pince se précipita et regarda James.

« Dehors, »dit-elle, montrant la porte.

« Très bien, Hermione, viens, »déclara catégoriquement Hermione. Elle regarda Malefoy.

« Elle est bien où elle est, Jamie. »Dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. James eut une prise sur l'avant des robes de Lucius.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, »rugit-il dans le visage de Lucius.

HP / HG / HP

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es frappé un préfet, »dit Remus en secouant la tête.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en retenue pour les deux prochains mois, »grogna James.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau poster un chapitre, mais je me mets à traduire directement !**

 **Bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Je peux vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui puisque je me suis tellement avancé en deux jours que j'ai déjà deux autres chapitres de près ! je vais m'avancer encore un peu et je pense que je vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme de porter toute les semaines ! :)**

 **scpotter : Eh bien, tu va avoir la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! :)**

 **Charliee3216 : Salut, je suis contente que tu aime ! Je sais que parfois certaines de mes phrases ne sont pas très compréhensible, parfois quand je parle ça fait la même chose xD !**

 **Hermione74380 : La voici! :D**

 **Yuki : Je pense avoir un an de plus que toi, j'ai doublé mon année de 6ème, je sais c'est pourrit ^^. Oui, Hermione Potter est également Hermione Granger, ses souvenirs sont partagés. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfiction avec le couple Hermione/Sirius, je suis assez déçu !**

 **Math'L : Eh oui, Lucius/Hermione et le couple va rester encore un peu plus longtemps, désolé. ;)**

 **Phoebe Stewart : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cela te plaise. A partir de maintenant, les années vont durés un peu plus longtemps, plus d'un chapitre en tout cas ! J'espère que cette suite va continuer de te plaire !**

 **Je peux dés à présent vous laisser à votre lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Railing Against Fate

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans cette foutu Tour d'Astronomie, »grogna James vers la carte. Remus se pinça le haut de son nez et ferma son livre.

« Est-elle seule ? »Demanda-t-il prudemment à son ami.

« Oui, »murmura James en boudant.

« Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de penser, »offrit logiquement Remus.

« Elle peut très bien penser dans son putain de dortoir où cet imbécile de Serpentard ne peut pas aller vers elle. »Grogna James. Sirius marchait dans le dortoir, grignotant une choco-grenouille. Il jeta un regard à Remus qui lui jeta un sourire de remerciement, et s'assit soigneusement près de James qui était incroyablement susceptible ces derniers temps.

« Qui, Lily ? Elle est dans la salle commune à aider Peter à faire ses devoirs, »dit Sirius avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Remus secoua la tête et montra son genou. Oh. Hermione. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'Hermione vagabondait dans le château avec cet imbécile de Malefoy. Il faisait attention à ne pas y penser souvent. Il était bouleversé au nom de James, bien sûr, mais il n'avait certainement pas de sentiments personnels quant à la situation. James marmonnait hargneusement contre lui-même en étudiant la carte.

« James, tu sais qu'elle est toujours en colère contre toi, »dit calmement Remus. « Tu as heurté ses sentiments... certaines choses de ce que tu as dit n'étaient pas très agréable. Elle est probablement en train de pleurer seule dans la tour d'astronomie ou quelque chose. »

« Pleurer ? »James semblait horrifié. « Pourquoi serait-elle en train de pleurer ? »

« Euh, »Sirius regarda son ami pendant un moment. Il n'était pas sérieux, si ?

« Tu l'as essentiellement traité de putain à Serpentard, »dit froidement Remus.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! »Fait valoir James avec indignation.

« Tu l'as faits en quelque sorte, James. »Dit calmement Sirius. Ce n'était pas le moment le plus fier de James. Et le regard sur le visage d'Hermione avait en quelque sorte tordu quelque chose chez tous les garçons. Elle était une fille forte, et ils l'aimaient tous beaucoup. Elle était brillante, avait un certain sens de l'humeur et certaines de ces idées pour leurs frasques étaient très ingénieuses. Elle les laissait tranquille pour faire leurs propres choses, ce qui était bien.

« Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler, »murmura James, honteux.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, »continua Remus, d'un ton froid. Il ne viendrait jamais lui dire en face, mais James savait que Remus était très mécontent de la façon dont il avait traité sa sœur. Tous les Maraudeurs aimaient Hermione et étaient friands d'elle, mais Remus en particulier semblait très protecteur envers elle.

Hermione se tenait dans la Tour d'Astronomie, regardant dehors. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle et ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées. James était incertain, se décalant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Que veux-tu James ? »Sa voix était glaciale. Elle ne ressemblait pas à elle-même... elle semblait différente. Le pire de tout était qu'elle l'appelait James.

« Je suis désolé, »déclara lamentablement James. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faits du mal à Hermione, mais alors qu'il se trouvait debout près d'elle, il pouvait sentir sa douleur. C'était comme si une plaie ouverte qui se déchiquetait les séparaient, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et le regarda, ses yeux noisette fermés.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé maintenant ? »Demanda-t-elle sourdement. James savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle était assise dans la bibliothèque avec Malefoy deux semaines auparavant. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis lors.

« Je... je suis stupide, »dit-il finalement. « Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais que- »

« Voilà une chose amusante à propos de mots, James, indépendamment de ce que tu as voulu dire, tu as dit des choses très, très cruelles et mensongères devant tout le monde que nous connaissons au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. »Hermione se détourna à nouveau de lui, comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, »dit James. « S'il te plaît, Hermione, regarde-moi. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je voulais – J'ai perdu. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à rattraper, mais s'il te plaît Hermione – regarde-moi. »

C'était comme regarder dans un miroir à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ces yeux, mais il ne les avait jamais avec une telle douleur, blessé et si perdu. C'était comme un coup de poing dans l'intestin de la voir de cette façon. James sentit ses propres yeux picoter, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici de toute façon. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait juste avec méfiance. Ça faisait mal, ça aussi.

« Comment pourrais-tu James ? »Sa voix était cassée et elle parlait dans un souffle frissonnant. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle pleurait, tout comme Remus l'avait suggéré. La peur supprima toutes ses pensées rationnelles et il dit la première chose qui surgit dans sa tête.

« Parce que je suis un sale con empoté ? »Offrit-il faiblement. Cela ne fit que de la faire pleurer plus durement. Pris de panique, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Elle enfuit son visage dans sa poitrine et sanglota. Il caressa son dos et lui chuchota des bêtises apaisantes dans l'oreille. Elle recula et hoqueta.

« Tu l'es, tu sais, »dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. « Je pensais que Lily était méchante, mais tu es vraiment un sale con empoté. »

« Je le suis, »dit-il lamentablement. « Hermione, je suis vraiment dés- »

« Désolé, oui, tu l'as déjà dit, »dit froidement Hermione. James tressaillit.

« My Own, je t'aime. Tu es tellement importante pour moi et j'ai foiré,'dit encore plus misérablement James. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sauvages et soupira. Hermione se décala légèrement dans ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas cesser de voir Lucius, »dit-elle doucement sans le regarder. James se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et compta jusqu'à cent dans sa tête.

« Très bien, »James se mordit entre ses dents serrées.

« Tu vas être gentil avec lui, »dis fermement Hermione. James fit un bruit étranglé.

« Très bien, »murmura-t-il.

« Pas de farces, Jamie, »dit sévèrement Hermione. James lui sourit.

« Bien sûr, »dit-il joyeusement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sembles trop heureux, »dit-elle en le regardant. Il lui sourit.

« Tu m'as appelé Jamie. Cela signifie que tu n'es plus en colère contre moi, »dit-il joyeusement, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

« Pas de farces, »a-t-elle insisté avec un regard dur en direction de son frère. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Juste sur le vieux Lucius, hein, non ? »Demanda James. Hermione lui sourit.

« Tu peux jeter un sort sur le reste des Serpentards si c'est ce que tu veux, »dit-elle doucement. Il sourit en retour et la serra contre lui à nouveau. Ils retournèrent main dans la main dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Lily décida que le nouveau comportement de James était fascinant à regarder. Il répondait à tous les caprices d'Hermione, faisait tout ce qu'elle demandait sans même l'interroger. Il faisait des choses débiles pour la faire rire, lui remonter le moral. Lily regardait tout cela et se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu jalouse. Il était évident que James aimait sa jumelle plus que tout. Il avait même convaincu Sirius, Remus et Peter d'agir en tant que serviteurs pour sa sœur bien-aimée. Elle se demandait ce que ce serait d'être le centre du monde de James Potter et puis elle repoussa cette pensée et piétina dessus. Elle s'était également rendu compte qu'Hermione était vicieuse quand elle les croisaient. Elle ignorait presque les trois autres Maraudeurs. Elle sauvait tout pour son frère. Lucius escortait Hermione presque partout, et à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près de James, elle lui souriait doucement. Lily pouvait presque entendre les dents de James grincer alors qu'il hochait poliment la tête vers Lucius Malefoy.

« James Potter ! Sale rat ! Tu m'avais promis ! »Hurla Hermione en faisant irruption dans la salle commune. James leva les yeux de l'endroit où lui et ses collègues Maraudeurs étaient assis, en face de la cheminée.

« Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ? »James était vraiment surpris.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas, »siffla Hermione, sa poitrine haletante de rage.

« Oh, euh, »Sirius parla de l'endroit où il était affalé sur le canapé. « James ne sait effectivement rien à ce sujet. »

« Savoir quelque chose sur quoi ? »Exigea James avec irritation. Hermione hurla de rage et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius.

« Bat-Bogey ! »Lui hurla-t-elle, puis elle se jeta dans le portail à nouveau.

Hermione reçut des regards admiratifs de camarades pour le reste de la journée. Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, des étudiants masculins. La plupart des élèves de sexe féminin la regardaient sombrement pour avoir ensorcelé le beau, le séducteur et l'irrésistible Sirius Black. Hermione regardait souvent derrière elle et pensait qu'elle pouvait juste jeter un sortilège informulé si l'une d'elles l'irritait. Plusieurs élèves du saxe masculin étaient assez stupides pour essayer de l'approcher. Une main glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira contre un torse fort. Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Lucius.

« Cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, Lucius, »dit-elle avec un léger sourire à cet affichage de jalousie.

« Pourtant, il essayait de t'approcher alors que nous sommes en couple, »marmonna Lucius en fronçant les sourcils vers les garçons qui courraient dans les couloirs. « Ce ne sont pas des hommes de morales. »

« Le sommes-nous ? »Demanda timidement Hermione en inclinant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Sommes-nous de toute évidence un couple ? »Demanda-t-elle. Lucius lui sourit. Il regarda dans le couloir qui était soudainement vide. Puis il regarda dans les larges yeux noisette, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Hermione se tenait là, immobile, et se laissa embrasser. Ses lèvres remuaient habilement sur les siennes, sa langue lécha sa lèvre inférieure et sa bouche s'ouvrit, surprise. Il l'embrassait profondément, taquinant sa langue avec la sienne. Elle répondit après un moment, l'embrassant en retour avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il rompît le baiser et penche son front contre le sien.

« Cela répond-il à ta question ? »Demanda-t-il. Elle sourit.

« Pas vraiment. Je peux en déduire que tu as apprécié de m'embrasser, mais cela n'a pas répondu à ma question, »dit tranquillement Hermione. Il lui sourit.

« Oui. Oui, nous sommes un couple. Tu es ma petite amie et je suis le tien. Je vais devenir jaloux quand les autres garçons te regarderont et je n'arrêterai pas de t'embrasser, »dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Il se pencha pour le prouver.

 _Si seulement Harry et Ron pouvaient les voir maintenant._

 _Cette conversation devient très vieille, très vite. Il n'est pas un Mangemort. Il n'est pas mauvais. C'est un gamin, exactement comme moi. D'ailleurs, avez-vous vu comment il se comporte ?_

 _Je ne serais jamais, jamais approuver cela. Plus jamais. Étais-ce à cause Sirius ? Il est très beau et sexy et plein d'autres choses._

 _Oui, Sirius J'ai-un nouvelle-petite-amie-plus-souvent-que-je-change-mes-sous-vêtements Black. Voilà exactement le genre d'homme avec lequel je devrais être._

 _Ew. Sûrement change-t-il ses sous-vêtements assez souvent. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien sûr, il le fait, voilà tout._

 _Oh._

Les cheveux d'Hermione tombaient en cascade de boucles indisciplinées dans son dos. La lumière du dortoir des filles se refléta sur le bijou minuscule épinglé dans ses cheveux. Sa robe était dans un mauve pâle qui était composé de couches de tissu transparent. Les diamants de la famille Potter brillaient autour de son cou. Elle s'était maquillée, un soupçon de rouge à lèvres, de l'eye-liner et du mascara. Elle se sourit à elle-même dans le miroir.

« Wow, »dit tranquillement Lily quand elle vint regarder Hermione. « Es-tu prête ? »

« Je pense que oui, es-tu prête ? »Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle lissait le tissu vaporeux sous ses mains. Lily sourit.

« Ouais. »Les deux filles descendirent l'escalier pour atterrir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Tu ne vas pas porter ça, n'est-ce pas ? »James avait l'air horrifié, ses yeux fixés sur la robe de sa sœur. Sirius se tenait à côté de lui, les yeux écarquiller. Le bavard black était devenu silencieux, et il avait l'air un peu abasourdi. Les lèvres d'Hermione se serrèrent d'irritation.

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? »Demanda-t-elle fermement. James regarda sa sœur, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson.

« Tes... tes... ils sont là... et... les gens peuvent les voir... et, »dit James impuissant, montrant sa robe. Les yeux de Sirius s'obscurcissent légèrement. Ils étaient là et il pouvait voir la houle douce et la vue de sa peau crémeuse de son décolleté firent quelque chose en lui. Il avait soudainement chaud, et son corps était tendu.

« James Charlus Potter, c'est mère qui a pris cette robe pour moi, et si mère l'approuve, alors tu peux être sûr qu'elle est du meilleur goût possible, »la voix d'Hermione était dangereusement basse et ses yeux noisette s'étaient rétrécis alors qu'elle regardait son frère.

« Tu es très belle, Hermione, »dit doucement Remus d'un fauteuil. Hermione se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, Remus, »dit-elle doucement. La mâchoire de James se serra, puis il soupira.

« Tu es très belle, My Own, »dit-il finalement. Hermione sourit béatement et l'embrassa également sur la joue.

« Merci, Jamie, »murmura-t-elle contre sa joue. Sirius se ressaisit et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu as l'air incroyable, »dit doucement Sirius, ses yeux gris foncé fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit doucement et ses lèvres brossèrent légèrement sa joue, laissant par la suite un léger picotement.

Lily et Hermione rejoignirent Severus et Lucius et les garçons offrirent leurs bras à leurs rendez-vous. Ils se promenèrent lentement, parlant entre eux pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le bal de Slughorn. Les yeux de Lucius s'étaient enflammés et étaient devenus gris foncé lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa robe. Les joues d'Hermione avaient viré au rose sous le plaisir.

« Tu viens à la maison pour les vacances ? »Demanda poliment Lucius. Hermione sourit.

« Bien sûr, mère et père font toujours tout un plat des vacances. James et Sirius agissent comme des petits garçons. Ils vont dormir très tôt et se réveiller à 5 heures pour courir en bas et ouvrir les cadeaux. »Dit Hermione avec émotion. Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Black ne va pas chez lui pour les vacances ? »Demanda-t-il froidement. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, ses relations avec sa famille sont... tendues. Il paie habituellement ses respects, puis vient à la maison. »Expliqua Hermione. Le froncement de sourcil de Lucius devint plus prononcé.

« La famille est tout, »dit-il catégoriquement. Hermione leva les yeux vers son visage et vit un flash de cet autre Lucius. Celui dont l'autre Hermione se souvenait. Elle savait tout dans un coup terrible de clarté que la fidélité de Lucius envers sa famille serait le catalyseur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Oh, regarde, nous sommes arrivés, »dit Hermione.

La fête de Slughorn était exactement comme elle s'en rappelait et elle se força à souffrir à travers cela. C'était une chance pour elle de passer du temps avec Lucius loin de la délimitation des Maisons et des regards indiscrets de son protecteur de frère. Elle espérait que Lucius voudrait parler après la fête, mais il l'a juste poliment escorté près de la Tour des Gryffondor.

« Lucius ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? »Demanda Hermione avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il avait semblé dans ses pensés toute la soirée.

« Je suis inquiet... les vacances, voilà tout, »dit-il d'un ton glacial, n'invitant pas à d'autres discussions. Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Lucius, je pense que toi et moi avons besoin de discuter, »dit Hermione d'une voix étrange. « Maintenant. »

« Hermione, je ne pense pas que maintenant- »commença Lucius, mais Hermione le coupa.

« Maintenant est le moment parfait, »dit-elle de cette voix étrange. Elle ne semblait pas agir comme elle-même. Elle saisit sa main et l'obligea pratiquement à monter et descendre dans quelques passages très étranges. Ils se sont retrouvés dans une salle de classe inutilisée où sa petite amie fit irruption à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Les sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent.

« Hermione que ce passe-t-il ? »demanda Lucius quand elle le poussa dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Montre-moi ton bras, »dit-elle à travers ses dents, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil blond et roula sa manche gauche pour révéler un bras immaculé. « Quand ? »Demanda-t-elle à travers ses lèvres serrées.

« Pendant les vacances, »répondit-il en la regardant.

« Tu ne dois pas le faire, »dit-elle tranquillement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, je le ferai, »dit-il sèchement. « Si je ne le fais pas, il va tuer ma famille. »

« La famille est tout, »dit Hermione d'un air hébété, regardant le garçon de seize ans en face d'elle qui lui rappelait tout à coup un autre jeune homme blond qui avait été forcé de faire des choix horrible pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

« Oui, »dit-il simplement.

« Lucius, les choix que tu vas faire vont détruire ta famille, »fait valoir Hermione. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Écoute-moi, ta famille sera mise en danger s'il tombe, tu le sais ? »Hermione essayait une approche différente. Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent.

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça maintenant, »dit-il tranquillement. « Je voulais t'en parler... après. »

« Pour me dire que nous ne pouvions plus nous voir ? »Devina amèrement Hermione. Lucius ne nia pas. « Très bien, nous allons parler. Après. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions, maintenant. »Dit Lucius en regardant loin derrière elle. Hermione attrapa son bras et il se retourna vers elle.

« S'il te plaît. Une fois de plus, après les vacances. »Demanda-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai aimé, »dit-il lentement. « Mais Père n'approuvera jamais, la famille Potter a pris des décisions dangereuses dernièrement, mais je t'ai aimé. Je me demandais ce que ça pourrait être, si... »

« Lucius, écoute-moi attentivement, »lui chuchota Hermione. « Tu es un Legilimens qualifiés, oui ? Un adepte d'occlumencie ? »Il acquiesça.

« Tu ne dois jamais, jamais baisser la garde. Pas même avec ta femme. Entraîne ton fils, assures-toi qu'il sache dès son plus jeune âge comment se protéger. Tu dois être rusé, malin, »murmura Hermione de cet étrange, drôle de voix. « Tu recevras des... choses... pour t'acheter. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu penseront qu'ils sont. »

« Es-tu une voyante ? »Demanda-t-il brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Lucius. Fais confiance au professeur Dumbledore, Lucius. Lorsqu'on te donnera des choses à garder, tu devras trouver un moyen de le lui faire savoir. »Supplia Hermione.

« Je.. »Lucius la fixait.

« Pour protéger ta famille, tu dois faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Pour protéger ton fils de ton héritage, tu dois trouver un moyen de faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire, »dit Hermione avec urgence.

« Je n'ai pas de fils, »marmonna Lucius, fronçant les sourcils vers elle. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ton père va te marier avec l'un de ses autres partisans, je suis sûre. Tu es tenu d'avoir un fils, Lucius. »

« Hermione, cela n'a aucun sens. Ce que tu dis est complètement fou, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »Exigea Lucius. Hermione fit baisser la tête de Lucius et l'embrassa passionnément. Après un moment, il y répondit et la pressa contre sa poitrine, caressant frénétiquement son dos. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses boucles soyeuses et il l'embrassa le long de sa mâchoire. Il plaça un léger baiser le long de sa gorge, puis posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue caressa légèrement la sienne et elle gémit contre sa bouche.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? »La voix glaciale de James vint à travers la porte. Hermione fit un bond en arrière de Lucius et était à deux doigts de tomber. Lucius tendit une main stabilisatrice et attrapa son coude. « Éloigne-toi de ma sœur, Malefoy. »

« Mets une chaussette en elle*, Potter, »grogna Lucius en perdant patience avec le frère de sa petite amie.

« Hermione ! Vas-tu le laisser parler ainsi à ton frère ? »Demanda Sirius derrière James.

« Par la Barbe de Merlin, Jamie ! As-tu apporter tous les Maraudeurs avec toi ? »Siffla Hermione vers son frère.

« Maintenant, viens voir ici, Hermione, tu es celle qui es en difficulté, pas moi, »fit valoir James. Hermione renifla. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu es dans une salle de classe déserte, la nuit, suçant le visage de Malefoy. Tu reviens à la Tour des Gryffondor avec moi, maintenant. »

« Eh bien, Lucius, je suppose que cela veut dire bonne nuit. J'ai passé un moment très agréable, »mentit-elle sans effort, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lucius sourit également.

« Et moi aussi, Hermione. Tu vas hanter mes rêves, ce soir. »Ronronna-t-il vers elle.

« Quel enfer sanglant ça serait ! Hermione, je te défends d'aller dans les rêves de Malefoy ! »Grogna James. Hermione leva les yeux en direction de son frère.

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cela, James. Ne sois pas un plus grand âne que tu ne l'es déjà, »cingla-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

 *** = je suis désolé pour cette traduire médiocre, je ne comprenais pas le sens de la phrase:/**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le couple Lucius/Hermione ? Les réactions de James ? De Sirius ?**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez aller sur mon profil facebook, le lien est sur mon profil ! :)**

 **Je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Beaucoup on regretter le couple Lucius/Hermione, mais bon, d'autres étaient également contente que le couple soit finis ^^. :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Essayer de changer le destin.

 _ **4ème année, partie 3**_

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient agréablement passé pour la famille Potter, mais ils avaient tous avaient remarqué qu'Hermione semblait inhabituellement distraite. Elle disparaissait durant des heures pendant la journée et James et Sirius étaient complètement incapables de la trouver. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux semblaient bizarres. Pendant les vacances, il y avait eu une autre étrange rencontre où les enfants n'étaient pas conviés. James et Sirius s'étaient postés près de la salle enveloppée dans la cape d'invisibilité, essayant d'écouter. Ils pouvaient entendre crier, cette réunion était beaucoup plus vive que les précédentes. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre ce qui se passait. Hermione le regardant d'en haut, appuyée contre la balustrade. Elle soupira. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, mais que puis-je faire pour qu'ils m'écoutent ? Hermione retourna à Poudlard avec un cœur lourd, traînant des pieds.

« Bon, où est ma sœur ? »Murmura James avec irritation en regardant la carte.

« Tu sais, je commence à regretter avec émotion les jours où tu utilisais la carte pour traquer cette pauvre Evans, »dit Sirius d'une voix traînante depuis son lit.

« Je voudrais bien voir comment tu te sentirais si tu avais une sœur à Poudlard avec un Malefoy en cavale, »cingla James.

« James, nous avons besoin de travailler sur le sort animagus, »lui rappela Peter. James soupira.

« Très bien ! Faisons cela pendant que ma pauvre sœur est souillée quelque part dans le château, »grogna James. « Ne pensez pas au fait qu'elle est recouverte de germes de Malefoy au moment même où nous parlons. »

« Je ne crois pas que Malefoy la souille, »déclara sèchement Remus de derrière un livre. James grogna en signe d'incrédulité.

– – – –

« Montre-moi, »murmura Hermione après avoir traîné Lucius jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il retroussa ses manches et il était là, laid et malveillant, pour toujours. Elle sentit la bile remonter son estomac et elle se précipita vers une poubelle où elle vomit son dîner. Il était à côté d'elle en un instant, lui caressant son dos.

« Je le devais, »dit-il, impuissant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et pensa à Regulus et Severus.

« Severus sera le prochain, et après lui ce sera Regulus, »dit tristement Hermione. Puis une pensée lui vint. « Lucius, tu dois les aider. Eux aussi n'auront pas le choix. Tu dois les protéger les uns les autres. »

« Hermione, »dit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide. « Vous serez des Mangemort ensemble. N'êtes-vous pas autorisés à rester ensemble ? »

« Nous ne serons pas capables de plus nous voir, »dit Lucius d'une voix détachée. « Je suis censé te dénoncer comme étant un sang traître. »

« Je vois, »dit Hermione avec raideur. Elle regarde Lucius pendant une minute, laissant tomber toutes ses gardes. Il y avait une vraie douleur, du regret, et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait nommer.

« Je voudrais vraiment être comme toi, »dit-il lentement. Il pleurait. « Maintenant, je ne le serai jamais... »

« Embrasse-moi, »exigea Hermione. « Une dernière fois. Juste, embrasse-moi. »

Lucius l'embrassa tendrement, doucement, la traitant comme si elle était du verre. Ses doigts caressaient doucement sa joue, ses bras s'enroulant puissamment autour d'elle. Il pressa de légers baisers sur son front, le bout de son nez, sa mâchoire. Il embrassa chacune de ses paupières. Elle sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Ce garçon qui était incertain, ayant si peur – qui lui rappelait Draco – avait été forcé de faire des choix de façon drastique et qui affectait son avenir. Elle pleurait pour ce garçon, et pour l'homme brisé, qu'il sera un jour. Son cœur faisait comme s'il sautait dans sa poitrine. Lucius essaya de la retenir, mais elle le repoussa.

« Non ! »Pleura-t-elle. « Je suis un traître à mon sang maintenant, tu t'en souviens ? »

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, trébuchant dans les escaliers. Malefoy ne la suivit pas (il ne pouvait plus être Lucius... plus maintenant), et elle en était contente. Sûr. Elle avait besoin de trouver un endroit qui était en sécurité. Elle essaya de garder sous contrôle. Elle réussit à arrêter de pleurer et elle frotta son visage dans une salle de bain. Elle avait l'air incroyablement pâle et tiré. Elle hocha la tête elle-même. Assez bien. Elle se précipite vers la Tour des Gryffondor. La salle commune était modérément pleine, et plusieurs personnes la regardèrent avec surprise. Hermione monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Les Maraudeurs tournèrent tous la tête avec surprise lorsque leur porte s'ouvrit avec éclat.

« Hermione ? »Demanda James avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu es... euh... »

« Jamie ! »Gémit Hermione et elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère en sanglotant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'elle. Il la regardait de haut en bas dans la confusion.

« Euh, oui, »déclara intelligemment James. Hermione sanglota sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a blessé ? »Demanda prudemment Peter. Les autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent comme s'il était idiot. Qui sur terre voudrait nuire à un cheveu de la tête d'Hermione Potter ? Si les Maraudeurs ne battaient pas cette personne en le faisant devenir une bouillie sanglante, Hermione serait complètement capable de jeter sur cette personne un sort au prochain Halloween.

« Tu n'as pas vu le niveau de James, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda Remus avec prudence.

« Hey ! »Cassa James.

« C'était Malefoy, non ? »Demanda soudainement Sirius, son visage devenant soudainement froid et furieux. Les pleurs devinrent plus fort, ce qui répondit aux garçons.

« Il ne t'a pas souillé, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda Peter avec fascination. James regarda Peter avec dégoût. Hermione étouffa un sanglot et leva la tête.

« D'où as-tu laisser tomber ta tête comme un bébé ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix

« Tu sais, cela expliquerait quelques choses, »déclara froidement James, ses bras serrés autour de sa sœur. « Était-ce Malefoy, My Own ? »

« O-oui, »frémit-elle contre son cou.

« T'a-t-il touché ? »Demanda James d'un ton glacial. Elle secoua la tête contre son cou.

« N-non. Il... il... m'a appelé traître à mon sang, et il a dit..., »hoqueta-t-elle.

« Je peux deviner ce qu'il a dit, »grogna Sirius. Son visage était plus sombre qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu. Il s'assit à côté de James et mit lui aussi ses bras autour d'Hermione.

« Moi, je ne peux pas, »déclara Peter avec un froncement de sourcil. Hermione essaya de s'asseoir et James et Sirius l'aidèrent pour lui laisser la place. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, »dit-elle d'une voix épaisse à Peter. James ne se mit pas à danser dans la salle, ne frappant pas dans les mains de ses amis et pour cela, Hermione était vraiment fière de lui. Elle savait qu'il détestait Malefoy avec la passion ardente de mille soleils, qui dans le livre des Maraudeurs était classé un peu plus que Rogue, mais pas de beaucoup.

« Oh, »dit pensivement Peter. « Eh bien, euh, je suis désolé alors. »

« Merci, »dit Hermione avec une grande dignité. Elle regarda James. « Je peux dormir ici avec toi ce soir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, My Own, »dit-il tranquillement, son visage pensif. « Mais, euh, peut-être devrais-tu prendre un bain ou une douche. Cela pourrait t'aider à te calmer. »

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta le dortoir des garçons. Après qu'elle est descendu les escaliers et qu'ils ne puissent plus voir ses boucles noires, Sirius se tourna vers James.

« Et pourquoi t'es-tu débarrassé de ta sœur ? »Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. James se tourna vers Sirius et son visage devint un masque de rage.

« Je vais le tuer, »siffla James, les poings serrés.

« James, tu as promis à Hermione, »dit calmement Remus. Son ami fixa James qui haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tu l'as fait. »

« Je vais t'aider, »dit Sirius, et ce regard sombre était de retour dans ses yeux, ses yeux gris tournant vers un acier foncé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous lui avez promis, »essaya de nouveau Remus. Son ami James grogna et son ami cligna des yeux de surprise. Sirius regarda Remus et secoua la tête.

« Vous... vous ne pouvez pas vraiment tuer Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? »Peter grinçait nerveusement. James grogna de nouveau et Sirius leva les yeux vers Peter.

« Peter, ferme-là, »dit Sirius d'une voix traînante et jeta un oreiller vers le petit garçon.

HP / HG / HP

Hermione semblait replier sur elle-même, ce qui dérangeait James. Le fait que sa douce, précieuse sœur pleurait à cause de cet imbécile et prétentieux Malefoy lui donnait le vertige. Il avait dû se retenir de danser jusqu'à la salle commune. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit malheureuse. Ses amis, étant incroyablement merveilleux, étaient des types fidèles et avaient fait en sorte qu'Hermione est toujours l'un d'eux avec elle à toute heure. Il y avait également eu l'effet un peu surréaliste de Lily lui parlant.

« Hey, euh, Lily, je peux te parler ? »Avait nerveusement demandé James. Elle avait cligné des yeux comme une chouette, puis avait posé son livre. « Euh, pas ici. »

« Que veux-tu ? »Avait-elle demandé sans ménagement alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une alcôve à côté du Hall.

« … Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »Demanda James, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Le visage de Lily se ramollit.

« Je pense que oui. Elle est folle et elle est blessée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aimait vraiment Malefoy. »Dit tranquillement Lily.

« Bien, alors, »dit James avec un hochement de tête. Il se retourna pour retourner vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et jeta par-dessus son épaule : « Merci. »

Lily le fixa. Pendant des années, elle avait fait semblant de prétendre que James Potter était un garçon désagréable et horrible mais en raison de son amitié avec Hermione, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. James ferait tout pour sa sœur. Il était prêt à s'humilier, à pleurer, plaider, mendier ou voler si cela signifiait la sécurité ou le bonheur de sa sœur. Cela pourrait être le moment où Lily réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

« Ton frère est inquiet pour toi, »dit Lily une fois qu'elle soit rentré dans le dortoir le soir. Hermione suçait une plume de sucre et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers Lily.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Hermione avec curiosité. Elle s'était un peu amélioré. Bien sûr, elle passait la quasi-totalité de son temps libre avec son frère, Remus ou Sirius, mais ils étaient calmes et gentils et ne voulaient pas entendre parler de Malfoy comme le feraient les autres filles. Curieusement, les garçons ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'elle refusait d'être seule avec Peter.

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu es si tranquille. Habituellement, quand tu es en colère ou blessé, il y a ce hurlement et tu jettes le sortilège de chauve-souris, »Lily taquina doucement son amie.

« Oh, toi ! »Hermione jeta un oreiller vers son amie. Elle suça un peu plus sa plume de sucre, un regard sombre sur son visage. Soudain, elle se leva.

« Hermione ! Que fais-tu ? C'est bientôt l'extinction des feux ! »Siffla Lily à son amie. Hermione leva les yeux.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, »Hermione sourit.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »Siffla Lily après elle.

Hermione descendait les escaliers dans sa chemise nuit blanche. James était affalé sur un canapé avec Peter à ses côtés. Sirius et Remus jouaient à un jeu d'échecs. Elle s'arrêta un instant et sourit à la vision qu'ils donnaient. Il y avait d'autres étudiants dans l'espace commun, mais les Maraudeurs semblaient être dans leur propre monde.

« Jamie ? »Demanda-t-elle de sa place. James leva les yeux vers elle, clignotant des yeux pendant un moment.

« Tu vas bien, amour . »Demanda-t-il avec soin. Hermione sourit d'un air angélique mais qui refroidit les Maraudeurs. C'était le sourire qu'elle faisait avant l'arrivée de la douleur.

« Je te libère de toutes tes promesses données librement, »dit-elle avec ce même sourire béat. James se redressa rapidement. Promesses données librement... James, tu lui avais promis.

« Malefoy ? »Respira-t-il, une lumière apparaissant dans ses yeux. Elle vint vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle remonta les escaliers vers les dortoirs des filles.

HP / HG / HP

« On the go-of ship, lollipop, it's a swe-et trip, »chantait Malefoy à tue-tête dans la Grande Salle.

James et Sirius ricanaient dans leur jus de citrouille lorsqu'Hermione s'assit pour le petit déjeuner. Elle cligna momentanément des yeux à la vue de la danse que faisait son ex-petit ami. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée que sa voix chantante soit si agréable. Sa danse était assez bonne, trop même. Là encore, les sangs purs prenaient des leçons de danse alors cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Merlin, James et Hermione le savait puisqu'ils avaient pris des cours à l'âge de cinq ans. Elle se tourna vers son frère.

« Qui a fait celui-là, alors ? »Lui demanda-t-elle curieusement. James lui sourit.

« C'était une idée de Remus, »dit-il en pointant leur ami qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers Remus, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je pense que tu es incroyable, »lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Remus rougit et regarda bouche-bée Hermione qui quittait la Grande Salle. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

HP / HG /HP

« Hermione ! Tu es là ! »Lily s'agitait avec enthousiasme et se précipita vers son amie. « Je vais avoir une sorte de crise, et j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Les filles trouvèrent une salle de classe déserte. Elles s'assirent et chuchotèrent.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demanda Hermione avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette. Les yeux de James. Lily déglutit nerveusement.

« C'est Severus, »dit Lily brisé, ses beaux yeux verts remplis de douleur. Hermione sursauta et se leva.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »Questionna Hermione avec urgence. « Ce-ce n'est pas James, n'est-ce pas . »

« James ? Qui a parlé de James ? »Lily rit nerveusement. « Non, ceci concerne seulement Severus et moi. »

« Il t'aime, »dit tranquillement Hermione, comprenant soudainement.

« Je sais. Ou du moins, maintenant je le sais. Il m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Je pense que j'ai blessé ses sentiments. Il ne me perlera plus ou quoi que ce soit, »Lily babillait, mais elle était terrifiée d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami dans le monde. Eh bien, son meilleur ami outre Hermione.

« Oh, Lily, »dit tristement Hermione.

« Je sais, »gémit Lily, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Pauvre Severus, »murmura Hermione.

L'intelligence n'était pas un cadeau qui manquait à Hermione Potter, et elle avait bien remarqué les sentiments naissant de Lily pour son frère. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Peut-être... le fait qu'elle existait et était capable de tempérer l'arrogance de James avait modifié la réalité. Lily avait pu voir, beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, que James était quelqu'un d'aimant, dévoué et attentionné. Peut-être,... mais le rejet de Lily envers Severus pouvait encore le conduire à Voldemort. C'était quelque chose qu'Hermione Potter ne pourrait pas permette que cela se produise. Pas James, s'il vous plaît, pas James. S'il était avec Voldemort et s'il entendait la prophétie alors il... Hermione commençait à haleter, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés d'horreur alors qu'elle considérait ce qui pourrait arriver.

« Hermione ? »La peur dans la voix de Lily la ramena sur terre.

« Désolé, je pensais, »dit Hermione en courbant ses épaules.

« Hermione, »Lily avait l'air surprise et nerveuse. « Tu n'aimes pas Severus, n'est-ce pas ? » « Je l'aime de la même façon que tu le fais, »dit Hermione avec un grognement à la notion de comment elle aimait Severus.

« Comme un frère ? »Demanda Lily et Hermione acquiesça.

« Mais est-ce que l'homme veut entendre que la femme qu'il aime l'aime comme un frère ? »Murmura Hermione, se souvenant d'une conversation très inconfortable avec Ron. Lily rigole légèrement.

« Hommes ? Femmes ? Nous ne sommes qu'en quatrième année, Hermione, »taquina Lily. Hermione secoua la tête et regarda sérieusement Lily.

« Chaque adolescent amoureux pense qu'il est un homme adulte, et chaque adolescente amoureuse est une femme, »dit sèchement Hermione. « Et personne, personne, n'a jamais aimé comme ils ont aimé. »

« Tu parles comme ma grand-mère, »haleta Lily entre deux rires. Parfois, elle se sentait comme une grand-mère. Ses doubles souvenirs la rendaient folles parfois. Elle avait déjà aimé et perdu.

« Lily, je dois te poser une question très sérieuse, si tu pouvais arrêter de rire deux minutes, »dit pensivement Hermione. Lily se redressa et donna toute son attention à Hermione. « Bon, maintenant, Severus, est-il vraiment comme un frère pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, oui, en fait. Il l'est vraiment, »dit fermement Lily. Hermione la regarda pendant une minute.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi James et Sirius étaient aussi étrange tous les deux ? Ils sont si près que j'ai entendu plusieurs filles se demander s'ils étaient des amis ''spéciaux'', »dit Hermione en regardant ses ongles. Lily fit un bruit étrange.

« Ils... ils ne sont pas... le sont-ils ? »Demanda Lily avec un sentiment d'effroi.

« Non, mais l'été après notre deuxième année, mon imbécile de frère et son ami ont fait un pacte de sang. Ma mère et mon père étaient furieux. La dispute à duré des jours et des jours, »dit tranquillement Hermione en regardant le visage de Lily. Lily avait l'air confuse.

« Pourquoi ils s'en souciaient ? Des tonnes de petits garçons deviennent frères de sang, ce n'est pas grand-chose. N'est-ce pas ? »Lily regarda Hermione avec de la certitude remplie dans ses yeux. « Est-ce une autre chose de sang pur que je ne peux pas comprendre ? »

« Mmm, »dit évasivement Hermione. « C'est plus une chose magique que tu ne sais pas parce que tu n'as pas été élevé dans le monde magique. Le tout se résume dans le sang au final. Le sang est la vie, le pouvoir, et pour nous, il est magique. Alors, lorsqu'un adolescent imbécile et son copain également imbécile font un serment à l'autre en utilisant le sang pour se lier l'un à l'autre, c'est un peu plus formel que les enfants moldus. Voilà pourquoi mes parents étaient tellement en colère. James venait de se lier pour la vie à un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer. Je pourrais également ne pas appeler ça un serment, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'écrire quoi que ce soit, ils y avaient été tout simplement. Je pensais que mon père allait mourir d'apoplexie, là, dans le salon. »

« Oh, wow, »respira Lily.

« Ouais, j'ai une sorte de pitié pour celle qui épousera James, parce qu'elle aura également Sirius black pour le restant de sa vie, »dit sournoisement Hermione avec un regard vers son amie.

« Alors, pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »Exigea Lily.

« Sachant tout cela, serais-tu prête à prêter serment avec Severus ? Et moi ? »Questionna attentivement Hermione. « Nous serons beaucoup plus intelligents avec notre serment, et ce ne sera pas tout à fait aussi contraignant.

« Ok, »dit Lily avec un hochement de tête. « Oui, je veux que Severus compte pour moi, et je pense que ce serment va lui montrer, pas toi ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il le pourrait. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler avant et m'assurer qu'il sera d'accord avec cela. »

HP / HG / HP

« Pars, »grogna Severus vers Hermione quand elle essaya de lui parler dans la bibliothèque.

« Severus, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux noisette blessés. Il fronça les sourcils vers elle, et elle vit un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux sombres.

« Que veux-tu ? »Lui murmura-t-il. Elle s'assit près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Severus la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il avait exactement deux amies qui se souciait de lui et qui aimait juste comment il était. Les amis qu'il avait à Serpentard n'étaient pas de vrais amis. Eh bien, peut-être Lucius. Il pourrait parler à Lucius de choses privées et il savait que le garçon plus âgé ne répétera jamais les informations que Severus avait partagées avec lui. Peu importe, il ne considérait Lily et Hermione comme étant ses seules amies – et comme étant les seules personnes pour lequel il pourrait prendre des risques – bien qu'ils soient si différents. Lily, la sorcière moldue, avec ses cheveux rouges vibrants et ses yeux verts émeraude était tellement passionnée et vivante. Elle vivait chaque minute, et ses émotions étaient toujours facilement lisibles. Hermione, la sorcière de sang pur, avec les cheveux et les yeux de James Potter mais qui n'étaient en rien comme son frère. Elle était tout aussi passionné que Lily, mais elle gardait habituellement ses émotions cachées. Elle pensait d'abord à une dizaine de choses avant de prendre une décision. Ses manières délicates et sa culture lui montraient une fenêtre d'un monde à laquelle il rêvait d'appartenir.

« Je veux te parler, Severus. Je me soucie de toi et je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, »dit doucement Hermione. Il renifla de dérision.

« Bien. Tu m'aimes comme un frère, toi aussi ? »Il ricane. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Oui, »dit-elle simplement.

« Attends... quoi ? »Severus avait l'air confus.

« Severus, tu savais dans ton cœur que Lily ne t'aimait pas comme une petite amie. Vous vous connaissez depuis bien trop longtemps. Vous étiez enfants ensemble. Toi, de toutes les personnes, devrait connaître son cœur, »le réprimanda doucement Hermione, ses yeux poser sur ses mains jointes. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être, »dit-il enfin, ses épaules s'affaissant. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur lui sous ses boucles noires indisciplinées.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu essayer de forcer ce que tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas ? »Demanda doucement Hermione. Le visage de Severus s'assombrit, puis pâli.

« Je viens de... je ne veux pas la perdre. Si elle a un petit ami elle ne me parlera plus jamais. J'en suis sûr, »avoua Severus dans un murmure. Hermione leva les yeux et posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu as trouvé un moyen de m'arrêter ? »Lui demanda ostensiblement Hermione. À ce moment-là, Lucius Malefoy entra dans la bibliothèque en sautant, comme s'il était un lapin géant aux cheveux argentés. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue de sorte qu'elle ne rit pas en face de Severus. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le Lucius-Lapin et la regarda ensuite.

« Je suppose que non, »dit-il lentement. Il savait que c'était Lucius qui avait mis fin à la relation, et il savait pourquoi. Lucius n'en avait jamais parlé à voix haute, mais Severus savait qu'il tentait de protéger Hermione.

« Alors, comment Lily pourrait cesser d'être ton ami ? »demanda-t-elle logiquement. Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, »murmura-t-il. Hermione soupira.

« Serais-tu prêt à devenir notre frère de sang ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Notre ? »Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent.

« Lily et moi serions tes sœurs de sang, »dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. « Puis James ne serait jamais capable de briser ton amitié avec elle. Nous serions une famille. »

« Famille ? »Le regard sur le visage de Severus était particulier. L'ancienne Hermione sentit une pointe de tristesse pour Severus rogue. Hermione Potter hocha la tête avec ferveur. « D'accord, alors. »

HP / HG / HP

« Je suis si heureuse que nous avons fait le serment-truc, »dit Lily en souriant à la petite cicatrice sur sa paume. Hermione leva les yeux.

« Le serment-truc ? »Répéta-t-elle. « Le serment-truc ? »

« Maintenant, Mione, juste parce que Lily ne connaît pas ces sortes de choses qu'il y a lieu de se fâcher. »Severus essaya de faire les médiateurs entre ses deux sœurs. Puis il sourit comme un bien-heureux. Sœurs.

Les trois nouveaux frère et sœurs sanguins étaient assis sous un arbre, étudiant et parlant, mais surtout heureux d'être près de leurs frères et sœurs. Hermione avait été beaucoup plus prudente que l'avaient été James et Sirius, elle savait que l'avenir pourrait demander des choses très dangereuses à chacun d'eux. Cependant, il y avait un sentiment de bonheur, de contentement quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Hermione haussa un sourcil impérieux en direction de son frère de sang.

« Mione ? »Demanda-t-elle. Severus haussa les épaules.

« C'est une sorte de chose fraternelle, n'est-ce pas. Pour te donner un surnom ? »Demanda-t-il innocemment. Lily et Hermione partagèrent un sourire mauvais.

« Cela est très bien, Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo, »roucoula-t-elles. Il pâlit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, du tout, »dit-il sombrement. Les deux filles se levèrent et dansèrent autour de lui en criant 'Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo' en riant. Il les fixait.

« Aw, Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo est en colère contre nous, »dit Hermione d'un air contrit. Lily ricana.

« Nous devrions essayer de remonter le morale de Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo, »convint-elle. Les filles se regardèrent, puis l'attaquèrent en souriant.

James et Sirius se promenait le long de lac avec Remus quand ils ont vu les filles se jeter sur Severus. Leurs cris de rire étaient clairement audible et James et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils. Ils se sont déplacés vers le groupe sous l'arbre et réalisèrent que les filles chatouillaient Severus.

« Vas-tu abandonner ? »Hurla Hermione.

« Non ! »Haleta Severus.

« Euh, »déclara James.

« Que se passe-t-il les gars ? »Demanda Remus avec prudence. Severus se redressa, haletant fortement, avec un bras autour de chaque fille. Lily et Hermione souriaient vers lui. James et Sirius foncèrent sombrement les sourcils.

« Rien, »dit Lily et Hermione d'une voix angélique identique, l'oeil grand ouvert. James grogna avec irritation.

« Hermione, »dit-il fermement. Hermione essaya de pousser ses boucles sauvages de son visage.

« James, Lily et moi sommes avec notre ami Severus. Est-ce un problème pour toi ? »La voix d'Hermione était glaciale et elle avait une lueur martiale dans ses yeux noisette.

« Eh bien, non, je suppose que non, »dit-il lentement.

« Bon. Allez, Severus, allons-y, »Hermione se leva et a, très publiquement, enroulé ses doigts sur Severus. Lily fit de même avec son autre main. Leurs mentons inclinés, les deux filles se mirent à marcher, traînant Severus avec elles.

Lorsque vint la fin de l'année, Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas aider, mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus vieille à la fin de l'année qu'au début. La vieille Hermione l'avait aidé à mieux comprendre les décisions de Lucius Malefoy. Il n'avait pas voulu devenir avec Mangemort en premier lieu. Ses choix à l'époque de la vieille Hermione étaient donc logiques. Il avait été un converti réticent, et beaucoup de ses actions étaient régis par la peur pour la sécurité de sa famille. Son cœur se serrait lorsqu'elle pensait à Severus et Regulus. Serait-elle capable de les sauver, ou échouera-t-elle de nouveau ? Elle espérait que non. Elle était beaucoup trop à cheval sur les résultats. James serait en sécurité, il devait l'être. Lily, sa sœur, devait également être en sécurité. Hermione ne pouvait pas accepter l'échec avec des enjeux comme ceux-ci.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !**

 **Je pense pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dès la semaine prochaine !**

 **N'hésitez pas à venir sur Facebook. :)**

 **Bisous. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi en tout cas oui !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Hermione/Sirius avance légèrement, mais je vous laisse voir pas vous même !**

 **Love the Original Family : Eh je dois dire que je suis contente qu'au final tu te sois mise à lire les chapitres ! j'espère que ce chapitre va tout aussi te plaire, comme les autres ;)**

 **Yuki Pandore : Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça sur Lucius, et je dois dire que j'ai ressentis la même chose en le traduisant ! C'est vrai que la relation entre James et Hermione est à présent différente et plus détaillé, ce qui manque dans le premiers chapitres, mais à présent ils seront plus détaillés :) J'espère que tu va tout autant apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **BrownieJune : Comme probablement dit dans le prochain chapitre, j'adore particulièrement le couple Hermione/Sirius ainsi que les voyages dans le temps, cependant, les fanfictions se ressembles beaucoup à force, c'est obliger, mais j'aime bien quand ça change. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de traduire ce genre de fiction. De plus, j'aime bien le fait qu'Hermione soit proche de James, au point où j'ai même traduis un OS avec comme couple James/Hermione. Va y jeter un coup d'oeil si tu es intéressé ;). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **J'espère qu'il va tous vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Héritage**

 _ **4ème année, Part 1 sur 4**_

 _ **Été 1975**_

Les choses devenaient un peu plus sombres, un peu plus dangereuses. Il y avait des chuchotements qui énervaient Hermione parce qu'elle savait ce que les petites rumeurs et les extraits à moitié oubliés de ragots disaient vraiment. Il gagnait du pouvoir. Il avait déjà Malefoy. Il n'obtiendrait pas Severus avant une année, et Regulus pas avant une autre année. Hermione était à court de temps. Elle avait essayé de planter un doute dans Malefoy, mais sa loyauté envers sa famille l'avait fait imperméable à ses arguments. Severus... elles espérait vraiment que son frère de sang avait changé. Il semblait plus heureux, plus ouvert quand il était autour de Lily et elle. Quant à Regulus, il avait gagné sa sympathie. Il était juste un pion – tout le monde le poussait autour de l'échiquier et il détestait ça.

Cet été fut calme à la Maison Potter... un peu trop calme d'ailleurs. Elle savait que James, Sirius et Peter travaillaient tous sur le sort animagus. Elle savait qu'ils y étaient parvenu au cours de leur cinquième année. Ce serait cette année, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait aller les voir et dire : " excusez-moi, êtes-vous tous animagi déjà, ou pas ?''. Elle soupira. Hermione avait envisagé de devenir un animagus. Merlin savait qu'elle avait le temps pour elle, et l'expérience pour elle. Serait-ce utile ? Servirait-il à toutes sortes de buts ? Elle a finalement décidé qu'il pourrait en effet en valoir la peine, surtout dans la guerre à venir. Elle serait non enregistré, bien sûr. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que le ministère mette son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Le seul problème était que sa forme s'avérait être une lionne. Pas exactement la forme la plus subtile d'animagus. Elle avait espéré quelque chose de plus petit, quelque chose qui pourrait être sournois. Peut-être un type d'oiseau assez petit. Les sorciers et les sorcières avaient tendance à garder un œil sur les hiboux, mais avaient tendance à ignorer les autres. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment gambader dans les bois. Pas sans qu'il y ait un certain idiot devenant dingue en voyant un LION libre. Peut-être que quand elle retournerait à Poudlard, elle pourrait faire une belle course à travers la forêt Interdite.

« Hé Hermione, »dit Sirius d'une voix traînante de la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle leva les yeux vers le beau garçon appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle. Il avait commencé à laisser pousser ses cheveux et les avait brossés sur ses épaules. Il était vraiment trop beau pour son propre bien. Ses yeux gris étaient encapuchonnés, la regardant. Il avait commencé à le faire ces derniers temps, et elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait exactement.

« Bonjour, Sirius. Puis-je t'aider ? »Demanda-t-elle curieusement. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'attends juste James. Votre père voulait lui parler, »expliqua Sirius. Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait un vague sentiment que leur père donnait à James la cape. Bien sûr, il avait, lors des vacances, utilisé la cape pour des voyages clandestins à travers la maison avec Sirius, mais là, il l'aurait officiellement suite à un héritage familial, puisqu'il était l'aîné. Tradition stupide.

« Je sais, »dit-elle froidement, ses yeux noisette se rétrécissant d'irritation. Sirius cligna des yeux de surprise. Hermione le traitait habituellement avec une sorte désinvolture qui concerne les enfants, mais elle n'avait jamais été impolie ou arrogante avec lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était en quelque sorte couvert sous le parapluie de James, et, dernièrement, il avait espéré que, peut-être, Hermione l'aimait en quelque sorte juste pour lui-même.

« Sirius ! »Appela la voix excitée de James à travers la salle. « Sirius, où es-tu ? »

« Je vais y aller, »marmonnai Sirius mal à l'aise.

« Tu fais bien, »dit froidement Hermione.

« Hermione, »dit Sirius avec hésitation, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris. « Ai-je fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, »dit Hermione avec un soupir de colère. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé. Je viens de... ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? »Demanda James de la porte, regardant Sirius et Hermione. Elle grogna vers son frère, le poussa et passa. Elle tapa du pied jusqu'à arriver en haut des escaliers, sa mère aurait eu une crise parce que les dames ne doivent pas taper du pied. Cela ne servait qu'à mettre Hermione plus en colère parce qu'elle ne se souciait pas si les garçons tapaient du pied. Les garçons se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors, James ? »Souligna Sirius en montrant le paquet dans les bras de l'autre garçon. James fit un sourire aveuglant et traîna Sirius dans sa chambre.

HP / HG / HP

« Hermione, ma chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ? »Demanda avec incertitude Dorea Black dans la chambre de sa fille. L'adolescente fixa sa mère et frotta ses joues de larmes.

« Non. »Dit tranquillement Hermione.

« Ma chère, je pense que nous sommes toutes les deux que quelque chose ne va pas, »réprimanda doucement Dorea.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas un garçon, »dit amèrement Hermione, refusant de regarder sa mère. Dorea rit légèrement.

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu être un garçon ? »Demanda Dorea avec surprise. Hermione eut un hoquet.

« Ils reçoivent des héritages de la famille. Ils obtiennent toute la puissance et le contrôle, »dit-elle avec de l'amertume dans la voix. « Et... et peut-être que James m'aimerait plus. Et peut-être père aussi. »

« Oh, Hermione. Ton père et ton frère ne pensent qu'à te décrocher la lune. Ils t'aiment plus que tout. Juste parce que James a reçu la cape que cela signifie que ton père ne t'aime pas, »dit fermement Dorea.

« Hum, »dit Hermione, une grimace sur son joli visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais qu'il y a un héritage extraordinaire que seuls les filles reçoivent ? »Demanda doucement sa mère, une main dans les cheveux sauvages de sa fille. Hermione leva les yeux vers sa mère, la surprise évidente sur ses traits.

« Vraiment ? »Demanda Hermione, septique. Dorea sourit.

« Vraiment, »dit fermement sa mère. Elle tendit la main et détacha un pendentif qu'Hermione Potter se souvenait que sa mère l'avait toujours porté. Toujours. Elle le plaça autour du cou d'Hermione et ferma le fermoir. Hermione leva la main et toucha le pendentif avec douceur.

« Il est beau, »dit doucement Hermione, examinant le pendentif. C'était un délicat pendentif en filigrane d'or avec un gros rubis dans le centre. Hermione réalisa qu'il y avait un lion sculpté dans le rubis. Elle haleta doucement et fixa sa mère.

« La légende familiale dit que ce fut un cadeau donné à une de nos premières aïeules. Il est dit qu'elle était une femme étonnante, la plus brillante sorcière de son âge, »dit doucement Dorea. Hermione rougit un peu, elle était tellement habituée à entendre cette phrase pour elle.

« Cela ressemble à un héritage de Gryffondor, »dit lentement Hermione, examinant le petit lion.

« C'est parce que ça l'est, »déclara Dorea avec un rire léger. « Nous sommes de vrais Gryffondor, après tout. »

« Mais, »Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Dorea caressa les cheveux de sa fille et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

« Tu te souviens de tes cours avec Tremble, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes tous consanguins à un degré ou un autre. L'une des petites-filles de Godric a épousé un Peverell. Ce pendentif est un cadeau de mariage d'Horatio Peverell pour Gloswinda Gryffondor. Il a dit qu'il avait certaines propriétés protégeant le porteur, »expliqua Dorea. Hermione fixa le pendentif puis leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« Merci, »murmura-t-elle, de la crainte dans sa voix. Sa mère sourit.

« Rappelle-toi, ne l'enlève jamais. Tu dois toujours le porter, »dit fermement Dorea, lissant les boucles de sa fille.

HP / HG / HP

Septembre 1975 « Sev ! Lils ! »Hurla Hermione et courut, laissant son frère James froncer les sourcils après elle.

« A-t-elle besoin d'être aussi amie avec le bâtard graisseux ? »James marmonna dans sa barbe.

« James Potter ! »La voix de Dorea était choquée et un peu en colère. Sirius et James se tournèrent vers elle, surprise.

« Maman ? »James était confus. Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Tu sais, je me plais à penser que tu pourrais te soucier un peu plus de ta sœur, »sa voix était cinglante. « As-tu même pensé combien il est difficile pour elle d'être ignoré tout l'été et toutes les vacances de Noël ? Je pense qu'il est merveilleux qu'elle ait des amis. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un que tu aimes, qui est bien pour toi. Tu as beaucoup d'amis. Le moins que tu puisses faire pour Hermione est d'être agréable avec ceux dont elle se soucie. »

« Mais, maman, »James ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la façon dont se sentait Hermione lorsqu'il allait avec Sirius vers le lac ou vers la forêt. À en juger par l'expression de Sirius, lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé. Sa mère lui lança un regard ferme et le tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

« Hermione, ma chérie ? »Appela Dorea, Hermione se tourna et ça sourit à sa mère. « Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me présenter tes amis ? »

« Bien sûr, mère. Voici Lily Evans, elle est à Gryffondor avec moi. Et voici Severus Rogue, il est à Serpentard. »Hermione fit un signe vers chacun de ses amis. « Voici ma mère, Dorea Potter. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame Potter, »dit poliment Lily avec un doux sourire. Severus avait l'air nerveux et il donna un signe de tête saccadé.

« C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer, »dit chaleureusement Dorea en souriant aux deux adolescents. « J'espère bientôt vous voir au Manoir Potter. »

« D'accord, nous devons y aller maman. Je t'aime, »Hermione embrassa sa mère sur la joue et traîna ensuite sur amis dans le train avec elle.

« Au revoir, ma chérie ! Je t'aime ! »Dorea appela après sa fille qui rougit et plongea dans un compartiment, traînant ses amis.

« Par les amygdales de Merlin ! »Gémit Hermione dans l'embarras, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je pense qu'elle est très douce, »dit Lily avec un sourire narquois.

« Je souhaite que ma mère puisse me traiter comme ça, »dit Severus avec malheur, regardant par la fenêtre. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge attrayante. Hermione et Lily s'assirent à côté de lui sur la banquette du compartiment.

« donc, je suis censé vous demander si vous voulez venir au Manoir Potter pour Noël, »Hermione demanda prudemment, n'osant pas regarder Severus. Il était très chatouilleux sur sa vie familiale, presque aussi mauvais que Sirius, si bien qu'elle tentait habituellement d'éviter d'en parler, ou de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Oh, je serais ravi moi, »dit Lily avec un sourire. « Je vais devoir demander avec maman et papa, mais je ne pense pas que cela les dérange. Manoir Potter ? Tes parents sont comme des seigneurs ou des dames ou quelque chose ? »

« Euh, pas tout à fait de la façon dont tu penses. Techniquement, je suis un membre de l'ancienne et noble maison des Potter, mais cela ne signifie pas noble comme la noblesse Moldu. Nous vivons dans un manoir et notre famille est vraiment très vieille et bien respectée par la plupart du monde sorcier, mais il n'y a pas de rois ou de reines pour donner des titres, »dit Hermione d'un ton neutre. Lily hocha la tête, son regard errant sur la soie des robes d'Hermione.

« Je viendrais aussi, ma mère remercierait sans doute les cieux que je ne sois pas là, »dit sombrement Severus. La main d'Hermione serra momentanément son bras.

« Hé, tu sais ce que Sev et moi avons fait cet été ? »Demanda Lily dans une tentative évidente de changer de sujet. Severus desserra légèrement la mâchoire et ses yeux s'attendrissent. Hermione rebondit dans son siège.

« Non, quoi ? »

HP / HG / HP « Crois-tu vraiment que cela la dérange tant que ça ? »Demanda nerveusement James dans leur compartiment de train.

« Dérange quoi à qui ? »Demanda curieusement Remus, levant les yeux de son livre.

« Hermione, »marmonna Sirius à Remus.

« Tu as fait quelque chose qui a bouleversé Hermione ? »Demanda Remus d'une voix choquée. James aimait beaucoup Hermione. Il était évident de combien il prenait soin de sa sœur, mais personne n'avait le courage de le taquiner à propos de la façon dont il était passionné de sa sœur. Remus aurait juré que son ami aurait marché sur ses propres lèvres avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui nuirait à Hermione.

« Non ! Peut-être. Eh bien, oui, je suppose, »déclara James, incertain.

« Mme Potter nous a engueulé parce que nous nous plaignions de Severus, »dit Sirius à voix basse, évitant les yeux de James.

« Maman dit que parce que Sirius et moi sommes essentiellement ensemble, nous l'ignorons et donc que c'est bien qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour être son ami, »déclara tristement James.

« Eh bien, j'y ai un peu pensé durant les vacances et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord, »dit doucement Remus. « Tu es en haut et tu ne reviens que lorsqu'il fait sombre. Vous m'avez pris avec vous, et tout ça, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'Hermione semble triste. »

« Je suis un frère terrible, »marmonna James en mettant sa main dans ses mains.

HP / HG / HP

La lune était nouvelle, de sorte que les terres de Poudlard étaient couvertes dans une noirceur veloutée. Hermione courait, courait, les coussinets de ses pattes frappant le sol à des intervalles qui la faisait sentir comme si elle volait. Elle aimait ce sentiment de liberté, de pouvoir et elle ronronnait en courant. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore des animagus, elle en était à peu près certaine. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait le coup d'appeler les autres par leurs surnoms ridicules, ou elle n'avait pas encore entendu. Elle savait qu'ils avaient déjà la carte, alors où en était exactement le travail ? Peut-être qu'ils connaissaient déjà leurs formes futures. La quête de vision révèle la forme future, elle pourrait en témoigner. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un certain surnom stupide jeter dans la zone commune pour savoir qu'elle était spéciale. Elle renifla, ce qui ressembla un peu comme un éternuement de lion. Elle secoua la tête et continua de courir. Nul n'allait ruiner cela pour elle, personne.

HP / HG / HP

« Hermione ? »

Hermione se redressa brusquement, ses boucles sauvages de venant encore plus sauvage, ses yeux noisettes clignotants rapidement, ses lèvres charnues se séparant. Sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée et sa cravate était lâche autour de son cou. Sa jupe était légèrement remontée, exposant une étendue crémeuse de sa cuisse. Elle regarda d'un air endormi la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

« Sirius ? »Elle s'étira comme un chat, puis bailla délicatement. Elle ne remarqua pas les yeux de Sirius se noircirent alors qu'il regardait ses seins contre sa chemise, ou le flux subtil de rouge dans ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »Demanda-t-il avec un regard d'inquiétude sur son beau visage. Hermione regarda autour de la salle commune, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas être dans la salle commune ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Tu peux, bien sûr, c'est juste qu'il est quatre heures du matin, »expliqua-t-il doucement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ses yeux noisette plissés. Il était dans sa robe, mais elle était plissée. Ses cheveux normalement parfaits semblaient ébouriffés, et ses lèvres semblaient meurtries et pleines... OH ! Mauvaises images ! Oh, mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise images étaient dans sa tête ! Hermione sauta avec un cri et courut jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir de la jeune fille. Il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils pensif, puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son propre lit.

Le sommeil refusa de venir ce soir-là. Elle était posée là, à regarder l'obscurité parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle pouvait le voir faire des choses... avec les filles. Sa connaissance passée haut la main remplissait toutes ses lacunes et elle était horrifié par toutes les permutations possibles. Grand-mère de Merlin, comment était-ce même possible ?

 _Crois-moi, ma chérie, avec le bon partenaire ou des partenaires et un peu de magie, presque tout est possible._

 _Partenaires ?_

 _Oui, les partenaires. Tu te souviens des jumeaux Weasley, je sais que te le fais. Que Merlin les bénisses._

 _Oh... Circé. Ce sont les roux ? Oh... oh, mon-._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne serait pas une histoire drôle à dire à Harry ? ''Je me souviens de la nuit où ton parrain à perdu sa virginité.'' Hee Hee. Il cracherait probablement son jus de citrouille dans la Grande Salle pour mourir ensuite._

 _Oh non. Je ne pense pas que je devrais avoir cette sorte de conversation, même à distance, avec personne. Et encore moins mon futur neveu._

 _Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'oublie parfois. Désolé, chérie, c'était mon meilleur ami. C'est le genre de chose avec lequel je pourrais le taquiner. Eh bien, une fois qu'il serait assez vieux pour cela._

 _Pas quinze ans alors ?_

 _Euh, non. Désolé, je continue à oublier cela aussi. Tout ce mélange parfois, tu sais._

 _Je souhaite que certaines choses se brouilles ensemble. En ce moment._

 _Tu sais, je pense que son animagus à beaucoup plus de sens. Il était un chien avant de devenir un chien._

 _C'est bizarre que tu puisses ricaner comme ça dans ma tête._

 _Pardon. Je pense juste à Sirius..._

 _S'il te plaît, arrête. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'avoir toute ma tête._

HP / HG / HP

Comme les semaines passaient, Hermione se retrouva à contempler sombrement la vérité sur les divagations perverses de la vieille Hermione. Sirius Black était un chien, un dégoûtant, flagorneur, imbu de lui-même et son charme de chien qui flirtait avec chaque femelle de l'école, sauf elle. Il avait flirté avec Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il avait flirté avec les filles de Serpentard ! Il avait même sauvagement flirté avec Lily, qui était pourtant l'objet de l'affection de James. Mais pas elle. Jamais elle. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment, vraiment mal. Certaines de ces filles de Serpentard lui laissait des regards langoureux. Non, avec elle, l'horrible, affreux garçon ne faisait rien, mais il était doux, gentil et respectueux. Elle voulait le frapper. Hermione Potter était mignonne et délicate. Elle était petite, sinueuse, et avait d'excellents os. Si vous étiez un adulte, il était facile de voir que, dans tout juste un an ou deux, elle allait s'épanouir dans une beauté incroyable. Elle était plutôt jolie maintenant. Non seulement elle était jolie, mais elle était aussi cultivée. Elle pouvait jouer du piano, chanter, danser, parler plusieurs langues, des paysages de la peinture, faire des travaux à l'aiguille, exécutez un domaine comme la succession Potter avec l'aide des elfes de maison, elle connaissait quelques mauvais sortsà la maison avec sa mère. Elle était l'incarnation de la culture, raffiné, sorcière de sang pur. Eh bien, pas le genre des Serpentards de sang pur. Cependant, le point était qu'elle avait été élevée pour être une dame. Ses parents étaient plus âgés, ils avaient eu des enfants en fin de vie. Ils avaient été si heureux, si heureux d'avoir des jumeaux parce qu'il avait été leur dernière chance d'avoir des enfants. Ils avaient des opinions très fermes sur la façon dont une jeune femme devait se comporter en public. Apparemment, Sirius Black ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec quelqu'un comme elle, ou peut-être était-ce seulement elle, parce qu'il avait flirté avec beaucoup de filles lui ressemblant. Sirius Black lui donnait des démangeaisons pures et elle voulait lui jeter des sorts dans son beau visage narquois.

En conséquence, Hermione passait beaucoup de temps sous son arbre, jusqu'à ce que le temps l'oblige à aller à l'intérieur. Regulus venait s'asseoir avec elle parfois. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Il avait un esprit brillant, et elle pouvait voir pourquoi Severus avait fait une tentative d'amitié (chez les Serpentards, c'est plus comme connaissance/possible convivialité ou allié, ce genre de chose) avec le jeune garçon. Elle essayait désespérément de le cultiver. Il finira par trahir Voldemort. Il se rendrait compte de ce que faisait vraiment Voldemort et essayera de l'arrêter. Cela faisait de lui un héros pour Hermione. Inconsciemment, elle le traitait avec beaucoup de respect et de politesse. Elle l'écoutait toujours et considérait son opinion à chaque fois.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »Demanda-t-il curieusement un jour. Hermione leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Ses boucles noires débordèrent d'une de ses épaules et Regulus pensa qu'elle était adorable.

« Pourquoi dois-je faire quoi ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Chaque fois que je t'offre mon avis, tu acceptes. Peu importe le sujet. Tu argumentes avec tout le monde. Rappelles-toi, je mange dans la Grande Salle, moi aussi. Je t'ai vu vider un pichet de jus de citrouille sur ton frère et lui dire qu'il était un idiot empoté. »Taquina Regulus. Hermione souffla.

« Eh bien, il l'était. »

« Oui, mais tu ne fais jamais ça avec moi. Pourquoi ? »Continua Regulus. Hermione ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Soudain, des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Elle se recula avec un cri de surprise et Regulus rougit fortement. De pire en pire, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se promenaient au bord du lac et, à en juger par le regard sur le visage de son frère, il avait certainement vu le baiser.

« Oh, non, »murmura-t-elle. Le visage de Regulus devint raide et pâle.

« Je suis désolé, »commença-t-il, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, ne sois pas stupide, c'est mon frère, et ton frère, et Remus, »lui siffla-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas Peter dans le groupe. Il l'ennuyait encore à dire son nom à voix haute. Les yeux de Regulus s'ouvrirent en grands.

« Oh, non, »murmura-t-il avec une bouffée de chaleur.

« Voilà ce que je dis, »siffla-t-elle vers lui.

« Hermione, »la voix de James était soyeuse et dangereusement calme. Elle sourit nerveusement et se plaça entre son frère et Regulus.

« Jamie, »commença-t-elle avec un avertissement dans la voix. « Tu n'as rien vu. Tu vas laisser tranquille Regulus. »

« Je n'ai rien vu ? Donc je suppose que ses lèvres ne se sont jamais écrasés sur les tiennes, alors ? »cassa James avec irritation. Hermione leva les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, Regulus a beaucoup plus de finesse que cela, »dit-elle sèchement en colère. James écarquilla les yeux. Sirius la regarda comme s'il venait d'avaler un crapaud vivant.

« Finesse ? »Grogna James. « Il a de la finesse ? »

« Oui, Jamie. Cela signifie qu'il est compétent ou qu'il a du talent, »cassa Hermione. Elle écarquilla les yeux et elle mit une main sur sa bouche. La vieille Hermione devait se taire avant qu'elle, Hermione Potter, ne soit envoyée dans un couvent pour sorcière.

« Oh, vraiment, »James ronronnait pratiquement en regardant le jeune garçon qui avait l'air mal à l'aise sous les regards qu'il recevait du frère d'Hermione et du sien.

« Sirius Black, tu enlèves ce regard de ton visage tout de suite ! »Siffla Hermione, son visage défiguré par la rage. Il la regarda et elle regarda derrière lui.

« Je n'arrive pas dans la salle commune à quatre heures du matin ressemblant À... eh bien... mère me laverait la bouche, mais tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire, »grogna-t-elle. Ses amis le regardaient avec intérêt et il vira au rouge.

« Hermione, nous ne parlons pas de Sirius, nous parlons de toi, »James fronça les sourcils. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu.

« Ah ! »Hurla Hermione, tremblante de colère. « Tu me rends malade avec tes deux mesures. Es-tu toujours vierge, Jamie ? L'es-tu ? »

« Hermione, je ne pense pas que nous avons besoin de parler de ça, »murmura James avec horreur, embarrasser.

« Je suis sortie avec un garçon stupide faisant partie de cette école. Un. Et c'était un gentleman maudit, »siffla Hermione dans le visage de son frère. Elle regarda farouchement Regulus. « Un baiser volé ne fait pas de lui ou de moi des pervers dépravés. Si tu voulais souligner les pervers de cette école dont les morales s'affaiblissent alors tu n'as qu'à te rendre dans une maudite salle de bain et regarder dans le maudit miroir ! Viens, Regulus. »

Hermione attrapa le garçon de Serpentard par la main et l'entraîna pratiquement vers le château. Elle agita sa baguette en colère par-dessus son épaule et tous ses livres scolaires s'emballèrent soigneusement et docilement pour venir flotter derrière elle.

« Était-ce non verbal ? »Demanda James avec de l'admiration dans sa voix. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que cela peut l'être, »murmura-t-il doucement.

HP / HG / HP

Hermione se posa sur son lit et regarda le mur. Lily s'assit à côté d'elle et la poussa.

« Veux-tu en parler ? »Demanda doucement son amie et sa sœur de sang. Hermione grogna d'une manière très inélégante.

« La partie où je suis une sorte de nymphomane dépravée qui a baiser tout ce qui marche ? Ou la partie où maintenant j'ai un quatrième année très doux qui pense qu'il est en couple avec moi ? »Demanda Hermione avec un soupir. Lily renifla.

« Je pense que j'aurai remarqué la partie nymphomane dépravée, »dit Lily sans rire, et elle était très fière d'elle.

« On pourrait y penser, »murmura Hermione d'un ton acerbe. « Ce serait un peu difficile à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, les filles, pourraient trébucher sur mes fouets et menottes à fourrure et glisser dans le lubrifiant que j'aurais accidentellement laissé de côté. »

« Le... Quoi ? »Demanda Lily avec de grands yeux. Hermione ferma les yeux. Parfois, c'était nul de savoir plus de choses qu'on ne devrait.

« Ça ne fait rien. Que vais-je faire au sujet de Regulus ? »Gémit Hermione. Lily fut surprise. Hermione ne gémissait jamais. Cette situation était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être que nous devrions demander à Severus ? »

« Oh, génial, rajoutons-le à ma liste toujours croissante d'homme avec lequel j'ai sans aucun doute couché, »grommela Hermione.

« Bien. Je vais lui parler et nous pourrons nous rencontrer quelque part, »promit Lily. « Dès que possible, je pense. »

« Peu importe, »murmura Hermione, fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était bien ? Les réactions de James ? Sirius ? Regulus ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire dans le prochain chapitre ? Une idée précise ?**

 **Pour ceux qui suive la ff "Tueurs Incorrigible" sur Twilight, je vais voir si je peux poster la suite aujourd'hui ou mercredi, je vous tiens au courant sur Facebook !**

 **Bisous, et à bientôt, je pense ! Je n'ai pas encore traduit le prochain chapitre :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey coucou tout le monde, comment ça va ? Moi je vais bien, c'est bientôt les fêtes !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédant chapitre ! 10 reviews, c'est la première fois qu'il y en a autant sur cette fiction, et j'espère que cela va continuer ainsi pour les prochains chapitres !**

 **Love the Original Family : C'est vrai que les activités de Sirius sont légèrement répugnantes, mais bon, dans plusieurs fictions nous avons pu remarquer que Sirius est un Dom Juan, on peut dire que là aussi ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire, comme tout les autres ;).**

 **Triskelle sparrow : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer ! :)**

 **luffynette : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

 **BrownieJune : Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire que je m'améliore dans mes traductions ! :) Je lis effectivement ta fiction avec le couple Sirius/Hermione et je dois dire que j'adore, mais je n'ai pour l'instant laissé aucun commentaire :/ Mais je vais le faire tout de même ;)**

 **Danslesetoiles : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu es su passé au-dessus de te réticence à la lire ;) J'essaye de m'améliorer le plus possible dans mes traductions, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile^^.**

YukiPandore : **Je pense que le passage que tu n'a pas compris, quand James met sa main dans ses mains, c'est qu'en fait, il les relis, les croissent... Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, surtout le passage avec Regulus, et j'espère que cela va continuer comme cela. :)**

Nadra **: Merci beaucoup ! :)**

Hermione74380 : **Je peux voir à quel points tu aimes cette histoire si tu l'a déjà lu 5 fois alors qu'il n'y a que 7 chapitres ;) Mais je connais ça, moi aussi je fais ça lorsque j'aime vraiment beaucoup une fiction. :)**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** La famille qui farce ensemble.

La botanique n'était pas un des cours préféré d'Hermione, et elle était déjà légèrement irritée lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la classe. Le Professeur Racine avait décidé que la leçon d'aujourd'hui devrait avoir lieu à la périphérie même de la forêt Interdite. Il y avait certaines plantes qui n'étaient pas sauvages et refusait la culture domestique. Aujourd'hui était censsé d'être un peu une chasse au trésor. Ils ont chacun reçu une liste de plantes qui étaient possiblement et uniquement conçu sauvagement et pouvant se développer dans la région tempérée de fraîcheur de la forêt. Ils partageaient le cours de Botanique avec les Serpentard, donc Lily et Hermione allaient tentés d'approcher Severus durant le cours. Les filles regardèrent nerveusement les autres groupes. Plusieurs des garçons de Serpentards avaient jeté des regards rusés dans leurs directions. Hermione remarqua que les garçons (James, Sirius, Remus et Peter) s'étaient postés tout près d'elle et de Lily, et elle gémit d'irritation.

« Quoi ? »Lily la regarda curieusement.

« Eux. Ils traînent, »répondit Hermione avec un regard noir pour son frère. Lily comprit tout de suite.

« Eh bien... je pourrais y aller. Nous allons nous glisser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus nous voir complètement et j'irai furtivement vers l'endroit où se trouve Sev, »murmura Lily, dos aux garçons. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que nous devrons faire ça, »murmura-t-elle.

Attendre que d'autres personnes fassent quelque chose n'était pas naturelles pour Hermione. Elle avait essayé de faire la chasse au trésor elle-même, et elle essayait de faire en sorte de rester légèrement hors de portée de son frère et de ses amis ennuyeux. Elle pouvait entendre Sirius flirter avec un couple de filles de l'autre côté et elle roula ses yeux d'irritation. Honnêtement ! Le rire lui tapait sur les nerfs au moment où sa main la démangea. Elle sursauta et regarda sa main avec un froncement de sourcils. La compréhension la frappa et sans même y penser, elle se transforma dans sa forme animagus. Avec un grognement de rage, elle se mit à courir dans les bois.

« Euh, les gars, vous avez entendu ça ? »Demanda Remus avec un froncement de sourcils, penchant la tête. Les autres hochaient la tête dans la confusion.

« Où sont Hermione et Lily ? »Demanda James avec un froncement de sourcils. Remus pâlit et se déplaça par là où il avait vu les filles la dernière fois. Les autres garçons le suivirent sans poser de questions.

La forêt défilait sous ses pattes et elle acquit rapidement sa destination. Lily était détenu par deux garçons de Serpentard et il y avait un autre garçon qui pointait sa baguette vers elle. Ses vêtements semblaient ébouriffés, déchirés. Un autre grognement s'arracha de la gorge d'Hermione et elle courut vers le garçon tenant la baguette. Il tomba sur le côté et elle attrapa sa baguette dans ses puissantes mâchoires et la cassa. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres garçons et rogna de nouveau. Ils la regardaient, bouche bée et l'un d'eux avait même fait dans son pantalon. Ils se sont mis à courir, comme les lâches qu'ils étaient, et leurs stupides amis les suivirent. Lily tremblait, elle était en état de choc. Hermione ronronnait vers elle et donna un coup de tête dans sa hanche. Lily commença à haleter et pleurer. Elle tomba à genoux et s'assit. Hermione commença à lécher son visage avec sa langue rugueuse et rauque. Lily a finalement mis ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione et se cramponna à elle. Elle ronronnait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour apaiser sa sœur.

« Par les boules de Merlin ! »S'étouffa Sirius.

« Lily, viens ici ! »Appela James avec urgence. La lionne tourna la tête vers les garçons et émit un grognement distinct. Puis elle tourna son attention vers Lily et donna un nouveau coup de tête.

« Non, »dit fermement Lily en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans la fourrure du lion. « Elle m'a sauvé. Je ne vais pas vous laisser lui faire du mal. »

« Où est Hermione ? »Demanda James, regardant autour de lui pour trouver sa sœur. Lily pâlit.

« Je ne sais pas, »admit-elle. « Nous étions séparés. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »Demanda doucement Remus, en essayant de se rapprocher de Lily. La lionne le regardait de ses yeux d'or, puis regarda Lily.

« C'est bon, »dit Lily dans un hoquet de sanglot. « Tout va bien. »

« Nous promettons de ne pas pas lui faire de mal, » a promis James, son visage pâle. La lionne semblait penser. Elle recula légèrement de sorte qu'elle soit assise puis bailla, montrant toutes ses dents, très, très, pointus.

« Euh, je crois qu'elle dit que nous ferions mieux de garder cette promesse, »observa nerveusement Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »dit très doucement Sirius vers Lily, descendant pour se mettre sur un genou et regardant son visage pâle.

« C'... C'était des Serpentard... »commença Lily, et il a été soutenu pour un faible grognement. Les garçons se mirent à regarder la lionne.

« Tu ne les aimes pas non plus, hein ? »Demanda Sirius avec un sourire. La lionne lécha une fois de plus le visage de Lily, puis se leva. Elle regarda chacun d'eux pendant un moment, puis elle s'éloigna dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une lionne dans la forêt Interdite, »dit pensivement Remus.

« Eh bien, je suis pour ma part particulièrement heureuse, »dit Lily, un peu chancelante. James vint immédiatement la soutenir.

« Où est Hermione ? »Demanda de nouveaux James avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur son visage.

« Je... Je ne suis pas sûre, »dit Lily avec un identique froncement de sourcils. « Je-je cherchais... »

« Lily ? »La voix paniquée d'Hermione pouvait être entendu à une certaine distance. « Lily, viens, où es-tu ? »

Lily recommença à pleurer à ces mots et elle s'effondra dans les bras de James. Il la balançait doucement et la porta soigneusement vers le son de la voix de sa sœur. Quand Hermione vit Lily dans les bras de James, elle haleta d'horreur et se jeta vers Lily.

« Oh, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »Demanda lamentablement Hermione. « Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que nous nous séparions, tout est de ma faute. »

« Non, non ! »fit valoir Lily, luttant dans les bras de James jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose soigneusement. Les deux filles s'embrassèrent mutuellement la tête et commencèrent à se parler si tranquillement que Remus ne pouvait comprendre que des brides de ce qu'elles se disaient.

« Vas-tu lui parler ? »Crut-il entendre Hermione murmurer, et il vit Lily secouer la tête dans un léger mouvement.

Puis Remus aurait juré avoir entendu Hermione commencer à chuchoter quelque chose à propos du sortilège Protéiforme, mais cela ne pouvait pas être juste parce que c'était un sortilège de niveau ASPIC. Il pensait que Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis elle murmura quelque chose d'autre et tout ce qu'il a entendu fut un bourdonnement faible qui irrita son ouïe sensible. Il se frotta la tête d'irritation et s'éloigna des filles. Les filles retournèrent vers le groupe de botanique accompagnée des garçons autour d'elles.

HP / HG / HP

Hermione et Lily commencèrent à hanter la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de croiser Severus. Habituellement, les filles aimaient la compagnie calme de Remus, mais elles commençaient à l'éviter un peu et cela le rendait très triste. Il aimait Hermione et Lily parce qu'elles étaient gentilles, douces et attentionnées et parce que les deux filles se battaient bac et ongles pour toutes les injustices perçues. Remus avait le sentiment étrange que parfois Hermione savait ce qu'il faisait, et l'aimait de toute façon. Il ignorait ce sentiment parce qu'il était si absurde. Ils les considéraient comme des amies, mais pas tout à fait comme ses amis Maraudeurs. Les filles étaient elles aussi incroyablement intelligentes et avaient par inadvertance aidé les Maraudeurs à s'échapper après leurs farces grâce à leurs connaissances des sorts supérieurs ou suite à certaines de leurs conversations. Remus était certain qu'Hermione savait à quoi servait ses connaissances et cela l'amusait. Certainement pas Lily. Quand Hermione lui demanda, tout à coup, le bonheur se propagea en lui et il lui sourit timidement.

« Remus, tu es mon ami, non ? »Lui demanda prudemment Hermione dans la bibliothèque un après-midi d'octobre.

« J'aime le penser, »répondit-il un peu raide. Avoir été évité l'avait blessé plus qu'un garçon de quinze ans pouvait bien l'admettre. Hermione semblait comprendre parce qu'elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je pense à toi comme étant mon ami, »dit-elle fermement. Il hocha la tête et ses oreilles devinrent roses.

« Peux-tu garder un secret de mon frère ? »Lui demanda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils. Remus leva les sourcils.

« Euh, Hermione, »commença-t-il avec incertitude. Hermione le regarda un instant, et une sorte de compréhension la frappa.

« Non, non, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. Bon alors, je dois le faire à la dure. Eh bien, tant pis alors, »dit fermement Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Elle se leva brusquement pour partir, mais elle se pencha et embrasse sa joue avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Remus rougit. Il était assez proche de la pleine lune et il pouvait sentir sa détermination, l'odeur de la lavande, et d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier.

HP / HG / HP

« La rumeur veut qu'Amos Diggory veut te demander d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, »chuchota Lily derrière sa main. Les filles étaient assises à la table des Gryffondor afin de manger le petit déjeuner.

« S'il ressemble en rien à Cédric, je voudrais bien, »murmura Hermione à elle-même.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Lily à son amie. Hermione leva les yeux et rougit légèrement.

« Oh ! Euh, qui est-ce ? »Demanda curieusement Hermione. Lily la poussa et montra un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Cédric Diggory.

« Je pense que ça pourrait bien le faire, »dit pensivement Hermione. Lily eut un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire quoi ? »Demanda James quand il s'assit pour le petit-déjeuner, ses amis juste derrière lui.

« Rien, »dit innocemment Hermione en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Lily eut à nouveau un petit rire. Les yeux de James se plissèrent.

« Evans n'a pas pour habitude de rire de la sorte, »dit James avec un froncement de sourcils. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, parce que tu sais tout sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »Lily ricana dans un ricanement digne de Severus. Hermione haussa un sourcil et stoppa la direction de son toast et son jus de citrouille. Elle avait dû pratiquer dans la salle de bain avec Severus.

« Allons, Lily, »dit Hermione avec désinvolture. Elle se leva et saisit son sac. « Nous avons des endroits à flâner, des garçons à ravir. »

« Tu quoi ? »Le visage de James avait légèrement viré au rouge et il fixait sa sœur. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un tel idiot, »lui souffla Lily. « C'est Hermione pour l'amour de Merlin. L'endroit où nous allons flâner c'est la bibliothèque et l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ pour les garçons à ravir. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, »dit pensivement Hermione alors qu'elle quittait la table. « Je pense qu'il y a un nouveau livre que je pourrais essayer. »

« Tu n'es pas croyable toi, »dit sèchement Lily. Elle se tourna vers la table et tourna son regard vers les quatre garçons. Elle sourit gentiment à Remus. « À plus tard, Remus ? »

Pour la première fois dans la vie d'Hermione, elle n'est pas allée dans la bibliothèque. Elle et Lily se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers la cour et elle s'assirent sur le bord d'une fontaine, parlant. Elles regardèrent les groupes d'élèves qui quittaient la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner, et Hermione se redressa quand elle repéra la haute silhouette d'un l'élève de 6ème année, Amos Diggory. Il fit une pause en face d'elles et se décala avec incertitude. Hermione sourit aimablement vers lui.

« Pouvons-nous t'aider ? »Demanda-t-elle poliment. Amos rougit légèrement.

« Euh, quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »Demanda Amos à la hâte, ses oreilles virant au rouge. Hermione pensa qu'il avait l'air très doux, mais réprima un petit rire. Elle savait que les adolescents n'apprécieraient pas qu'elle rigole.

« Pourquoi, non, »dit pensivement Hermione. Lily la poussa frénétiquement. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui retenait depuis trop longtemps son souffle. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Veux-tu, euh, y aller avec moi ? »Le grand Poufsouffle semblait trébucher sur ses paroles. Hermione sourit grandement, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Amos écarquilla les yeux.

« Je voudrais bien, »lui dit-elle sincèrement. Amos déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Bon, alors, »murmura-t-il avant de partir. Lily commença à s'étouffer et Hermione du lui tapoter dans le dos.

« Lily ! Allez, tu vas pas abandonner le jeu avant qu'il ne commence ! »Lui siffla Hermione.

« Oh, mais Hermione, le regard sur ton visage, »Lily était à bout de souffle. « Tu ressemblais à une des filles qui est toujours suspendu sur Sirius ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »Grogna Hermione. Lily essaya de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, mais elle échoua lamentablement.

« Lily, Hermione ! »Les appela Severus avec de la joie dans la voix. Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux. Hermione embrassa Severus sur la joue.

« Nous sommes très heureuses de te voir ! Nous avons besoin de te parler, »Hermione saisit l'occasion pour lui parer à son oreille. Il acquiesça.

HP / HG / HP

« Amos Diggory à demandé à Hermione d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, »a déclaré Remus de son habituelle manière calme dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Qui ? »Demanda curieusement Peter.

« Amos Diggory. C'est un Poufsouffle, »répondit Remus, regardant James, et très spécifiquement en faisant exprès de ne pas regarder Sirius qui semblait assassiner les couvertures de son lit.

« Attends, n'est-il pas le genre de gars très beau ? »Demanda James avec un froncement de sourcils. Remus renifla avec amusement.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était ton type, »dit-il sèchement. James le regarda.

« Non, je veux dire que les filles soupirent toujours près de lui, »James grogna d'irritation.

« Seulement si je ne suis pas dans la salle, »Sirius dit d'une voix traînante transpirant d'arrogance. Remus et James se regardèrent et roulèrent leurs yeux ensemble.

« Eh bien, elle a dit non, bien sûr, »a suggéré Peter en donnant un coup d'œil vers Remus.

« Euh, non. Elle semblait ravie d'après ce que j'ai entendu, »dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules. Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, ce que Remus a poliment ignoré, et James, pauvre imbécile ignorant qu'il était, ne l'a pas remarqué. Peter fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais c'était plus comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, revenant à cette lionne, que pensez-vous qu'elle était ? »Demanda curieusement James.

« Attends, tu ne paniques pas parce qu'Hermione à un rendez-vous pur Pré-au-Lard ? »Demanda brusquement Sirius. Remus cachait son sourire. James haussa les épaules.

« C'est un Poufsouffle, il ne va rien tenter du tout avec elle, »dit James avec désinvolture. Sirius haussa un sourcil vers James qui sourit méchamment. « Surtout pas après que nous ayons eu une petite conversation avec lui. »

« Une conversation ? »Répéta Peter avec un regard confus sur son visage.

« Ouais, une conversation agréable, vraiment très sympathique, »dit James d'une voix traînante avec un regard significatif vers Sirius et Remus. Sirius sourit méchamment et frappa dans sa paume avec un poing.

« Excellent, »dit-il avec une satisfaction béate.

HP / HG / HP

« James Charlus Potter ! »Le cri pouvait être entendu par quiconque se trouvant dans un rayon de 5 km.

Hermione était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, ses boucles noires tremblantes, ses yeux noisette formant un feu doré. Elle avança vers son frère avec un air menaçant et il a la bonté de paraître embarrasser. Tout le monde était assis et leur accordait leurs attentions parce qu'ils savaient que cela allait être bon. Personne ne pouvait se rappeler d'avoir déjà vu Hermione Potter aussi furieuse que ce jour-là. Lucius Malefoy regardait la scène avec une joie vindicative. Il espérait que son ex-petite amie botterait le cul de son idiot de frère.

« Euh, Hermione, tu es très belle ce matin, »a déclaré faiblement James. Sa sœur répondit avec un cri de rage incohérent. Lily Evans arriva dans la Grande Salle en courant et dés qu'elle aperçut Hermione, elle se précipita vers elle. Elle commença à chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Hermione et Remus essaya d'écouter. Hermione hocha la tête, puis secoua le bras de Lily.

« Très bien. Tu as de la chance que Lily aime ton visage, »siffla-t-elle à son frère.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »Hurla Lily en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

« Euh, »dit intelligemment James, complètement choqué par les paroles de sa sœur.

« Cependant, je vais prévenir maman, »siffla Hermione. James pâlit.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »Se plaint James.

« Je peux, et je le ferai, »grogna Hermione. Elle se retourna et courut dans la Grande Salle. Lily la regarda et suivit son amie. À la table des Serpentard, Lucius soupira de déception. Sa petite amie actuelle, Narcissa Black, fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione, attends ! »Appela Lily après elle, se dépêchant de la suivre. Quand Hermione Potter était énervée, elle pouvait se déplacer rapidement. « Où allons-nous ? »

« La volière, »grogna Hermione. Les yeux de Lily se sont élargis.

« Tu étais sérieuse à ce sujet ? »Demanda Lily avec surpris. Habituellement, James et Hermione se couvraient l'un l'autre, peu importe qu'ils approuve ce que l'autre avait fait. C'était comme un code non écrit que les jumeaux appliquaient entre eux. Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir et le regard sur son visage était presque comique – Lily pouvait voir son dilemme en elle.

« Augh ! Bien, bien, mais je veux lui faire une blague qu'il ne sera pas ce qui va lui arriver, »grogna Hermione. Elle fixa Lily. « Es-tu avec moi ? »

« Veux-tu me tuer ? Enfer oui, je suis avec toi ! »Dit Lily avec un sourire. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne pense que je t'ai déjà entendu utiliser ce langage auparavant, »dit pudiquement Hermione. Lily renifla.

« Nous aurons besoin de Severus, tu le sais, »observe pensivement Lily. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

HP / HG / HP

La Salle sur Demande s'était avéré être le meilleur endroit pour les trois frères et sœurs de sang. Ils étaient actuellement tous blottis ensemble sur des couvertures de couverture et d'oreillers. Hermione était au milieu, et Severus et Lily lui caressaient les cheveux dans une tentative de la calmer. Severus murmurait des choses dans ses cheveux. Lily n'était pas sûr, mais elle avait la sensation que c'était différentes façons de tuer James, et Merlin savait que Sev' pouvait probablement beaucoup fantasmer sur cela.

« Ce bidule obligatoire de sang est bizarre, vous savez ? »Murmura doucement Lily. Elle sourit elle-même parce qu'elle pouvait presque sentir Hermione faire rouler ses yeux.

« « Bidule obligatoire de sang ? »Répéta Hermione d'un ton acide. « Qu'est-ce qui le rend bizarre ? »

« Eh bien, je t'aime. Je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment, »Lily posa sa tête sur sa main et regarda Hermione qui lui sourit.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Et moi ? »Demanda Severus, en les regardant vaguement. Hermione le tira vers le bas et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Oh, nous t'aimons aussi. Homme idiot, »dit Hermione avec tendresse.

« Justement, »dit Lily avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Je veux dire, j'aime Severus. Je l'ai fait bien avant le lien, et je le fais encore, mais... je ne veux pas... vous savez... avec lui. »

« Tu sais ? »Hermione eut un petit rire et regarda Severus. « Qu'en penses-tu, Sev' ? Veux-tu faire ce dont elle parle avec quelqu'un qui se trouve ici ? »

« Non, »dit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je vous aime toutes les deux, beaucoup, mais... non. »

« Cela est juste la nature de la liaison, »dit Hermione d'un air suffisant. Elle avait, bien sûr, délibérément rédigé cette liaison de cette façon pour se débarrasser du problème de Severus et Lily. Hermione était une sorcière sournoise.

« Pourtant, c'est si bizarre d'être si proche de vus deux, »dit lentement Lily. « Je ne me suis jamais senti de cette façon avec quelqu'un d'autre avant. Ce genre de proximité, je veux dire. »

« Mmm, »dit Hermione. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis décida qu'il était préférable de dire la vérité. « C'est effectivement parce que nous sommes de véritables âmes sœurs. C'est assez rare. »

« Âmes sœurs ? »Dit Severus avec un sourcil levé.

« Oui, »dit simplement Hermione.

« Eh bien, cela explique beaucoup de choses, »dit-il lentement.

« Maintenant, mon problème est Regulus, »dit fermement Hermione. Severus renifla.

« Je pense qu'Amos Diggory prendra soin de ça, tant que tu t'accroches à lui comme une de ces filles avec l'aîné Black, »dit-il sèchement. Hermione frissonna.

« Dois-je ? »Demanda-t-elle. Lily et Severus hochèrent la tête.

« Tu dois le faire. Fais-moi confiance, après que les vues, tu iras bien. »Dit fermement Lily.

« Je n'ai pas flâné partout avec Lucius et j'étais heureuse, »souffla Hermione avec indignation.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas vraiment ce type de fille, mais Regulus ne le sait pas, »dit raisonnablement Lily.

« Toi et Lucius... cela avait rendu fou James, »dit Severus avec un sourire de plaisir.

« Ah ! Il bavait pratiquement la plupart du temps, »murmura Hermione. « C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai rien fait avec Lucius sinon James aurait pris ses couilles pour le pendre au-dessus de son lit. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »Demanda Lily avec confusion. Hermione leva les yeux vers son amie.

« Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une très, très, bonne fille, et lui, bénis soit Merlin, était un total gentleman, »dit enfin Hermione.

« Dommage, »dit tristement Severus. Une étincelle méchante apparut dans ses yeux noirs comme du charbon. « Le choc aurait pu tuer James. »

« Oh, toi ! »Hermione rit et le frappa avec un oreiller. Très vite, une bataille de polochons débuta avec beaucoup de cris et de grincement, et parfois quelques injures de la part de Severus lorsque les filles se liguèrent contre lui. Elles se sont effondrées sur un tas d'oreillers, riant, lorsque Lily se redressa et regarda les deux autres.

« Nous avons presque oublié ! James. Tu as dit que nous allions lui faire une blague, Hermione, »Lily rappela sa sœur de sang.

« Brilliant, » souffla Severus qui lui semblait que tous ses rêves étaient sur le point de se réaliser.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Severus. Lily et moi finirions par nous dégonfler. Tu dois penser à quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment horrible et ensuite nous le ferions, mais en moins pire, »expliqua Hermione. Severus fit la moue quand elle a mentionné le fait de rendre la blague moins pire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu lui.

« Mais, ma chérie, adorable Hermione, apprendra-t-il la leçon ? »Lui demanda Severus, ses yeux noirs la couvrant. Hermione cligna des yeux. Ouah. Ce regard le rendait vraiment sexy. Hum. Elle devait trouver une femme à Severus Rogue qui serait digne de lui.

« Ne t'avise pas d'essayer sur moi, »lui dit brusquement Hermione. « Je ne veux pas tuer James. Ne soupire pas comme ça ! C'est inquiétant. Je veux juste le faire souffrir. »

Lily et Severus étaient les deux personnes à Poudlard qui avait souvent rêvé, ou fantasmer, de faire souffrir James Potter, mais la plupart de ce qu'ils ont proposé était un peu plus haut. Hermione opposait plus son veto aux propositions de celui-ci. Habituellement, les Maraudeurs pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient et généralement c'était avec elle. C'était à peine juste, n'est-ce pas ? L'ancienne Hermione suggéra certaines des farces du duo étonnant de Fred et Georges Weasley. Hermione Potter sourit d'un sourire mauvais. Peut-être.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le faire dès maintenant, ils devineraient que c'est de moi, »dit lentement Hermione, pensive.

« Tu ne veux qu'ils sachent que ça vient de toi ? »Demanda Lily avec surprise. Seveus sourit.

« Tu veux les rendre fous. Tu veux qu'ils restent éveillés la nuit en se demandant qui ont bien pu leur faire ça, »dit-il avec une satisfaction béate. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été envoyé à Serpentard ?

« Voilà exactement ce que je veux, »dit doucement Hermione.

HP / HG / HP  
Ils ont attendu une semaine, et à ce moment-là James s'était bercé dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire, et elle commençait petit à petit. Quand il est entré dans la Grande Salle, ses robes et uniformes ont changé en vert Serpentard et argent. Il n'a pas d'abord remarqué parce que quand il avait mis ses vêtements dans sa chambre, ils étaient régulièrement rouge et or. Le lendemain, il se rendit compte que toutes ses notes avaient été modifiés et étaient écrites en charabia. En fait, toutes les notes qu'il avait pris toutes la journée étaient en charabia. Il a essayé de changer cela, mais rien n'a changé. Il avait passé à Sirius pour qu'il inscrive des runes anciennes, mais cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Le lendemain, il se trouva dans un groupe de Poufsouffle, poussant la sérénade avec le Professeur McGonagall sur le chant lyrique « Danke Schoen ». Personne de cette époque ne connaissait ce qu'était un flash Mob, mais la vieille Hermione avait donné à Hermione Potter ses souvenirs et les sorts pour y arriver. Le jour d'après, c'était comme s'il était victime d'une guigne, tombant tout le temps. Il a trébuché à travers tout le château, renversé de l'encre partout dans ses potions, et jeté une assiette de nourriture sur Lily qui le regardait avec horreur avant de se déplacer pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle. James était tellement frustré qu'il voulait casser des choses, et Hermione a décidé que... peut-être, il avait appris la leçon.

Les farces cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencé et elle pouvait voir James qui essayait de comprendre comment il avait été piégé, puis – par extension – qui l'avait piégé. Elle remarqua avec amusement qu'il l'avait complètement écarté comme suspect possible. Elle l'écoutait discuter avec Sirius et Remus, et pas une fois son nom n'avait été mentionné comme étant une possibilité, mais Lily oui. Stupides garçons.

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions de James ? De Sirius ? De Remus dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Amos Diggory ?**

 **Vous avez aimé la vengeance d'Hermione ? :)**

 **Si je ne peux pas posté de nouveau chapitre d'ici là, je vous souhaites d'hors et déjà de passer de bonnes fêtes. :D**

 **Reviews !**

 **Bisous ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde, après une longue absence, je pense que je vais revenir petit à petit sur le site. Je n'ai absolument pas d'excuse sur le fait que j'ai été beaucoup trop longtemps absente, mais j'ai envie de revenir en tant que traductrice et non plus spécialement en tant que lectrice.**

 **BrownieJune : C'est vrai que j'ai moi-même beaucoup aimé la vengeance d'Hermione. Si tu aime le fait qu'il y ait Amos dans la fiction, tu va être servie, il va de nouveau être là dans le nouveau chapitre ! Voir Sirius jaloux n'est pas finis, il va de nouveau l'être dans ce chapitre.:)**

 **Love the Original Family : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'à Lily, Hermione et Severus, ça change beaucoup !:) la sortie de Pré-au-Lard est là, bonne lecture !:)**

 **scpotter : Hermione a fait une bonne vengeance, je ne pense pas que James va de nouveau s'y frotter rapidement.:)**

 **Math'L : C'est vrai qu'elle a parfois des agissements pareil aux Serpentard, mais c'est sans doute parce qu'elle a vécu une double vie, de ce fait elle a acquis plus d'expérience.:) Sirius aura de nouveau quelque réactions de jalousie dans ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup moi aussi quand il agit ainsi.:)**

 **YukiPandore : Je suis contente que les chapitres te fassent rire, cela m'arrive également des fois quand je traduis ;). les réactions de Sirius pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard vont également être amusante, comme pour Amos je pense. C'est vrai que j'ai également pensé au fait que suite au sort qu'à pratiqué Hermione pour l'unir à Lily en tant que sœur ferai aussi d'elle la sœur de James, mais bon, on peut dire que c'est magique.:) J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi !**

 **Hermione74380 : Les réactions de Sirius vont continuer à être drôle dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas.;) Je suis, d'un sens, heureuse que tu sois devenu accro, parce que cela va dire que tu sera toujours là pour les prochains chapitres;).Bonne lecture !**

 **LittleFlicka : Je suis contente que tu sois arriver, par hasard, sur la fiction ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **Je m'excuse de nouveau pour la longue absence que j'ai faites et j'espère que je ne vais pas la refaire de nouveau;).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 :**_ Week-end à Pré-au-Lard

 _Année 5, partie 3 sur 4._

Les feuilles changeaient de couleur, et l'air était vif et frais, en somme, une journée d'automne parfaite. Hermione avait la main accrochée à travers le creux du bras d'Amos Diggory et son visage était tourné vers le haut enfin de regarder le sien. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle sourit, elle riait. Elle avait faits en sorte que ses lèvres soient luxuriantes, douces et accueillantes. Elle avait fait exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle avait vu les autres filles faire à Sirius Black. Amos Diggory, imbécile qu'il était, avait tout gobé. Comment pouvait-il être lié à Cédric ? Il devait obtenir son intelligence de sa mère. Hermione ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage parce que Regulus avait besoin de croire au mensonge. C'était un garçon doux, et, elle l'espérait, un ami. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin, ou envie, était l'amour du petit frère de Sirius. Elle secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses boucles et elle essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Amos.

« Oooh, Amos, tu m'emmènes chez Madame Pieddodu s'il te plaît ? »Roucoula-t-elle de manière écœurement douce. Amos tapota sa main et lui sourit niaisement.

« Bien sûr, »lui dit-il. Hermione fit un cri de joie typique d'une jeune fille. « J'avais déjà prévu. »

Pouah. Ils allaient faire cela . Merci les Dieux qu'Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas la voir, ils mourraient de rire.

Tais-toi, personne ne t'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Sev dit que, oui, nous devons faire cela, de sorte que Regulus puisse voir que je l'aime comme un ami, mais pas plus.

Personnellement, si cela est alternatif, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement sortir avec Regulus. Il est mignon. Tout comme Sirius.

Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Je devais sortir avec Regulus c'est parce qu'il le vaut, pas parce qu'il ressemble à son frère.

Donc, tu aimes Sirius ?

Ta gueule. Juste, ferme là.

« Hermione ? »Dit sévèrement Amos. Hermione cligna des yeux vers lui.

« Oui, Amos ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés. »Il fit signe vers le café de Madame Pieddodu. Ah. Oui. Le café. Elle redressa ses épaules comme un bon petit soldat et marché à l'intérieur.

Sirius se promenait avec une très jolie fille, une Serdaigle, euh, Electra, ou Clytemnestre, ou quelque chose. (Son nom était Solaria Doge.) Elle se cramponnait à son bras fièrement et se pavanait devant tout le monde. C'était un baume pour son ego, que ces filles le trouvent si désirable alors que sa propre famille ne le faisait pas. Il ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elles, mais elle le faisait se sentir mieux à propos de lui-même, au moins pour un petit moment. Cela revenait à dire qu'il aimait bien cela. Les regarder s'énerver lui donnait un certain sentiment de puissance. Les regarder sous lui, lui donnait également un certain sentiment d puissance. Elles ne se plaignaient certainement pas, donc il n'avait pas à s'asseoir et à réfléchir à ce sujet pendant des périodes prolongées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille qui lui était complètement, totalement, et irrévocablement hors d'atteinte. Hermione Potter. La sœur de son meilleur ami et frère de sang. Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle sa sœur, ainsi ? Il ne pense pas... il n'espérait pas de toute façon parce que beaucoup de ses pensées n'étaient certainement pas fraternelles. Il pensait à elle, bien trop souvent, mais il n'avait jamais voulu. C'était comme si elle empiétait sur ses pensées... elle entrait et restait, refusant de partir. Il se trouvait à penser à ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa magnifique chevelure qu'était la sienne à toute heure du jour comme de nuit.

En passant près de chez Madame Pieddodu, et voyant les boucles sauvages d'Hermione à une table avec un gars, firent arrêter Sirius dans la rue, bouche bée. Tous les Maraudeurs, en tant que groupe, avait menacé de castrer l'idiot, et là, il était assis en train de pratiquement caresser Hermione en public. Il sentit une forte envie de foncer dans le café ridicule et de saisir cet idiot de Diggory et de le secouer.

« Sirius ? »Quel que soit son nom – roucoulait vers lui. Il frissonna légèrement. Chaque fois qu'une d'elles faisait ça, parler avec leur voix nasillarde, sa peau frissonnait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Lily ne parlait jamais comme ça, pas plus qu'Hermione. Non, Lily parlait toujours très bien. Puis il y avait Hermione, avec son accent aristocratique. Ce n'était pas la voix traînante et arrogante des Malefoy ou des Black, qui finissait par sonner fausse. Au lieu de cela, il semblait tout à fait naturel, comme si Hermione ne connaissait pas d'autre façon de parler.

« Hum ? »Il fit des bruits pour sembler intéressés.

« Sirius Black, fais-tu attention à moi ? »Demanda -quel que soit son prénom-, ses mains sur ses hanches. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Accroche-toi, je dois trouver James, »murmura-t-il, et il courut vers les Trois Balais. Il entendit vaguement un cri féminin, mais il l'ignora. Il courut rapidement vers le repaire favori des Maraudeurs et se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Euh, Sirius, il ne te manque pas quelqu'un ? »Demanda curieusement James. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Solaria, »répondit calmement Remus en levant légèrement la tête de son livre qu'il lisait. « Jolie fille, accrochée à ton bras comme une moule à son rocher, juste plus tôt dans la journée, en fait. »

« Oh, très drôle Remus, »grogna Sirius, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Remus arrêta de lire attentivement et regarda son ami. Sirius ne touchait jamais ses cheveux. Ébouriffer ses cheveux ? Oui, à l'admiration des étudiantes de Poudlard. Toucher ses cheveux ? Jamais ! Ils pourraient se mettre en désordre, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Sirius, est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »Demanda Remus avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Elle est dans le café de Madame Pieddodu, même après le discours, »Sirius grogna de frustration. James fronça les sourcils.

« Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas ma sœur, »dit-il sombrement. Remus leva les yeux de derrière son livre.

« Bien sûr que c'est ta sœur sinon Sirius n'en aurait rien à foutre, »grogna Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »Grogna Sirius à son ami. Remus posa son livre et regarda simplement Sirius qui finit par grimacer. James fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda tout à tour ses amis.

« Ai-je raté quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oui. »Dit légèrement Remus et il recommença à lire.

« NON ! »Hurla Sirius. Il fixa Remus.

« Je te hais. »

« Non, tu m'aimes. C'est dégoûtant, vraiment, mais je vais essayer de faire avec, »dit Remus avec un soupir dramatique qui fit rire James.

« Parfois je me demande si vous ne faites pas partis de Ste Mangouste vous deux, »dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

« Oh, je sais que je fais partie de là-bas. Mais ils ne voulaient pas de Remus – il est trop normal, »Sirius railla son amie qui, avec toute la maturité d'un adolescent de quinze ans, fit un geste extrêmement désagréable qui fit haleter de chocs deux sorcières âgées situées à côté de leur table. Remus rougit de honte et murmura des excuses aux deux sorcières qui le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Alors, qui est chez Madame Pieddodu ? »Demanda curieusement Peter.

« Hermione, »répondit sous peu Remus.

« Eh bien, je suggère que nous allons continuer notre conversation avec Amos, »déclara sombrement James. Remus ferma son livre et regarda son ami.

« Que crois-tu que va faire Hermione, si tu fais cela au milieu d'un lieu public ? »Demanda ostensiblement Remus. James pâlit.

« Eh bien, elle ne sera pas contente, je suppose, »se dit-il. Sirius fixa Remus.

« Donc, tu dis que nous devons nous asseoir ici et la laisser dans ses pattes au milieu de Pré-au-lard ? »Demanda Sirius avec indignation. Remus se frotta les temps.

« Peux-tu jurer qu'il y avait un réel rapprochement, de câlin ou de tripotage en prévision ? »Demanda logiquement Remus. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, c'était sur le point ! »Insista-t-il. À ce moment-là, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit dans un claquement et une Solaria en colère entra et s'avança vers son rendez-vous de la journée.

« Sirius Black ! Comment as-tu oser me laisser au milieu du village ! »CRACK ! Sa main gauche laissa une empreinte de mains rouge vif sur la joue de Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! »

« Eh bien très bien, »dit Sirius avec un hochement d'épaule. Solaria hurla de rage, se retourna et sortit du PUB, claquant la porte derrière elle. James soupira profondément.

« Sirius, mon ami, nous devons sérieusement te faire travailler sur ton comportement avec les femmes, »dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

HP / HG / HP

Severus et Lily marchaient furtivement à travers Près-au-Lard, gloussant comme des premières années. [Dans l'esprit de tout le monde, il fallait noter que Lily riait comme une première année. Plusieurs témoins ont pensé que Severus souriait peut-être, mais cela était du ouïe-dire.] ils ont regardé Hermione se comporter de manière si étrangère à elle-même que s'en était presque risible. Ils avaient patiemment attendu que Regulus voit le couple heureux. Il avait eu l'air surpris puis il avait réfléchi. Bien. Ils avaient bon espoir de conserver Regulus comme un ami. Hermione, à l'insu de ses amis, espérait le garder comme un atout. Elle y travaillait avec soin, cultivant les élèves de Serpentard, et Regulus était beaucoup trop important pour le perdre.

Le destin avait donné un coup de main à certains événements, et Hermione Potter était déterminée à faire une différence. Elle voulait garder son frère et sa famille en sécurité, cela va sans dire. Cependant, il lui était venu que gagner la guerre était tout aussi important que la sécurité de James. L'ancienne Hermione était tout autant préoccupée par la sécurité d'Harry. Hermione Potter savait qu'elle aimerait et protégerait son futur neveu... mais elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Pour elle, elle ne le connaissait pas, sauf à travers les souvenirs de l'ancienne elle. James... était réel, vivant. Il est son frère, son frère jumeau, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans lui. Par conséquent, gagner la guerre était tout aussi important pour elle que toutes les autres choses. Hermione était venu avec un plan astucieux, mais cela impliquait le fait de faire devenir une foule de Serpentard en tant qu'agent double. Elle savait que plusieurs se retourneraient plus tard, une fois qu'ils réaliseraient que ce que Voldemort leur demandait n'était pas pour eux, mais elle voulait que cela se passe maintenant. Ils seraient de sombres guerriers de la lumière, et elle se servirait d'eux pour prendre Voldemort.

Regulus remarqua Severus et se dirigea vers lui pour lui parler. Lily donna à Severus un regard significatif, et se glissa loin pour permettre aux deux garçons de parler seuls.

« Severus, »dit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Severus hocha poliment la tête.

« Regulus. »

« Hermione semble apprécier les vues de Pré-au-Lard, »observa-t-il attentivement. Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire cela, »répondit-il de façon égale.

« Ne le penses-tu pas ? »Demanda Regulus après un moment.

« Je dirais que mon ami, normalement intelligente, semble avoir cédé à l'envie d'un rendez-vous galant cet après-midi. »A décidé Severus.

« Rendez-vous galant ? »Demanda Regulus, ses oreilles devenant roses.

« Eh bien, c'est Hermione, »temporisa Severus, ses joues se colorant légèrement. « Donc, je voulais dire que la plupart des objets de chez Madame Pieddodu sont roses. »

Les deux garçons frémirent de dégoût.

« Alors, elle sort avec Amos Diggory, »a déclaré catégoriquement Regulus. Severus haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« Elle semble aimer les hommes plus âgés, »dit-il finalement, très soigneusement en désaccord avec la déclaration de Regulus. « Elle a été avec Lucius Malefoy. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais au moins il n'était pas un idiot complet, »murmura enfin Regulus.

« Non, non, il ne l'est pas. S'il n'avait pas fait certains choix, je pense qu'ils pourraient encore être ensemble, »Severus songea pensivement. Il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude, mais Lily et lui avait parfois cru que leur sœur de cœur avait vraiment séduit et été séduit par le beau Serpentard. Regulus avala, les yeux écarquillé. Les deux garçons savaient de quel choix Severus laissait entendre.

« Tu ne penses pas... elle serait... si nous devions, »bégaya Regulus dans un moment de panique, puis il tenta de reprendre le contrôle.

« Je crois que la principale préoccupation avec Malefoy était qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Notre lionne Gryffondor nous fait confiance, et elle attend que nous lui faisions confiance en retour, »dit prudemment Severus avec un léger froncement de sourcils. C'était drôle, mais quand il l'appelait Hermione son visage tremblait légèrement. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque l'avait déjà remarqué et il s'amusait à la taquiner.

« C'est vrai, mais parfois elle dit des choses vraiment bizarre, »murmura Regulus, ses souvenant de plusieurs conversations étranges au bord du lac.

« Je pense parfois qu'elle veut se donner en spectacle, »dit Severus, regardant Regulus. « Mais ne lui dit pas, elle se mettrait en colère. »

« Je m'en souviendrais, »dit doucement Regulus. « Bonne journée, Severus. »

« Bonne journée. »

HP / HG / HP

« Bien ? »Demanda Hermione, ses yeux noisette le fixant.

« Une mission couronnée de succès, ma Lionne, »dit-il d'un air moqueur, elle se crispa. Elle trembla, juste un peu, et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Severus, »siffla-t-elle vers lui puis en regardant aux alentours pour regarder si personne ne les avait vu. Il lui sourit et elle leva les yeux.

« Il allait bien, tout comme nous l'avions espéré. Regulus est toujours un ami... quel est le mot qui tu as utilisé ? Ah, oui, un atout, »dit Severus avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Bon. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre, »déclaré Hermione, ses yeux noisette reflétant la dureté de ses paroles. « Sev... penses-tu que nous pouvons faire confiance à Lily pour qu'elle ne dise rien ? »

« Bien sûr ! »Dit-il immédiatement, mais les yeux noisette continuaient de le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, vous êtes beaucoup Gryffondor. La subtilité n'est pas exactement votre mot d'ordre. Ni la discrétion. Or la patience, elle l'est. » « Severus, »la voix d'Hermione était devenue soyeuse et dangereuse. Il se retint de frisonner. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard ? Il était époustouflé. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement.

« Très bien. Elle aurait besoin de quelque chose pour faire sceller ses lèvres. Pas par méchanceté, juste parce qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de le faire elle-même. Elle finirait par aller vers la table des Serpentard et par s'agiter devant tout le monde. Brisant notre couverture. Enfer, si ton idiot de frère et ses idiots d'amis faisaient juste une de leurs bonnes blagues nous finirions par tout cracher nos boyaux. La marque des ténèbres, de ce que je comprends est plus belle qu'un tatouage. »

« Serment inviolable, alors, »murmura-t-elle. Severus la regarda brusquement. « Je n'ai jamais voulu aller jusque-là, cela pourrait causer des problèmes, mais je vais devoir être très prudente. Merde. »

« Les serments Inviolables sont... dangereux, Hermione, »murmura Severus, penchant sa tête sombre vers la sienne.

« Je sais, je sais, mais Severus, cela pourrait signifier la vie. Cela pourrait tout signifier. »Sa voix battait furieusement. Parfois, c'était presque comme si elle savait de choses que personne d'autre ne connaît. Parfois, ses yeux ont l'air tellement sombre lorsqu'elle parle de la guerre qu'il se promettait à chaque fois de la faire sourire de nouveau.

« OK. Si c'est ce que nous devons faire, c'est ce que nous allons faire, »murmura-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête, les larmes tombant de ses yeux.

« Je te remercie. »Elle reprit presque instantanément le contrôle. « La salle, ce soir, minuit. Je vais ramener Lily. »

HP / HG / HP

Les maraudeurs étaient allongés sur leurs lits en petite tenue. Remus avait un pyjama complet parce qu'il était conscient des cicatrices qui marquaient son corps. Peter avait également un pyjama. James était étendu sur son lit, portant uniquement un bas de pyjama et lisant distraitement un texte de métamorphose, à la recherche de la blague à venir. Sirius portait un boxer et une paire de chaussettes chaudes. James était reconnaissant que Poudlard ait inculqué suffisamment de décence à Sirius pour qu'il prenne la peine de porter un boxer. Sirius regardait la carte, les sourcils froncés.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »Demanda soudainement Sirius.

« Après le couvre-feu, »a déclaré fortement Remus. Sirius lui fit un geste grossier.

« Euh... presque minuit, »déclara distraitement Peter.

« Donc, il y a quelque chose entre Lily et ta sœur ? »Demanda curieusement Sirius. James renifla.

« J'en doute. Hermione aurait dit quelque chose d'impertinent au fait que je ne suis pas son type ou quelque chose, »dit sèchement James. « Elle aurait probablement dansé dans les salles communes en mettant des suçons directement dans le cou de Lily ou quelque chose. »

« Hermione ne me semble pas être du genre vindicatif, »dit doucement Remus. James sourit voracement.

« Non, mais elle est une très grande possessive. Si quelque chose est à elle, c'est à elle. »Expliqua-t-il.

« Elle n'a pas fait ça avec Malefoy, »dit Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil. James haussa les épaules.

« Non, merci Merlin ! Ugh, je prévois de manger cette semaine, ne me donnent pas ces images, »grogna James et il jeta un oreiller à son ami.

« Eh bien, oui, mais tu as dit qu'elle est possessive, alors peut-être qu'elle ne prenait pas Maleoy comme étant sien ? »Sirius ne regardait pas près de Remus parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le sourire béat de son ami. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'entendre la réponse à cette question.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, »déclara James avec irritation. « Si tu te souviens, elle n'était pas tout à fait heureuse avec moi. Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si quelque chose est assez important pour My Own, elle le considère comme sien. D'une certaine manière, d'une façon, elle la considère comme sienne. Tiens, regarde. »

James releva sa jambe de pantalon de pyjama et les autres garçons distinguèrent une cicatrice argentée fanée qui était petite et ressemblait plutôt... à des traces de dents.

« Elle t'a mordu ? »Demanda Remus, un regard étrange sur son visage. James haussa les épaules.

« Nous avions cinq ans, et nos grands-parents voulaient m'emmener loin d'elle pour l'été. Grand-père Potter voulait se charger de m'éduquer selon notre héritage et d'autres conneries dans le genre, »murmura James.

« Elle t'a mordu, »dit de nouveau Remus avec un regard étrange sur son visage. James hocha la tête.

« Oui, Remus. Elle m'a mordu. Tout d'abord, elle avait commencé à hurler que j'étais à elle et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'emmener loin d'elle. Bien sûr, à l'époque nous étions encore dans la nursery et nous dormions ensemble dans le même lit chaque nuit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de nous séparer. »Dit James d'un air suffisant, en regardant sa marque de morsure avec tendresse.

« Potter, tu as des problèmes, »dit faiblement Remus. James haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, n'en avons-nous pas tous ? » « Ouais, mais revenons au fait qu'il est minuit et que ta sœur et ta future épouse sautent joyeusement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, »interrompit Sirius.

« Que veux-tu dire par " sautent joyeusement"' ? »Demanda James.

« Eh bien, ça se peut qu'elles sautent. Ou marchent rapidement. »Sirius reprit la carte. James lui arracha des mains et la regarda rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait après le couvre-feu ? »Grogna James. Remus ricana.

« Quoi ? »Lui demanda Sirius.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu hypocrite que vous soyez en colère à propos du fait qu'Hermione soit dehors après le couvre-feu ? Ne sommes-nous pas tout le temps dehors après le couvre-feu ? »Dit calmement, avec la voix de la raison, Remus. Peter ricana.

« C'est vrai, vous savez, »il observa son lit. Sirius jeta ses cheveux en arrière.

« Je suppose que nous le sommes, »murmura-t-il enfin. James rit comme si quelque chose lui venait.

« Elles sont probablement en train d'aller chercher de la crème glacée, du chocolat ou quelque chose d'autre que font les elfes de maison dans la cuisine. C'est ce que font les filles, non ? »Demanda-t-il à la pièce. Les garçons haussèrent les épaules, et Sirius mis la carte de côté.

HP / HG / HP

La formulation précise d'un serment Inviolable était une chose délicate. Hermione sentit un pincement dans sa conscience du fait que Lily pourrait ne pas bien comprendre, mais elle secoua rapidement la tête. C'était la guerre, et ce serment pourrait sauver la vie de Lily. Severus avait compris les risques et avait accepté. Une fois qu'ils aient tous deux juré leurs vœux à Hermione, celle-ci recula et lança un sort.

« Ma lionne ! »S'exclama joyeusement Lily en étreignant étroitement le cou de l'animal.

« Pas étonnant que tu fasses toujours le même regard à chaque fois que je t'appelle Lionne Gryffondor, »dit sèchement Severus. Hermione se déplaça rapidement en arrière et reprit sa forme.

« Personne ne doit savoir, »dit-elle farouchement, en regardant chacun d'entre eux. Ils acquiescèrent. Cela faisait partie du sort, que ses formes magiques ou quoi que ce soit d'autre reste un secret.

« J'ai une question cependant, »dit Severus. « Sais-tu même comment faire un sort de Patronus ? Voilà un sort de niveau Aspic, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je peux, »dit-elle en peu de temps, et bientôt un Patmol argentée gambadait autour de la salle sur demande. Hermione rougit et fixa son stupide Patronus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial avec ton Patronus ? »Demanda curieusement Lily. Hermione rougie furieusement.

« Cela ne sera pas évident avant un an ou deux, »murmura Hermione. Elle était à peu près sûre que Lily, comme étant la future bien-aimée de James Potter, serait incluse dans le groupe et connaîtrait toutes les formes animagus des maraudeurs.

« Planifier à l'avance, comme un Gryffondor, »observe Severus avec un sourire narquois. Ce sont, les sortes de phrases que disait Hermione, souvent inconsciemment, qui avait convaincu Severus qu'elle avait une sorte de don, ou un troisième œil. Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Tais-toi, »averti Hermione.

« Comment ? »Demanda soudainement Lily. « Quand ? »

« Je suis un animagus non enregistré, ce qui est très, très illégale, mais je ne veux pas que le Ministère me suive partout. Ce serait plus... gênant. Je l'ai fait cet été. Eh bien, je l'ai étudié et fait depuis un an ou deux, en fait. »Expliqua soigneusement Hermione. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mentionner toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie passée. Severus la regarda fixement dans la crainte.

« Ce n'est pas censé être possible, »murmura-t-il ensuite. Cette sorte de magie était complexe, délicate et dangereuse. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il y a des circonstances atténuantes, »dit-elle doucement. « Si cela te fait te sentir mieux, tu peux toujours me battre en potions. Tu es incroyable lorsque nous venons à parler de potions » « Je suppose que je vais devoir accepter cela, »dit Severus d'une voix traînante. « Surtout depuis que c'est toi qui l'as dit. » « Hum, »Hermione croisa les bras et lui fit une moue.

« Qu'en est-il d'Amos Diggory ? »Demanda innocemment Lily, le front plissé.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Hermione dans la confusion.

« Tout le monde pense que vous vous fréquentez maintenant. Ont vous avez vu sur Pré-au-Lard. C'est l'indicateur de relation pour Poudlard, tu sais, »déclara Severus. Hermione soupira.

« Je ne me soucie pas vraiment pour lui. Il est attrayant, mais la personnalité ne correspond pas du tout. En fait, il est un peu arrogant, »dit Hermione avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

« Eh bien, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'intéresse ? »Demanda curieusement Lily.

Oui.

« Non. »

HP / HG / HP

* * *

 **Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? C'était bien ? J'espère !**

 **Je vous dit, j'espère, à bientôt !**

 **Bisous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ? Moi je vais bien, j'ai rapidement traduis ce chapitre pour que vous puissiez l'avoir ! :) Ce chapitre fait un peu moins de 10 000 mots, ce qui est le plus long chapitre d'une fiction que je n'ai jamais traduis !**

 **LittleFlicka : Certains des tes attentes vont être réalisé dans ce chapitre ! :)**

 **BrownieJune : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation Hermione/Lily/Severus ainsi que celle de Hermione/Sirius quand ce dernier est jaloux. ;)**

 **Merci pour les autres commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_ _Intrigues au seins des intrigues._

 _Vacances de Noël._

 _Lily POV._

La surprise avait envahi Lily lorsque Severus et elle était arrivé au manoir Potter. Elle savait que James et Hermione étaient des Sangs Purs, qu'ils venaient d'une vieille famille et qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'argent, mais le voir était une tout autre chose. Le hall d'entrée, avec sa cheminée ornée d'une façon à couper le souffle. Il y avait plus de marbres et de dorures qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en dehors d'un musée. Elle regarda Severus et vit un étrange regard sur son visage. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne d'autre, peut-être mieux qu'Hermione, et elle connaissait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il enviait. Severus voulait complètement appartenir à cela, entièrement. Il est seulement un sang-mêlé, et ce fait le dérangeait plus qu'elle aimait à penser.

« Lily ! Severus ! »Hermione descendait le grand escalier en s'agitant vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus et Lily afin de les serrer étroitement. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez venus. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons fait ça non plus, »murmura Severus, irrité. Coincé dans la même maison que James Potter. À quoi diable avait-il pensé ?

Hermione se recula, et les regarda, ses yeux noisette rayonnant de bonheur. Lily se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, ce qui était un sentiment inconfortable pour la sorcière normalement sûre d'elle. Hermione portait de la soie. De la soie ! C'était une ancienne robe tombant jusqu'à mi mollet avec un col haut et des manches longues. Cela avait l'air complètement naturel qu'elle porte cette robe et le style flattait son teint de pêche, et Lily réalisa qu'Hermione devait s'habiller comme ça tout le temps. Elle devait porter de la soie tous les jours. Lily regarda son jean et son gros pull en laine et rougit légèrement. Elle regarda Severus dans ses robes noires minables et elle réalisa qu'il avait légèrement rougi lui aussi.

« Hermione Canopia Potter ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'une dame ne cours pas dans les couloirs ni dans les escaliers. Une dame flotte, une dame glisse sans effort. »Une voix sévère flottait par-dessus les escaliers et Hermione rougit furieusement.

« Mais mère, James et Sirius se déplacent comme un troupeau d'éléphants et ils ne sont jamais critiquer ! »Se plaint Hermione. Lily pouvait dire que c'était un argument commun. Une dame descendit des escaliers d'une manière similaire à celle qu'elle avait décrit, elle semblait glisser sans effort dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tiennent devant eux, en souriant doucement.

« Lily et Severus, bienvenue à notre maison, »sa voix s'était adoucie, et Lily pouvait voir la bonté infini qu'il y avait dedans. « Mon mari Charlus à emmené les garçons dans les bois, ils vont probablement être de retour dans quelques heures. »

« Je vous remercie de nous accueillir, Madame Potter, »dit Severus avec une formalité raide et en exécutant un arc douloureusement correct. Madame Potter sourit affectueusement vers lui.

« Le plaisir est pour nous, »dit-elle fermement. « Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Normalement, je t'aurais mis avec les autres garçons, Severus, mais Hermione est devenu très contrarié et a insisté en disant que James et Sirius pourraient tenté de rendre ton séjour désagréable. De ce fait, ta chambre est plus proche des chambres des filles. »

Ils suivirent la forme gracieuse de Dorea remontant les escaliers afin d'aller dans un long couloir. Ils allèrent d'abord dans la chambre de Lily. C'était une superbe salle, fait dans un vert pâle. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, d'un tissu vert pâle et avec un dessus-de-lit décoré. C'était la plus grande chambre que Lily n'avait jamais vue, et Lily était un peu déborder. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça... jamais. Les yeux de Severus étaient grands ouverts, mais Hermione avait l'air heureuse. Dorea souriait tendrement à tout le monde. Elle montra la chambre de Severus, puis partie pour laisser les enfants se distraire. Les deux invités suivirent Hermione dans sa chambre, qui était tout aussi Bella, et tout aussi bon goût que la chambre de Lily, fait de crème, d'or et de bordeaux foncé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »Leur demanda Hermione dès que la porte se referma derrière eux. Lily regarda, impuissante, le fond de la chambre d'Hermione et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis jamais allée dans un endroit comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ici ? »Demanda prudemment Lily. Hermione fronça les sourcils un moment, pensive.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions harceler les elfes de maison pour quelques biscuits et du cidre afin de réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire, »dit finalement Hermione.

« Les elfes de maison ? »Demanda curieusement Lily. Hermione hocha la tête. Lily regarda Severus et vit qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. « Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison ? »

« Des êtres magiques qui sont liés au service d'une famille magique en particulier. Ils sont un peu comme des servants, mais ils sont liés aux gens et non pas à la maison elle-même, »dit calmement Severus. Lily fronça les sourcils pendant un moment.

« Servants ? Comme des esclaves ? »Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Hermione se mit à rire, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Apparemment, Lily et l'ancienne Hermione avaient le même discours. Hey ! Je ressemble à cette remarque !

« Non, »dit Hermione en secouant la tête. « C'est assez compliqué, mais j'ai obtenu quelques livres parlant du sujet en détail et je serai heureuse de te les prêter. Je pense qu'une fois que tu auras rencontré nos elfes de maison, tu pourras un peu plus comprendre. »

« Les cookies et le cidre sonnent bien, »dit Severus avec précaution. Hermione doutait que Severus est déjà eut des vacances d'hiver agréable. Elle lui sourit et prit sa main.

« Venez donc ! »Dit gaiement Hermione en les entraînant dans la cuisine.

« Maîtresse Hermione ! »Un elfe de maison souriait largement à Hermione. Lily pensait qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas exactement à ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils ressembleraient. Ils étaient ridés, et rose, et avaient de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris. Hermione sourit à l'elfe de maison avec une véritable affection.

« Notty, ce sont mes amis de l'école. Voici Lily Evans, et voici Severus Rogue. Je veux que tu les traites avec la même courtoisie qu'avec Sirius et Remus, »dit fermement Hermione. Notty hocha la tête et sourit à Lily et Severus.

« Bien sûr, jeune maîtresse, »convint Notty. « Maintenant, est-ce que la jeune maîtresse et ses amis veulent des collations ? »

« Oh, oui s'il te plaît ! Du cidre et quel genre de cookies avez-vous cuit aujourd'hui ? »Demanda Hermione avec impatience. Notty dansait sur place et frappa dans ses mains.

« Nous avons fait beaucoup de cookies aujourd'hui maîtresse Hermione. Il y a des gâteux secs au gingembre, des biscuits au chocolat, des cookies au sucre, des biscuits à la cannelle, du pain d'épice ainsi que des macarons. »

Les yeux de Severus et Lily devinrent vitreux lorsque Notty mit en évidence un assez grand plat où étaient empalés les cookies. Lily regarda Severus qui regardait le plat avec plaisir, mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela soit réel. Le cidre était légèrement chaud et était le plus délicieux que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais bu auparavant. Lily se sentait plutôt débordé en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ou sentir, et c'était en quelque sorte surréaliste de voir Hermione être si naturel et à l'aise ici. Hermione était l'amie de Lily depuis sa première année, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la vie que pouvait avoir Hermione chez elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait comment la vie dans la maison Rogue était terrible, ainsi que les nombreux commentaires sarcastiques qu'elle avait surpris et qu'elle pouvait deviner sur le fait que la vie de Sirius et Regulus n'était pas terrible non plus. Elle se sentit béate, et elle réalisa avec embarra, que sa vie à la maison était tellement meilleure que celle des enfants élevés dans le monde des sorciers. Hermione et James ne se vantaient ou ne se plaignaient pas, alors elle n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à ce que pouvaient être leurs vies chez eux. Dorea Potter était si douce et attentionnée que Lily se sentait instantanément attiré par elle. On ne pouvait que supposer que Monsieur Potter était tout aussi merveilleux qu'elle.

« Maintenant que nous avons mangé, est-ce que cela vous tente d'aller voir ma pièce préférée parmi toute la maison ? »Demanda Hermione avec un sourire méchant et une lueur dans ses yeux. Incertains, Lily et Severus hochèrent la tête.

« Merlin, »murmura Lily alors qu'elle fixait la bibliothèque du manoir Potter. Le visage de Severus était vide, illisible.

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenus pour emprunter un livre que vous voulez, »dit gracieusement Hermione. « Je crois que nous avons plusieurs volumes que Poudlard n'a pas. »

Le reste de la matinée a été consacré à la lecture, les trois amis répartis dans la bibliothèque. À un moment donné, Hermione finit sur un petit canapé recroquevillé contre Severus. Il avait un bras enroulé autour d'Hermione, sa main jouant distraitement avec ses boucles. Sa tête était sur ses épaules, et ils lisaient tous deux tranquillement. Lily était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil à proximité afin qu'elle puisse parfois atteindre et toucher les cheveux de Severus. Ils n'étaient pas gras, plus depuis qu'Hermione les charmait définitivement. Ils étaient doux, soyeux et noir d'encre. Lily tournoyait un objet alors qu'elle lisait. Une gorge se racla, incertaine.

« Er, ton père m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, »dit Remus. Hermione leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Père est de retour ? Oh, magnifique ! Venez les gars, allons-y ! »Hermione sauta et saisit les mains de Lily et Severus.

Décorer un arbre de Noël au manoir Potter était l'une des expériences les plus intéressantes de la vie de Lily. Poudlard était si magique que nous finissions par y être habitué, mais quand on retournait dans le monde moldu, tout était si différent... ce n'était tellement pas comme Poudlard. Là, c'était comme Poudlard. Lily se demandait si cela était la raison pour laquelle elle ne faisait pas attention à James ou aux autres maraudeurs. Ils leur semblaient arrogant, et beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Et si c'était un malentendu ? Hermione ne semblait pas sûre d'elle-même, mais elle semblait comprendre à un certain niveau spécial que certaines choses devaient être expliquées à Lily. Elle a toujours pris le temps de bien tout expliquer certaines facettes du monde magique à Lily. Elle ne le faisait pas avec un air supérieur, et elle n'agissait jamais de manière coincée. Lily lança furtivement un regard dans la direction de James alors qu'il décorait l'arbre. Ici, dans sa propre maison, dans sa propre famille, il semblait naturel. C'était un jeune garçon, alors il agissait toujours de manière désinvolte et un peu sauvage, mais ici, il était plutôt attachant plutôt qu'irritant. Il était évident qu'il aimait sa famille, et il respectait beaucoup ses parents.

« Je pense que le sapin est fini, ne penses-tu pas Sirius ? »Annonce James à voix haute avec un sourire malicieux en direction de sa mère et son père. Lily comprit que c'était une sorte de tradition familiale et se trouva à sourire, dans l'attente, tout comme les amis de James.

« Ouais, je pense qu'il est complètement décoré, »dit Sirius de sa voix traînante avec un sourire. Hermione se leva immédiatement.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »Dit-elle avec un air de surprise. « Regarde là-bas, et là. Tu as laissé des trous énormes Jamie ! »

« Oh, eh bien, oui, je suppose, »James et les autres maraudeurs remplirent les trous avec des ornements. « Maintenant, bien. Maintenant, c'est terminé, non ? »

« Mais, mais, »Hermione fit un tour rapide du sapin, le regardant sous tous les angles. Elle souligna le haut de l'arbre. « L'étoile n'est pas mise. Cela ne sera pas terminé avant que l'étoile soit en place. » « Je pense que nous devrions laisser un de nos invités mettre l'étoile, tu ne penses pas, Hermione ? »Taquina sans vergogne James. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient rempli de surprise, et sa bouche formait un ''o'' parfait.

« Oh, »murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux fixés sur l'arbre. Elle regarda son père, mais ne vit pas qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas rire d'elle. « Ce serait la bonne chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as raison, bien sûr, Jamie. »

« Princesse, »dit Charlus Potter, contrit, jamais en mesure de faire quelque chose qui rendrait sa fille unique triste, même pour un instant. « Ton frère te taquine. Sûrement, tu le sais. »

« Taquinerie ? »Hermione fait écho, en regardant son père. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse le haut de sa tête.

« Qui d'autre pourrait mettre l'étoile sur le haut du sapin, My Own ? »Lui demanda doucement James, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et en embrassant son front.

Lily sourit largement. Sa famille avait une tradition similaire, mais elle et Pétunia le faisait tour à tour, des années en alternance. Ici, parce que les Potter ont seulement une fille, Hermione avait traditionnellement l'honneur et puisqu'elle était petite, Charlus devait la tenir dans ses bras pour placer l'étoile sur l'arbre. Dorea Potter sourit tendrement à son mari et à ses deux enfants et tendit une boîte en bois magnifiquement sculpté à Hermione. Elle posa soigneusement la boîte, et souleva pieusement le couvercle. Niché dans du papier de soie se trouvait la plus belle étoile que Lily n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. C'était comme si elle était faite d'argent et de cristal. Hermione la posa soigneusement dans ses mains, son visage doux. Son père la souleva avec soin et elle plaça l'étoile sur le haut de l'arbre.

« Voilà, »déclara Dorea avec un sourire chaleureux envers sa famille et les amis. Elle bougea sa baguette et des minuscules de feux d'artifice commencèrent à scintiller autour de l'arbre. « Maintenant, c'est terminé. »

La fête de Noël avec les Potter était merveilleuse, et Lily se sentait accueilli comme si elle en faisait partie. Toutefois, il était difficile d'être dans la même maison que James Potter quand il se comportait comme un être humain décent et normal. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile d'être autour de lui que quand il se comportait de façon arrogante. Puis elle pouvait lui crier dessus ou l'ensorceler. Quand il se comportait de manière décente, tout cela la troublait. Elle commença à se demander comment seraient ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Elle rougit en se hâtant de descendre les escaliers afin de rencontrer Hermione dans la bibliothèque quand elle frappa un mur solide.

« Ouf ! »Tout l'air avait quitté ses poumons à la fois.

Lily regarda le mur, qui portait des vêtements... c'est bizarre. Elle leva les yeux et vit le sourire arrogant de James Potter. Il attrapa son regard et le dirigea vers le haut où se trouvait une branche de gui. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et elle rougit. Ses yeux brillaient vers elle, et ce sourire arrogant disparu. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily n'avait jamais été autant reconnaissante envers le gui avant ce jour. Ses lèvres, se déplaçant contre les siennes, étaient douces et soyeuses, mais elle pouvait complètement sentir le crépitement d'électricité présent entre eux. Ses mains vinrent toucher ses épaules et il grignota sa lèvre inférieure. Lily ouvrit sa bouche et sa langue taquina celle de James jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle.

« Lily ? »La voix d'Hermione semblait si loin, mais Lily bondit loin de James et regarda autour d'elle d'un air coupable. Elle leva les yeux dans les yeux noisette de James, flamboyant dans les siens, et sentit son cœur commencer à battre dans sa poitrine.

« Je... Je dois y aller, »murmura-t-elle, et elle se hâta de descendre les marches vers la bibliothèque. Elle pouvait sentir James la regarder, et ses joues brûlées.

Le reste des fêtes de Noël se passèrent dans un étrange tourbillon. Lily s'amusait, et elle ne s'était jamais senti plus heureuse ou plus détendue, parce qu'elle pouvait passer beaucoup de temps en contact de ses nouveaux frères et sœurs. Cependant, elle a commencé à éviter James encore plus qu'à la normal, et elle a toujours pris soin de ne jamais, jamais se retrouver de nouveau sous le gui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas aimé son baiser, c'était qu'elle avait aimé, peut-être un peu trop. Elle réfléchit à des moments aléatoires, et Hermione l'avait pris plusieurs fois en train de regarder dans le vide, ses doigts touchant ses lèvres. Le regard complice dans les yeux de sa sœur avait été déconcertant. Pour en revenir à Poudlard, c'était presque un soulagement parce qu'elle savait que James redeviendrait avec son habituel comportement arrogant, et qui était beaucoup plus sûr de lui-même.

Vers la fin de la fête, les garçons disparurent pendant un certain temps, et Lily se demanda si James était aussi touchée qu'elle l'était. Hermione l'avait regardé pensive pendant ce temps, et Severus avait fait un effort particulier pour lui remonter le moral. La veille, ils retrouvèrent les garçons particulièrement joyeux, frappant le dos des autres en permanence, et continuant de s'appeler par des surnoms les plus ridicules. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient aminci et elle avait un certain regard dans les yeux. Lily savait qu'Hermione comprenait les étranges et choses cryptiques à laquelle parlaient les garçons, mais cela ne la rendait pas heureuse. Elle avait l'air presque triste.

HP / HG / HP

 _Hermione POV._

Il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait pas supprimer le pincement de tristement qui semblait s'accrocher à elle. Savoir que son jumeau et ses amis étaient maintenant officiellement les maraudeurs complets avec des formes animagus, et qu'elle était complètement exclue de tout cela, elle était blessée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. La seule chose qui l'aidait quand elle était bouleversée était de courir dans les bois sous sa forme d'animagus. C'était une nouvelle lune, elle figura que tout serait assez sûr. Elle savait que les maraudeurs courraient sous la pleine lune. Elle glissa hors de son lit du dortoir des filles et se faufila hors du château en utilisant les connaissances de l'ancienne Hermione sur le château. Elle jeta un sort de désillusion sur elle-même de manière non verbal, et courut sans bruit à travers le château avec ses pieds nus. Ses sens étaient de plus en plus en alerte, plus conscients du fait de son alter ego. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas besoin de lumière, et ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit. Courir à travers les bois sur une base régulière l'avait musclé et gardé en forme. Elle sortit du château et se précipita vers les bois. Dès qu'elle atteint la sécurité des arbres, elle enleva les sorts de dissimulation et se transforma. Elle hurla toute sa colère et sa rage dans un hurlement de douleur dans les bois. Elle entendit un aboiement au loin et se glissa plus profondément dans les bois.

 _Vous plaisantez j'espère ?_

L'obscurité de la lune, c'était son temps dans les bois, mince. Les garçons stupides avec leur stupide règle de pas de fille jouaient à la pleine lune. Elle gronda sous son souffle lorsque courut plus vite. Elle entendit un aboiement encore lointain, et elle changea légèrement de direction. L'ancienne Hermione était pratique ici parce qu'elle connaissait un peu la forêt interdite. Elle savait comment éviter les Centaures, les terres molles ou d'autres pièges. Vraiment, une fois que vous saviez comment éviter ce genre de choses, la forêt interdite était vraiment agréable. Elle pensait à la construction d'une maison d'été ici un jour. Hermione zigzagua à travers les bois dans le but de se débarrasser de son odeur. L'aboiement semblait de plus en plus proche. Stupides garçons. Eh bien, une chose sur laquelle il était sûr était qu'Hermione était un animagus plus intelligent que la moyenne. Elle remarqua un arbre et courut vers lui rapidement. Elle s'assit sur des branches et attendit.

Majestueusement beau, le cerf entra dans sa ligne de mire. Hermione était si fière de son frère, son cœur se gonflait dans sa poitrine. Un énorme chien se trouvait derrière eux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient qu'eux deux ? Non... Remus était venu avec eux, et il transportait Peter le rat. Eh bien, c'était idiot. Il était aussi vulnérable dans ces bois qu'un être humain. Elle était assise sur sa branche et elle les regardait. Le chien géant gémi et Remus acquiesça.

« Je peux sentir son odeur, aussi. Elle n'est pas loin d'ici, »dit-il clairement, ne cherchant même pas à murmurer. Dans son arbre, Hermione-Lionne souhaitait que les lions puissent rouler leurs yeux. Pouvaient-ils être plus furtifs ?

Choisissant son chemin avec précaution, le cerf, eh bien... Cornedrue, marchait autour de la clairière en regardant tout autour de lui. Le chien, oh bien, Patmol, renifla soigneusement tout autour de la clairière, en essayant de retrouver son parfum. Hermione s'étendit sur son bras et détendit ses muscles. Elle allait être ici pour un certain temps. Sa queue remua nerveusement. Soudain, son ouïe fine perçut un bruit.

 _Vous plaisantez j'espère ?_

Hermione soupira et sauta de sa branche.

« Hé ! Elle est là ! »Dit brillamment Remus.

La lionne avançait délibérément vers lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, donnant un cou de tête en direction de Poudlard. Remus regarda. Elle prit avec soin sa robe entre ses dents et tira.

« Tu veux que je parte ? Mais... mais nous sommes venus te voir, »a déclaré Remus, hésitant. La lionne regarda par-dessus son épaule vers les bois et gronda doucement. Puis elle attrapa ses robes et tire à nouveau, plus urgente. « Il y a quelque chose dans les bois. »

À ce moment-là, Hermione voulait se changer et commencer à crier, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à se révéler. Elle donne un autre coup de tête vers le garçon stupide, plus frénétiquement.

« D'accord. Je te crois, »murmura Remus. Elle lécha sa main. Il se retourna et courut vers Poudlard. Elle les regarda avec soin, en veillant sur leur départ en toute sécurité. Ils restèrent en regardant son rythme d'avant en arrière, son attention sur la forêt.

« Hé ! »Remus appela. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se pencha légèrement dans une " pose d'écoute ". « Vas-tu revenir à la pleine lune ? S'il te plaît ? »

Elle renifla et fit l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaules chez les félins. Puis elle s'enfonça profondément dans les bois, grondant quelque chose. Il y avait une sorte d'accident et puis elle hurla de rage et il y eut un bruit de bagarre. Elle sortit une demi-heure plus tard, à la recherche incroyablement béate d'elle-même, et s'arrêta de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient attendu. Remus jurerait plus tard qu'il avait entendu la lionne soupirer. Elle secoua la tête, puis bondit. Ils essayèrent de la suivre, mais ils n'ont pas pu maintenir le rythme contre elle. Pourtant.

HP / HG / HP

Le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle était calme le lendemain matin, les garçons n'étaient pas encore habitués à leur transformation en tant qu'animagus et ils n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition à la table des Gryffondor. Remus était assis en face d'Hermione et Lily mangeait tranquillement. Lily lui avait chaleureusement sourit quand il s'était assis, mais Hermione semblait être légèrement refroidis. Il craint que peut-être il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela avait été. Peut-être était cet incident d'avant la trêve hivernale, quand elle avait demandé s'il pouvait garder un secret de James. Non, il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione resterait en colère à ce sujet. Elle savait comment faire taire tous les maraudeurs. Il fronça les sourcils et mâcha lentement son toast. Les hiboux arrivèrent et un majestueux hibou noir débarqua devant Hermione qui était sous le choc. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle détachait la note. Quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué, mais Remus l'a fait. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre plus fort et il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le hibou partit immédiatement, et Hermione ouvrit la note. Il entendit son apport soudain de souffle et vit ses joues s'assombrirent dans un sombre rose. Lily essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à la note, mais Hermione la cacha dans sa paume.

« C'est quoi ça ? »Demanda curieusement Lily.

« Um, un admirateur secret, »menti Hermione, rougissant encore plus. Remus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi mentait-elle à Lily ? Elles sont très proches. Pour autant qu'il sache, elles partagent tout l'un avec l'autre.

« Ooh, »dit Lily avec un sourire malicieux. « Quelqu'un concurrence Amos Diggory et pose sa candidature avec son argent. »

« Je veux, »dit Hermione avec un grognement et elle roula des yeux. « Remus, veux-tu étudier avec nous cet après-midi ? Les BUSE's vont arriver, et Lily et moi avons conçu un plan d'étude approfondie. »

« Je veux bien je te remercie, »dit-il avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'Hermione n'était pas en colère contre lui, après tout. Il lui semblait aussi qu'Hermione n'était pas tout à fait heureuse avec Amos Diggory, peut-être qu'il le dirait à Sirius plus tard, cela rendrait probablement heureux le garçon pour toute la journée.

« Hermione ? Je pensais que je pourrais t'accompagner à ta salle de classe, »déclara galamment Amos Diggory derrière Hermione. Remus vit la légère grimace d'Hermione ainsi que le petit sourire que Lily cacha derrière sa main. Puis Hermione se retourna et sourit brillamment à son petit ami.

« Cela semble très agréable, Amos. Tu es très attentionné, »elle sauta sur lui. Remus pensait qu'elle battait des cils dans la direction du jeune homme. Il s'étouffa presque avec son toast. Le couple partit, Hermione accroché à son bras.

« C'était quoi ça ? »Demanda Remus, le dégoût évident dans sa voix. Lily ricana.

« Tu me promets que tu ne dis rien à personne ? »Lui demanda sérieusement Lily, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Les bouts de ses oreilles rosirent. Il réfléchit une minute.

« Je ne peux pas promettre de ne rien dire à James. Surtout si quelque chose arrive à Hermione, »dit finalement Remus. Lily tira sur une de ses mèches de cheveux et réfléchit une minute.

« Je suppose... Je suppose que cela marche. OK, alors Regulus a le béguin pour Hermione, non ? Elle m'a dit que vous aviez vu le baiser. »Lily se pencha sur la table et parlait aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait. Remus hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je pensais que James allait le frapper, »dit doucement Remus.

« Eh bien, Hermione adore Regulus, mais plus comme un frère ou un ami. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre en tant qu'ami, mais elle voulait que ce soit clair sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de chance en tant que petit ami. Puis Amos Diggory est arrivé. »Lily parlait vite, en regardant périodiquement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait.

« Oh, »dit Remus. « Elle n'est donc pas vraiment avec lui ? » « Pas vraiment. Il est condescendant. J'ai regardé la façon dont il la traite. Si mon petit ami m'avait dit rien que la moitié de ce qu'il m'avait dit, je lui aurai jeté un sort, mais bon. »Dit méchamment Lily, poignardant une saucisse. James était assis à côté d'elle et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Que disais-tu sur moi ? »Demanda-t-il brillamment. Lily leva les yeux vers Remus puis gloussa.

« Tu sais, ça sera un jour triste lorsque Potter ferait une étape vers le haut. Eh bien, sans tous les facteurs ragoûtants, »dit Lily avec un sourire pour Remus. Il se mit à rire avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'éclat venant des yeux noisette de James.

« Euh... euh... elle n'a pas dit que tu étais le facteur ragoûtant, »expliqua rapidement Remus. Lily regarda James. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et elle rougit.

« Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, »dit-elle, ses yeux verts largement ouverts. James fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, que voulais-tu dire dans ce cas alors ? »Demanda-t-il. Lily se leva et regarda son poignet nu.

« Oh, c'est vraiment l'heure ? Je vais être en retard ! Désolé, je dois y aller ! »Puis elle fuit la grande salle, comme si les détraqueurs étaient ses poursuivants. James fronça les sourcils vers Remus, qui prit une gorgée rapide de jus de citrouille.

« Elle n'aime pas Amos Diggory, c'est ce qu'elle disait, il ne traite pas bien Hermione, »Remus donna en courte réponse. « Voilà ce qu'est le facteur ragoûtant, tu ne peux pas vraiment sortir avec ta propre sœur. »

« Oh, »dit James dans une soudaine compréhension, ses yeux écarquillés et un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Cela veut dire que j'ai le matériel pour être un parfait petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Cornedrue, »dit Sirius de sa voix traînante et en roulant des yeux. « Je le pense depuis toujours, mais tu me rejettes toujours. »

« C'est juste parce que je sais que tu finiras par me briser le cœur, »déclare James avec un faux reniflement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je dois partager. Je ne veux pas que les pauvres filles soient malheureuses, tu sais ? »Dit Sirius de sa voix traînante et cligna des yeux vers la table des Serdaigle. Un groupe de filles rigola niaisement, Remus leva les yeux et Peter ricana.

HP / HG / HP

Il était minuit et le cœur d'Hermione était dans sa gorge quand elle gravit les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie. La note qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt avait déjà était détruite. Elle essaya de respirer profondément, d'être calme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle savait juste qu'elle le devait. Ses longs cheveux d'argent brillant au clair de lune, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. Hermione déglutit convulsivement.

« Lucius ? »Chuchota-t-elle. Il se retourna, ses yeux gris-argent scrutant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Tu avais raison, »dit-il sourdement.

« Vraiment ? »Demanda-t-elle, confuse. Il acquiesça.

« Les choses que je voyais, »il frissonna, mais se contrôla alors immédiatement, un masque de calme glissant sur son visage.

« Tu es prêt à te battre contre lui, de l'intérieur . »Demanda prudemment Hermione.

« Nous devons être très, très prudents, »dit-il avec soin. « Je ne peux pas faire ce qui pourrait mettre ma famille en danger. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, »convint Hermione. « Serais-tu prêt à prêter un serment inviolable pour moi ? »

« Cela dépend, »dit lentement Lucius, ses yeux se rétrécissant dans la pensée. « Qu'entraînerait-il ? »

« Fondamentalement ? Fidélité envers moi, »dit carrément Hermione. Lucius resta calme pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Quoi d'autre ? »Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Un vœu de secret et de fidélité. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de parler de ce que nous ferons avec tous ceux qui ne feront pas partie de notre groupe, »expliqua Hermione. « J'aurai besoin de toi pour être le chef semi-public. Tout le monde avec qui nous traiterons devra penser que tu es le chef de ce mouvement. Les recrues, Dumbledore, si nous décidons de l'approcher. Tout le monde pensera que tu es le chef. »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Les Sangs Purs ont généralement des difficultés à prendre les ordres d'une femme, et la plupart des gens avec lequel nous allons traiter seront des Sangs Purs. Même Dumbledore, qui est assez libérale pour un sorcier, a certaines œillères lorsqu'il s'agit des capacités des sorcières, »dit amèrement Hermione avec l'expérience de l'ancienne Hermione dans son esprit.

« Cela est vrai, »dit-il pensivement. « Est-ce pourquoi tu veux que je fasse un serment inviolable ? Tu ne penses pas que je vais t'écouter ? »

« Pas exactement. Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas. J'ai des informations que tu n'as pas. Parfois, tu peux être invité à faire certaines choses que tu ne comprendras pas immédiatement. Je ne veux pas que tu hésites, ou que tu te pose des questions sur ce que je te demande de faire. J'ai besoin de ton total respect, »déclare catégoriquement Hermione. Lucius fronça sombrement ses sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas partager toutes ces informations avec moi ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Finalement, je vais probablement tout partager avec toi, »dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu n'es pas sûr de moi, »dit platement Lucius. Hermione soupira.

« Je ne suis sûre de personne, sauf de Jamie, »dit calmement Hermione. « Les temps sont dangereux, Lucius. »

« Certes, »dit-il avec un soupir. Il regarda Hermione. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. »

« Hmm. Narcissa Black semble avoir adouci la douleur, un peu, »dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Je suis attaché à elle. Je vais très probablement lui demander sa main une fois qu'elle aura obtenu son diplôme, »dit-il d'une voix neutre. Hermione hocha la tête c'était une initiative intelligente du point de vue des Sangs Purs. Il y avait longtemps que la famille Malefoy s'était lié à la famille Black, cinq ou plusieurs générations en arrière.

« Elle se révélera être une bonne épouse pour toi, »dit doucement Hermione. « Pour elle aussi, les valeurs de la famille comptent avant tout. »

« Je ne te manque pas, alors ? »Demanda Lucius avec une légère courbure au niveau des lèvres. Hermione se serra, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je tiens à toi, et oui, tu me manques, »murmura-t-elle enfin. Le visage de Lucius se détendit et il la regarda un moment ou deux.

« Très bien. Je vais jurer fidélité envers toi, »dit-il enfin. « Qui va témoigner ? »

« Severus. Il a déjà prêté serment pour moi. »

« Quand ? »Demanda Lucius avec un haussement de sourcils.

« La nuit de la pleine lune, »dit doucement Hermione, regardant le ciel nocturne. Lucius hocha la tête.

« Hermione, »dit-il doucement. Elle se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius.

« Non, »murmura-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas. Tu as Narcissa. »

« Et tu as Diggory, »il ricana. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui. J'ai Amos. »Dit-elle doucement, reconnaissante pour le mensonge. Elle se retourna et courut de la tour d'astronomie, ne voyant pas les yeux de Lucius, avec une étrange palpitation dans l'estomac.

Courant vers la salle Commune de Gryffondor n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle l'espérait. Sirius se tenait en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en la regardant.

« Sirius ? »Murmura-t-elle, surprise. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je t'attendais, »grogna-t-il. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'attendais ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu avec Amos s'il ne te traite pas bien ? Est-ce qu'il te fait du mal ? »Sirius semblait furieux. Ses yeux étaient difficiles à décrypter dans l'obscurité. Hermione soupira lourdement.

« Non, c'est... c'est compliqué, »dit distraitement Hermione. Sirius se dirigea vers elle et saisit ses bras.

« Explique-le alors, »demanda-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, son visage ombragé par l'obscurité. Les traits de la lionne prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Elle pouvait clairement le voir, même s'il pensait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, et il avait laissé l'émotion briller à travers lui. Il avait l'air préoccupé... et autre chose. Quelque chose qui faisait obscurcir ses yeux. Elle pencha son visage vers lui, essayant de mieux le voir, et tout à coup ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Elle poussa un soupir étouffé de surprise, et il l'utilisa pour l'embrasse plus intensément, sa langue glissant facilement et pillant sa bouche. Quand il se recula, elle était légèrement haletante, le regardant fixement, et son visage était devenu fermé, lointain. Il fuit presque dans les dortoirs des garçons, et elle le fixa en état de choc.

HP / HG / HP

La pleine lune se leva dans le ciel. Hermione regarda Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver traverser la pelouse avec Lunard. Elle soupira et essuya les larmes de ses joues. Quand la vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ? Elle se leva et glissa hors de la tour de Gryffondor, faisant son chemin jusqu'à la salle sur demande où Lucius l'attendait avec Severus. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre et les deux se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Lucius se déplaça vers l'avant.

« Quel est cet endroit ? »Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« La salle sur demande, »répondit-elle. « Cela conviendra à ce que nous devons faire. »

« Sommes-nous prêts ? »Demanda doucement Severus. Hermione hocha la tête.

La prestation du serment était légèrement différente et bien plus obligatoire que les promesses tordues de Severus. Hermione Potter n'était pas stupide et elle était une sorcière prudente. Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione montra à Lucius son patronus, ainsi que sa forme animagus pour qu'il les connaisse. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant et regarda Severus et Lucius.

« Il y en aura d'autres, par la suite, et vous pourriez avoir besoin de prouver que vous êtes l'un avec l'autre ainsi qu'avec moi, »dit pensivement Hermione Severus hocha la tête.

« Peut-être une sorte de signe, »murmura-t-il, en pensant. Lucius découvrit son bras, et Severus et Hermione tressaillirent.

« Quelque chose comme ça ? »Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Pas tout à fait, »dit Hermione avec un regard pensif. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on gagne ? Comment peut-on prouver que certains d'entre-nous nous aident effectivement ? »

« Une marque, mais pas une Marque des ténèbres, »marmonna Lucius, pensif. Hermione fronça les sourcils et commença à réfléchir. Severus ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev ? »Demanda curieusement Hermione, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« La marque de la Lumière, »a-t-il dit d'une voix traînante. « Quelque chose d'inoffensif. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as ricané ? »Demanda Hermione. Il secoua la tête.

« La première chose qui m'est venue en tête était une lionne, »avoua-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant. Lucius renifla. Hermione tapota lentement son menton.

« Qu'en pensez-vous d'une empreinte ? »Demanda-t-elle. Elle tira sur sa robe au niveau de sa clavicule, exposant l'étendue supérieure de sa poitrine crémeuse. « Juste ici. Vous ne faites rien nue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas habituellement au milieu des réunions de Mangemort, non, »dit Lucius de sa voix traînante.

« Pense-tu que cela fonctionnerait ? »Le pressa Hermione. Il secoua les épaules.

« Je suppose que oui, »concède finalement Lucius. Hermione sourit.

« Parfait. Vous deux, déshabillez-vous, »commanda Hermione. Les deux hommes enlevèrent leurs robes supérieures ainsi que leurs chemises. Hermione se transforma de nouveau dans sa forme de lionne. Elle s'assit sur ses hanches et pressa très soigneusement ses pattes contre la peau de la poitrine nue de Lucius, une empreinte de chaque côté de sa clavicule. Ses pattes brillaient momentanément, mais Lucius s'agenouilla et endura en silence.

« Je dois dire, cela bat la réception de la marque sombre, »dit Lucius à Severus lorsque cela se termina. « Cela picote un peu, mais c'est tout. »

« Je suppose que c'est parce que ce n'est pas de la magie noire, et parce qu'Hermione n'est pas une mégalomaniaque sociopathe sadomasochiste. »Observa sèchement Severus. Lucius avait raison, cela picotait légèrement, mais pas dans le mauvais sens.

« Là, »dit Hermione, satisfaite, en observant son travail. « Maintenant, s'ils brûlent ou noircissent, je suis mort. »

« Prévois-tu que cela se produise ? »Demanda Severus, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« J'essaie de faire des projets pour tout ce qui peut arriver, Sev. Quand les choses iront mal, je ne pourrais pas être en mesure de communiquer avec vous. C'est un dispositif de sécurité, de sorte que vous saurez la vérité. Si vous entendez des rumeurs, mais que la marque ne fait rien, vous serez alors que c'est faux. Trop de gens font des erreurs stupides parce qu'ils croient aux mensonges propagés par l'autre côté, »expliqua Hermione à son frère de cœur. Il acquiesça.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps, les gens pourraient le remarquer. J'y vais, vous pouvez partir vous aussi, »dit fermement Hermione. Elle se leva et secoua sa robe. Elle regarda Severus et Lucius et son visage s'adoucit légèrement. « Faites attention. »

HP / HG / HP

À son dégoût éternel, Severus et Lucius ont prient le plaisir de s'appeler Chevaliers de la Dame ainsi que membres de l'Ordre de la Lionne. Hermione les a menacé, mais ils ont persisté. Elle leva les mains et abandonna.

« Hermione, cela a tellement bon sens. Si nous avons des noms de code pour tout le monde, c'est plus sûr. Quand nous serons pris, et quand nous serons torturés, ils obtiendraient seulement ce que les membres savent. Cela semblerait ridicule, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne croirait jamais que c'est la vérité, »souligna Lucius. Hermione pâlit.

« Quand vous serez torturés ? »Répéta-t-elle. Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Tu as dit de tout planifier. Maintenant, quelle est la première étape dans ce plan étonnant ? »Demanda Severus. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

« Savez-vous ce que sont les Horcruxes ? »Leur demanda-t-elle. Le resserrement des mâchoires des deux hommes dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Alors, quand il se vante de son immortalité ? »Chuchota Lucius, ses yeux argents arrondis par l'horreur.

« Attends, tu suggères qu'il y en ait plus d'un ? »Demanda Severus, visiblement repoussé. Lucius le regarda rapidement et puis regarda vers Hermione pour confirmation.

« Sûrement pas, »dit faiblement Lucius. « Le processus est grotesque, tuer une autre personne est seulement le début... »

« À ce stade, je crois qu'il y en a au moins cinq, avec des plans pour au moins deux autres, en fin de compte, »dit doucement Hermione. Les deux hommes blanchirent.

« Hermione, »murmura Severus, ses yeux noirs larges. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Nous devons les détruire. Il y aura des Mangemorts pour les protéger. Vous deux, quand il sera temps, devrez apparaître comme des jeunes hommes avides, désespéré de vous prouver, »expliqua Hermione. « N'essayez pas de détruire les Horcruxes vous-même. Les objets sont maudits, et si vous essayez vous n'y parviendrez pas... les résultats seront moins agréables. »

« Comment alors ? »Demanda Lucius.

« Le crochet de Basilic fonctionnera. Ainsi que l'épée de Gryffondor forgé par les gobelins, cela va absorber la magie noire. Il peut y avoir d'autres façons, je vais les rechercher, »déclara Hermione. « Lucius, je suis sûre que la bibliothèque Malefoy doit avoir des livres sur les Horcuxes. Je veux que tu regardes, mais assures-toi que ton père ne se rend compte de rien. »

« Bien sûr, ma Dame, »murmura-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux. Lucius sourit. « Désolé, cela n'était pas le but, »dit-il de sa voix traînante.

HP / HG / HP

Remus mangeait le petit déjeuner et réfléchissait sur la lionne. Elle ne s'était pas montré aux deux dernières pleines lunes. Il commençait à penser que peut-être elle ne les aimaient pas, même si elle avait essayé de les sauver. Il soupçonnait qu'elle soit un animagus, et il espérait devenir ami avec. Il était également préoccupé par Hermione qui semblait beaucoup préoccupée, et sa " relation " avec Amos semblait progressivement se détériorer. Ce matin, elle arriva à l'heure du petit déjeune avec sa tête baissée, ses boucles pendant autour de son visage. Remus était le seul à table et il la salua poliment.

« Bonjour, Hermione, »dit-il de sa voix douce.

« Remus, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose était éteint.

« Hermione, »dit-il fermement, une note d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, »murmura-t-elle amèrement. « Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon. »

Elle se leva et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Il regarda derrière elle, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Quand James vint s'asseoir pour le petit déjeuner, Remus fronçait toujours les sourcils. Sirius le poussa. James agita sa main devant le visage de son ami.

« Lunard ? Tu es avec nous ? »Taquina James. Remus se secoua. Il regarda James, son visage grave.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Hermione »,sa voix était calme, mais ferme. James se leva immédiatement.

« Allons la trouver. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans une salle vide afin d'actionner la carte. Les quatre garçons cherchèrent Hermione. Elle n'était nulle part.

« Eh bien, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, »murmura Sirius. Peter haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'elle a quitté Poudlard ? »Offrit-il.

« Comment diable est-elle censée faire cela ? »Demanda sarcastiquement James. « En volant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, »murmura Peter. « Mais elle n'est pas là. »

« Trouvons Lily, »a déclaré James. « Elle sait généralement là où Hermione se trouve. »

Lily se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec Severus, tous les deux travaillaient sur leurs potions d'essais. Elle leva les yeux avec méfiance quand les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la bibliothèque avec James en tête. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau en train de faire cette chose bizarre. Ils avaient l'air sombre, et elle savait qu'il avait l'air bouleversé. Elle poussa Severus avec son pied et ils ont tous les deux regardé les maraudeurs avec méfiance.

« Savez-vous où se trouve Hermione ? »Demanda avec urgence James à Lily, sa voix rude remplie d'inquiétude. Lily secoua la tête.

« Non, elle dit qu'elle allait venir travailler avec nous pour les potions, mais elle ne s'est pas montré. J'allais aller la chercher dans une minute, »dit-elle.

« Nous ne pouvons la trouver nulle part, »dit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec agitation. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Cela n'est pas normal, »dit-elle lentement, et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Sa paume frissonnait et elle la frotta distraitement. Elle connaissait certaines choses, des choses qu'Hermione lui avait juré de garder secret, et cela ne sonnait pas bien.

« Pourrait-elle quitter l'école, pour une certaine raison ? »Pressa James. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elle est ici quelque part, »dit Lily. Elle regarda Severus. « Pourquoi continues-tu à gratter ton cou comme ça ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai commencé à avoir des douleurs il y a peu de temps, et je pensais juste... »Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main. Puis il pâlit de façon spectaculaire et bondit, faisant tomber sa chaise. « Merde ! »

Severus sortit de la bibliothèque plus rapidement que ce que Lily l'avait jamais vu. Sa paume la picotait toujours et elle la frottait, encore une fois, les sourcils distraitement froncés après Severus.

« Hum, Lily ? »Demanda poliment Remus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi frottes-tu ta main comme ça ? »Demanda-t-il. Elle regarda sa main, puis pâlit. Elle leva les yeux dans l'horreur.

« Oh, non, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux grands ouverts. « Oh non. »

Elle se leva et courut après Severus. Les maraudeurs fixèrent la direction prise par les deux amis, puis se regardèrent. Soudain, James se frappa.

« Je vous l'avais dit, »murmura-t-il, puis il courut après Lily.

« Attends, »Remus haletait en courant derrière son ami. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous as dit ? »

« Elle les marque comme sien, »grogna James par-dessus son épaule. Il s'arrêta dans la salle et commença à l'arpenter. « Merde ! Je l'ai perdue. » « Que veux-tu dire par le fait qu'elle les marquaient comme siens ? »Demanda Peter dans la confusion. Remus et Sirius levèrent les yeux.

« N'écoutes-tu jamais, Peter ? »Grogna Sirius. Peter haussa les épaules et les regarda, misérable.

« Je ne me souviens pas de la conversation, »dit-il froidement. James soupira et se frotta le visage.

« Hermione est possessive. Si elle pense que tu lui appartiens, elle te marque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est juste une fois qu'elle fait. De toute évidence, elle a magiquement marqué Severus et Lily afin qu'ils sachent lorsqu'elle est en difficulté. »Murmura James, rapidement.

« Pourquoi Severus ? »Demanda Sirius, un éclair de jalousie le traversant pendant un moment. James haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'est pour la même raison pour laquelle elle a marqué Lily, »dit finalement James. « Nous avons une connexion en tant que jumeau, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que ce qu'elle a fait pour eux. »

James se laissa tomber sur le sol, sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, le front plissé. _My Own, où es-tu ?_ Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se leva et se mit à courir de nouveau. Les maraudeurs restants ont couru derrière lui, sautant et esquivant les autres étudiants. Ils reconnurent cette section de l'école. C'était là où se trouvait l'infirmerie. James déboula dans l'ouverture de la porte. Hermione se trouvait assise sur un lit, avec Lily à côté d'elle et madame Pomfresh de l'autre côté.

« My Own ? »Sa voix tremblait même dans ses propres oreilles. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noisettes grand ouvert et il sentit son cœur tombant dans son estomac. Son beau visage était meurtri et il y avait une coupure sur une joue. Il courut vers elle et l'écrasa contre poitrine. Il la tenait fermement contre lui et elle commença à pleurer. Avant qu'il ne s'en rend compte, elle sanglotait contre sa poitrine, serrant ses robes. Il lança un regard noir à Lily. « Qui ? »Lui grogna-t-il. Elle pâlit légèrement.

« On s'en occupe, »murmura-t-elle, en regardant Madame Pomfresh. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lily le regarda, et il réalisa qu'elle allait lui dire plus tard. Il acquiesça.

« My Own, est-ce que tu vas... bien ? »Lui demanda-t-il tendrement. Il ne savait pas comment demandé si elle avait été violée ou agressée sans plus la bouleverser. Elle hocha la tête en silence, son visage pressé contre sa poitrine. Il soupira avec reconnaissance.

« Seulement parce qu'ils ont été interrompus, »murmura sombrement Lily, ses regards devenant prometteur. James se raidit et regarda Lily. Ses yeux devinrent noirs. Lily réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute et elle leva les yeux vers lui avec horreur. « On s'en charge, »murmura-t-elle à nouveau, quand Madame Pomfresh alla chercher une potion. « Severus était si furieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fou. »

« C'est ma sœur, »grogna James. « Je veux savoir qui lui a fait ça. »

« Oh, ils seront bientôt ici, je suis sûre, »dit Lily avec satisfaction. « Tu ne pourras pas être en mesure de dire qui ils sont une fois que Severus et... eh bien, une fois que Severus se sera chargé d'eux. »

« Jamie, »murmura Hermione. « Je ne veux pas être là quand ils arriveront. Je veux retourner à la tour. »

« Mais, »James était en conflit. Il voulait savoir qui avait blessé sa sœur, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. « Veux-tu y aller avec Sirius ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius qui tressaillit lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Hermione. Il avait l'air angoissé, comme si d'une certaine manière, il avait causé ses blessures lui-même. Elle sembla considérer la proposition pendant un moment, puis elle hocha la tête.

« S'il veut bien, »murmura-t-elle, en regardant loin de lui, malheureusement. James regarda Sirius, le défiant de dire qu'il ne voulait pas accompagner sa sœur dans le tourbillon.

« Bien sûr que oui, »dit doucement Sirius, sa voix peinée.

Hermione laissa à contrecœur James, le suppliant de ses yeux noisette jusqu'à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Sirius marchait à côté d'Hermione, mais il ne la touchait pas. Il avait peur de la toucher, de peur de lui faire peur. Quand ils sont arrivés à la tour, il lui fit signe d'aller devant lui. Elle le regarda, son expression pensive et il réalisa qu'elle avait peur que des gens la voie comme ça. Il essaya de la calmer.

« La plupart des élèves ont cours, »dit-il doucement. « Je parie qu'il n'y a personne ici. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette. Elle se tapota silencieusement, et Sirius la regarda disparaître devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il savait bien sûr que cela était un sort non verbal. Soudain, il sentit une main attraper la robe de son bras, et le tirer. Il marcha en passant dans la salle commune, comme d'habitude. Il y avait deux étudiants de septième année près de la fenêtre et ils le regardaient avec des regards amusés. Ils pensaient que séchait son heure de cours. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons parce que c'est là où on le menait. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, et on arrêta de le tirer. Le lit de James fléchit légèrement sous le poids invisible.

« Peux-tu réapparaître maintenant ? C'est bizarre de savoir que tu es là sans même pouvoir te voir, »dit nerveusement Sirius, puis elle réapparut. Il lui sourit. « Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, »dit-elle en faisant bouger ses boucles. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Si, tu l'es. Écoute, je suis désolé d'être un tel âne. Je tente de ne pas le faire, mais je finis toujours par l'être, »murmura Sirius, son visage et son cou devenant rouge. Hermione renifla doucement.

« Tu essayes juste d'être gentil avec moi, »dis doucement Hermione, sans le regarder.

« Je suppose que je le suis, »murmura-t-il. « Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas désolé d'être un tel âne. »

« Peu importe, »dit-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

« C'est important pour moi, »dit-il fermement. Elle ne dit rien pendantes plusieurs minutes.

« Veux-tu bien te tourner ? Je vais me changer, »murmura-t-elle doucement. Il se leva et se tourna. Il entendit le froissement de vêtement et le son du lit du James s'affaissant de nouveau. Il se retourna pour la voir dans un pyjama de James, avec ses couvertures tirées jusqu'au menton. Elle avait l'air minuscule et fragile et il voulait la tenir pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, »dit-elle finalement. « Je fais généralement plus attention que cela. Je pense qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis si bouleversée est qu'il était tellement stupide, une telle erreur de débutant. Ils ont juste sauté de nulle part et m'ont désarmé. »

« Combien étaient-ils ? »Demanda Sirius aussi calmement que possible. Il essayait très dur de ne pas l'effrayer elle, mais la rage qui s'était construit à l'intérieur de lui, voulait faire mal à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, était difficile à contrôler. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Plus de deux, »murmura-t-elle.

« Donc, ils étaient des Serpentard ? »Dit platement Sirius. Hermione secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Oh, Sirius, »murmura-t-elle. « Ce serait plus simple si tel était le cas. Crois-tu réellement que Voldemort ne tenterait pas de recruter dans toutes les maisons ? Quel coup d'État ça serait pour lui de changer un Gryffondor ! Penses-tu qu'il n'essayerait pas ? »

« Il va échouer, »déclara chaudement Sirius. Le doux sourire d'Hermione montrait sa pitié, et cela l'irritait.

HP / HG / HP

Les maraudeurs tinrent une réunion ce soir-là dans la salle commune.

« Ils étaient presque méconnaissables, »déclara James avec respect. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que Sniv-er, Severus avait ça en lui. »

« Oh, il a eu de l'aide, »dit Remus en roulant des yeux. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que Severus est battu quatre septième année tout seul. »

« Lily a vérifié, ils avaient tous des marques sombres, »murmura James. « C'était effrayant de voir comment elle faisait ça. »

« Je pense que Severus lui avait de regarder, »offrit Peter. « Il lui chuchotait quelque chose. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont osé la toucher, »dit Remus en secouant la tête. Les autres le regardèrent, les sourcils fronces. « Pensez-y, elle nous à nous, les maraudeurs, et elle est aussi amie avec Severus et Regulus, et je sais que Lucius se soucie toujours d'elle. »

« Que veux-tu dire par le fait que tu le saches ? »Demanda Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils. Remus leva les yeux.

« Patmol, je peux le sentir sur lui, »dit sèchement Remus. « Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère à chaque fois qu'elle est proche de lui, aussi. »

« Ai-je jamais dit que je ne veux vraiment pas entendre combien les hommes de Poudlard convoitent ma sœur ? »Dit James d'une voix peinée.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle va se marier un jour ? »Demanda curieusement Peter. James haussa les épaules.

« Il est difficile de marcher dans l'allée si vos deux jambes sont brisées, »murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Remus grogna.

« Un jour, elle va tomber amoureuse, et alors tu vas devoir la laisser être heureuse, »dit Remus avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr, quand elle aura trente ans, ou quelque chose comme ça, »déclara platement James.

« 30 ? »Demanda curieusement Sirius.

« Tu te souviens, mon père a dit qu'elle se marierait quand elle aura trente ans. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le quitte, »dit ferment James.

« Lorsque viendra le moment, je ne pense pas que vous soyez tous deux en mesure de l'arrêter, »dit ironiquement Remus.

* * *

 **Hey, alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce très long chapitre ? Le baiser de James et Lily ? Celui de Sirius et Hermione ? Le serment de Lucius ? Les agresseurs d'Hermione ?**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui n'était pourtant pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais puisque j'ai déjà fais près de la moitié du prochain chapitre, je me suis dit que je pourrais me permettre de poster un nouveau chapitre ce week-end ! :)**

 **Hermione Angelique Elizabeth :Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent ! Malheureusement, la relation Hermione/Sirius ne va pas beaucoup avancé dans ce chapitre :/ J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **AnonymeH : C'est vrai que le fait qu'il y ai deux personnalités d'Hermione est intéressante, nous allons d'ailleurs le remarquer dans ce chapitre-ci :).**

 **lily : Eh bien, je peux dire que je suis contente que cette fiction ai du mal à sortir de ta tête, c'est que je fais bien mon travail ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Différents point de vue.**

 _ **Vacances d'été, 1976**_

« Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère et ton père t'ai permis de venir séjourner avec moi pour l'été, »hurla Lily avec enthousiasme. Hermione sourit largement.

« Je sais, non ? Je suis tellement excitée. Nous allons passe chaque jour avec Sev. Oh ! J'ai presque oublié ! J'ai pris des tickets pour voir les Ramones à Londres en juillet. Ça va être incroyable ! »Sautilla Hermione dans l'excitation.

« Eu, à ce sujet, Hermione, »dit Lily avec précaution, regardant son amie. Le sourire d'Hermione balbutia légèrement.

« Quoi ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme ça chez moi. Ma sœur va se moquer de toi. As-tu des vêtements moldus ? »Expliqua Lily avec embarras. Elle avait l'habitude ds robes en soie qu'Hermione portait. Son amie regarda ses vêtements, puis regarda Lily. Elle avait l'expression la plus drôle sur son visage, il semblait presque peiné.

« Tu sais, j'ai oublié ? »Murmura Hermione, ses joues rouges. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié. Je veux dire, je le savais, mais je ne suis pas tellement habitué à... oh, bon sang. »

« Les garçons ont déteint sur toi, »dit Lily avec un petit rire.

Après la tentative d'attaque sur Hermione, les maraudeurs avaient passé tout leur temps à garder Hermione. Il était hystériquement drôle de regarder ce qu'Hermione surnommait sarcastiquement le " changement de garde ". Les maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas être avec elle à toutes les heures de classe, et quand ils n'étaient pas avec elle, Severus l'était. Les maraudeurs ne lui parlaient pas, et Severus ne leur parlait pas, mais il y avait une sorte d'entente entre eux en dehors de la classe. Lily avait remarqué que Lucius Malefoy et Regulus Black, maintenaient toujours une distance dans les couloirs près de Severus quand Hermione changeait de classes. Elle a même vu Sirius faire un signe de tête imperceptible à Regulus. Personne d'autres n'avait remarqué, mais Lily regardait les deux frères, et elle l'avait vu. Lily se sentait mieux de savoir que Severus et James étaient en mesure de faire une trêve pour l'amour d'Hermione. Malheureusement, cela n'aidait pas pour la sécurité de son cœur, qui semblait déloyalement se déclarer de plus en plus pour le stupide chasseur.

« J'ai de l'argent moldu, père m'a emmené à Gringotts. Nous ne savions pas combien il me fallait, mais je suppose que j'en ai suffisamment pour acheter des vêtements moldus, »dit ferment Hermione. « Nous devrions y aller maintenant avant de passer chez toi, non ? »

Emmener Hermione faire du shopping était une des choses la plus amusante que Lily avait faite jusqu'à présent durant cet été. Quand elle entrait dans un magasin, elle s'attendait à ce qu'un vendeur accoure vers elle parce que c'était tout simplement ce qui arrivait dans les magasins sorciers. Après tout, elle est Hermione Potter. Cette confiance qui venait de son éducation ainsi que ces privilèges avaient attiré les vendeurs. La plupart d'entre eux ont reconnu la qualité des vêtements d'Hermione qui étaient relativement chers. Hermione a été déconcertée lorsque les vêtements ne se redimensionnaient pas automatiquement. Elle fronça sombrement les sourcils vers une paire de jeans qui était trop serrée.

Hermione était tellement confuse. Elle avait des souvenirs de l'ancienne Hermione, mais curieusement elle ne considérait pas le shopping comme une priorité parce que ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous et indistincts. Elle se souvenait avoir porter des jans et les préférer à tout autre chose, mais maintenant elle sentait le tissu rugueux et elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle le sentait contre sa peau. Elle savait que James et Sirius portaient des jeans et des t-shirts lorsqu'ils allaient en ville, mais les garçons étaient autorisés à toutes sortes de libertés choquantes qu'elle, en tant que petite fille, n'avait pas. Elle soupira et essaya une autre paire de jeans. Celle-ci était bien serrée, et semblait collé à elle. L'ancienne Hermione pensait que c'était parfait, mais Hermione Potter était horrifiée. Tout le monde pouvait regarder ses jambes. Son cul était pratiquement offert et le vêtement soulignait ses hanches.

 _Tu dois te détendre, kiddo. Laisse Tatie Hermione te montrer comment faire._

Elle trouva plusieurs tenues que l'ancienne Hermione approuva chaudement et acheta tout. Elle allait rester avec Lily pour tout l'été après tout, et elle devait avoir des vêtements. Elle finit de s'habiller d'un jean, des sandales ainsi qu'un haut bleu. Hermione trouva une paire de lunettes de soleil surdimensionné et les mit. Après avoir tout payé et quitter le magasin, Hermione marchait dans la rue, en essayant de s'habituer à la sensation du jean frottant entre ses jambes. C'était une sensation bizarre et cela la rendait un peu inconfortable.

« Euh, Hermione ? »Demanda timidement Lily. Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Lily qui la regardait avec des grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? »Demanda Lily. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ce...cet... sorte de balancement de hanches machin chose. Les hommes continuent de te regarder, »se précipita Lily en sifflant. Hermione cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil et ses joues devinrent roses.

« Je marche juste, »murmura-t-elle. « Comme je le fais toujours. »

« Tu marches comme ça dans tes robes ? Cela ne se voit pas, »répondit Lily.

« C'est probablement à cause de la façon dont on m'a apprise à marcher, »dit finalement Hermione. Elle imita sa mère : « une dame glisse, Hermione. Elle ne tape pas des pieds, elle ne piétine pas non plus. »

« Je pense que je me souviens de ta mère disant quelque chose comme ça, »dit pensivement Lily.

« Eh bien, je ne pas changer cela ! »Dit Hermione dans la frustration. « Je ne cherche pas à le faire, mais je le fais. Quand je porte des robes, tu ne peux pas le remarquer. »

« Je parie que si c'était des robes assez serrées nous pourrions le dire, »murmura Lily.

« Les robes des dames ne sont jamais serrées, »répondit sèchement Hermione.

« Eh bien, nous allons devoir y faire face, »déclara fermement Lily. « Peut-être que nous pourrons demander à Sev de faire semblant d'être ton ami pour effrayer les gars. »

« Assurément, cela ne sera pas un problème, »a déclaré Hermione, incertaine. « Un Monsieur n'approcherait pas une dame avec qui il n'a pas été officiellement présenté. Ce ne serait pas bon. »

« Ce ne sont pas des sorciers de sang pur, »déclara platement Lily. « Ce sont des hommes moldus et ils te regardent comme un grand bol de bonbons au chocolat. »

« Je fais ? »Dit avec surprise Hermione. Lily ferma les yeux un instant et Hermione savait qu'elle comptait. Puis ses yeux vert émeraude se rouvrirent et regardèrent Hermione.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? Non, bien sûr que tu l'es. Hermione, ma sœur bien-aimée, tu as grandi. Tu es absolument éblouissante. Les garçons ne vont pas savoir ce qui va les frapper. Merci Merlin, tu as jeté Diggory à la fin de l'année dernière, »ajouta Lily dans un souffle.

« Lily, ne sois pas stupide, »dit Hermione avec un petit rire de gorge qui attira les regards admiratifs. Lily saisit sa main et se précipita dans la rue.

« Ouais, c'est moi qui suis stupide, »murmura Lily.

HP / HG / HP

« C'était la chose la plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais vu, jamais ! »Glapit Hermione, rebondissant dans la rue.

« C'était assez intense, »observa Severus avec un haussement d'épaules. Hermione rit près de son visage.

« C'était incroyable ! »A-t-elle insisté.

« Hermione, as-tu consommé quoi que ce soit, là-dedans ? »Lily s'inquiéta. Hermione rigola.

« Je l'ai fait, mais c'était juste du rhum et du coca, »dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Les Ramones. Londres. Juillet 1976. C'était le genre de chose dont l'ancienne Hermione avait été secrètement jalouse d'être née trop tard et avait manqué l'événement pour voir l'un des groupes les plus influents et incroyables en concert. Ce soir, elle l'avait effectivement vu. En personne. Hermione avait volé trois cartes d'identité et avait jeté un sortilège de glamour sur eux afin qu'ils ressemblent aux photos de leurs cartes. Actuellement, Hermione ressemblait à un rockeur punk, mais elle était tout de même adorable. Ses cheveux étaient courts, mais elle les avaient épaissi. Elle portait un jean serré, des converses ainsi que t-shirt découpé représentant les Ramones. Severus avait des cheveux en pointe. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela aille bien sur Sev, mais cela allait bien sur la personne à qui il avait pris l'apparence.

« Hermione ! »La voix de Lily était correctement scandalisée. Hermione grogna et se mit à rire.

« Shhh. Sokay. Chut. Chut, »puis elle commença à rire de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu me dis de me taire ? »Demanda Lily, sa voix devenant un peu plus forte. La main d'Hermione frappa sur la bouche de Lily et elle rigola un peu plus. Elle s'arrêta devant deux hommes qui se tenaient à l'extérieur d'un restaurant, fumant. C'était James et Sirius.

« Voilà pourquoi, »murmura Hermione bruyamment et rigolant un peu plus.

« Er, vous avez besoin d'aide, mesdames ? »Demanda prudemment James, en regardant attentivement la femme riant en face de lui. L'autre fille secoua la tête frénétiquement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous savez, »dit Hermione debout et tanguant légèrement. « Le tabagisme est une habitude dégoûtante. »

« L'ivresse publique aussi, amour, »observa froidement Sirius, après avoir pris une bouffée. Elle commença à rire de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Toi, prêchant l'ivresse publique, »Hermione serait tombée au sol si Severus ne l'avait pas retenu par le coude. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non, je vais bien. Arrête de me traiter comme si j'allais me briser. »

« Pourquoi est-ce drôle, »demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione se redressa et le poussa dans la poitrine.

« Toi... Tu dois être la plus grande intox publique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je t'ai vu évanoui vêtu, nu, à moitié vêtu, sale, propre, une fois dans une baignoire avec jell-o, avec des femmes, avec une femme, sans femme, et une fois... une fois avec Remus, ce qui est tout à fait inquiétant. »Lui dit-elle … récitant légèrement. Sirius bafouilla et tourna dans diverses nuances de rouge. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, ou ce qu'elle disait, mais il était incroyablement troublé en ce moment.

« Remus ? »Dit James surpris, se tournant pour regarder Sirius. « Vraiment ? »

« Pas comme ça ! »Hermione gifla le bras de James. « Non, je pense que c'était l'anniversaire de... de... oh merde. »

Ses yeux étaient devenus étranges et elle semblait regarder quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Ses yeux n'avaient plus de blanc, ils avaient l'air complètement noir, il n'y avait aucune pupille, aucun iris. Elle gémissait doucement, et ses mains se serraient et se desserraient à ses côtés.

« Amour, que vois-tu ? »Demanda doucement Severus, encadrant le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient grands et pris de panique, et elle faisait de l'hyperventilation.

« James, »haleta-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Oh, mon Dieu, James. »

« Excusez-moi ? »Demanda James, confus, regardant les trois personnes étranges en face de lui.

« Non, James, »la femme haletait et pleurait, sa voix remplie de douleur. « S'il vous plaît, pas James. »

« Non, »murmura doucement l'homme. « Non, nous ne laisserons rien arriver à James. »

« Promets-moi, »la voix de la femme semblait cassée. « Promets-moi. »

« Je promets, »murmura-t-elle, en regardant en arrière vers l'autre fille qui les regardait avec de grands yeux. Son expression était surprise et choquée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »L'autre fille demande, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage.

« Elle a une vision, »murmura l'homme. « Merde, c'est mauvais. S'il le découvre, _bon sang_ , s'il découvre qu'elle est une voyante, il va la convoiter. Vous ne pouvez dire cela à personne. _Personne_. »

Les deux autres regardèrent James et Sirius, puis se regardèrent. La jeune fille avala convulsivement, et tendit la main pour toucher le bras de l'homme.

« _Il_ ? »Les autres grinçaient, ses yeux remplis d'horreur. « Qui est-il ? »

« À quoi diable penses-tu ? Nous devons y aller. Maintenant, »murmura-t-il. Il balança la jeune fille dans ses bras. L'autre fille e regarda, paniquée.

« Que veux-tu dire par le fait qu'il va la convoiter ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. L'homme se retourna et la regarda simplement.

« Il ne va pas vouloir la bécoter, il va... il va... oh. Je pense que je vais être malade, »se dit-il. « Allez, nous devons y _aller_. »

« D'accord, j'arrive, »dit-elle, se dépêchant de le suivre.

« Hé, attends ! »Appela James après eux. L'autre fille regarda par-dessus ses épaules, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur et il lui sembla qu'ils se dépêchaient plus rapidement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Dit Sirius, sa cigarette jeter sur le trottoir. James fronça les sourcils vers les personnes en mouvement.

« Je ne sais pas... mais je n'aime pas ça, »dit-il finalement. « Penses-tu qu'elle parlait de moi ? »

« Toi, comme dans "' James "' ? Je ne sais pas. Le seul mec a dit qu'elle était une voyante, ce qui est... rare, James, tu le sais. Dangereux en ce moment, aussi, »dit sombrement Sirius, en pensant à sa famille.

« Ouais, »accepta James. « Je pense que ce gars parlait de Tu-Sais-Qui lorsqu'il voulait dire '' il ''. Je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient que leur amie était voyante, ils sont terrifiés maintenant. »

« On dirait bien, »dit lentement Sirius. Le groupe avait complètement disparu.

« Merci Merlin, Hermione n'est pas une voyante. Je détesterais penser à lui essayant de mettre la main sur elle, »murmura James en frissonnant. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi diable Hermione serait une voyante ? »Se moque Sirius. James le regarda et rougit.

« Ne le sais-tu pas ? Il y a eu des voyants dans la famille. Pas souvent, bien sûr. Il n'y en a pas eu depuis quelques siècles, »dit James avec un haussement d'épaules. Sirius avait froid à ces mots, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de tout cœur avec James.

« Ouais ? Eh bien, merci Merlin, elle ne l'est pas, »murmura Sirius.

HP / HG / HP

« Putain, putain, »murmura Severus alors qu'ils marchaient le long des rues vers l'Impasse du Tisseur.

« Ne sois pas comme cela, Sev', »dit sèchement Lily. « Dis-moi comment tu te sens vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas amusant, Lily, »dit sèchement Severus. Lily fronça les sourcils, mais essaya de suivre ses longues foulées.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je suis vraiment confuse, et il me semble que tu es perdu toutes les trois secondes, »Lily se jeta sur lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas, il garda son rythme en serrant toujours Hermione contre lui.

« Je dois voir Lucius, »dit finalement Severus. « Je ne peux pas faire cela par moi-même. Est-ce que ta maison à un sous-sol ? »

« Oui, »déclara Lily, incertaine.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais nous laisser entrer si je suis avec Lucius ? Il est diplômé de sorte qu'il peut légalement jeter un sort de désillusion sur l'un de nous deux, »dit calmement Severus. « De plus, je viens de décider qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Hermione ne soit pas dans un endroit assez sécuriser pour la garder en vie, et toi et moi n'avons pas l'âge légal. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je peux lui envoyer Eleanor, »dit doucement Lily en faisant référence à sa chouette. « Qu'est-ce que je dois écrire ? »

« _Domina pericula is._ »Dit Severus en peu de temps. Lily hocha la tête et se précipita vers sa maison, avec Severus la suivant de près.

Lily entendit le craquement doux de transplanage de Lucius, puis lui et Severus se pressèrent vers elle, se cachant dans la cour arrière de la maison de Lily. Lucius était livide, tentant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? »Leur siffla-t-il à tous deux. « J'étais en plus milieu d'un dîner de fiançailles avec ma putain de famille et l'Ancienne et très Noble maison des Black. Ça a intérêt d'être vachement bon Severus, ou je vais te botter le cul. »

« Hermione est une voyante, »dit tranquillement Lily.

Avec ces mots, tout changea. Lucius tomba à genoux, un regard d'horreur et d'angoisse sur le visage.

« Non, »murmura-t-il, en regardant la forme inconsciente d'Hermione.

« Si, »murmura Severus, en regardant autour d'eux. « Et maintenant elle va rester dans une maison sans fenêtres. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la famille Potter ? Ils sont fous ? »Lucius bafouillait de rage.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione le sache, »dit calmement Severus.

« Je... Je pense que peut-être elle le savait, »déclara doucement Lily, passant d'un pied à l'autre avec incertitude. Les deux hommes se tournèrent rapidement vers elle.

« Dis tout ce que tu veux dire, »lui demanda Lucius avec une voix soigneusement dangereuse. Lily déglutit nerveusement et se tourna vers Severus.

« D'abord, tu me dis ce que cela signifie ? Je suis moldu, tu te souviens ? »Plaida Lily. Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda Lucius qui essuyait discrètement une larme de sa joue. Lily cligna des yeux de surprise. Lucius se racla la gorge et sa leva, la dominant.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas le réaliser, mais les sorcières et les sorciers sont plutôt rares, »commença-t-il lentement, fronçant les sourcils à lui-même. « La majorité vient encore des familles de sang pur, mais le pourcentage de moldus et de sang-mêlée semble être en constante augmentation. J'ai une hypothèse que tous les soi-disant nés moldus sont des enfants reniés ou ont des sorciers dans l'arbre généalogique.

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »Demanda Lily, surprise.

« Ce n'est pas comme si la magie arrivait de nulle part. Elle suit certaines lois et règles. Tu as besoin de sang magique pour un enfant magique. Quoi qu'il en soit, par rapport à la population humaine, nous somme un petit groupe de personnes, tu comprends ça, non ? »Continua Lucius avec un regard d'irritation.

« Bien sûr, c'est dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , »récita Lily. Lucius leva les yeux et elle crut entendre Severus marmonner quelque chose à propos de l'innocence.

« Oui, bien. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que ce livre ne dit pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi rare que nous soyons parmi les humains, c'est rare d'avoir un voyant parmi nous. Tu pourrais en avoir seulement une ou deux sur une génération. Ou moins, ce qui devrait être le cas normalement, sauf que les voyants sont prisés et généralement en danger. Il y avait un Potter avant, mais pas depuis plus d'un siècle, peut-être plus, »expliqua soigneusement Lucius.

« Pourquoi serait-elle en danger si elle est si précieuse ? »Demanda Lily dans la confusion.

« C'est les ténèbres qui les veut, les ténèbres veulent les utiliser, »lui grogna Severus. « Ce ne serait pas le premier mage noir à traquer un voyant pour ses propres fins. »

« Mais... il ne la traiterait pas très bien alors ? »Dit lentement Lily, ne comprenant pas.

« Serait-elle à lui volontairement ? »Demanda sèchement Severus. Lily pivota vers lui, ses yeux verts serpentins.

« Non, elle préfère-oh. Je vois, »dit Lily, la compréhension naissante dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire parce que le fait que tu penses qu'elle le sait ? »Demanda Severus, ses yeux noirs la couvant.

« Erm, à ce sujet. Tu te souviens quand elle a carrément refusé de prendre Divination ? C'est un cours obligatoire, mais elle insistait pour ne pas faire ce cours et Mr. et Mrs Potter ont parlé au directeur et elle n'a _jamais fait divination_. Pas même une heure, »Lily parlait avec urgence à Severus. Les sourcils de Lucius se levèrent. Habituellement, la famille Potter encourageait leur progéniture à en faire toujours plus. Ils étaient assez égalitaires et l'avaient toujours été.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »Demanda curieusement Severus. Lily rougit dans l'embarras et voûta ses épaules.

« C'était l'une des seules disputes qu'Hermione et moi avons eus, »admis misérablement Lily, se tordant les mains. « Je... j'ai dit des choses désagréables... moi, eh bien, je l'ai accusé de certaines choses grossières, et elle se _moquait_ de moi, je me suis toujours souvenu de ce qu'elle avait dit ce soir-là : " le jour où la classe de divination va me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà sera le jour où les Centaures décident qu'ils veulent servir l'humanité ". Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, je devais regarder la relation qu'avaient les Centaures avec les sorciers, mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle a dit... c'était le regard dans ses yeux. C'était comme regarder dans un abîme. Elle me faisait froid dans le dos. »

« Monsieur et Madame Potter devraient savoir alors, non ? »Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Lily secoua la tête.

« Non, je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un truc bizarre comme un troisième œil, je pense que c'est juste autour de moi. Hermione avait certainement peur que cela arrive en plein cours. »Expliqua Lily.

« Les yeux du voyant, »chuchota Lucius, frissonnant dans l'air relativement chaud pour un soir de juillet à Londres. « Bon sang, Severus, comment allons-nous être en mesure de la protéger ? »

« Tout d'abord, nous allons ensorceler cet endroit si fort que rien ne pourra passer. Nous ne pouvons pas le rendre impénétrable parce que la famille de Lily doit être en mesure d'aller et venir. Elle est seulement ici pour un peu plus de temps, mais elle a besoin d'être en sécurité. Ensuite, toi et moi allons lui enseigner les tutelles familiales Malefoy et Prince afin qu'elle puisse les ajouter à sa propre maison, »dit fermement Severus. Lucius semblait penser pendant une minute, puis il hocha la tête, à contrecœur.

« Très bien. Faisons cela »murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

HP / HG / HP

La chambre de Lily était sombre, les lumières avaient été éteintes, et Hermione resta immobile dans le lit. Elle regardait, sans le voir, le mur en face d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était ces horribles images jouer encore et encore dans son esprit.

 _Un petit cottage, qu'elle savait appartenir à James et Lily Potter. James se tenait en bas, nerveux, tendu. Il faisait des allers-retours. Il dormait mal depuis des mois. Vous-savez-qui le voulait. Au début, c'était un peu comme une course malade, tordue. Il essayait d'offrir à James ce qu'il pensait qu'il voulait. James frissonna. Les parents de Lily avaient été un avertissement. Lily et lui avait dit à Vous-savez-qui qu'il pouvait aller se faire enculer. Ses parents avaient été l'avertissement suivant. Causes naturelles, mon cul ! Ils avaient seulement la soixantaine. Dumbledore avait cent trente ans et était toujours aussi fort. Cela avait été la menace, cependant. Voyez comment il est facile pour moi de tuer, et de faire ressembler cela à un accident ? James serra ses mains et lutta pour respirer. Maintenant, Sirius et Remus doutaient l'un de l'autre, encerclant l'autre comme des chiens suspects. Il essayait de tout éloigner de James, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, sauf s'il le rejoignait. Il pourrait éviter aux gens de mourir, s'il abandonnait simplement. C'était le mensonge insidieux que Vous-savez-qui essayait de propager. Merci Merlin, Lily était plus intelligente que cela._

 _« Il ne cessera pas James. Il va continuer à tuer et tuer et tuer. Si tu abandonnes, il gagne comme tu gagnes un prix à la foire, mais il va encore tuer des gens. Il va tuer Remus parce que c'est un loup-garou. Il va me tuer parce que je suis moldu. Lui céder ne changera rien, »avait sourdement dit Lily, ses bras l'étreignant._

 _« Je sais, »répondit James, regardant par leur fenêtre. Lily le regardait avec méfiance._

 _« Donc, tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ? »Demanda-t-elle prudemment. James secoua la tête._

 _« Sûrement pas, »dit-il fermement. Lily jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra si fort qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait lui casser une côte._

 _« Je t'aime, James Potter, »murmura-t-elle farouchement contre sa poitrine._

 _« Je t'aime aussi, Lily-Fleur, »murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux._

 _Maintenant il faisait jour, mais de toute façon, elle savait que c'était un autre jour. Peut-être que c'était des semaines plus tard, elle n'en était pas sûre. Sirius avait l'air aussi défait que James et ils se disputaient avec acharnement dans le coin. Lily les ignorait et faisait rebondir Harry sur son genou._

 _« Qui est le plus intelligent, le plus courageux et le plus beau sorcier de la terre ? »Roucoula Lily dans son oreille. Il rit et agita ses poings joufflus de bébé. « C'est vrai ! C'est toi. Mon doux, doux amour. »_

 _« Lily, raisonne ton stupide mari, »grogna Sirius dans leur coin. Lily leva les yeux vers eux._

 _« Cela na jamais rien fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela commencerait aujourd'hui, »dit-elle sèchement._

 _« Regarde, Lily, je suis honoré, d'accord ? Je suis honoré que James ait jeté Dumbledore et me veuille comme gardien du secret, mais_ _ **tout le monde**_ _va s'y attendre. Et si nous utilisons quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas être le gardien du secret ? Je pourrais prétendre que je me cachais, et qu'ils me chassaient, mais le gardien du secret serait sûr et confortable. Parfait, non ? »Sirius était suppliant, et cela gênait Lily plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Il était toujours beau, arrogant, sans accroc. Sirius suintait la confiance de tous les pores. Cet homme désespéré n'était pas leur Patmol._

 _« Qu'en est-il de Remus, alors ? »Dit Lily. Elle aimait Remus autant qu'elle aimait Sirius, et la brouille entre eux la blessait avant que cela faisait mal à James._

 _« Non, »dit platement Sirius, ses yeux gris vitreux. « Je pensais que Peter pourrait être mieux. »_

 _« Peter ? »Demanda Lily avec surprise. Sirius fit un rire aigu qui grinça contre les nerfs de Lily._

 _« Tu vois ? »Demanda-t-il à James. « Même Lily n'avait pas pensé à ça. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, Patmol. »James passa une main dans ses cheveux._

 _« S'il te plaît, penses-y, »Sirius supplia son frère de sang._

 _« Très bien. Très bien. Nous allons y penser, »murmura enfin James._

 _Maintenant, il faisait nuit... et c'était peut-être des jours ou des semaines plus tard. C'était Halloween. Elle pouvait voir les lanternes sur les porches des gens. Ils se promenaient encore, son James. Son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude et la peur pour tous les gens qu'il aimait. Lily se tenait à proximité, le regardant. Ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, son visage pâle et tiré._

 _Le crépitement et le sifflement du pouvoir leur firent tous deux tournés vers la porte. James se tourna vers Lily._

 _« Cours ! »Lui cria-t-il. « Cours, Lily, maintenant ! »_

 _« Je t'aime, »lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, en courant dans les escaliers aussi vite que possible._

 _Il se tenait là, face à la porte, face à la mort. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver, il le savait depuis des mois, et il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il avait du sang Peverell, pour l'amour de Merlin. Quand la porte a été détruite, la bourrasque vint vers lui et il perdit son équilibre pendant une minute, tombant sur ses genoux. La douleur de la répercussion lui fit perdre son souffle, mais il était de retour sur ses pieds après. Lui et Lily avaient parlé de cela, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit, mais lui et Sirius avaient compris, et ils lui avaient expliqué dans les détails. La porte s'ouvrit dans une bourrasque et Peter marcha derrière Voldemort. Peter. La douleur dans la poitrine de James était écrasante. En un instant, la haine et la colère ont presque prient le contrôle. Presque. Il lutta pendant de précieuses seconde à libérer sa haine, renoncer à la colère. Lily. Harry. Je vous aime. Il lâcha tout, pour eux. Il regarda Peter, ignorant complètement Voldemort._

 _« Je te pardonne, »dit-il. Il y eut un éclair de feu, puis plus rien._

 _Maintenant, il faisait jour à nouveau, et James était là, ne regardant rien, ses lunettes de travers sur son visage, sa maison en ruine autour de lui._

Hermione ne pouvait plus pleurer, elle n'avait plus de larmes. L'ancienne Hermione avait entendu l'histoire de la part d'Harry, de Sirius et de Remus, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de liens immédiats avec la mort de James et Lily. Toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendues portaient sur Lily protégeant son fils dans la chambre à l'étage. Très peu d'entre elles parlaient de l'homme qui avait attendu en bas, essayant d'agir comme un tampon entre sa famille et le mal. L'amour de Lily a sauvé Harry. Elle l'avait entendu maintes et maintes fois, mais elle se demandait. Hermione Potter pensait que ces souvenirs montraient que les deux parents avaient joué des rôles spécifiques dans la protection de leur fils. La plupart de la très vieille magie exigeait un équilibre parfait entre la magie masculine et féminine. James et Lily avaient combiné leur pouvoir pour sauver leur fils.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça passe par moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ceci ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _Je pense que c'est de ma faute._

 _Ta faute ? Tu n'étais pas voyante._

 _Oui, mais moi, nous, toi, qui serais revenu pour rétablir l'équilibre. Je fais partie de cette vie. Je suis toi, ou tu es moi, oh l'enfer. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu en auras besoin pour rétablir l'équilibre. Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce que savait Harry. L'imbécile gardait toujours ses cartes près de lui. Il s'inquiétait probablement de nous bouleverser, je pense. Si tel était le genre de merde qu'il voyait, je peux comprendre son point de vue. Je pense que voir cette chose est une pièce importante, cela te donnera des informations qui t'aideront. Je veux dire, nous n'allons pas laisser James mourir cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _NON ! Pas James !_

 _Bien, je vois que j'aurais pu avoir ton attention plus tôt. Donc le fait que tu sois voyante t'aiderai à sauver sa vie._

 _Bien sûr, si Voldemort ne m'utilise pas comme son jouet avant._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _Les voyants sont extrêmement rares, extrêmement précieux, et souvent ils ne vivent pas longtemps si un mage sombre arrive. Je le suspectais... mais j'avais seulement des flashs bizarres ici et là que je posais appartenir à tes souvenirs, mais... il n'y a aucun moyen que tu te souviennes de tout cela._

 _Euh, non. Dieu non. Pas étonnant qu'Harry et Sirius aient eu des cauchemars. Je me sens mal maintenant pour toutes les fois où j'ai crié sur Sirius à cause de la boisson. Enfer, je me sens comme une boisson maintenant._

 _Et ça me frappe comme une chose banale ? Je suis voyante ? Boom ! Un nouveau pouvoir magique ?_

 _Pas vraiment. Tu dois comprendre que dès maintenant tu as quarante ans d'expérience envelopper dans un corps d'une fille de seize ans. Le trouverais-tu étrange si nous parlions d'une sorcière de quarante ans ?_

Peut-être pas. Eh bien, sauf pour la partie voyante. Cela se produit généralement assez jeune. Je me souviens avoir fait une crise en rapport avec les cours de Divination et mes parents ont cédé parce que je n'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire les cours de Divination, je savais juste que je gaspillerais mon temps avec ces cours. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu des visions... pas jusqu'à ces derniers temps. Pourquoi maintenant ?

OK. Je pense que je connais la réponse à cette question.

Alors ? Peux-tu la partager s'il te plaît ?

Cela commence maintenant. Tout commence maintenant. À partir de maintenant, c'est la guerre.

Hermione commença à frisonner et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus de larmes, mais son corps tremblait de larmes sèches. Lily monta les escaliers et regarda sa sœur de sang, sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione ? »Chuchota-t-elle. Sa main picotait, mais Hermione semblait enfermée sur elle-même. Presque comme des convulsions. Cela semblait être très mauvais. Bien, alors... il était temps d'exposer quelque chose qu'ils avaient tenté de garder secret pour l'amour de sa sœur. Elle ne se souciait pas d'enfreindre la loi. Hermione avait soigneusement appris à Severus et elle comment jeter non verbalement un sort de patronus. Elle avait expliqué que dans une bataille, il était nécessaire de faire les choses rapidement et efficacement.

« Mr et Mrs Potter, Hermione est malade, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de la cheminette, je ne sais pas transplaner et je suis inquiète du fait qu'un hibou prendrait trop de temps. Oh ! Et, euh, la maison est conjurée de sorte que vous devrez attendre pour que je vous laisse entrer, »dit clairement et rapidement Lily, puis sa biche partit en direction du Manoir Potter.

Les Potter et Sirius étaient tous assis en train de déjeuner quand une biche argentée entra dans la salle à manger. Elle était belle et gracieuse et fit son chemin vers la tête de table où étaient assis Mr et Mrs Potter. James avait laissé tomber sa fourchette et regardait le messager. Ses yeux sautèrent presque de sa tête lorsque la voix inquiète de Lily fit écho dans la salle à manger.

« Papa, savais-tu que tu pouvais le faire ? »Demanda James dès que le patronus disparu. Mr. Potter cligna des yeux vers son fils.

« Eu... non. Euh, j'avais discuté de l'idée avec Dumbledore, en fait, mais c'était seulement une idée, »a déclaré lentement Mr Potter. Il avait l'air estomaqué.

« Qui se soucie de la théorie magique ? Hermione est malade ! »Dorea Potter se leva de la table et les trois hommes la suivirent. Ils transplanèrent à la maison Potter et ils regardèrent tous les quatre la maison pendant un moment.

« Sort de protection ? »Grogna Sirius. « Sort de protection ? Cet endroit ressemble à Gringott. »

Lily ouvrit la porte et sortit précipitamment. Son visage était pâle, et la peur rôdait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Ils pouvaient voir que sa baguette était dans sa main, cacher par sa manche. Elle regarda James, et semblait mentalement s'armer de courage.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la maison de tes parents au dernier Noël ? »Demanda-t-elle froidement. Il pâlit et regarda ses parents.

« Avons-nous besoin d'en parler _maintenant_ ? »Dit-il faiblement. Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière.

« Procédure d'identification standard, »murmura-t-elle vers lui. « Réponds à la question ou je penserais que tu es hostile. »

« Très bien ! Nous nous sommes embrassés sous le gui. Heureuse ? »Siffla James vers elle.

« Oui, en fait. Je te prends, et seulement toi à l'intérieur, »dit-elle froidement. « Allons-y. »

« Je l'aime, »observe Charlus avec tendresse. Dorea et Sirius le regardèrent fixement comme si une nouvelle tête allait lui pousser.

« Um, monsieur P, vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'elle semble agir de façon un peu paranoïaque et folle ? »Fait remarqué Sirius avec soin.

« Voilà pourquoi je l'aime. Elle prend la protection d'Hermione très au sérieux, »observa Charlus.

James sortit de la maison, pâle et grave, Hermione serrer contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait frémir et convulser, ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixes. Les yeux de Lily étaient énormes, la peur vacillante dans ses yeux. Dorea fit un pas en avant.

« Sais-tu ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? »Demanda-t-elle avec urgence. Lily fourra un poing dans sa bouche et secoua frénétiquement la tête, les larmes striant ses joues pâles. « Allons à Sainte Mangouste, Charlus. James, laisse ton père prendre ta sœur. »

« Merci Lily, »dit gravement Charlus. « Plus tard, je voudrais te parler de ton patronus. »

« Bien sûr, mais c'est juste un patronus messager standard. Hermione m'a enseigné ainsi qu'à Severus comment le conjurer. »Dit innocemment Lily, la confusion évidente dans ses traits.

« Standard ? Comme le sort conjuré sur ta maison ? »Sirius ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cela devenait bizarre par moments.

« Oh. Eh bien, je ne sais rien à propos de cela. Severus a fait cela pour moi, »expliqua Lily en se tordant les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Lucius. Cela ne devait pas censé être connu de tout le monde.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire tout cela ? »Demanda Charlus avec confusion. Lily le regarda curieusement.

« Pour protéger ceux que j'aime, Monsieur, »dit-elle avec une dignité tranquille. Elle se retira dans la maison et ferma la porte. Les quatre d'entre eux se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant une minute avant de partir pour Sainte Mangouste.

HP / HG / HP

« Jamie, merde, je ne vais pas me casser : arrête ! »Le crie d'Hermione pouvait être entendu partout dans le manoir. Dorea et Charlus se regardèrent seulement et soupirèrent.

« C'est ton tour, »observa tranquillement Dorea. Charlus roula des yeux.

« Très bien, mais si je dois immobiliser un de nos enfants, ce n'est pas ma faute, »murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'étage de la chambre d'Hermione.

« Ce serait mieux si tu n'avais pas à le faire, mon cher, »dit Dorea, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, »dit fermement Charlus à la porte de sa fille. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ? »

« Père, je ne suis pas malade, et je ne suis mentalement pas déficiente, »commença véhémence Hermione, ses joues rouges.

« My Own, tu as été à Sainte Mangouste pendant une semaine ! Tu dois être prudente, »fait valoir James avec tout autant de véhémence. Hermione hurla de rage et sortit sa baguette.

« Princesse, »dit Charlus avec avertissement. Hermione essaya visiblement de se calmer et rangea sa baguette. « Maintenant, James, bien que je respecte ta préoccupation pour ta sœur, je ne peux pas aider, mais je suis d'accord avec elle pour dire que tu pousses les choses un peu trop loin. »

« Mais, père ! »

« Il a essayé de me porter dans la salle de bain. Encore ! » La voix d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus stridente, révélant son irritation envers son frère.

« James, nous avons déjà parlé de cela. Enfin, fils, » dit fermement Charlus. James eut la grâce de rougir.

« Que faire s'ils ont tort ? » La voix de James était angoissée, et il s'était détournée de Charlus et d'Hermione. Sirius se déplaça vers James et toucha son bras.

« Si qui a tort ? »Demanda Charlus.

« Les guérisseurs, »dit platement Hermione, son menton montant comme si elle se préparait à se battre.

« Ah, »dit Charlus dans la compréhension. « James, Hermione va très bien. »

« Jamie, »soupira Hermione, elle se dirigea vers James et Sirius. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras et à sa grande surprise, Sirius vint lui aussi dans l'étreinte. Elle pourrait de juré qu'elle avait senti la présence d'un baiser papillon dans ses cheveux, mais elle l'ignora pour le moment.

« Ça va très bien aller, Cornedrue, »entendit-elle Sirius murmurer dans les oreilles de James. _Probablement pas, mais je ne vais pas discuter avec l'un de vous si je dois de nouveau me rendre dans la salle de bain._

HP / HG / HP

« Ils agissent bizarrement, tu as remarqué ? »Demanda tranquillement James à Sirius dans le compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

« Qui ? »Sirius leva les yeux de sa petite amie actuelle pour regarder James avec des yeux vitreux.

« Euh. Lily, Severus et Hermione, »déclara James.

« Oh, eux. Non, pas vraiment. Salutations peut-être un peu intenses, mais c'est tout, »Sirius murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui riait de façon que cela irritait les nerfs de James.

« Ils sentaient la peur, »murmura tranquillement Remus à James, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Qui ça ? »Demanda James, tout aussi tranquillement.

« Lily et Severus puaient la peur, je pouvais les sentir avant même de les voir, mais une fois qu'ils ont vu Hermione, qu'ils ont pu la toucher... je ne sais, c'était bizarre. Une fois qu'ils ont pu la toucher, ils étaient plus calmes, »essaya d'expliquer Remus, les parfums et les émotions dont il avait été témoins plus tôt étaient complexes.

« Pourquoi auraient-ils peur ? »Murmura James, pensant à voix haute.

« Sa maladie ? »Remus haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas certain, et il détestait deviner.

« Hmm. Peut-être, »dit pensivement James.

« Ne va-tu jamais rien dire à ta sœur ? Tu sais, de tout, »demanda Remus avec urgence. James regarda Sirius, qui avait une main sous la chemise de sa petite amie et sa langue dans sa gorge et leva les yeux vers Remus.

« Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? »Demanda James avec un froncement de sourcils. Le bien-être de Remus était très important pour lui.

« Ouais. Pour Hermione, oui. Elle a toujours été mon amie, elle a toujours été là pour moi, »dit doucement Remus. James fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être que nous devrions, »dit-il prudemment. « Elle ne sera probablement pas heureuse de savoir que nous ne lui avons rien dit pendant près d'un an. »

« Nous pouvons en parler une fois que nous serons dans le dortoir, »murmura Remus en regardant la jeune fille avec une moue de dégoût. Ce n'était pas une vierge, et pas une prude non plus, mais certaines des filles que ramenait Sirius faisaient frémir ses sens de loup de dégoût. James hocha la tête, un regard irrité similaire sur son visage.

* * *

 **Alors comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Les réactions d'Hermione sur les vêtements ? Le fait qu'elle soit à présent une voyante ? Les réactions de Severus ? Lucius ? Les interactions entre Hermione Granger et Hermione Potter ? Son vision sur le meurtre de James ?**

 **Bref, je vais arrêter là avec les questions, mais dîtes-moi tout ! ;)**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, qui sera normalement dans deux semaines !**

 **Bisous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Révélations.**

La sixième année trouva une Hermione prêtant une attention symbolique en classe, comme d'habitude. C'était presque devenu un jeu pour McGonagall d'essayer d'attraper la jeune Miss Potter en train de rêver. Malheureusement, dans cette vie, le professeur McGonagall avait très peu de patience envers Miss Potter qui ne vivait pas en accord avec son potentiel. Pour sa part, Hermione avait reçu un coup de pied dans le surmenage. La guerre allait venir. Elle se passait, et elle se passait MAINTENANT. Une crainte pour James, et à un degré légèrement moindre, pour Lily, poussé plus que tout le reste probablement. Chaque soir, quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir le corps sans vie de James gisant sur le sol de sa maison. Elle constatait qu'elle avait une difficulté à dormir, et quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir elle se changeait dans sa forme animagus et courait à travers la Forêt Interdite. Si elle ne pouvait pas courir parce que c'était la pleine lune et qu'elle voulait éviter les maraudeurs, elle errait dans le château, désillusionné pour se protéger. Bellatrix Black avait obtenu son diplôme il y a quelques années, mais les attaques de l'an passé montraient que les chiens de Voldemort étaient désireux de montrer leur mécontentement face à ce que l'on appelle des traîtres à son sang. Elle lisait la gazette du Sorcier avec un sentiment de crainte, les disparitions, les attaques. Elle remarquait que même James et Sirius lisaient le journal, échangeant des regards qu'Hermione suspectait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec des farces. Remus et Sirius avaient parlé d'eux de cette époque à l'ancienne Hermione, mais cela se passait réellement en ce moment et cela l'inquiétait. C'était la nuit avant la pleine lune et Hermione se promenait dans ce qui était censé être un endroit isolé du château quand Severus la trouva.

À l'insu d'Hermione, les Maraudeurs se glissaient furtivement à travers le château dans une tentative de faire une blague suffisamment ingénieuse afin de récolter les honneurs de leurs paires. Oui, ils pouvaient être préoccupés par ce qui se déroulait en dehors de Poudlard, mais ils avaient une réputation à défendre.

« Oi ! »Siffla Peter. Les maraudeurs se tournèrent pour le regarder. Il désigna un couloir latéral. « Est-ce que c'est ta sœur ? »

« Ouais, c'est elle, »a déclaré James avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Ils se glissèrent plus près de la salle et la regardèrent se balancer d'avant en arrière pendant un moment, et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de la laisser, Rogue s'approcha de l'autre côté, et il avait l'air dans un état d'esprit dominant.

« Hermione ! »Lui siffla-t-il. Elle arrêta son balancement et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »Demanda-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Severus la regarda furieusement.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, »dit platement Severus. Il fronça sombrement les sourcils vers elle pendant un moment, puis inspira profondément comme pour se calmer.

« Severus, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? »Demanda Hermione, la confusion évidente dans sa voix.

« Sais-tu qui... à qui... ton frère a choisi de s'associer ? »Demanda froidement Severus. Hermione cligna des yeux pendant un moment. Elle réalisa que sa fureur masquait sa peur... pour elle. Cependant, il avait juste franchi une ligne. La ligne, la seule garantie pour unir l'ancienne et la nouvelle Hermione dans un grognement, la lionne siffla de rage. Elle grogna, et cela sonnait presque comme le grondement de son alter ego et poussa Severus par la poitrine, la rage vibrante dans chaque cellule de son corps.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire allusion à Remus, Severus Rogue, »grogna-t-elle, la colère tordant ses traits, ses yeux froids et dus. Il était surpris par la profondeur de sa colère et essaya de discuter avec elle.

« Il est dangereux ! »Claqua Severus dans une fureur juste. Hermione se moquait de lui, mais il était vicieux et froid.

« Parce que ta maison est remplie de lapin duveteux faisant des câlins ? »Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. « C'est un danger qu'une fois par moi, ce qui est beaucoup moins que certaines personnes. Il prend des mesures pour limiter le danger. Quel que soit l'argument que tu peux avoir il est non discutable. »

« Mais Hermione, »Severus essaya de nouveau, et elle le coupa avec un autre grognement.

« Remus Lupin est le plus gentil, le plus doux et la plus honorable personnage qui m'ait été donnée le privilège de connaître. Il est bon, décent et honnête, je refuse de t'entendre le calomnier, »Hermione faisait rage, piquant Severus dans la poitrine au même endroit produisant une douleur. Severus la regarda, bouche bée.

« Mon Dieu, Hermione, tu es amoureuse de Lupin ? »Demanda Severus, sa voix choquée. Hermione piétina sur son pied.

« Vraiment ? La seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais percevoir ces qualités chez Remus est parce que je serai amoureuse de lui ? Ou est-ce que tu veux dire que je deviens folle parce que je veux un baiser de sa part ? Je jure que tu es presque aussi mauvais que Jamie la moitié du temps. Non et non. Je me soucie de Remus, j'estime qu'il est un ami, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, je pense que sa femme pourrait avoir quelques mots à dire sur celles qui chassent sur son territoire, »claqua Hermione avec colère, sa raison passée.

« Sa femme ? »Demanda brusquement Severus. « Quelle femme ? » « Peu importe, »murmura sombrement Hermione. Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient observé cet échange avec une sorte de crainte, se tournèrent vers Remus qui avait l'air tout à fait confus.

« L'as-tu vu ? »Demanda Severus. Hermione tapa de nouveau dans son pied.

« Severus, je ne suis pas d'humeur, et je ne vois aucune raison pour toi de vivre par procuration dans la vie amoureuse de Remus, »claqua froidement Hermione. Elle le regarda un instant. « Je te pensais meilleur, Severus. Je ne peux pas croire que tu agisses ainsi. » « Je peux, »murmura James vers Sirius qui hocha la tête. Ils se tournèrent vers Remus qui regardait le hall d'à côté maintenant vide, un regard de choc sur son visage.

« Remus ? »Dit doucement Sirius. Remus cligna des yeux puis regarda Sirius.

« Elle sait déjà, »murmura-t-il. James haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment oui, mais elle pense aussi que tu es la meilleure chose après Merlin, »dit James avec un sourire espiègle. « Je ne pense même pas être aussi bien évalué selon elle. Je pense que je pourrais être jaloux. »

« Mais, elle le sait, »répéta Remus, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius et James foncèrent les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as ignoré le reste de la conversation ? »Demanda brusquement James.

« L'ensemble absolument brillant de comment elle a rabaissé Rogue ? »Demanda Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils.

Remus les regarda, puis regarda en arrière dans le couloir où Hermione avait à présent disparu. Son esprit tourna dans tous les sens et il pensa à toutes les façons dont Hermione l'avait traité. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui... elle l'avait traité avec douceur, ne le brusquant jamais, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait traité de cette façon depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait toujours su. Il pensa un peu plus et fronça les sourcils. Severus lui avait demandé si elle avait vu quelque chose, mais il pouvait dire qu'il y avait un grand "' V '" au mot Vu. Tout le sang quitta son visage et il se tourna vers James.

« Hermione... elle n'est pas... l'est-elle ? »Murmura-t-il, les lèvres engourdies. James fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi, un loup-garou ? Tu aurais remarqué un petit copain à quatre pattes, je suis sûr, »dit sèchement James. Remus secoua la tête.

« Non, James. Elle, elle n'est pas une... voyante... l'est-elle ? »Murmura Remus, en regardant dans les couloirs. James grogna.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ? »Dit-il fermement. Remus soupira.

« Oh. Ce n'est... rien, »marmonna-t-il.

Au cours des prochains jours, Remus avait du mal à parler, ou traîner avec Hermione. Il se trouvait à la regarder, à écouter ce qu'elle disait, mais il ne lui parlait pas. Il lui était venu une réalisation surprenante. Hermione n'était pas exactement comme il l'avait toujours vu. Elle était toujours le même genre, la fille qu'il connaissait depuis des années, mais il y avait une chose cachée d'elle-même. Il savait qu'elle était incroyablement intelligente. Il avait fait ses devoirs avec elle et avec Lily pendant des années, et beaucoup de leurs séances de devoirs avaient dégénéré en discussions intenses sur différents points de vu sur la théorie ou sur l'application pratique. Hermione avait également réussi à disparaître des pans entiers de temps avec Lily, et personne n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elles faisaient. Hermione avait un tempérament de feu, et cédait souvent à son caractère, surtout quand son frère l'énervait, mais parfois, il voyait ses yeux devenir plat et dur, et elle pouvait devenir froide et calculatrice aussi. Remus savait toujours lorsque quelqu'un mentait : le rythme cardiaque augmentait, il suait, cela se révélait à travers une myriade de fonctions corporelles qui n'avait aucun contrôle. Il regardait Hermione peser soigneusement chacun de ses mots qui sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle était près d'eux. Autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était jusque-là ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

HP / HG / HP

Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année était arrivé. Lily, avec un méchant et mauvais sourire l'avait supplié de porter des vêtements moldu. Hermione avait soupiré lourdement, et avait mis un jean qui serrait sa peau que Lily lui avait tendue, et un chandail bordeaux avec un col en V qui se cramponnait à ses courbes. Elle était capable de tolérer des jeans, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi l'ancienne Hermione pensait qu'ils étaient tellement confortables. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, puis regarda Lily.

« Pourquoi dois-je à nouveau porter cela ? »Demanda sèchement Hermione. Lily ricana.

« Parce que cela va m'amuser pendant des jours, »assura Lily. Hermione soupira et suivit son amie dans les escaliers de la salle commune.

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis à "' leur place " à la table des Gryffondor, mangeant le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient tous excités parce que c'était un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, et ils avaient passé la majorité de la nuit dernière à planifier leur plan d'attaque pour le matin. Il y avait eu un débat animé pour savoir si Honeydukes ou Zonko devait venir en premier, et Zonko avait gagné avec une marge étroite de vote. Tout à coup, le Grand Hall se trouva complètement, totalement silencieux, et les garçons levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, en état de choc. Hermione portait des vêtements moldus, et ils se cramponnait à elle, mais ce n'était pas ce qui rendait sa respiration difficile. Non, c'était la façon dont elle marchait. Ses hanches roulaient alors qu'elle marchait vers eux en les regardant comme une sorte de chat de la jungle, avec sa délicatesse et sa grâce sauvage. Elle était le sexe personnifié : ses courbes luxuriantes, la domination de ses hanches, sa bouche pleine. Les yeux gris acier de Sirius s'obscurcissent, et Remus lui sourit. Il lança un regard noir à son ami, puis reporta son attention à la déesse aux cheveux noirs qui s'approchaient.

« Bon matin, Hermione, »dit gaiement James pendant qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner. Hermione sourit à son frère.

« Bon matin, Jamie, »dit-elle doucement, en attrapant un pichet de jus de citrouille. Elle pouvait sentir les gens la regarder, mais aucun des regards n'était aussi brûlant que celui de Sirius. Il la regardait, mais au lieu d'un regard voilé, elle voyait un regard flamboyant avec... quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit... c'était dangereux. Son estomac se serra et elle sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud sous son regard. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, et de forcer son corps à se comporter normalement, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

« Donc, Hermione, je pensais que nous pourrions aller à Honeydukes, et je pense que nous pourrions aller à une librairie. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »Demanda Lily à son amie. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, et grignota sa lèvre inférieure. Elle crut entendre un gémissement sourd venant de l'endroit où était assis Sirius, mais elle n'osa pas regarder dans sa direction.

« Hmm. Je suppose, »dit lentement Hermione. « Je dois acheter des plumes et des parchemins supplémentaire, aussi. » « Excellent, »dit gaiement Lily.

« Hermione, tu viens toujours avec nous, non . »Lui rappela doucement James. Hermione regarda son frère avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle savait qu'il était toujours inquiet à propos de sa maladie de cet été et de l'attaque à la fin de l'année précédente. Elle soupira.

« Oui, Jamie, »dit-elle doucement. À ce stade, elle avait besoin de soigneusement choisir ses batailles. Lily leva les yeux vers son amie de l'autre côté de la table, mais elle savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

Sirius décida que regarder Hermione dans ses vêtements moldus venir vers lui n'était pas aussi douloureux que de la regarder se promener. Le doux balancement de son cul lorsqu'elle partait loin de lui était presque hypnotique. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand devint sèche et sa langue fendit sur le haut de bouche. Il prit une gorgée rapide de jus de citrouille et ignora le regard amusé que Remus lui envoyait.

Marcher à travers Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione et Lily était une expérience de contrôle... ou une forme vraiment vicieuse de torture. Sirius n'était pas tout à fait sûr encore. Elle était assez proche de lui de sorte qu'à chaque fois que ses boucles sauvages rebondissaient, il pouvait sentir son parfum. Dans le passé, il n'aurait pas pu, mais devenir Patmol avait rehaussé ses sens, et la touche subtile de jasmin flottait vers elle lorsqu'elle poussait ses cheveux de ses épaules. Mixte et mélangé avec l'odeur de jasmin rendait ce parfum spécial épicé et sucré, et tout "' Hermione " . après quelques étranges regards de la part de Remus, il réalisa qu'il reniflait l'air près d'Hermione, et il rougit.

En raison de la familiarité entre la vieille Hermione avec Lunard et Patmol, Hermione Potter ne trouvait pas quelque chose de bizarre à propos de Sirius reniflant profondément à côté d'elle, et avait, en fait, elle l'ignorait un peu. Elle attrapa Lily la regardant curieusement et pencha la tête sur le côté, la questionnant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Demanda curieusement Hermione. Lily essaya de cacher un sourire.

« Sirius te renifle, »murmura Lily juste assez fort pour que Remus l'entende. Le profond rire guttural d'Hermione dit presque tourner les yeux de Sirius. Elle lança un sourire espiègle vers lui par-dessus son épaule, puis se tourna vers Lily.

« Les garçons sont des chiens, »murmura-t-elle à son amie avec un soupçon de sourire. Les sourcils de Remus se levèrent. Il savait que les moldus appelaient les garçons qui draguaient des "' chiens ", mais Hermione le savait ? Ou savait-elle quelque chose de plus ? Lily ricana. Peut-être que cela n'impliquait que le premier sens. Certes, Lily ne pouvait pas savoir ça... non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Nous allons à la librairie, les garçons, on se voit plus tard ? »Demanda Lily, faisant soigneusement attention à ne pas regarder dans la direction de James.

« Oui, bien sûr, Evans, »dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, il avait besoin de sortir de l'odeur enivrante d'Hermione Potter ou bien de lui-même, et les garçons se dirigèrent vers Zonko, comme s'ils avaient un ut à réaliser.

Livres d'occasion de Vortiger était une minuscule et modeste boutique avec des étagères allant du plancher au plafond. Malheureusement, Méphistophélès Vortiger avait beaucoup plus de livres qu'il avait d'étagère et il y avait des hautes piles de livres étaient placés à des endroits aléatoires dans tout le magasin. Hermione et Lily adoraient venir ici, et pouvaient heureusement parcourir la boutique pendant des heures. Les filles se séparèrent rapidement, chacune allant dans sa section préférée et regardant avidement les marchandises impressionnantes de Mr. Vortiger. L'odeur des livres, le bois aromatique des étagères, et le faible indice de résine faisait que rapidement Hermione se perdit dans son propre monde. Elle avait la tête enfouie dans un manuscrit fascinant de Gloswinda Gryffondor, son ancêtre selon la légende familiale, quand elle put sentir que quelqu'un l'observait. Sa tête tourna automatiquement et elle vit Narcissa Black la regarder avec des yeux bleus froid, glacés. Elle était encadrée de ses amies et collègues Serpentard, Mnemosyne Nott et Antigone Flint. Les filles se connaissaient dues au nombre infini de parties de thé que toutes les jeunes files étaient forcées d'assister à partir du moment où elles avaient onze ans.

« Narcissa, Mnémosyne, Antigone. »Dit poliment Hermione en donnant un signe de tête à chacune des filles. Mnémosyne et Antigone hochèrent froidement la tête, faussement polis. Les yeux de Narcissa se rapetissèrent et elle se rapprocha de la position d'Hermione.

« Tu ne vas pas me féliciter ? »Demanda-t-elle froidement. Hermione la regarda avec prudence et fit chauffer son cerveau, en essayant de comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

« Je crains que mère ne m'a pas encore écrit au sujet de quoi que ce soit, »dit attentivement Hermione, la confusion évidente sur son visage.

« Lucius a commencé officiellement une pétition afin d'avoir ma main, »dit Narcissa avec un certain goût.

Elle continua de jouer avec un anneau à son index droit. Hermione Potter le reconnu comme un cadeau afin de courtiser officiel, le genre qu'un jeune sorcier donnerait pour montrer que son attention était sérieuse. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Lucius avait dit qu'il avait l'intention de la courtiser après l'école, et elle savait que les pétitions, les négociations de mariages et les contrats de mariage pourraient prendre des années.

« Félicitations, Narcissa, »dit honnêtement Hermione. « J'espère que vous serez heureux. »

« Reste loin de Lucius, »dit Narcissa d'une voix basse et dangereuse, ses yeux froids se rétrécissant vers le visage d'Hermione. Hermione cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Narcissa, je te le promets, »commença Hermione, mais Narcissa la coupa.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione, et je ne suis pas aveugle. Reste loin de lui. Il est à moi, »dit Narcissa, menaçante. Elle avança vers Hermione, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre les étagères. « Je joue pour de bon, juste pour te le rappeler. »

« Je ne veux pas de lui, »dit froidement Hermione, permettant un ricanement friser sa lèvre. « Et il ne veut certainement pas de moi. Je suis un traître à mon sang, tu t'en souviens ? Abraxas Malefoy ne me laisserait jamais près de son fils. »

« Ce serait dommage si tu devais être attaqué de nouveau. C'est choquant le nombre de choses que Dumbledore permet d'arriver à Poudlard ces jours, »dit froidement Hermione. Puis elle tourna ses talons et partit.

Mnémosyne et Antigone la regardèrent un instant de plus, et Hermione réalisa avec un sentiment soudain de panique qui c'était leurs frères – Caractacus Nott et Gaius Flint – qui avaient été parmi les garçons qui l'avaient attaqué à la fin de l'année dernière. Leurs parents les avaient retirées de l'école plutôt que de les laisser se faire expulser, bien que Sev ait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle ils avaient agi de leur propre et non sur une commande. Hermione redressa sa colonne vertébrale et souleva son menton, regardant fixement les filles, jusqu'à ce que chacune d'elles lui donne un nouveau signe de tête effroyablement correct, puis elles se tournèrent et suivirent leur amie. Hermione ne pouvait pas empêcher un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'ensemble de la famille Black était fou. Regulus et Andormeda étaient les seuls à être à peu près sains. Sirius était partiellement sain d'esprit, mais il avait plus de problèmes que le nombre de fois qu'elle pourrait secouer sa baguette et elle commençait à penser qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui.

 _Ah, les joies de la consanguinité. Inceste avec un brin de sociopathie, et un côté d'infertilité. Supérieur, mon cul._

 _Oui, merci._

 _Oh, bien. J'ai oublié. Comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu ne sois pas aussi dingue que les Black ?_

 _Nous ne nous marrions pas avec nos cousins. Je veux dire, à ce stade, tout le monde est lié à tout le monde, mais les Black ont épousé d'autres Black pendant des siècles. Toujours Pur, et tout ça._

 _Um, Ew !_

 _Effectivement._

 _Est-ce que ta mère était une Black ?_

 _Tu sais, l'art de la conversation polie consiste à ne pas insulter en permanence la personne avec qui tu souhaites converser._

 _Bien, désolé. J'arrête à partir de maintenant._

 _Oui, ma mère était un Black, mais en fait une cousine éloignée de Sirius et Regulus, je ne suis pas directement lié aux garçons._

 _Tu y pense beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je voudrais qu'il soit possible de t'ensorceler._

HP / HG HP

« Hé, Hermione, je peux te parler une minute ? »Demanda James avec incertitude. Hermione redressa sa colonne vertébrale et tourna la tête pour regarder son frère. Elle l'examina attentivement pendant un moment. Il y avait quelque chose... James semblait nerveux. Son frère avait épouvantablement confiance en lui, arrogant même, le fait qu'il était nerveux était extrêmement rare pour James.

« Bien sûr, »murmura-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle suivit James dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune où ils pouvaient parler tranquillement.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, mais nous devons parler dehors, »dit-il solennellement, toujours nerveux. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle était choquée. Elle supposait qu'ils ne parleraient pas de leur forme animagus, mais sinon pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de lui parler dehors ?

« À l'extérieur ? Eh bien, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Les classes sont finies pour aujourd'hui, »dit Hermione avec une fausse délicatesse. James secoua la tête.

« Non, ce soir, »dit-il calmement. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Toi, James Potter, veux que ta sœur se faufile hors du château, la nuit, se gambadant ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? »Demanda Hermione sèchement. James leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oh, ha, ha. Ceci est... important, »a lentement dit James. Hermione le regarda pendant une autre minute.

« Puis-je emmener Lily ? »Demanda curieusement Hermione. Les joues de James rosirent.

« Euh, je n'en ai pas parlé avec les mecs, juste toi, »murmura-t-il. Hermione grignota sa lèvre inférieure.

« OK. Juste moi, »dit fermement Hermione. James sourit.

« Excellant, »a-t-il dit, elle le frappa sur l'épaule, puis bondit.

Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise vide. Que devait-elle faire ? S'ils lui montraient leurs formes animagus, devait-elle montrer la sienne ? Seraient-ils gardés son secret ? Plus important encore... Peter serait-il garder son secret ? C'était potentiellement dangereux. Son alter ego allait être le symbole emblématique des Mangemorts secrètement rebelle. Par conséquent, c'était non seulement sa sécurité, mais également la sécurité de tous les futurs espions qui comptaient sur elle. Oh, enfer. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre parce que personne ne connaissait les garçons comme elle.

 _Fais-le._

 _Quoi, tu es folle ?_

 _Non, juste, fais-le, montre leur ta forme animagus. Nous allons comprendre comment prendre soin de Peter et comment le neutraliser avant qu'il ne puisse blesser quelqu'un donc il n'y a pas de mal à montrer ton joli petit minou._

 _Ew, ça semble comme si l'animagus était sale et mal._

 _Hé, ton esprit est dans le caniveau. Je n'y allais même pas._

 _Tu es toujours là. C'est troublant, franchement. Comment suis-je censé neutraliser Peter ? Je ne peux pas lui jeter un sort d'oubliette, bien que l'idée soit vraiment tentante._

 _Tu sais, je me suis toujours posé des questions à propos de Peter Pettigrew, et je pense que ta présence ici a légèrement modifié les conditions. Dans le passé, James était un âne arrogant. Peter le considérait comme un héros, mais l'arrogance de James et la mise en arrière de Peter ont agi sur lui de la pire façon possible. Tu as gardé l'arrogance de James au minimum. Il a réussi à traiter Peter de la même manière qu'Harry traitait Neville. Je me demande si nous ne finirions pas par voir l'héroïsme en Peter comme chez Neville._

 _Mais Augusta Londubat n'a-t-elle joué une grande partie dans l'éducation de Neville ? Je ne sais pas si Peter a une grand-mère comme elle._

 _Tu sais... je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, Harry gardait tout pour lui. Peut-être que tu pourrais être Augusta Londubat ? Je parie que tu pourrais l'être pour lui._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme si tu m'insultais ?_

 _Je pensais que tu aimais bien Augusta Londubat ?_

 _Oh, je le fais. Elle est une sorcière très forte, et très puissante pour commencer._

 _Eh bien, tu es là alors._

 _Attends, tu dis que je dois entretenir Peter ? Il est extrêmement difficile pour moi d'être près de lui sans l'étrangler._

 _Canalise ton Augusta intérieur. Qu'elle a entretenu._

 _Je vais devoir y pense. Je viens... en ce moment, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans voir Jamie couché là, mort. Je peux à peine supporter d'être dans une pièce avec lui._

 _Je le sais, crois-moi, je le fais. C'est juste que... tu pourrais changer. Il pourrait ne jamais être de cette façon._

 _Je vais y penser._

 _Bien. Voilà tout ce que je demande._

Cette nuit-là, Hermione allait se faufiler hors du château en utilisant un charme de désillusion non verbal, et elle se déplaça à travers le château, vers l'endroit où James lui avait demandé de le rencontrer, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle se rapprocha du bruit quand elle vit quelque chose qui la rendait littéralement malade. Deux Serpentard de septième année – elle pensait que cela pourrait être Crabe et Pucey, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre – envoyaient le sortilège Doloris à un autre étudiant. Il était plus jeune, peut-être un quatrième année. Elle réalisa avec choc que c'était Rabastan Lestrange. Elle l'avait parfois vu parler avec Regulus une ou deux fois, et elle savait qu'ils étaient amis, enfin, aussi amis que des Serpentard peuvent l'être, de toute façon. Rabastan faisait de son mieux pour ne pas crier, mais il haletait lourdement quand ils arrêtèrent leur sortilège.

« Rappelle-toi, Rabastan, ton frère attend que tu agisses comme le devrait un sang pur. C'était juste un petit rappel amical. Fais attention à la compagnie que tu as, »cracha Crabe, puis les deux garçons les plus âgés s'éloignèrent. Hermione se précipita vers l'avant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »Murmura-t-elle, touchant son bras avec le bout de ses doigts. Il frissonna suite à la malédiction du Doloris.

« Très bien, »a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque. « Voilà comment je passe tous mes mercredis soirs. Cela casse la monotonie de la semaine, vois-tu. »

« Très bien, question stupide à poser. Es-tu en mesure de retourner à ton dortoir sans aide ? »Essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

« Probablement. J'y suis habitué, »murmura-t-il. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu as seulement quatorze ans ! »Murmura Hermione. Rabastan la regarda.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comment les choses sont faites dans ta sorte de famille, »ricana-t-il. « Mais les Lestrange attendent obéissance et perfection. Si nous sommes assez stupides pour l'oublier, nous recevons des rappels. »

« Bien, »dit-elle froidement. « Pardonne-moi de t'avoir interrompu alors. Continue. »

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement. Elle avait piqué son orgueil, ce qui était son erreur. En outre, elle savait que parce qu'elle était un "' traître à son sang ", la plupart des élèves de Serpentard estimaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment leurs positions, ou la pression incroyable qui reposait sur leurs familles. Elle recevait beaucoup de pression de sa famille elle aussi, c'était juste que son père n'utilisait jamais le sortilège Doloris sur elle pour lui faire respecter le règlement. Ni sur James. Elle supposait qu'elle devait être reconnaissante de ces faveurs.

La lune était juste croissante dans le ciel, la pleine lune serait dans un certain temps. Hermione marchait avec incertitude. Elle savait où James voulait qu'elle le rencontre, elle se dirigeait donc avec prudence vers le lac. Les sons de la nuit étaient autour d'elle, et elle pouvait entendre les bruissements des arbres ainsi que les bourdonnements des insectes nocturnes. Sa vision, tellement mieux grâce au fait qu'elle était devenu animagus, trouva facilement quatre garçons adolescents nerveux, traînant près d'un arbre. Elle se dirigea furtivement vers eux, beaucoup plus à l'aise dans l'obscurité qu'ils ne l'étaient, et se tient derrière eux pendant quelques instants, un sourire narquois tirant ses lèvres.

« Donc, c'est si secret que nous avons besoin d'être ici pour en discuter ? »Demanda distraitement Hermione. Les garçons firent un bond en groupe et se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« Ne fais pas ça, Hermione ! »Haleta James, sa main sur sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés. Un demi-sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Remus. Elle se retint de faire la moue. Il avait probablement senti son odeur, fichus loups-garous avec leurs sens aiguisés.

« Nous travaillons sur quelque chose depuis longtemps, »siffla Peter, la regardant avec précaution. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »Demanda-t-elle froidement, dans sa très belle voix "Augusta Londubat'". Peter regarda avec précaution Remus qui secoua légèrement la tête. Les deux garçons regardèrent James. Elle soupira.

« Ouais, c'était un projet... et il a fallu quelques années pour le terminer, »a lentement déclaré James.

« Un projet à long terme ? Pourquoi, vous quatre, perdez votre temps sur un projet à long terme ? Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais vous n'êtes pas les personnes les plus patientes que j'ai rencontrées, »dit Hermione avec un rapide coup d'œil vers chacun d'entre eux. Remus était le plus patient du lot, mais même lui avait l'habitude de perdre assez rapidement sa patience.

« Seulement trois d'entre nous, »dit Sirius, avec un rapide coup d'œil vers Remus. « Et nous avons choisi de lancer le... euh... projet à long terme pour le quatrième d'entre nous. »

Hermione regarda immédiatement Remus qui la regardait nerveusement. Les effets d'être un loup-garou étaient déjà en train de le changer, de le modifier, dans l'homme fatigué, son autre lui-même qu'elle avait connu. Les cicatrices tracées sur son visage étaient impossibles à voir dans l'obscurité, mais elle les voyaient. À seize ans, il avait déjà des traces de gris dans ses cheveux de sable. Tous les signes étaient là si on avait les yeux pour les voir. Elle lui sourit doucement, le même sourire qu'elle lui donnait d'habitude, et il se sentit réchauffé par la force et la sincérité de son regard. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si protecteur envers Hermione. Elle l'aimait comme une personne, et il y avait peu de gens précieux dans sa vie.

« C'est une chose admirable à faire pour un ami, »dit-elle doucement, ses yeux toujours sur Remus. Elle se tourne vers James et pencha la tête. « Quel était le but de ce projet ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. James la regardait avec des grands yeux, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres et regarda Sirius.

« Accompagner notre ami pour soulager sa souffrance, »dit lentement Sirius, la regardant de nouveau avec des yeux voilés. Elle acquiesça.

« Encore une fois, c'est une chose très aimable à faire, pour son ami, »dit-elle doucement.

« Ce serait mieux si vous lui montriez, »a déclaré Remus, devenant impatient. Hermione cacha son sourire et essaya de paraître poliment intéressé.

« D'accord, »a déclaré Peter, et il devint tout à coup un rat. Hermione se retint de l'écraser avec son pied avec sa chaussure à talons le tuant, ici et maintenant.

« Peter, »marmonna James dans sa barbe en roulant des yeux. Il lui fit un demi-sourire et un haussement d'épaules puis se transforma dans sa forme de cerf. Elle sourit véritablement puis fit un sourire heureux plein d'orgueil et d'amour pour son frère.

« Je pense qu'il est plus beau comme ça, non ? »Demanda-t-elle à Remus, les bras croisés, frottant son nez velouté.

« Mmm, je ne peux pas vraiment parler de sa beauté, mais je dis que ce serait plus dur pour lui de jouer au Quidditch comme ça, »dit doucement Remus. « Tu n'es pas surprise du tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Surprise ? »Hermione fait écho, en regardant Remus. « Que tes amis t'aiment assez pour faire ça pour toi ? Non, pas du tout. Alors, Sirius, en quoi tu te transformes ? »

« Devine, »dit Sirius avec un sourire espiègle. Hermione pencha la tête vers lui.

« Eh bien, Peter est un rat et James est un cerf. Es-tu un crapaud ? »Demanda-t-elle curieusement, humour étincelant dans ses yeux noisette.

« Non ! »Sirius avait l'air offensé. Hermione cacha un sourire et fronça pensivement les sourcils.

« Un lapin, peut-être ? »Demanda-t-elle. Remus grogna, et les yeux de Sirius flambèrent vers elle.

« Non, »dit-il à travers ses dents.

« Hmm. Je semble être épouvantable pour trouver, »dit-elle tristement. « Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de me montrer, non ? »

Patmol se tenait devant elle, dans toute sa gloire canine. Il aboya vers elle, et leva impérieusement la tête. Hermione lui sourit, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa langue se prélassait sur elle et lui fit un sourire de chien. Il lécha sa main et remua la queue. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus.

« Imbu de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda sèchement Hermione. Remus lui donna un léger demi-sourire.

« Il l'est généralement, »accepta-t-il. Elle regarda les trois animagi puis se tourna vers Remus.

« Cela aide alors ? De les avoir avec toi ? »Demanda-t-elle. Remus sourit vraiment, et tout son visage s'illumina.

« Oh, oui, »dit-il ferme.

« Je vois, »murmura-t-elle pensivement.

« Hermione, si je peux, tu ne sembles pas surprise par cela, »a prudemment déclaré Remus, frottant le dos de son cou. Hermione sa lèvre.

« Je ne le fais pas ? »Demanda-t-elle. Remus secoua la tête.

« Euh, non. C'est comme si tu l'avais attendu, »il regarda ses amis, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils quand son regard revint sur Hermione, qui semblait attentivement penser à quelque chose.

« Oui, je suppose que je le faisais, »dit finalement Hermione.

« Mais pourquoi ? »Lui demanda Remus. Elle lui sourit, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de secrets.

« Parce que, »dit doucement Hermione, et puis il y eut une lionne. Elle était assise là, sa queue enroulée autour de ses pattes, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Remus. Sa mâchoire était tombée, ouverte, et ses yeux s'étaient élargi.

« Toi, »haleta-t-il. James, Sirius, et Peter s'étaient de nouveaux transformés afin de faire leurs propres commentaires.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! »S'égosilla James. Elle donna un lourd soupir félin, et se transforma de nouveau.

« Mais... tu es devenu une lionne avant que nous devenions animagi, »dit Peter avec surprise. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent vers lui.

« Parce qu'une femme ne peut pas plus exceller qu'un enfant de sexe masculin ? »Demanda acerbe Hermione, sa voix froide.

« Non, parce qu'il était assez incroyable que nous ayons réussi à la faire si jeune... mais tu étais plus jeune ! »Continua Peter. Hermione lui sourit.

« Que puis-je dire ? Je suis incroyable, »dit-elle froidement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, »marmonna Sirius. Elle lui jeta brusquement un regard en coin et il la regardait de nouveau avec des yeux voilés.

« My Own, »a déclaré James avec émerveillement dans sa voix. « Tu es incroyable, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Tu n'étais pas là, »dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je pensais que tu voulais que ce soit un secret, donc je respectais ta vie privée. »

« Comment sais-tu ? À propos de moi, je veux dire, »lui demanda brusquement Remus. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« N'importe quel idiot avec des yeux pourrait savoir ce que tu es, »dit sèchement Hermione. « Je ne suis pas idiote. »

« Non, tu n'es certainement pas ça, »dit doucement Remus, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils t'ont compris, n'est-ce pas ? »Hermione montra ses amis. Il acquiesça.

« Oui, ils l'ont fait, »admit-il.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce si impossible à penser que je pourrais faire la même chose ? »Demanda sèchement Hermione. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« On n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit, »dit-il calmement. Hermione soupira lourdement.

« Tout simplement parce que je sais quelque chose ne veut pas dire que je dois le crier sur tous les toits. Je te respecte ainsi que ta vie privée. Pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise ? »Fait remarquer Hermione. Remus hocha lentement la tête.

« Ce... cela a du sens, je suppose, »dit-il lentement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que la vérité soit réelle, mais elle avait du sens. Très bien, il l'accepterait pour l'instant.

« Tu ne vas pas fuir et le dire à Rogue, hein, non ? »A demandé Peter. Le regard qu'Hermione tourna vers lui était absolument cinglant. Sa lèvre se retroussa.

« Contrairement à certaines, je connais la valeur de la fidélité, »elle ricana pratiquement. « Je ne trahirais pas votre confiance. »

« Bien, »déclara James en passant une main sur le coude de sa sœur. « Voilà tout ce que nous pouvons demander. Attends une minute... quand tu disparais, tu viens ici courir dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Oui, et je continuerai de le faire, »dit-elle fermement, un certain regard dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarda son frère.

« Mais... tu pourrais être blessé ! »Dit James, l'inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux. Hermione leva les yeux.

« En tant que lionne, je suis beaucoup plus sûr qu'un beau et majestueux cerf, crois-moi, »dit-elle sèchement. Sirius grogna.

« Elle t'a eu là, mon pote, »dit Remus avec un petit rire. James le foudroya du regard.

« Merci pour ton soutien, »murmura-t-il. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Non, »dit-elle sèchement.

« Mais, »essaya-t-il.

« Non, James, »dit-elle fermement. Il grogna de frustration.

« Hermione, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, »dit-il enfin.

« Tu pourrais m'enfermer dans une jolie boîte en verre et m'y laisser pour toujours, »dit-elle platement, « mais je serais malheureuse, très malheureuse, et finalement ça me pousserais à te haïr. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça ! »Hurla James, le mal évident dans ses traits.

« Alors, aie assez confiance en moi pour me laisser être ma propre personne, »dit-elle sèchement. « La lionne est une forme assez sûre. C'est un prédateur, un chasseur. Les dents et les griffes ne sont pas seulement là pour le spectacle. »

James hocha la tête, mais ses yeux disaient qu'il réservait son jugement pour un peu plus tard. Elle sortit le souffle qu'elle avait retenu. James avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle était en train de devenir une femme. Merlin savait que la moitié du temps, il était plus restrictif que leurs parents. Père et mère agissaient au moins comme si elle était assez intelligente pour gérer ses activités de la journée. Elle avait besoin d'être ferme avec lui, c'était évident. Elle soupira.

« Peut-être avons-nous eu assez d'amusement pour la nuit, »dit calmement Sirius, ses yeux sur le visage de son frère de sang, mais il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait pas l'inquiétude flagrante qui se trouvait dans les yeux de James. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un certain respect, ainsi que quelque chose d'autre qui s'étaient déjà cachés dans ses yeux quand il la regardait. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, allons-y, »murmura-t-elle, et elle permit à Sirius de poser sa main sur son coude afin de la guider vers le château.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'ai passé mon Bac de français et je me suis également avancé dans la traduction des prochains chapitres, ils vont donc arrivés beaucoup plus rapidement puisque j'ai débuté la traduction du chapitre 16 de cette fiction !**

 **Bon, je suis un peu déçu du nombre de reviews laissé sur le précédent chapitre, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je trouve que cette fanfiction est super et qu'elle vaut la peine d'être connu. :)**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Savoir se définir.**

« Lunard, je peux te parler ? »Demanda doucement Sirius. Ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre, et Sirius était sur le dos en regardant le dessus de son lit. Remus leva les yeux de son devoir de Sortilège et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sirius ne semblait pas tout à fait lui-même, et ne l'avait pas été depuis la visite à Pré-au-Lard. Il soupira.

« Bien sûr, Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »Dit légèrement Remus, pariant en lui-même que cela avait à voir avec la sœur jumelle d'un cerf animagus.

« Je pense que je... que j'aime vraiment Hermione, »murmura-t-il si doucement que seul un loup-garou pouvait l'entendre. Remus sourit à lui-même, mais il devint très solennel.

« Pense-tu que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ou veux-tu juste la baiser ? »Demanda-t-il, mauvais. Il aimait Hermione et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Sirius lui faire du mal. Sirius se redressa et le regarda.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, »mordit Sirius entre ses dents. Remus cligna des yeux.

« D'accord, alors tu l'aimes vraiment. Tu devrais peut-être cesser de dormir avec tout ce qui bouge, alors. Je doute que cela aille l'impressionner, »dit froidement Remus. Sirius soupira et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Elles viennent à moi, »murmura-t-il. « Elles me suivent partout. Je ne peux pas te dire dans combien de placards à balais je me suis caché. Enfin, je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois je me retrouve à en bécoter une sans même la voir. Ça arrive juste. »

« Bon, ben, encore une fois, je ne peux pas voir Hermione impressionnée par cela, »a platement déclaré Remus. « En fait, je peux voir tout son être repoussé par toi, ne se souciant pas de qui tu es. Elle semble être le genre de fille qui veut savoir que l'homme est avec elle, qu'il veut être avec elle, pas seulement un corps chaud. »

« Mais je veux juste être avec elle ! »gémit Sirius, retombant sur le lit. Remus grogna.

« Ouais, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as couru en hurlant sur les jumelles Abbot ? Je veux dire que je t'ai vu leur crier dessus en les suppliant d'arrêter de piaffer sur toi, mais je ne pense pas que tu étais vrai, »a déclaré sardoniquement Remus, un sourcil haussé en direction de son ami. Sirius rougit, d'un rouge très profond.

« Euh... eh bien, oui, »murmura Sirius. Il soupira lourdement. « Je pensais que cela n'avait pas d'importance, car il n'y a aucun moyen en enfer qu'elle me regarde même. »

« Elle te regarde tout le temps, Sirius, »dit Remus dans la confusion. Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Non Lunard, je veux dire qu'elle n'a jamais envie d'être avec moi et même si elle le faisait, c'est la sœur de James. Il va me tuer ! »Sirius gémit et commença à se cogner la tête contre un pied de son lit. Remus tendit une main et l'arrêta.

« Tout d'abord, je peux dire qu'elle pourrait t'aimer, »lui dit doucement Remus. « Deuxièmement, si tu continues à jouer au Sirius le super dragueur de Poudlard alors oui, il va probablement te castrer lui-même avec un couteau moldu rouillé et terne. »

« Tu n'aides pas tellement, »dit Sirius sous un oreiller.

« Cependant, si tu arrêtes tout cela et en commençant à la traiter comme si tu étais attiré par elle, tu pourrais être surpris, »dit doucement Remus.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Bien sûr, je suis attiré par elle ! Qui ne le serait pas ? »Sirius se redressa et regarda Remus, comme s'il était dérangé.

« Tu ne l'as jamais traité de la même façon dont te traite tout le monde. Je pense que cela fait mal à ses sentiments. Elle semble irritée quand tu flirtes avec tout le monde, mais elle a toujours l'air un peu pensive quand tu es près d'elle, »expliqua Remus.

« Je ne l'ai jamais traité de la même manière parce que j'ai toujours aimé Hermione, »dit doucement Sirius, sa gorge sèche. « Tout cela est un point discutable, non ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait m'aimer, mais elle ne peut pas. »

« Peut-être, mais je pense toujours que tu dois retravailler ton image, »déclara sombrement Remus. « Cela va certainement te sauver du sort sanglant que pourrait te réserver James. »

« Bien. Je le jure, plus de placard à balais à partir de maintenant, »dit fermement Sirius, toujours sur son lit.

« Et les salles de classe vides, »lui rappela Remus.

« Oui, ils sont de trop aussi. »

« Et le vestiaire de Quidditch. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et les couloirs vides. »

« Oui. »

« Et les gradins au terrain de Quidditch. »

« D'accord, oui, eux aussi. »

« Et le-, »

« J'ai compris, d'accord ? Je suis un énorme salaud ! Heureux maintenant ? »Sirius hurla sur Remus.

« Er, j'interromps quelque chose ? »Hermione se tenait, hésitante, à la porte en regardant Remus et Sirius dont le visage était plus rouge qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « Il est évident que James n'est pas ici. Pourriez-vous lui dire que je le cherchais ? Bon, je vous laisse. »

 **HP / HG / HP**

Personne ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour éviter Hermione Potter auparavant et elle constatait que la moitié du temps elle était blessée et en conflit avec elle-même, et que l'autre moitié, elle était énervée. Elle avait seulement entendu le dernier morceau de la conversation, la partie où Sirius criait haut et fort de sorte que tous les Gryffondor pouvaient l'entendre. Elle ne connaissait pas le sujet de la conversation, mais il était évident que Remus avait rappelé Sirius sur ses... euh... activités extra-scolaires. Il avait apparemment pris cette conversation à cœur parce que Sirius Black était à présent un homme changé. Elle ne marchait plus près des salles en craignant de le trouver appuyer sur une fille au hasard contre un mur en pierre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son nouveau comportement, et se retrouva à conserver son jugement. Le Sirius que l'ancienne Hermione avait connu avait toujours été un chien.

 _Eh bien, oui, il l'était... mais... je suppose que tu as changé les choses._

 _Pourquoi diable ma présence aurait changé les choses ?_

 _Er, eh bien. Je pense qu'il t'aime, ma chère._

 _Qui ?_

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, femme ! Sirius t'aime._

 _C'est ridicule._

 _Tu le penses vraiment ?_

 _Bien sûr._

 _Il te regarde comme s'il voulait t'allonger sur la table des Gryffondor et te traiter comme un buffet à volonté._

 _À... À quoi ? Circé ! Est-ce que... est que... OH... Oh mon. Il veut me faire ça ?_

 _Mmm. Nous sommes si chanceuses._

 _Nous ?_

 _Chérie, si cela arrive, je dois avoir une place au premier rang._

Hermione se secoua de sa rêverie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Severus ne lui parlait toujours pas vraiment et ils étaient à court de temps. La fête de Noël sera bientôt ici, puis – publiquement – tout sera perdu pour eux. Elle était inquiète parce qu'elle avait besoin que Severus soit devenu un espion afin qu'il travaille en étroite collaboration avec Lucius, mais d'autre part, elle pleurait l'idée d'envoyer son ami, son frère de sang, dans un cercle aussi mauvais.

« Hermione, »dit doucement Severus et elle se tourna vers lui. Il était pâle, comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormi. Elle leva un sourcil vers lui et soupira. « Je suis désolé. » « Il ne me fera jamais de mal, »dit simplement et tranquillement Hermione. Il acquiesça.

« Je te crois, si tu l'as vu, »murmura-t-il. Elle se rapprocha et mit ses bras autour de lui.

« Severus, je te jure que Remus Lupin ne me fera jamais de mal, »dit-elle fermement. Severus se détendit dans ses bras et le serra violemment.

« Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps, »murmura-t-il. « Je ne serai plus en mesure de veiller sur toi, Regulus sera seul. »

« Je vais survivre, »dit sèchement Hermione en le poussant légèrement. « Tu n'es pas la seule personne à m'éloigner des bras de la mort. De plus, j'ai du sang Peverell dans ma lignée. Nous ne craignons pas la mort, nous l'accueillons comme une prochaine grande aventure. »

« Pas étonnant que beaucoup d'entre-vous sont à Gryffondor, »dit aigrement Severus. « Il n'y aurait aucune maison saine pour vous. »

« Charmant, comme toujours, »dit Hermione avec un rire guttural.

« Quel est ton plan de maître, ma lionne ? »Lui demanda sérieusement Severus.

« Nous avons besoin d'un endroit neutre pour nous rencontrer, un territoire neutre pour vous et pour moi. Bientôt, nous serons en dehors de Poudlard, et nous aurons besoin d'un endroit pour nous rencontrer en dehors de la salle sur demande. Lucius ne peut de toute façon plus nous rencontrer ici, seulement durant les vacances. Vous devrez, Lucius et toi, travailler de l'intérieur du cercle de Voldemort, et Regulus seront nos yeux à l'intérieur de l'école. Il devra être en charge de te donner les noms des potentiels espions prometteurs pour nous, »pensa Hermione à voix haute, parlant lentement pour essayer d'ordonner ses pensées. « Une fois que vous aurez commencé à recevoir le... le tu sais quoi... alors nous aurons besoin de contacter l'Ordre. Lucius sera en charge de cette phase. Nous aurons probablement besoin de travailler avec l'Ordre pour les détruire. Il y a très peu de choses qui le peuvent, et ils sont tous terriblement dangereux. »

« Et une fois que les... tu sais quoi... sont détruit ? »Demanda doucement Severus.

« Il va être mortel, et nous nous assurerons qu'il arrive à embrasser la prochaine grande aventure, »dit Hermione avec un sourire qui glaça Severus.

« Donc, une de tes préoccupations majeures serait une base d'opérations à effectuer, n'est-ce pas ? »Lui demanda Severus. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour nous réunir régulièrement, ou pour nous laisser des messages les uns des autres, et ainsi de suite, »dit fermement Hermione, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je me demande si nous pourrions utiliser une de mes propriétés. »

« _Une_ de tes propriétés ? »Répéta Severus, regardant Hermione avec des grands yeux. Elle acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. J'en ai quatre. L'une d'elles provient de la famille de maman, une autre nous a été légué, une de la famille Potter et un autre de la mère de papa, »récita rapidement Hermione. Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Pense-tu à une en particulier ? »Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant, puis son visage s'efface.

« Oui, en fait. La maison qui nous a été légué est un château en France. Quand j'aurai dix-sept ans je brancherai le réseau de cheminette et nous serons en mesure de transplaner dedans. »

« Pourquoi celle-là ? »Demanda curieusement Severus.

« Eh bien, elle se trouve en dehors du pays, donc je pense que cela rend plus sûre que propriété supervisée par le ministère. En outre, ma famille ne sera pas proche, ils supposeront que je serais dans l'une des propriétés de la Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, si tout son passe bien, ce sera un bon endroit pour se cacher, car c'est en dehors du pays, »dit honnêtement Hermione. Severus sourit.

« Donc, je crois qu'il est en dehors du pays, »a-t-il murmuré. Elle le frappa sur le bras.

« C'est le principal facteur contributif qui affecte toutes les raisons que je viens d'énumérer, oui, »dit Hermione en faisant rouler ses yeux. « Nous allons rendre la forteresse la plus impénétrable possible. Ce sera notre refuge. »

« Très bien, »dit Severus avec un signe de tête. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts, nous devons envisager d'autres options possibles. Je voudrais suggérer... Rabastan Lestrange, mais tu auras besoin de l'aide de Regulus pour lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne va pas croire que tu comprends sa position parce que tu n'es pas un sang pur, »dit prudemment Hermione. Severus haussa un sourcil vers elle.

« Est-ce que la folie noire s'immisce en toi, Hermione ? Lestrange ? Rodolphus est le bras droit de tu-sais-qui. Il l'adore pratiquement. Lui et sa femme psychotique sont les grands prêtre et prêtresse de la religion psychotique du bastard, »fait Severus. Elle fit claquer sa langue vers lui.

« Oui, Rodolphus est fou, mais Rabastan est juste un garçon qui est forcé de faire ce que sa famille lui dit de faire. Je pense que, une fois qu'il verra ce qui se passe réellement, il sera tout aussi repoussé et écœurés que Lucius l'était, mais il n'aura aucun moyen de s'en sortir, »dit fermement Hermione. Severus hocha la tête.

« Tu vas devoir tirer Regulus de là plus tôt que tu ne l'avais prévu, alors, »murmura-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

« Je sais. J'avais voulu attendre, mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous permettre de le faire. Malheureusement, Severus, un trop grand nombre d'entre eux prendront compte de ton sang contre toi, »dit tristement Hermione. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je le sais, »dit-il calmement. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je cherche à exercer dans tout. Si je suis le meilleur, il sera plus difficile pour eux de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais, »dit doucement Hermione, les souvenirs de la vieille Hermione s'entassant aux paroles de Rogue. Il rit amèrement.

« Hermione Potter, pardonne-moi, mais tu ne sais rien des gens comme moi, »dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Je sais plus que tu pourrais le penser, »dit-elle froidement. Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Elle grogna. « Rencontre Lucius. Discutez du plan, ensuite faîtes-moi un rapport. »

« Comme le commande ma dame, »dit-il sèchement avec un petit air moqueur, puis il effleura la joue avec ses lèvres et se dirigea rapidement dans le couloir.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Le Daily Prophet arriva juste comme il le faisait toujours et Hermione paya le hibou et le ramassa, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Il y avait un article écrit par Edgard Bones, dénonçant les actions de Vous-savez-qui, et encourageant les sorciers et sorcières à se tenir ensemble et défier la tentative de règne de la terreur. Hermione commença à faire de l'hyperventilation, elle haleta et se retourna afin de regarder Lily, prise de panique. Lily la regarda avec horreur. Les deux femmes s'enfuirent dans un bond, Lily traînant pratiquement Hermione pour l'emmener en sécurité. Elles entrèrent dans une salle de classe inutilisée et Lily tint Hermione en secouant des bras lorsque James fit irruption dans la salle de classe à leur suite.

« Sors ! »Hurla Lily, craignant que sa voix se casse. « Sors ! Pars ! »

« Lily, que ce- »commença James, mais quand il vit le visage de sa sœur, il s'arrêta, tout le sang partant de son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et elle tremblait légèrement, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« La famille Bones a été trop loin avec l'Ordre, »chuchotait-elle, ses lèvres bougeant presque contre son gré. « Il va les utiliser comme exemple, il sera sans pitié, massacrant chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant... même les elfes de maison tomberont contre lui cette nuit-là. L'Ordre l'apprendra trop tard pour être utile. Oh mon Dieu, le bébé... »gémit-elle en secouant la tête, essayant de bloquer ce qu'elle voyait.

« Chut, »dit Lily, la berçant et lui caressant les cheveux. « Nous allons l'arrêter. Cela ne se produira jamais. »

« Amélia, elle est ici, »chuchota Hermione. « Edgard est son frère aîné, c'est sa famille. Est est à Poufsouffle. »

« Veux-tu essayer de lui parler, »lui demanda Lily, lui caressant encore les cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, il faut y penser... c'est peut-être risqué. »Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le monde entier cessa de tourner pendant un moment. _Hermione était une voyante._ Pendant une seconde, il la vit dans le costume blanc typique des voyants, ses boucles sauvages non liées, en cascade dans son dos. Après, il vit son corps sans vie avec Vous-savez-qui au-dessus, riant. Il savait que ce n'était pas une vision, c'était sa propre peur. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger de ce... truc énorme. Elle serait chassée comme un animal sauvage. Il ne se reposerait pas avant qu'elle soit à lui... ou alors qu'elle scellerait son propre sort. Il savait que sa sœur, sa boussole morale ne lui permettrait jamais de travailler pour Vous-savez-qui. Jamais. Elle mourrait d'abord. Il ne savait pas qu'il pleurait avant que Lily ne pose maladroitement une main sur son épaule, tout en essayant de continuer de bercer Hermione. James prit Hermione et Lily dans ses bras. Elle semblait épuisée de sa vision. Il la tint contre lui et sanglota comme un enfant. Les mains de Lily caressaient ses cheveux, frottant son dos dans un geste réconfortant, mais il ne le sentait pas. Tout son être était concentré sur sa sœur, sa jumelle. Elle se sentait fragile, délicate, dans ses bras, et la crainte pour sa sécurité fit qu'il la serra plus fermement.

« James ? »Murmura Lily. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux noisettes flamboyants.

« Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? »Demanda-t-il froidement. Lily secoua la tête.

« Depuis l'été, mais... personne ne devait le savoir. Personne. Ou elle pourrait être mise en danger, »a tranquillement déclaré Lily, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. James regarda le visage de sa sœur. Cela sonnait comme le genre de chose qu'Hermione avait ordonnée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se demanda si Hermione avait forcé Lily par un serment inviolable, parfois sa sœur pouvait agir comme un Serpentard.

« Elle sera toujours en danger, »murmura James. « Quand il le découvrira, il n'y aura aucun lieu pour qu'elle puisse se cacher. »

« Elle ne veut pas que Peter sache, voilà pourquoi elle ne te n'a rien dit. Elle ne me dira pas pourquoi, elle se fâche à chaque fois que je lui parle de ce sujet, »murmura Lily. La tête de James se tourne brusquement et il plissa les yeux vers elle. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé Peter. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu ? Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa sœur. « Vas-tu garder son secret ? Plus il y a de gens au courant, plus elle est en danger. »

« Pour l'instant, »dit-il lentement.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Contacter Lucius était un peu plus difficile qu'elle l'avait pensé, ils étaient tous deux très prudent. Elle avait Severus pour le contacter, et les deux se rencontraient, tard dans la nuit, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il se tenait raide, son dos parfaitement droit, son beau visage froidement poli comme un masque. Hermione soupira, et changea de lionne à homme. Il fronça les sourcils avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Tu as l'air pâle et mince. Ne dors-tu pas assez bien ou ne manges-tu pas assez ? »Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, quand je ferme les yeux, je vois James,... »elle se tut et il hocha la tête, une fois.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? »Demanda-t-il doucement. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda.

« La famille de Bones, »dit-elle doucement. « J'ai vu ce qu'il va faire. »

« Il n'est pas content, »convainc Lucius, plongeant sa tête blonde vers elle.

« Comment devons-nous procéder, Lucius ? Je tiens à les avertir. Dois-je tenter de le faire moi-même ? Si je le fais, je vais devoir révéler comment j'ai eu ces informations. Dois-je te demander d'aller voir Dumbledore avec ces informations ? Je crains que cela soit trop tôt. Je voulais attendre que nous puissions aller vers lui avec des horcruxes – avec la preuve de ce que Tom Riddle a fait. Je suis incertaine et je constate que j'ai besoin de tes conseils, »conclut-elle, anxieuse. Lucius la regarda et pensa aux options qui leur étaient offertes.

« Peut-être, »dit-il lentement, pensivement. « Tu as entendu les étudiants en discuter ? Tu ne sais pas qui, tu ne les as pas vu, mais ils t'ont assez fait peur pour aller chez le directeur ? »

« Cela pourrait fonctionner, »murmura-t-elle. « Il est un Legilimens qualifié, et je l'ai à présent évité à cause de cela. »

« Tu ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore ? »Lui demanda curieusement Lucius. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais confiance. Disons plutôt qu'il a dépassé la foi de ses propres plans et programmes, souvent au détriment de ceux autour de lui, »dit prudemment Hermione.

« Et ceci est l'homme en qui tu veux que j'aie confiance avec les vies de nos compatriotes ? »Lui demanda sèchement Lucius. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Nous ne lui faisons pas complètement confiance. Nous allons faire attention. Tu sera le seul qu'il va voir et savoir, et j'ai confiance en ma capacité de te protéger. D'accord ? »Hermione le regarda, et vit sa posture se desserrer légèrement.

« C'est un jeu dangereux à laquelle nous jouons, ma lionne, »murmura-t-il. Hermione soupira.

« Je le sais. Je suis désolé pour cela Lucius, mais ils ont commencé le jeu, nous cherchons simplement à y mettre fin avec nos propres conditions. »Elle lui sourit faiblement. « Maintenant, parle-moi de ta pétition pour la belle main de Narcissa. Je suppose que tout va bien. »

« Oui, la pétition se poursuit. Ses parents approuvent, »dit-il calmement. Il fit une pause et regarda derrière elle. « Je crois que je commence à prendre soin d'elle. »

« Elle sera tout à fait fidèle envers toi et votre fils, »offrit Hermione. « Je pense qu'elle vous aimera beaucoup tous les deux. »

« Tu as vu ça aussi ? »Demanda-t-il pensivement. Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas exactement, »murmura-t-elle lentement. « Je ne l'ai pas vu dans une vision, mais je peux dire que c'est la vérité. »

« Hermione, »lui dit doucement Lucius et elle se tourna vers lui. « S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Je le ferai, »elle fit une pause et regarda brièvement dans ses yeux gris argenté. « Fais attention s'il te plaît. »

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Hey, Hermione, »dit tranquillement Sirius, appuyé contre la bibliothèque qu'elle parcourait. Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Sirius, »dit-elle prudemment, se demandant pourquoi il venait subitement lui parler alors qu'auparavant il l'évitait comme si elle avait une maladie très contagieuse.

« Donc, l'autre jour, »dit-il lentement, regardant autour d'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Si par " l'autre jour " tu veux parler d'il y a deux semaines, je sais de quoi tu essayes de parler, »dis froidement Hermione. Sirius rougit un peu et Hermione cligna des yeux. Sirius n'était jamais nerveux ou embarrassé.

« Si tu as entendu quelque chose qui, euh, fait que tu me détestes, je-je comprends, »dit-il doucement, sans la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau, mais de confusion.

« Sirius, l'ensemble de la tour t'a entendu crier de tous tes poumons, »dit-elle avec soin. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles. »

« Alors, ... alors tu as juste entendu la dernière partie ? Là où je disais que j'étais un énorme... euh, ouais, »Sirius semblait avoir de l'espoir, et Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu, »dit-elle, la confusion évidente sur ses traits. Sirius sembla se détendre. Il jeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui sourit avec une évidente confiance. Elle le regarda avec hésitation. Il ne lui faisait habituellement pas ce genre de sourire. La sorte de sourire dragueur. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la touche presque.

« Je ne veux plus être comme ça, »confia-t-il. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Comme ça ? »Lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il souleva une épaule, et rougit à nouveau.

« A... une personne qui ne se soucie pas de qui est est la personne tant que c'est un corps, »dit-il enfin, transpirant. Hermione rougit aussi. Elle ne voulait même pas penser, ... à lui avec d'autres filles.

« Pourquoi ? »A-t-elle réussi à demander. Il cligne des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus être comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »Précisa-t-elle.

« Remus m'a aidé à voir que ce que je faisais allait ruiner toutes mes chances que je pourrais avoir avec la jeune fille qui ma plaît, »dit-il si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Son cœur se serra un peu dans sa poitrine. Ceci était très non-Sirius. Pour lui parler comme ça... _il doit vraiment apprécier cette fille_... qui qu'elle soit. Hermione se retrouva à ne pas aimer cette fille inconnue.

« Qui est-elle ? »Se retrouva à questionner Hermione, puis elle souhaita reprendre sa question. Il parut soudain timide, et incertain, et Hermione se retrouva à détester encore plus cette fille. « Peu importe, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne veux pas. Je suis désolé d'être si curieuse. »

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu es trop curieuse, »dit-il doucement, la regardant avec des yeux voilés. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et attendit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et sembla considérer quelque chose. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Il la brûlait de nouveau par ses yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur, et cela rendait son souffle erratique et faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. « C'est toi. »

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? »Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« C'est toi. Je t'aime, »a-t-il murmuré, ses joues rougissantes. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais... mais tu ne peux pas, »dit-elle, complètement choqué. « Tu ne flirtes pas avec moi, jamais. tu ne m'as jamais demandé de sortir. Tu n'as même _jamais laissé entendre_... »

Sirius avait décidé que la façon facile pour lui de régler ce sujet était de lui montrer comment lui se sentait. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il traça sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, et quand elle eut le souffle coupé, il glissa sa langue à la recherche de la sienne. Il garda un bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille afin qu'elle ne court pas loin de lui, et l'autre main roula sur son cou. Il bougea de sorte qu'elle était à présent collée contre la bibliothèque, et elle pouvait sentir les étagères creuser son dos, mais il commença à grignoter sa lèvre inférieure et elle cessa de s'en soucier. Son genou se pressait contre elle, et ses jambes se séparèrent de telle sorte que sa cuisse était à présent étroitement pressée contre elle. Il bougea légèrement et sa cuisse frotta contre elle, elle gémit dans sa bouche. Il se recula et regarda son visage rougit, ses lèvres gonflées et ses yeux vitreux.

« C'est toi, »répéta-t-il doucement, et il l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. Ses mains serraient sa robe, elle se détendit et essaya de lisser le tissu.

« Alors, »dit-elle soigneusement, en le regardant dans les yeux qui étaient si sombres qu'ils étaient presque noirs. Il la regardait de nouveau avec un regard légèrement incertain. Comme si elle allait le frapper et le renvoyer. « Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas me demander d'aller avec toi pour le week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Si tel est ce que tu veux, »dit-il prudemment.

« Je pense que c'est la suite normale des choses, »murmura-t-elle, redressant sa cravate.

« C'est le week-end prochain, non ? »Demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Je crois, »convint-elle. Il lui sourit, mais ce n'était pas son sourire arrogant habituel.

« Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain ? »Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle lui sourit.

« Je voudrais bien, »dit-elle tout aussi doucement. Puis il plongea vers le bas afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira près d'elle. Elle se pressa contre lui, et l'embrassa en retour. Il mit son visage dans son cou et grogna, un son profond et bas, guttural qui fit trembler son corps d'anticipation. Il posa son front contre le sien et essaya de respirer tranquillement.

« Hermione, je dois faire les choses bien et cela signifie donc que je dois y aller. Maintenant. Je suis désolé, je... j'ai besoin d'une douche, »dit-il désespérément. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et fuit la bibliothèque. Hermione le fixa un moment, confuse et frustrée.

 _Bon je sais que tu es là, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, enfer ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que je sens mauvais ? N'a-t-il pas aimé ? Par les sandales de Circé... est-ce que j'embrasse mal ?_

 _Non ! Nous embrassons extrêmement bien, miel, crois-moi. Il t'aime, il a tressailli quand tu l'as repoussé, il s'est un peu emporté, et maintenant il est un peu... euh... inconfortable. Il va aller prendre une bonne douche relaxante, et, euh, prendre soin de certaines choses._

 _Oh. M'aiderait-il ?_

 _Oui, il le ferait. Cependant, comme une fille, tu auras probablement besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Je te recommande la salle sur demande. Demande une salle de bain comme cela des Préfets ainsi que des bougies, et partez pour une nuit de folie._

 _Ça a l'air très relaxant._

 _Ça peut l'être._

 _Alors, tu ne vas pas me taquiner sans pitié jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te faire taire ?_

 _Non, je vais très, très bien en ce moment._

 _Je ne veux pas savoir._

 _Probablement pas._

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Monsieur le Directeur ? Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, »a déclaré Lily, incertaine.

Ils avaient débattu puis avaient retenu le meilleur plan d'action possible. Lily avait essayé d'apprendre l'Ocllumencie à l'aide d'Hermione et de Severus, mais c'était trop lent. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile de l'apprendre lorsque l'on était un petit enfant, avant de construire des barrières naturelles contre le monde extérieur. Lily avait créé des murs pour se protéger, mais c'était des murs qu'elles avaient inconsciemment créés dans le besoin. Ils n'étaient pas consciemment fait contrairement aux murs soigneusement élaborés de James et Hermione, ou de toute autre sang pur. Hermione se sentait coupable parce qu'elle avait momentanément eu un pincement de soulagement lorsque ses parents leur avaient enseigné, à James et à elle, l'Ocllumencie. Cependant, ils avaient décidé que ce serait mieux de laisser Hermione en dehors de l'attention du directeur pour le moment. En fin de compte, Lily était le meilleur choix. Elle était la plus inoffensive, la plus probable pour que Dumbledore ne fouille pas dans son esprit. Juste au cas où qu'il le fasse, ils avaient essayé de la préparer.

La guerre était un tas d'éventualité, décida Hermione. Ils planifiaient toujours ce qui devait ou ne devait pas être fait au cas où une merde arriverait. James essayait déjà de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire lorsque son statut de voyante filtrerait. Il obtint cependant de sa sœur ce qu'elle voulu bien lui dire. Elle avait déjà un plan, elle ne lui dit donc pas que dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient ne plus être en vie pour l'aider avec cela. _Lorsque_ quelqu'un les trahira, moins de gens seraient au courant, mieux ce serait. Elle essaya de partager tout le reste avec ses lieutenants, Lucius et Severus. Lily et James savaient seulement les informations dont ils avaient besoin d'être informé, pas plus. Elle le faisait en partie parce qu'elle savait que James et Lily ne comprendraient pas son besoin de planifier certains scénarios, mais Lucius et Severus comprenaient tout de suite.

« Bien sûr, Miss Evans, comment puis-je vous aider ? »Lui demanda gentiment Dumbledore. Lily lui dit avec hésitation le conte qu'Hermione lui avait fait mémorisé, et dans la mesure qu'elle pouvait dire, il l'a cru. Elle n'a même pas senti l'étrange pression dans son cerveau qui venait lorsque Severus et Hermione la testaient. « Ceci est en effet de graves nouvelles. Je dois envoyer des lettres. Je suis désolé, Miss Evans, pouvez-vous m'excuser ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur, »grinça Lily. Elle se leva et fuit du bureau avec reconnaissance.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione lit le Daily Prophet avec satisfaction. Les Mangemorts avaient tenté d'attaquer la maison des Bones, mais elle avait été complètement déserte. Elle savait que l'Ordre avait dû les placer dans un endroit sûr. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Poufsouffle et vit Amélia Bones serrer le journal des mains, lisant avidement. Hermione vit Amélia Bones regarder vers le devant de la salle au niveau de la grande table, vers le professeur Dumbledore, et elle le vit hocher la tête, une fois, et sourire légèrement. Amélia se détendit et commença à manger joyeusement son petit déjeuner. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête et sirota son jus de citrouille. Au moins, la famille Bones n'avait pas été abattue. C'était important.

HP / HG / HP

Elle avait connu de bons week-ends à Pré-au-lard tout au long de ses vies séparées, mais celle-ci était pour le moins inhabituelle. Sirius marchait à côté d'elle, mais c'était comme s'il avait peur de la toucher. Elle réalisa cependant après qu'il ne voulait pas la considérer comme tout le monde. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte que cela était complètement différent. Alors il marchait à côté d'elle. Il la suivit dans " Livre d'occasion de Vortiger' ", et elle finit par devoir l'arracher d'une pile de livres pour l'emmener vers les Trois Balais. Elle se moquait de livre parce qu'il n'avait pas acheté quoi que ce soit chez Zonko ou dans le magasin de Quidditch, et avait plutôt acheté un livre sur l'histoire des balais. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu deviennes un homme complètement différent du jour au lendemain, Sirius Black, »dit-elle avec un faible rire guttural. « C'est parfaitement acceptable que tu achètes des Bombabouse et les utiliser. »

« J'ai lu dans le passé, »murmura-t-il avec humeur. « J'aime lire. »

« Hmm. Des livres moldus, avec des propos probablement scandaleux et avec des héros à la morale incertaine, »déclara Hermione avec un regard complice.

« C'était l'Attrapeur dans le Seigle, »dit-il sombrement.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je peux voir que tu l'as apprécié, »dit-elle pensivement, son nez chiffonné. Il cligne des yeux.

« Oui. Je veux dire, je ne comprenais pas certains mots moldus, mais oui, je l'ai apprécié. Ma mère, non, »dit-il platement et se fermant légèrement. Hermione prit impulsivement son bras.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, »dit-elle avec désinvolture, elle l'attira vers les Trois Balais. Quand ils entrèrent, les gens les regardèrent, et puis détournèrent le regard. Ce n'était pas rare de voir Sirius et Hermione ensemble, c'était habituel à cause de James. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis à leur table, et Lily était avec son groupe d'amies. Hermione et Sirius froncèrent légèrement les sourcils.

« Et maintenant ? »Lui demanda-t-il. Elle réfléchit un moment.

« Soit on s'assoit avec nos groupes respectifs, ou on s'assoit ensemble. Es-tu prêt pour cela ? »Lui demanda Hermione avec soin. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, penses-tu que je suis honteux d'être avec toi ou quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il avec indignation. Elle leva les yeux.

« Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas ça, mais si nous nous asseyons à notre propre table, mon frère va vouloir savoir pourquoi. »Dit-elle calmement. Il la regarda, et il y avait cette incertitude, cette vulnérabilité de nouveau présente dans ses yeux. Elle la tira pratiquement vers une petite table dans un coin. « Très bien, on s'assoit ensemble, et au diable les conséquences. »

« Hermione ? »James était debout devant la table, les regardant tous deux comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait.

« Oui, Jamie ? »Lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous assis ici, Sirius et toi, loin de tout le monde ? »Il fronçait les sourcils, son front plissé par la concentration.

« Nous avons pensé que ce serait plus facile de parler de cette façon, »dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Eh bien, cela ressemble à un rendez-vous ou quelque chose, »dit James avec un froncement de sourcil. « Non pas que je ne t'aime pas, Patmol, mais tu as en quelque sorte obtenu une réputation. »

« Nous sommes à un rendez-vous, »dit brillamment Hermione en souriant à James qui fronçait encore les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais, »commença James et Hermione leva la main.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas finir cette pensée parce que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Sirius ne me traite pas autrement qu'ont le respect et le souci de mes sentiments. Tu ne dis rien de ce qui peut ou ne peut pas être arrivé par le passé. Cela n'a aucune incidence ici et maintenant. C'est ce qui se passe, James Potter, »Hermione parlait calmement et rationnellement. James essaya de l'écouter. Il le faisait vraiment. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en direction de Sirius.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler, »dit-il sèchement. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Je sais, »murmura-t-il.

« Nous allons en parler plus tard, »promis sombrement James. Sirius hocha la tête, complètement indifférents.

« Je sais, »dit-il simplement. Hermione rayonna vers son frère.

« Maintenant, pourquoi n'achèterais-tu pas un chocolat chaud pour Lily ? Demande à Rosmerta d'ajouter une touche de menthe, elle aime ça, »dit gaiement Hermione. James la regarda un moment, puis retourna à sa table.

« Il n'est pas content de moi en ce moment, »dit calmement Sirius, regardant son meilleur ami et frère de sang.

« Il te pardonnera finalement, »dit Hermione avec encouragements. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle.

« Quand ? »Demanda-t-il sèchement. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oh, cinq ans, tout au plus, »dit-elle vivement, et elle tapota sa main. Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit. « Je plaisantais, Sirius. Respire. »

 **HP / HG / HP**

Toute l'école remarqua quand Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner comme s'il avait tous les problèmes sur les épaules alors qu'il était éraflé à certains endroits. Ils remarquèrent tous aussi le visage blanc d'Hermione lorsqu'elle traversa la salle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains voletaient près de son visage, et sur ses épaules. Personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient un couple. Elle le tira hors de la Grande Salle à l'abri des regards des autres étudiants, qui auraient voulu savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Hermione traîna Sirius en direction de Madame Pomfresh en dépit de ses nombreuses et diverses manifestations comme quoi il allait très bien. Madame Pomfresh avait gloussé et guéri toutes ses blessures. Hermione le conduit dans un couloir désert et se laissa tomber sur le sol, en le regardant.

« Donc, vous avez parlé. Vous vous êtes mis d'accord, maintenant . »Demanda-t-elle en hésitant, regardant rapidement les quelques bleus présents sur sa peau.

« Oui, mais si je te fais du mal, je suis un homme mort, »dit-il sèchement. Hermione leva les yeux.

« Si tu me fais du mal, il aura de la chance de te trouver avant que tu sois mort, »dit-elle sèchement. Il fait un petit rire rouillé puis il grimace. Elle fronça sombrement les sourcils. « As-tu faim ? »

« Affamé, »admit-il. Elle courut vers les cuisines et ramena un petit panier rempli de nourriture pour petit déjeuner. Sirius mangea presque tout le panier tandis qu'elle grignotait un muffin et le regardait avec fascination.

« Où cela nous mène-t-il ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il leva les yeux vers elle, termina de mâcher et avala. Elle lui sourit. _Premier point, finir de mâcher et d'avaler avant de parler._

« Ne sais pas, »dit-il après un moment. Ses robes étaient toujours légèrement ouvertes suite à sa visite à l'infirmerie, il leva sa chemise, exposant un dur et musclé estomac. « Il n'est pas à ma taille, c'est certain. »

« Hum, ouais, »dit doucement Hermione, regardant les muscles bien définis de son estomac.

« Hermione, si je te fais du mal ? »Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il ressemblait à un chiot inquiet.

« Et si moi je te fais du mal ? »Chuchota-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas, »dit-il sèchement.

« Je pourrais, »dit-elle calmement. « Sans le vouloir, mais je pourrais. »

Il grogna à l'idée et creusa dans le panier, à la recherche de plus de nourriture. Elle lui sourit tristement, espérant qu'elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de faire du mal à ce garçon qui semblait tant se soucier d'elle.

 _Je savais qu'il avait toutes sortes de questions, mais je ne supposais pas que son cœur était si fragile._

 _Au moment où tu l'as rencontré, il avait vécu l'enfer pendant treize ans. À ce moment-là, l'animal était plus blessé que l'homme. Il n'essayait certainement pas de trouver le grand amour. Toute sa vie tournait autour d'Harry et de ses promesses faites à James et Lily._

 _Tu sais, je comment à me sentir vraiment, vraiment mauvaise par rapport à la façon dont je l'ai traité au début._

 _Tu avais treize ans. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même._

 _J'étais la plus brillante sorcière de mon âge. Je n'étais pas une enfant, aucun d'entre nous ne l'était. Harry était fragile comme tout, j'aurai dû le reconnaître en Sirius._

 _Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous grandissez dans une maison sans amour, et sans affection. Vous avez aidé Harry à guérir de tout cela, les Weasley, Sirius et toi. On va faire du mieux qu'on peut._

 _J'espère que cela sera suffisant._

 _Moi aussi._

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Les moments Hermione Potter/Hermione Granger ? La relation Hermione/Sirius ? La réaction de James ? Je pourrais faire que vous poser des questions ;)**

 **Je vous dis à samedi - je reprends mon timing de publication - pour un prochain chapitre !**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à venir sur ma page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil. Je réponds à tous les messages.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Choisir et ne pas choisir.**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sirius ne passa pas les vacances de Noël au Manoir Potter. Peter les avait visité un jour ou deux, ainsi que Remus, mais Sirius brillait par son absence. Hermione utilisait la plupart de son temps dans sa maison dans l'arbre, ou dans la bibliothèque, de sorte qu'elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi l'absence de Sirius l'affectait autant. Peut-être parce que maintenant elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Cette pensée envoya un sentiment flottant à travers son corps, qu'elle ignora impitoyablement pour le moment. Elle renifla. Peut-être. C'était plus probable parce que son temps de lecture dans la bibliothèque n'était pas interrompu par le martèlement de pieds, ou deux garçons traversant la bibliothèque afin d'éviter sa mère, ou en escaladant comme James et Sirius le faisaient sur le bois sculpté de la balustrade. James semblait déprimé, et il la suivait pourtant et l'importunait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Tu fais quoi ? »Demanda James, morose. Hermione leva la tête et le regarda.

« Si mère t'entendait parler comme ça, elle ferait des ajustements, James Potter, »dit Hermione avec un léger sniff. Il soupira lourdement et s'affala dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Très bien. Que _fais-tu_ , ma sœur chérie ? »Demanda-t-il de manière exagérée. Elle claqua son livre pour le fermer et le foudroya du regard.

« Je lisais. Je suppose que c'est amusant pour toi de te moquer de toi, mais je suis celle qui porte le poids de toute sorte de tirade de mère. ''Hermione, ma chère, on espère que tu pourrais avoir une influence sur James.'' je devrais lui dire que c'est une cause perdue, »murmura sombrement Hermione. Il soupira de nouveau et se redressa.

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire à propos de ces visions, »lui demanda prudemment James. Elle le regarda, puis regarda ses mains.

« Je travaille dessus, »dit-elle lentement. James fronça les sourcils.

« Je parie que tu le fais, »dit-il pensivement. « Tu as déjà un plan, non ? »

« Je pourrais, »dit Hermione avec soin. « Je suis en train de faire preuve de prudence, pour éviter que je sois détecté le plus longtemps possible. Je voudrais au moins terminer Poudlard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ça ? »Demanda curieusement James. La bouche d'Hermione se serra tristement et elle regarda profondément dans les yeux de James.

« Je vais le battre, »dit-elle platement, l'audace de lui dire autrement. Il voulait savoir, maintenant il le savait. Il voulait crier sur Hermione pour qu'elle se rende compte que ce qu'elle comptait faire était dangereux. Puis il se rendit compte que toute son existence était dangereuse. Serait-ce sa fin ? Il serait probablement écarté le danger. Il fronça les sourcils et envisagea cette hypothèse. Si elle était toujours en danger, elle devrait avoir le droit de se battre, non ? C'était presque l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Les sorcières devaient être chéries, protégée et gardée. Elles n'étaient pas censées se battre bon gré mal gré contre le mal.

« Vas-tu rejoindre l'Ordre ? »Demanda-t-il prudemment. Hermione sursauta légèrement et le regarda.

« Tu es au courant à ce sujet ? »Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Il renifla.

« Je peux espionner tout aussi facilement que tu le peux, My Own, »dit-il sèchement. « Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas tellement, tellement _Serpentard_ ne signifie pas que je n'en suis pas capable. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un juron, n'est-ce pas ? En outre, mère était à Serpentard et elle s'avère être très bien, »dit fermement Hermione. James fit un bruit de fond de gorge.

« Vas-tu les rejoindre, ou non ? »Lui demanda James. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais essayer. Je sais que Lily le veut, »dit finalement Hermione.

« Vraiment ? »James demanda curieusement. Hermione aussi un sourcil vers lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu surpris ? Lily est complètement une Gryffondor. De plus, elle _est_ moldue. Elle est une cible énorme en ce moment. Elle pourrait aussi bien essayer de faire partie de la résistance. »Fait remarqué Hermione. Il acquiesça.

« Non, tu as raison, cela a du sens. Elle est presque autant en danger que toi, »déclara platement James. Hermione regarda son frère pendant un moment, puis lui sourit.

« Jamie, je pense que tu commences à grandir, »dit-elle fièrement. Il ruine le moment en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet. Elle soupira. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout, »dit-il fermement.

« Est-ce que Sirius n'est pas ici parce que lui et moi... »Elle se tut et agita vaguement sa main. Les yeux de James se plissèrent légèrement.

« Cette ondulation de la main ferait mieux de signifier " nous sommes ensemble maintenant ", »grogna-t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis hocha la tête.

« Oui. Il le fait. C'est une chose étrange, cette chose de petit copain-copine qu'ont les moldus. On n'a pas ça dans notre monde, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle chose. Mère et Père n'ont jamais fait cela. Il lui a fait la cour, ses parents ont offert mère et quatre ans plus tard, ils étaient mariés. Fin de l'histoire, »dit pensivement Hermione. Elle avait essayé d'accéder à la mémoire d'Hermione Granger par rapport aux histoires de petit ami et petite copine, mais cela ne s'était pas avéré très utile. Apparemment Hermione Granger avait été trop occupée à essayer de rester en vie et de maintenant ses amis en vie pour se soucier des choses comme ça. Il y en avait eu un ou deux par-ci par-là. Alors l'ancienne Hermione s'était défendu au sujet de son manque d'expérience dans les relations. Hermione Potter frissonna et repoussa loin la pensée.

« Je sais, »a sombrement déclaré James, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione le regarda un instant, puis sourit.

« Tu l'aimes encore, non ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il acquiesça. « Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de lui demander à nouveau, mais cette fois restes toi-même, Jamie. N'essaye pas d'être ce que tu penses qu'elle attend. Juste, sois toi-même. » « Bon, je suis sûr que cela fonctionnera, »dit-il sèchement. Hermione cacha un petit sourire.

« Cela a fonctionné pour Sirius, »dit-elle doucement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas comme il se décrit à l'école, »dit-il doucement, puis il rougit comme s'il venait de trahir une confiance. Il déglutit et regarda sa sœur. « S'il te plaît, fais attention, Hermione. Ne lui fait pas de mal. »

« Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas lui en faire, »lui promit-elle. Il la regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête.

« Il a dit que s'il te faisait du mal, j'étais le bienvenu pour te venger, encore une fois, si cela arrivait, »marmonna James dans ses mains. Hermione renifla.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, de retour à la raison de l'absence de Sirius, t'aide à détruire mon calme ? »Demanda patiemment Hermione. James fonça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr. Il a dit qu'il était convoqué à la maison, et qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui, que c'était un ordre de sa mère, »déclara pensivement James, l'air inquiet. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais Sirius semblait énervé, malheureux. Il n'aimait déjà pas rentrer chez lui, mais il semblait inquiet cette fois. Hermione se leva brusquement, sa chaise tombant à la renverse.

« C'est Noël, »murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. James se leva rapidement et la regarda avec inquiétude. Il posa une main douce sur son bras.

« Oui, Hermione, c'est les vacances de Noël, »dit-il prudemment, essayant de na pas l'effrayer. Elle se tourna vers lui, son visage horrifié.

« Non, James, »murmura-t-elle. « C'est maintenant. J'ai oublié, je ne savais pas... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, amour ? »Murmura-t-il, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et il sentait son estomac se serrer dans la peur. Il agita rapidement sa baguette, bloquant toutes les portes de la bibliothèque et jetant les plus puissants sorts de silence qu'il connaissait. Contrairement à l'autre fois où il avait été témoin d'une vision, elle se tut. Sa respiration devenait erratique, et elle se cramponnait à son bras, mais elle ne disait rien. « Hermione ? »

 _C'était le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle savait exactement où elle savait. Elle se retourna et vit le visage de Regulus, pincé par la peur. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin d'être dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait un groupe de personnes dans la salle. Elle reconnut Mme Black et Mr. Black. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mr. Black semblait avoir la mâchoire crispée. Il ressemblait étrangement au Sirius plus âgé que l'autre Hermione se souvenait, et s'il agissait_ _ **comme**_ _Sirius, la mâchoire serrée indiquait la colère, la fureur. Il y avait d'autres personne dans la pièce, et elle n'en reconnaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle reconnaissait Lucius, ainsi que Severus. Leurs visages étaient des masques impénétrables, leurs yeux étaient voilés. Ils observaient froidement, avec impartialité. Mais ils observaient quoi ? Puis il le vit. Elle se retourna et regarda Mr. Black, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air... bizarre. Était-il sous Imperium ? Elle se rapprocha de lui, pare qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder Sirius, allonger sur le plancher._

« Non, »haleta-t-elle, tournant la tête de droite à gauche. James la tenait, la regardant attentivement. Elle gémit dans ses bras, et il la berçait doucement. « Non. »

 _Il avait été battu. Elle ne savait pas par qui, mais aucune des personnes dans la pièce n'aurait pu le faire. Il respirait faiblement, et elle savait qu'il avait probablement des côtes cassés. Une colère blanche irradiait d'elle, mais elle l'ignorait afin de pleinement se concentrer sur lui. Quelqu'un donna un ordre, sa mère ? Et il a été torturé par la malédiction Doloris. L'autre Hermione se souvenait de comment on se sentait quand on était touché par ce sortilège, mais elle (Hermione Potter) s'en souvenait seulement lointainement, comme à travers une lentille floue. Elle soupçonnait que l'ancienne Hermione essayait de la protéger, et elle lui en voulait. Son corps convulsa avec douleur, et il lutta pour s'empêcher de crier. Hermione sentit son propre corps convulser dans une demi-mémoire, et elle haleta avec la douleur du demi-souvenir. Il se tordait de douleur, mais seulement quelque gémissement traversait ses lèvres. C'était aussi mauvais que de regarder James mourir. Pas étonnant qu'il déteste sa maison. Pas étonnant qu'il n'aille pas dans la bibliothèque. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille être dehors, être libre._

 _« Reprends-tu la raison, Sirius ? »La voix froide de Walburga Black retentit dans la salle. Son fils leva les yeux vers elle avec les yeux remplis de haine._

 _« Jamais, »lui souffla-t-il. Elle soupira d'irritation et cela fit frisonner Hermione. C'était comme regarder une version de Bellatrix. La folie noire transpirait des yeux de Walburga et Hermione frissonna dans la révulsion._

 _« Très bien, alors. Tu n'es plus mon fils, »dit-elle sèchement et froidement. Elle se retourna et sortit de la bibliothèque. Les autres la suivirent en silence, laissant le garçon poser sur le sol de la bibliothèque, des contractions musculaires dues au sortilège Doloris. Regulus se glissa dans la pièce après que tout le monde ait disparu, son visage pâle et tiré. Il regarda son frère, et courut vers une poubelle dans un angle. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, elle le voulait, mais elle pourrait également être malade._

 _« Allez, »Regulus chuchotait maintenant. « Nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps. »_

 _« Pars, »réussit-il à haleter. « Je ne suis plus ton frère. N'as-tu pas entendu ? »_

 _« Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'elle dit, »casse Regulus. « Tu seras toujours mon frère. Maintenant, viens. »_

 _« Mal, »haleta-t-il. Une larme coula sur la joue de Regulus._

 _« Je sais, »murmura-t-il. Il s'accrocha à son frère, prenant tout son poids. Sirius gémit légèrement quand il essaya d'envelopper un bras autour de sa taille. « Pardon. »_

Elle se trouva bercer contre la poitrine de James, à bout de souffle. Sa gorge était sèche, et quand elle avala elle était douloureuse. Il caressait ses cheveux, lui caressait le dos, faisant toutes ces choses qu'il avait vu Lily faire. C'était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'ait jamais connue, en la voyant si vulnérable, exposé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Quand elle avait commencé à crier, tombant dans ses bras, son cœur s'était presque arrêté. Il avait pensé à se lever et à aller chercher leurs parents, mais il était resté avec elle à la place. Elle se redressa en tremblant et elle prit plusieurs profondes respirations.

« Va chercher de l'aide, »murmura-t-il, en dépit dans la sécheresse de sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils vers elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »Lui demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette. Elle secoua la tête.

« La cheminette. Va chercher de l'aide. Maman, Papa, Notty, »murmura-t-elle. James fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant, James. S'il te plaît. »

James la porta sur un canapé et la posa soigneusement. Il prit ses affaires et sortit vers le foyer qui leur servait de cheminette publique. Il arriva quelques secondes avant que le corps de Sirius tombe à travers la cheminée et atterrisse sur le sol, presque comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé à l'intérieur. James regarda son meilleur ami, son frère du sang, et sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il avait l'air mort. Puis James entendit un hoquet mince, signe que Sirius haletait, il hurla à l'aide. Notty apparut près de lui et haleta dans l'horreur. Elle s'accroupit près de Sirius et se mit à regarder ses blessures. Charlus et Dorea couru dans le hall et ont, presque simultanément, eu le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité.

« La barbe de Merlin ! »S'étrangla Charlus, son cœur tournant dans sa poitrine pour ce garçon qui était presque comme un second fils.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »Demanda tristement Dorea, ses mains planant au-dessus de Sirius, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le toucher.

« Il a refusé de prendre la marque, »grinça Hermione. Elle flanchait sur ses pieds, et James se précipita pour la maintenir en équilibre. Charlus se retourna et regarda brusquement sa fille.

« Sûrement pas, »a-t-il soutenu. « C'est en enfant... il est seulement un sixième année. »

« Les meilleurs. Les enfants sont impressionnables, malléables, »Hermione parlait froidement avec sa gorge sèche. « Si vous ne pensez pas que les Mangemort errent Poudlard, vous êtes follement optimiste, Père. »

« Hermione ! »La voix de sa mère était choquée.

« C'est la vérité, mère, »dit fermement James. « Je les ai vus. »

« Mais, mais, Dumbledore, »dit faiblement Charlus.

« Oui, Dumbledore. C'est un homme, père, il n'est pas Merlin. Les hommes font des erreurs. Les hommes font des choix insensés. Les hommes ont mis leur foi dans les mauvaises personnes, »les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent brièvement sur James et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Charlus fronça les sourcils en direction de sa fille. « Je ne dis pas que Dumbledore le tolère, ou même s'il le sait pour certains... non, après l'année dernière, il le sait, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Eh bien, peut-être pense-t-il que s'ils sont sous ses yeux, il peut garder une trace d'eux. C'est difficile à dire. »

« Peut-on se soucier de Sirius en ce moment ? »Demanda violemment Sirius. Hermione cligna des yeux et regarda le garçon sur le sol. Elle tituba en avant, et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent son oreille.

« Tout va bien, amour. Tu es avec nous, ils ne t'auront plus jamais. Jamais plus, »murmura-t-elle doucement. Il frissonna sous sa main. Sa mère se déplaça vers l'avant et elle agita sa baguette avec un coup de main. Le corps de Sirius lévita et la suivit alors qu'elle montait vers sa chambre. Hermione regarda sa mère, suivie par James, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers son père qui l'observait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je pense, ma file, que toi et moi devons avoir une très longue conversation, »dit-il enfin. « Allons dans mon bureau. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te trouble, papa ? »Demanda prudemment Hermione, une fois qu'elle se soit assise dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de son père.

« Un grand nombre de choses ces jours-ci, »dit-il avec un profond soupir. « Princesse, comment est-ce que tu es en mesure de lancer un sort que tu n'as théoriquement pas appris, et que tu es en mesure de l'assez bien maîtriser pour l'enseigner aux autres étudiants ? »

« Oh, »dit doucement Hermione. Charlus leva un sourcil vers elle. »

« Oh ? »

« Eh bien, Papa, euh, je peux être passé dans le hall parce que je n'écoutais certainement pas, et l'idée que tu avais suggérée était intrigant. Un message qui pourrait être transmis d'une manière telle que son expéditeur est impeccable et le récepteur pourrait implicitement faire confiance au message. On ne peut pas faire de faux message, après tout, »dit Hermione avec soin.

« Voilà une autre chose, »dit Charlus avec un sombre froncement de sourcils vers sa fille. « Le charme de Patronus est un sort de niveau ASPIC. Comment es-tu capable de produire des Patronus complètement corporel ? »

« Ne devrons-nous pas dire "patroni' ? »Suggéra Hermione de son siège. Il fronça sombrement les sourcils. « Désolé. Que disais-tu, mon père ? »

« Tu as toujours été une si bonne, obéissante fille. Tu semble être devenue une enfant sauvagement précoce dans la nuit, et je me retrouve complètement à la dérive, »dit-il pensivement. Elle haussa les épaules.

« James était tellement sauvage que je vous soupçonne, avec mère, d'avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps de se soucier de lui. Nous sommes des jumeaux. Est-il vraiment étrange que je suis un peu comme lui ? »Essaya Hermione.

« Vous avez toujours été incroyablement intelligent, vous deux. Il faut savoir comment vous avez utilisé cette intelligence qui vous définissez, »murmura son père en la regardant. « Tu étais si calme, si secrète avec tes connaissances. J'ai été surpris de constater que tu avais été envoyé à Gryffondor. Ta mère a gagné 10 galions sur moi lorsque nous avons reçu votre lettre, le savais-tu ? »

« Juste parce que je suis ambitieuse et que j'utilise attentivement les informations ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas courageuse, que je ne suis pas une vraie Potter, »dit chaudement Hermione, ses joues rougies par la colère. Son père secoua la tête.

« Non, Princesse, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous t'aimons, et nous aurions continué de le faire quelle que soit la maison où tu aurais été envoyé, aussi longtemps que tu sois heureuse, »dit-il fermement. « Cependant, tu semble avoir développé des compétences entières sans les connaissances de tes professeurs. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, en particulier, a exprimé sa déception à plus d'une occasion au sujet de ton refus d'aller jusqu'au bout de ton potentiel. »

« Papa, »commença incertaine Hermione, et son père secoua la tête.

« Hermione, pourquoi ? »Il lui demanda plaintivement. Hermione grignota sa lèvre pendant une minute.

« Papa, nous sommes en danger. Les Potter sont l'une des familles la plus traîtresse à son sang dans la Grande-Bretagne magique. Je n'ai rien à attirer l'attention sur moi dans ma période scolaire. La meilleure arme que j'ai est que les ennemis me sous-estiment, »dit sèchement Hermione. Charlus Potter la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Chérie, tu ne penses pas que ta mère et moi n'allons pas faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous protéger ? »Il demanda tristement. Ses yeux devinrent vides et tristes, et cela le fit frisonner de peur.

« Je crois vraiment que vous mettiez tout en œuvre pour nous protéger, James et moi, mais si vous êtes... à... à... »Hermione ne pouvait pas dire les mots à voix haute. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le visage de son père pâlit, il avait l'air frappé.

« Vous serez en grand risque alors, »reconnaît-il tranquillement. Il soupira alors, et cela sonnait comme si le poids du monde pesait sur lui. « Je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité. Ta mère m'a harcelé pour faire des plans. ''Juste au cas où,''dit-elle, mais je sais que c'est dans sa nature sournoise qui aspire à avoir des plans de sauvegarde. Tu es bien comme elle, Hermione. »

« Sois très prudent, père, s'il vous plaît,... être sûr. »Dit-elle doucement, ses yeux encore étrangement froid et plat. Il hocha lentement la tête.

Charlus et Dorea avaient eu une relation assez inhabituelle avec leur progéniture. Alors que la plupart des sangs purs émettaient des ordres qu'ils attendaient que leurs enfants obéissent, les Potter parlaient avec leurs enfants, et essayaient de les écouter aussi. Charlus avait toujours trouvé que sa fille était tranquille, réfléchie, et exceptionnellement perspicace pour une enfant. Même quand elle était un très petit enfant, elle avait l'occasion de dire des choses qui étaient incroyables. Il avait tout d'abord été inquiet qu'elle puisse être une voyante, mais elle n'avait jamais manifesté de visions, merci Merlin. Leur relation inhabituelle était très probablement la raison pour laquelle Hermione se sentait assez à l'aise pour lui parler comme ça, et bien qu'il était perturbé parce qu'elle avait à dire, il était reconnaissant qu'il l'ait entendu. Dorea avait raison, ils avaient besoin de faire des plans... juste au cas où.

HP / HG / HP

Quand Sirius se réveilla, il était dans son lit au Manoir Potter. Il le savait avant même de se réveiller parce que au Manoir Potter, ses draps sentaient toujours le verveine citron. Il y avait une autre odeur mélangée, une faible odeur de jasmin flottait jusqu'à son nez, et il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Hermione recroquevillée dans un fauteuil près de son lit, lisant. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, de la voir là, l'attendant, mais cela a rapidement été suivi par de la gêne et de la honte. Elle ne devrait pas voir ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir de quelle famille folle il venait. Il bougea avec anxiété dans le lit. Elle le regarda au-dessus de son livre, et il essaya de s'asseoir.

« Tu n'es pas censé bouger, tu sais. Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu mère le dire, »dit-elle en bougeant une page. Il grimaça.

« Je ne veux pas que tu voies comme ça, »murmura-t-il, grinçant. Hermione soupira.

« Je vais te laisser alors, »dit-elle doucement. Elle se leva gracieusement, et posa son livre sur la table à côté d'elle. Il pouvait dire à la raideur de son dos qu'il l'avait bouleversé. Elle se retourna et il attrapa son poignet.

« Merci, »murmura-t-il. « Pour ce que tu as dit. »

« C'est la vérité. Maman et Papa ont dit que tu pourrais rester ici jusqu'à l'obtention de ton diplôme. Ton oncle Alphard est déjà venu discuter avec lui. Il n'est pas ton parrain, donc il ne peut pas demander ta tutelle, mais il a dit qu'il ne va pas te laisser seul, sans famille ni soutien, »dit Hermione avec une fermeté tranquille. Sirius sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux, puis senti la honte de pleurer devant Hermione. Elle se détourna de lui pur un moment, et quand elle parla, sa voix était douce. « Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, Sirius. Cela montre que tu as des sentiments, et un cœur. Si tu étais incapable de pleurer, alors tu devrais avoir honte. »

« Conneries. Où as-tu entendu ça ? »Dit-il, en roulant des yeux.

 _De toi._

« Quelque part, »dit-elle vaguement, agitant la main. « Il avait raison, cependant. »

« Il ? »Demanda Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

 _Il ne peut pas être jaloux de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Peu importe, »dit-elle fermement. « C'était un vieillard. Il est mort maintenant. Il ne va certainement pas venir se faufiler ici pour m'emmener loin. »

« Oh, »dit-il. Il tenait toujours son poignet dans sa main et il commença à frotter l'intérieur du poignet avec son pouce. Les papillons commencèrent à danser dans son estomac. Elle avait de plus en pus chaud, et rougit, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Il tira sur son poignet, ce qui approcha son visage près du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Sa colonne vertébrale frissonnait délicieusement, et elle tourna la tête pour que leurs lèvres soient à quelques millimètres. Ses yeux gris fixaient les siennes, et elle se sentait fondre en eux.

« Je vous dérange ? Parce qu'il est censé être malade ou infirme ou quoi que maman ait dit. Je ne pense pas que cela fasse partie de son processus de guérison, »la voix irrité de James vint de la porte. Hermione soupira et se leva.

« Je vais partir, »dit-elle froidement à son frère. « Dois-je envoyer Remus ici quand il arrivera ? »

« Est-ce que Peter vient aussi ? »Demanda curieusement Sirius. Le visage d'Hermione se durcit pendant une seconde, puis il se ramollit.

« Non, il était... occupé, et ses parents ont dit qu'il était incapable de venir, »dit-elle, une pointe d'acier dans la voix. James lui donna un regard étrange, mais il l'ignora et laissa les deux amis seuls.

« Veux-tu parler de Quidditch ? »Demanda James avec un sourire. Sirius leva les yeux.

« Bien sûr, »dit-il avec un sourire. Il serait peut-être normal de pleurer, mais Sirius n'était pas prêt de s'asseoir et de parler de ses sentiments, et James le comprenait.

« Alors, que penses-tu des chances de l'Angleterre cette année pour la Coupe du Monde ? »James demanda curieusement. Sirius grogna

« Avec Hadleigh en attrapeur ? Il pourrait souhaiter la lune ! »Dit Sirius avec un ricanement de mépris.

HP / HG / HP

Au moment où ils étaient prêts à retourner à l'école, Sirius était guéri. Physiquement, il allait très bien. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux solennels, et il la regardait avec irritation. Les premières fois qu'il avait fait cela, les filles de Poudlard le regardaient positivement joyeuses. Elles supposaient que Sirius Black avait finalement repris ses esprits et quitté Hermione Potter. Elle essayait d'être patiente et compréhensive. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour traiter ce qui était arrivé. Il était également une personne intensément privée, et il était incroyablement difficile pour lui de discuter des affaires de sa famille avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si ce quelqu'un d'autre était Hermione. Cependant, les filles étaient sur le point de se faire piétiner. Elles ne savaient pas avec qui elles jouaient.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec les moldus, »dit sombrement Hermione un jour au déjeuner. « Mais si cette Becky Spencer insinue une fois de plus qu'il y quelque chose de salle ou de mal au fait que Sirius rester au Manoir Potter, je vais jeter un sort sur ses sourcils. »

« Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça ? »Demanda Lily, légèrement blessé. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers elle.

« Parce que dans la culture des sangs purs, il est tout à fait normal et naturel pour un orphelin ou un enfant sans parents vivant, Sirius l'est légalement, de rester avec une famille proche si ses parrains sont morts, ce qu'ils sont. Nous sommes ses très – très lointains – cousins, et il est bien dans le domaine des convenances qu'il reste avec nous. Son oncle Alphard est célibataire, et il serait un peu approprié pour Sirius de rester avec lui. Les gens supposent qu'il pourrait être ivre, qu'il pourrait y avoir des débauchés, l'oncle Alphart n'a jamais fait d'infraction de ce genre, mais cela pourrait se produire. Apparemment Becky Spencer ne comprend pas tout cela, et elle continue d'essayer de laisser entendre que je suis une sorte de femme esclave ou que je suis une femme entretenue, »elle fulminait de colère.

« Je vote pour l'esclave sexuel, »dit gaiement Sirius quand il s'assit à côté de sa petite amie et qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue. Le visage d'Hermione tourna au rose clair. James qui était assis en face de lui lança un regard noir.

« Je vote pour que tu changes de petit ami, »grogna-t-il à sa sœur. Hermione soupira et regarda Lily qui cachait un sourire. Sirius bouda.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'elle ait, je disais simplement que si nous devions inventer ds ragots, autant qu'ils soient vraiment juteux, non ? »Son raisonnement était logique. James plissa son regard en direction de Sirius.

« Nous ne sommes pas en train d'inventer un quelconque ragot sur ma sœur, »dit-il sèchement.

« Bon, alors, je pense que je commence la première partie. Pourquoi es-tu censé être mon esclave sexuel ? »Demanda curieusement Sirius. Hermione souffla avec irritation.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, Sirius, »dit-elle sèchement. Il fronça les sourcils, et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Hermione, si cela tu déranges autant, alors, oui, cela a de l'importance, »dit-il fermement. Elle jeta ses boucles sauvages sur son épaule, libérant involontairement l'odeur de jasmin dans le visage de Sirius. Il inspira profondément, et dû se retenir d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je prends soin d'elle, »dit-elle avec un regard significatif à Lily. « Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela me fait peur ? »Demanda James aux autres. Remus s'assit et renifla.

« Parce que ta sœur à la baguette facile, un tempérament vicieux, et un côté légèrement vindicatif ? »Offrit-il. James hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça doit être ça, »dit fermement James. Hermione les fixa tous deux.

« Allez, Lily. Nous avons des choses à faire, »dit-elle fermement.

« Cela ne sonne pas inquiétant, »murmura James. Hermione ignora son frère et traîna Lily avec elle.

« On ne va pas ensorceler les sourcils de Spencer ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda curieusement Lily. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Par Circé, non ! Nous allons traquer Regulus, »murmura-t-elle à son amie. Lily grinça de surprise, ses yeux émeraudes grand ouvert par le choc.

« Mais, Hermione, »dit nerveusement Lily. « Il ne va pas te parler, si ? Je veux dire, tu sors avec Sirius maintenaient, et sa famille... oh, la peine. »

« Il le veut, »dit fermement Hermione. « Crois-moi. »

Elles trouvèrent Regulus dans un coin caché de la bibliothèque, penché sur son devoir de Runes. Après une brève discussion en murmures étouffés, Lily accepta de surveiller les arrières d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas inquiète à propos de Madame Pince. Elle était plus préoccupée que les Mangemorts ne les voient ensemble. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et attendit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il soupira et se détendit légèrement.

« Je sais ce que tu as, Regulus, »murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda.

« Sirius te l'a dit ? »Murmura-t-il, son visage choqué. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, mais il était incapable de se mettre seul dans la cheminée, et votre famille l'aurait seulement jeté dans la rue. Seul quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui l'aurait placé dans la cheminée pour nous, »murmura-t-elle lentement. Il acquiesça.

« Tout cela est vrai, »murmura-t-il en la regardant attentivement. Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille qui errait et faisait des observations comme celle-ci. Elle devait avoir un motif inavoué. Il attendit.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je disais ? À propos de choix ? »Dit doucement Hermione, en le regardant. Il hocha la tête, son visage sombre.

« Je dois faire ce qu'il ne ferait pas, »dit si doucement Regulus qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre. Ses lèvres étaient en peine en mouvement. « Ils vont me le faire faire au début de cet été. »

« Tout simplement parce que tu dois faire ce que veux ta famille, ne signifie pas que tu es coincé à jamais, »murmura Hermione avec passion. « Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas faire des choix différents, des meilleurs choix, à l'avenir. »

« Tu savais que cela arriverait, mais tu n'as rien dit, »dit-il pensivement, se souvenant des autres conversations. « Tu nous as regardés tous deux, et tu savais qu'il refuserait de se plier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Regulus, un idiot de première année pourrait voir que Sirius ne se plierait jamais à personne, »dit évasivement Hermione.

« Je suppose que cela est vrai, »a rapidement déclaré Regulus. « Je ne m'en soucie pas, moi-même. Cela va à l'encontre de ce que je pense. »

« Tu essayes de protéger ta famille, »dit Hermione, maladroitement. Elle aurait volontiers étranglé Walburga Black après avoir été témoin du traitement de son fils aîné, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple pour Regulus. La famille était une chose très, très délicate. On pouvait les haïr et en même temps les aimer.

« Oui, »murmura-t-il.

« Mais le désir de protéger ta famille ne doit pas se faire au détriment de ton honneur, »dit-elle avec détermination. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Bien. Il écoutait. « Tu verras des choses... des choses terribles. Il n'est pas comme il s'est dépeint lui-même. Il est bien pire que ce que tu pourras jamais imaginer. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »Il demanda plaintivement, ses yeux gris torturé. Elle secoua la tête vers lui.

« Je veux t'aider, »murmura-t-elle. « Je veux que tu sois en mesure de faire les bons choix au bon moment. »

« Hermione, tu veux que je me batte avec lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu me veux, à l'intérieur... pour t'aider ? »Regulus la fixait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Tu es folle. Tu es foutrement folle. »

« Non, je ne le suis vraiment pas. J'ai déjà un peu d'aide. Je... Je ne veux pas te voir tomber pour lui. Il a pris un trop grand nombre de nos meilleurs combattants, il n'en mérite pas plus, »siffla-t-elle avec colère. Regulus cligna des yeux.

« Tu en as convaincu d'autres ? Cela doit être Lucius et Severus. ah. Je peux voir si ton visage que j'ai raison. Tu devrais travailler sur cela, Hermione. Tu ne survivras jamais si tu laisses ton visage te trahir, »lui reprocha doucement Regulus. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Bien ? »Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa ses devoirs, puis il la regarda.

« Aimes-tu mon frère ? »Demanda soudainement Regulus. Hermione rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Regulus, »dit-elle doucement, tendant la main pour toucher la sienne du bout de ses doigts. « Je- »

« J'ai eu le béguin pour toi, il y a un certain temps, mais c'était juste un béguin idiot d'écolier, tu es un beau sang pur mais je pense que tu es peut-être difficile à aimer. Je préfère être ton ami, »dit fermement Regulus, avec les lèvres pincées.

« Tu crois que je suis trop entêté ? Que je devrais rester tranquille et plier les mains comme une dame ? Je devrais laisser tous les assistants, courageux et intelligents, prendre des décisions pour moi et m'écarter du monde, de l'obscurité et du mal ? »Demanda Hermione, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Peut-être pas, »dit-il sèchement. « Cependant, je pense que ce serait trop dur pour moi, de t'aimer. Tu es un peu trop sauvage pour moi, ce qui me ramène à la question initiale. Aimes-tu mon frère ? »

« J'aime ton frère depuis la première année, »dit-elle doucement, lentement. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, pas encore, mais je pense que j'y arriverais rapidement. »

« Ne lui fait pas de mal, »a déclaré doucement Regulus. Hermione soupira et regarda Regulus.

« Je pourrais, tu sais, »dit-elle doucement. Il hocha la tête, puis regarda ses mains.

« Je vais vous aider. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »Demanda Regulus après un moment. Hermione retint son enthousiasme en elle. Elle lui donna seulement un hochement de tête, mais il aurait pu dire qu'il y avait plus dans ses yeux.

« Je vais tout arranger avec Severus. Il te dira ce qu'il faut faire, »murmura Hermione de toute urgence, puis elle glissa loin.

HP / HG / HP

La Salle sur Demande était à présent le seul lieu permettant à Severus, Hermione et Lily de se rencontrer. Il était officiellement un Mangemort à présent, et il devait garder les apparences. Severus et Hermione avaient régulièrement discuté à ce sujet, et ils étaient tous deux arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait mettre Lily au courant, que ce n'était pas juste pour elle ou pour leurs relations de garder cela secret d'elle. Cela signifiait que Severus et Hermione devraient tour à tout dévoiler leur secret à leur sœur de sang. Ils avaient déjà fait le Serment Inviolable, Hermione avait été très prudente dans la façon qu'elle avait eu à rédiger le serment de Lily.

« Alors, pourquoi était-il si important que nous nous rencontrions ce soir ? Je pense que James commence à se demander si je n'ai pas un petit ami secret, »murmura Lily à Hermione.

« Chut. Attends que nous soyons arrivé à la salle, alors nous pourrons parler de ton manque de relation avec mon frère, »murmura à son tour Hermione. Lily soupira.

Severus arpentait la pièce d'avant en arrière, ses robes d'école ondulant derrière lui. Hermione haussa un sourcil à l'image mentale d'une grande chauve-souris élancée que lui fournit la vieille Hermione. Il était nerveux, elle le savait. Il avait peur que Lily ne comprenne pas tout à fait, qu'elle puisse le haïr, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire face à sa haine. Il n'avait cependant pas dit à voix haute tous ces mots, mais Hermione le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Hermione ? »Demanda curieusement Lily. Hermione regarda ses mains pendant un moment.

« Je... à cause de... ce que je suis... je suis en danger terrible, »dit-elle lentement, prudemment. Lily hocha la tête, elle avait compris tout cela, Lucius et Severus lui avaient expliqué. « Je ne veux pas rester assise et attendre qu'il vienne me chercher. Je vais me battre contre lui. »

« Le combattre ? »Dit Lily avec blancheur, regardant Hermione et Severus qui la regardait tous deux avec solennité. « Tu veux dire... tu vas lui résister ? Comment ? Vas-tu rejoindre l'Ordre ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sûre à leur sujet. »

« Je ne le suis pas, pas complètement. Il est difficile pour moi de faire confiance à beaucoup de gens, »dit lentement Hermione. « Mais j'ai eu d'autres idées aussi bien. »

« Comme quoi ? Est-ce quelque chose en quoi je peux aider ? Pour t'aider, Hermione, »dit Lily avec urgence. Elle n'avait pas vraiment discuté de ses craintes pour la sécurité d'Hermione avec quelqu'un, parce qu'il n'y avait personne avec qui en discuter, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne restait pas éveillée la nuit en se souciant de ce qui pourrait arriver. Hermione sourit, un sourire sincère et chaud.

« Tu as déjà aidé. Rappelles-toi ? Tu es celle qui a été parlé à Dumbledore pour moi. Cela va être des choses comme cela, Lily, les choses sournoises, les choses subtiles qui se produisent en coulisses. Severus a fait un choix très difficile pour moi ainsi que pour nous tous, vraiment. Je veux que tu comprennes cela, Lily. Il l'a fait pour nous. Sev ? »Hermione regarda son frère de sang, et il releva sa manche afin de mettre son bras à nu sous le regard de Lily. Elle haleta, les yeux écarquillés, regardant son bras durant un long moment.

« Je suis censé couper tous les liens avec vous deux, »dit Severus de sa voix basse, en évitant les yeux de Lily. « Nous allons devoir mettre en scène une rupture en public. Je vais avoir à dire des choses horribles à vous deux. »

« Je comprends, dit Hermione, doucement, les yeux brillant d'amour et de compréhension pour Severus. Lily regarda Hermione, puis se tourna vers Severus.

« Tu es d'accord avec cela ? Tu es prêt à... faire cette chose pour Hermione ? »Murmura Lily. Severus leva ses yeux sombres et la regarda.

« Pas seulement pour elle, »dit-il avec un hochement de ses longs cheveux noirs. « C'est pour moi, pour toi, pour notre monde. »

« D'accord, alors, »dit Lily en frissonnant. Elle avança pour embrasser Severus et il eut l'air surpris avant d'accepter l'étalage d'affection. Hermione sourit afin de l'encourager, et il sortit le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Elles l'aimaient encore, même après cela. Il savait qu'Hermione le ferait, son amour était inconditionnel, mais Lily pouvait être volatil, imprévisible. Ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle, et il appuya sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. Hermione tira sa tête vers le bas pour qu'elle puisse embrasser sa joue, et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, Sev. »Ses yeux noisette brillaient avec humour, et il se renfrogna.

* * *

 **Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Il vous a plus ? Les réactions de James sur le don de sa soeur ? Les relations familiale de Sirius ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Relations**

C'était le printemps, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione et Lily allaient de nouveau sous leur arbre pour lire. Lily avait transfiguré plusieurs feuilles afin de créer une grande couverture Gryffondor avec un lion rampent au milieu. Elle était étendue avec ses devoirs répartis autour d'elle. Hermione était assise près d'elle, avec ses jambes repliées sur le côté. Lily secoua la tête et leva les yeux. Hermione Potter pouvait faire _quoi que ce soit_ de manière distingué et gracieuse. C'était ennuyeux parfois. Alors que Severus ne pouvait pas, par nécessité, se joindre à elles sous leur arbre préféré, Regulus était là presque tous les jours. Il savait que sa capacité à être publiquement l'ami d'Hermione était presque à sa fin. L'été était presque là, et il allait devoir faire ce que Lucius et Severus avaient déjà été forcé à faire. Il était à côté d'Hermione, lisant au-dessus de son épaule comme il le faisait habituellement, faisant quelques petites suggestions de temps en temps. Le livre qu'ils lisaient était un livre sur la magie noire, ce qui était à présent le genre de lecture habituelle d'Hermione. Elle passait presque tous ses efforts sur la recherche de méthodes pour détruire les Horcruxes. Regulus avait l'intention de creuser à travers la bibliothèque des Black cet été, pour voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver.« Nous pourrions trouver plus de choses dans la bibliothèque de ma famille que dans celle de Lucius, »Regulus informa Hermione et Lily tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses poignets. Hermione pencha la tête.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela, Regulus ? »Demanda-t-elle lentement. Il haussa les épaules.

« Les Black ont été des sorciers noirs pendant très, très longtemps. Les Malefoy est une famille plus récente, et pour être franc, ils ont été opportunistes pour la plupart. Ma famille a été plus... dédié, »a-t-il expliqué avec un léger sourire. Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Dédié est un _bon mot_ , »dit-elle sèchement.

« Fou pourrait être un bon substitut, »murmura Lily. Regulus fronça les sourcils vers elle, et elle sourit doucement. Il était difficile pour lui de travailler avec une sorcière moldu, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était en train de changer ses idées préconçues sur les moldus et les sorciers moldus. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait. Il la tolérait, pour l'amour d'Hermione, et pour leur mission.

« Oui, bien, »dit-il sèchement. « Cela signifie aussi que ma famille détient plusieurs livres sur la façon de détruire ou combatte la magie noire. On ne peut pas comprendre comment détruire une chose si on n'a aucune connaissance sur la chose. La plupart des enfants de sang pur sont enseigné à la maison avant de rentrer à Poudlard, Lily. Hermione a très probablement eu une gouvernante ou partagé un tuteur avec James. »

« Il est vrai, »dit Hermione avec un léger rougissement. Lily secoua la tête.

« C'est comme vivre dans un roman victorien, »dit-elle exaspérée. Hermione leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je suis désolé, c'est la façon dont les choses sont. Il n'y a pas d'écoles primaires magiques, et la plupart des parents ont peur des explosions de magie accidentelles. Un enfant magique élevé dans une maison magique est beaucoup plus conscient des... possibilités... et ils font généralement un plus grand nombre d'accidents magiques que les petits enfants moldus le font. Ainsi, soit ils enseignent eux-mêmes, ou ils embauchent un tuteur, »expliqua soigneusement Hermione. Lily hocha la tête.

« D'accord, cela a du sens, »admit-elle tristement. Regulus sourit fermement.

« Sirius et moi avons eu un tuteur à la maison, mais notre instruction sur les Arts Noirs à débuter très tôt. En conséquence, je suis beaucoup plus compétent, même à quinze ans, que Malefoy qui est un Mangemort à part entière, »a déclaré Regulus, calmement. Lily frissonna.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que Sirius a également toutes ces informations ? »Demanda nerveusement Lily. Regulus soupira et rougit légèrement.

« Mon frère n'a jamais été un sorcier noir. C'est... c'est en quelque sorte quelque chose avec lequel nous naissons et qui est à l'intérieur de nous. Sirius ne l'avait pas. S'il te plaît, ne te méprend pas, il est un sorcier très puissant, mais il n'a jamais été attiré par les Arts Noirs. Il haïssait nos leçons, alors que j'étais très attentif. Il a défié nos parents plus d'une fois, avant même qu'ils n'aillent à Pouldard, »dit lentement Regulus, presque comme s'il était pénible pour lui de dire chaque mot. Hermione posa sa main sur son bras, et secoua légèrement la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Les garçons Black, les deux, étaient des hommes intensément privés, et en révélant autant sur sa famille et son frère était difficile pour lui. Hermione connaissait la plupart de ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer, elle avait beaucoup deviné et avait reconstitué le reste des choses avec ce qu'avait entendu l'autre Hermione sur Sirius.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle, »Lily fronça les sourcils, et lutta avec elle-même pendant un moment. « Je suis désolé, mais est-ce pourquoi il semble... Je ne sais pas... un peu moins mature que toi ? Je veux dire, tu es plus jeune que lui, mais tu sembles tellement plus en équilibre, dans le contrôle... adulte. »

« Dans les familles Black, les enfants n'ont pas d'enfance, en soi, »répondit Hermione pour Regulus. « Ils reçoivent des ordres, et ils doivent immédiatement obéir. Ils ne jouent pas, ils ne sont pas autorisés à avoir du temps libre, et ils n'ont pas de jouets comme cadeaux. Ma mère est née Black. Un de mes premiers cadeaux a été une poupée parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Je suppose que l'immaturité de Sirius peut être perçue comme une autre forme de rébellion. Il est assez grave lorsque la situation le justifie, mais je pense qu'il craint ses ténèbres. Tu dis qu'il n'en a pas en lui, Regulus, mais je sais qu'il en a, et il le craint. »

« C'est incroyablement triste, »dit doucement Lily, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione et Regulus se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Lily.

« C'est leur réalité, »dit aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait Hermione. Lily hocha la tête, essayant de comprendre, mais à défaut.

« C'est vraiment un monde différent, non ? »Demanda Lily d'une petite voix. Hermione se pencha et embrassa son amie.

« C'est différent de ce que tu connais, »dit calmement Hermione. « C'est tout. »

HP / HG / HP

Les couloirs de Poudlard devenaient tellement désagréables qu'Hermione pensait à utiliser un charme de désillusion pour aller en classe. Les éclats, le nombre de filles qui, accidentellement, la poussaient dans les murs, ou piétinaient ses pieds, ou lui donnaient des forts coups de coudes en faisant leur chemin à travers la foule avaient certainement une influence. Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid, en essayant de ne pas laisser les autres lui faire de la peine. Il aurait pu être amusant de faire écarter les groupes de personnes sur le côté, mais alors elle aurait eu à expliquer aux personnes d'autorité pourquoi elle connaissait un sortilège d'Auror de contrôle des foules. Merci, Tonks ! Son humeur devenait carrément vicieuse, quand un bras glissa autour de ses épaules.

« Juste, ignore-les, My Own, »murmura James en regardant en arrière les quelques filles qui avaient l'air embarrassé d'avoir été repérer après s'être mal comporté par le bel et populaire attrapeur.

« Je fais de mon mieux, mais j'ai des bleus sur tout mon corps, et ma patience commence à s'effriter, »murmura-t-elle doucement. La mâchoire de James se serra et son visage rougit de colère. Ses yeux noisette se fixèrent sur elle.

« Patmol n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet, »grogna-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il ne se soucie pas de ce que t'arrive ? »

« Jamie, amour, il n'a vu aucune une ecchymose, et je ne lui en ai pas parlé, »fait sèchement remarquer Hermione. Elle ricana quand elle le sentit immédiatement faire marche arrière.

« Oh ! Eh bien, ce qui est différent. Pourquoi lui caches-tu cela ? Toute cette situation est en partie de sa responsabilité. C'est ton ami, il mérite de savoir, »dit James d'une voix hypocrite qui râpa les nerfs d'Hermione.

« Je ne savais que tu te sentais de cette façon, Jamie, »dit Hermione avec de grands yeux innocents. « Je vais faire en sorte de me déshabiller pour lui ce soir pour qu'il puisse voir toutes les ecchymoses. »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire que tu avais besoin de parler avec lui au sujet de ces filles. Il peut peut-être faire quelque chose à ce sujet, »dit-il brusquement. Hermione rit, en le tirant vers le bas, le son guttural faisant tourner plusieurs regards appréciateurs d'étudiants de sexe masculin jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent l'éclat dans les yeux de James, et qu'ils deviennent immédiatement fascinés par quelque chose d'autres qu'Hermione Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire, Jamie ? Leur commander de me laisser tranquille ? Rompre avec moi, pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille ? Oooh, »les yeux d'Hermione se figèrent. « Que faire s'il rompt avec moi ? Je pourrais pleurer et le frapper dans le Grand Hall. Nous pourrions rendre tout cela très dramatique, mais réaliste. Tu pourrais le défier en duel, puis... »

« As-tu perdu la raison ? »Demanda brusquement James. « Il t'aime vraiment, Hermione. Il ne veut pas rompre avec toi. »

« Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas, »dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Je ne veux pas rompre avec lui. C'est juste que tout cela devient ennuyeux. »

« Amour, je pense que tu oublies quelque chose. Si elles pensent qu'il est de nouveau libre, elles vont essayer de l'attaquer à la moindre occasion, »fait remarquer James. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent ainsi que ses narines. James pensait qu'elle était adorable.

« Ensuite, nous pourrons avoir une lionne échappée qui attaque sauvagement les filles qui ne peuvent pas garder leurs mains pour elles-mêmes, »dit sombrement Hermione. James ricana.

« Tu as plus l'air d'un chaton en colère en ce moment, »lui dit-il avec un sourire. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, »dit-elle, son expression troublée.

« Qu'est-ce que... chaton ? »Demanda James, de la confusion dans la voix. Elle hocha la tête, l'expression troublée de plus en plus prononcée.

« C'est tout simplement faux, »murmura-t-elle, en réprimant un frisson.

 _Sirius m'appelait chaton tout le temps. J'aimais bien ça en quelque sorte. Il était le seul à m'appeler ainsi. Il appelait Ginny '' amour '' et Tonks '' chérie' ', mais moi il m'appelait chaton._

 _Je sais. Voilà pourquoi je trouve assez lugubres que mon_ _ **frère**_ _l'utilise._

 _Oh. Eh bien, cela a du sens. Bien, il est probablement logique pour lui parce que tu es une lionne. Tu sais, quand tu te transformes en animagus._

 _Oui merci. J'avais oublié ma forme animagus._

 _Tu sais, tu es devenus vraiment sarcastique dernièrement. Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça._

 _Dommage. Toi et moi semblons être coincés ensemble pour le reste de ma vie. Cela pourrait aider notre relation si tu pouvais réussir à arrêter d'insulter mon intelligence, mon éducation ainsi que ma famille à chaque fois que tu essayes de prendre contact avec moi._

 _Eh bien, excuse-moi. Juste parce que je suis une moldue et que je ne sais pas la moindre petite chose sur le monde sorcier ne signifie pas que je suis en train de t'insulter tout le temps. J'ai tendance à être franche. Et douloureusement honnête. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec prévarication._

 _Une qualité admirable pour être sûre._

 _I nouveau ce côté sarcastique. Vas-tu faire le soupir lourd mental tout le temps ? Ça commence à me faire de l'auto-conscience._

HP / HG / HP

« Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être appelé chaton, _chaton_ ? »Un baryton séduisant chuchota dans son oreille. Hermione se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, et sa peau était comme si elle était en feu. Son souffle contre son oreille empirait la chose. Elle se retourna et regarda dans ses yeux gris foncé.

« Tu peux m'appeler chaton, »murmura-t-elle en retour. Ses yeux se sont concentrés sur la bouche ce qui la fit se tortiller légèrement dans son fauteuil. « Jamie ne peut très certainement pas. »

« Oh, »dit-il avec surprise, puis il sourit béatement et ses yeux s'obscurcissent, ses yeux gris devenant presque du charbon. « Donc je reçois un surnom spécial que seulement moi est autorisé d'utiliser pour t'appeler ? »

« Oui, »murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Je pense que j'aime ça, chaton, »murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Elle combattit l'envie de rire comme une idiote.

« Sirius, il y a quelque chose dont Jamie voulait que je te parle, »dit Hermione avec précaution. Il avait le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et il la sentait. Il aimait le faire, et il lui faisait penser à un gros chiot amoureux, alors elle le laissa faire.

« Mmm, »murmura-t-il en accord. Elle leva les yeux.

« Tes filles ? Tes anciennes chéries de placard à balais ? Elles essayent de me transformer en une ecchymose en marche, »dit-elle calmement, en attendant qu'il comprenne les mots. Il se recula d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »Demanda-t-il brusquement. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans la bibliothèque, et tira sa chemise juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir un bleu livide, une ecchymose plaquer contre la chair crémeuse de ses côtes. Sa mâchoire était serrée si fort qu'elle pouvait voir les muscles de son cou. Une veine semblait palpiter à sa tempe et il avait de toute évidence du mal à contrôler l'obscurité qu'elle avait dit à Regulus qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Avec une main tremblante, il retraça l'ecchymose sur ses côtes, et elle pouvait l'entendre grincer des dents. Elle se retourna et mit ses bras autour de son cou parce que, parfois, cela l'aidait à se calmer. « Depuis combien de temps font-elles cela ? »

« Depuis le début de notre relation. Eh bien, une fois que tout le monde ait été mis au courant, »dit-elle, en essayant de parler calmement.

« Et tu as gardé cela de moi ? »Demanda Sirius, Hermione enleva ses bras d'autour de sa nuque, et fila loin de lui.

« Sirius, nous avons tous deux nos secrets. Tu ne partages pas beaucoup de tes secrets avec moi, et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre eux sont des souvenirs douloureux, mais ce n'est pas mon entreprise, c'est le tien. Si tu choisis de partager l'un d'entre eux avec moi un jour, je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, »dit froidement Hermione, une certaine lueur dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, mais tu es blessée. Tu pourrais être en grand danger et si l'une d'entre elles est folle comme Bella ? Elle pourrait te paralyser dans un cachot quelque part pour essayer de te tailler avec son canif ! »Sirius était tellement inquiet que son esprit inventait différents scénarios.

« Quelle pensée inquiétante, »dit Hermione, surprise. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré cela comme possibilité. Mais je te l'ai dit et James le sait, alors maintenant vous serez tous deux assurer que cela ne se produit pas. »

« Tu as autant confiance en nous ? »Demanda Sirius avec surprise.

Hermione prenait habituellement soin de ses propres affaires. Elle était une personne très privée, comme lui, ce qui la rendait très différent de son frère qui criait ses pensées et ses sentiments de tous ses poumons. Elle pouvait jeter les meilleurs sorts et il en avait écopé plus d'une fois. Il sentait comme une expression de chaleur lorsqu'elle lui permit de prendre soin d'elle.

« Eh bien, les Maraudeurs sont un groupe. Remus est le cerveau, vraiment. Je pense qu'il va penser à quelque chose de brillant, »dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il grogna à elle.

« Tu vas payer pour ça... chaton, »siffla-t-il dans son oreille. Puis il mordit légèrement son cou avant de la laisser seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'éventa avec un morceau de parchemin. Depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud dans la bibliothèque ?

HP / HG / HP

Poudlard avait récemment acquis des salles d'entraînement de musculation à la demande des joueurs de Quidditch nés moldus qui l'avait fortement recommandé pour la formation des joueurs. James se pencha contre le mur de la nouvelle salle de musculation et regarda Sirius frapper avec frustration un sac de boxe. Il portait seulement un bas de survêtement, et un éclat de sueur couvrait les muscles de son dos. La tension de colère était visible dans la tension de ses épaules, la façon dont il jetait ses coups ainsi que la façon dont il bougeait. James soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers son frère de sang.

« Patmol, »dit doucement James, et Sirius jeta un dernier coup frustré. Il se tourna vers James, la poitrine haletante, sa mâchoire serrée.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle gardé cela de moi ? Elle se fait mal ! »Sirius fulminait pendant un certain temps, et James le laissa faire parce qu'il semblait en avoir besoin. Enfin, Sirius s'assit à tel point qu'il se trouva appuyé contre le mur. Sa tête était dans ses mains, et James pouvait seulement les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius, ce qui obscurcissait son visage.

« Patmol, lui as-tu dit quelque chose à propos de ce qui t'es arrivé ? À la maison ? À l'école ? »James lui demanda doucement. Sirius leva la tête et regarda James, comme s'il était fou.

« Non, James, je ne l'ai pas fait, »dit-il fermement. James acquiesça. « Ce sont des choses privées... des choses qui ne concernent pas Hermione. »

« As-tu déjà supposé, Sirius, qu'elle pouvait se sentir exactement comme toi ? Que cela ne te concernait pas ? Je lui ai souligné qu'elle devait te le dire, mais avant que je ne le fasse elle avait jugé que cela était une affaire privée, »expliqua James, en regardant Sirius.

« Mais- »Sirius fait pour protester, mais James l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

« Si tu as tes secrets, elle doit être autorisée à en avoir aussi. C'est juste, »dit fermement James. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas de cette façon, Cornedrue, »soutint Sirius. James grogna.

« Non, mais je ne suis pas ma sœur. Elle est sa propre personne. Tu étais là l'été dernier, sûrement te souviens-tu d'elle me criant ces mots à plein poumon. Je me souviens que tu était là, »a sèchement déclaré James. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, je suis son petit ami, »a-t-il protesté. James leva les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? »James dit sarcastiquement. Puis il soupira et parla sérieusement. « Tu peux être son petit ami, mais elle refuse toute autorité. Elle reconnaît à peine que papa puisse lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire, et encore moins quelqu'un d'autre. Je plains son mari. Cet homme aura des difficultés. »

« Eh bien, elle ne se marie pas dans un avenir proche, »dit sombrement Sirius, en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils pour quiconque pourrait être un futur mari pour elle. James grogna.

« Retournons à la question principale, Patmol. Hermione a besoin de notre aider, mais comment sommes-nous censés faire cesser ces filles ? Nous pourrions tous leurs jeter un sort, mais cela le ferait-il enseigner quelque chose ? Nous voulons qu'elles arrêtent complètement, non ? »James était inquiet au sujet de sa sœur, et cela se ressentait dans sa voix. Sirius hocha la tête et regarda James.

« Est-ce qu'elle a fait... est-ce qu'elle t'a montré ? »Il demanda d'une voix hantée. Les sourcils de James se levèrent et son visage se figea. Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. « Elle m'en a montré qu'une seule, ici. »

James regarda la tache sur la cage thoracique de Sirius, et réalisa que Sirius n'avait pas vu quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir. Il se détendit légèrement, mais son expression s'obscurcit à nouveau.

« C'était mauvais ? »Demanda James d'une voix coupée. L'expression de Sirius s'obscurcit de nouveau.

« Cela semblait comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec la batte d'un batteur, »grogna Sirius. Le propre grognement de James lui répondit, et tous les deux échangèrent un regard. Alors Sirius ricana sombrement. « Elle avait raison, le petit morveux. Nous avons besoin de parler à Moony. »

« Allons le trouver. »

HP / HG / HP

Un sentiment de terreur envahissait Lily et Hermione et traînait derrière elles durant toute la semaine, s'installant en elles. Lorsque le vendredi arriva, les deux filles durent se forcer à sortir du lit pour affronter la journée. Elles s'assirent sombrement pour le petit déjeuner, en regardant leurs assiettes et jouant avec leur nourriture. Les Maraudeurs remarquèrent le comportement étrange des filles et en parlèrent entre eux, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Lily et Hermione quittèrent le petit déjeuner tôt, et furent absentes une bonne partie de la journée. James et Sirius ne trouvaient les filles nulle part sur la carte et ils commencèrent à se sentir préoccupé. Après le déjeuner, ils repérèrent les filles sous leur arbre et quand ils remarquèrent qu'un grand groupe de Serpentard se trouvait près d'elles, ils se hâtèrent de plus en plus au cas où un des serpents essaierait de les blesser. Ils remarquèrent Severus et se détendirent légèrement, parce qu'ils savaient que Severus était proche de Lily et d'Hermione. Ensuite, quelque chose semblait bizarre... pas tout à fait normal. Severus semblait être verbalement mauvais avec les filles. Les visages d'Hermione et Lily étaient roses de colère. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec surprises, puis coururent vers l'arbre.

« … Un traître à son sang dégoûtant et son amie sang de bourbe, »cracha avec colère Severus, ses yeux noirs froid et dur. Une brume rouge de rage obscurcit la vision de James.

« Ne t'avises pas de leur parler de cette façon, »gronda-t-il de colère et il sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers Severus.

« J'oserai leur parler cependant je choisis, »claqua Severus d'un air glacial, sa propre baguette pointer en direction de James. Hermione et Lily regardèrent, horrifiés.

« Non ! »Hermione hurla. « Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Tais-toi, traître à ton sang aimant les moldus, »gronda l'un des Serpentard avec Severus. C'était Macnair, réalisa Hermione, et ensuite quelqu'un jeta un sort et Hermione eut juste le temps de jeter un _Protego_ sur Lily et elle. Les sorciers devinrent furieux jusqu'à ce que Severus, enragé, lève furieusement sa baguette et la pointe droit sur James.

« _Sectumsempra !_ »Hurla-t-il.

« NON ! »Hermione cria, se jetant devant James. Il lui fallut seulement une seconde pour qu'elle jette son petit corps en face de lui, et pourtant le moment sembla durer une éternité. Il y eut un petit flash de lumière blanche, et ce fut comme si Hermione avait été transpercé avec une épée. Puis elle tomba sur le sol en face d'eux, et l'herbe rougit à cause de son sang. Les visages de Sirius et James était devenu blanc comme des crains et la peur les avaient immobilisés.

« Non, non, non, »Lily pleurait en tombant sur les genoux près d'Hermione. Elle avait sa baguette dans sa main. « _Vulnera Sanentur_. »

Lily du lancer le contre-sort deux fois de plus pour stabiliser Hermione, et elle la fit soigneusement léviter vers l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh lui donna une potion pour prévenir les cicatrices. Les Maraudeurs avaient suivi à l'infirmerie, et attendaient impatiemment que Madame Pomfresh leur fasse savoir si Hermione irait bien. Le moment horrible se rejouant dans l'esprit de James, encore et encore. Il pouvait l'entendre crier '' Non ! '' et il pouvait la voir se jeter sur lui.

« Mr. Potter ? »Madame Pomfresh s'avança en se tordant les mains. « Elle ne peut voir qu'un ou deux visiteur à la fois. C'était un sortilège très puissant et elle a besoin de se reposer, mais elle a insisté pour vous parler ainsi qu'à Mr. Black. S'il vous plaît, restez seulement quelques minutes. Ensuite, _je_ dois insister pour que vous la laissiez tranquille. »

« Bien sûr, »a sourdement déclaré James, et il suivit Madame Pomfresh, Sirius si près de lui qu'il était presque au-dessus de lui. Hermione se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, et son visage était encore si pâle que James sentir son estomac se tordre. Quand il se rapprocha d'elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle sourit légèrement.

« James, »murmura-t-elle doucement. Son regard vacilla brièvement vers Sirius et elle soupira, « Puppy. »

« Chiot ? »S'étouffa légèrement James. Sirius rougit et le regarda.

« Elle est évidemment malade et pas dans son esprit habituel, »murmura furieusement Sirius. « Elle voulait dire Patmol, je suis sûr. De quoi as-tu besoin, chaton ? Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu avais insisté pour nous parler. »

« Ne... pas, »murmura-t-elle lentement, luttant pour parler, « chercher... la vengeance. »

« Ne pas aller après Severus ? »Demanda James avec surprise. Hermione hocha légèrement la tête. Les visages des deux hommes virèrent au rouge.

« Hermione, »commença Sirius avec véhémence, mais Hermione tourna ses yeux noisette vers lui et il ne put plus parler. Il écarte les cheveux hors de son front à la place.

« Promets... moi, »murmura-t-elle, les yeux sur eux. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis retournèrent leur regard sur elle.

« My Own, »murmura James, sa voix peinée.

« Jamie, non, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux suppliant. Ses doigts se contractèrent légèrement et il prit sa main. « S'il te plaît, pour moi. »

« Seulement pour toi, »murmura-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Seulement pour toi. »

Sirius la regardait, si pâle, si faible après la perte de sang et les séquelles de la malédiction, et il eut envie de détruire Severus Rogue. Ses yeux étaient en mouvement, à la recherche des siens, et quand ils les trouvèrent, il fut pris au piège. Comment les yeux pouvaient-ils l'attirer comme ça ? Comment le marron et le doré pouvait-ils l'attirer si profondément qu'il ne voudrait jamais les quitter ? Ils étaient comme le whisky vieilli, ces yeux, avec leur profondeur de couleur ambre. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces yeux-là.

« Je promets, »dit-il à contrecœur, et puis il y eut un soupçon de sourire, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Merci, »murmura-t-elle. Sirius sentit quelque chose comme un baiser brosser sa joue. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et il se tourna pour regarder James qui haussa un sourcil vers lui.

« C'est quelque chose qu'elle a compris après qu'ils nous ont séparés de chambre, »murmura James à Sirius alors qu'il le guidait en dehors de l'infirmerie.

« Quand elle avait _cinq_ ans ? »Demanda Sirius avec surprise, regardant par-dessus son épaule, en arrière vers sa petite amie.

« Que puis-je dire ? C'est une fille spéciale, »murmura James. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Parle-moi de ça. »

HP / HG / HP

 _Lorsque nous avons décidé de détruire publiquement une relation, nous détruisons vraiment publiquement une relation._

 _Je suis censé être au repos, pars._

 _Je veux dire, ces garçons ne pardonneront_ _ **jamais**_ _Rogue. C'était assez mauvais dans les souvenirs du vieux Rogue, mais il n'avait pas essayé de jeter un '' Sectumsempra '' sur Lily, alors. Ce... c'est une très grosse affaire._

 _Il est allé beaucoup plus loin que ce que nous avions prévu. Severus a perdu la tête, malheureusement. Nous n'avions pas prévu que les Maraudeurs viennent vers nous. Nous avions supposé qu'il y aurait seulement les Serpentard._

 _C'est peut-être même mieux. Je veux dire, Pettigrew a vu, lui aussi._

 _Crois-tu qu'il est un Mangemort ?_

 _Tu sais qu'il l'est. Il a refusé de venir voir Sirius durant les vacances de Noël après qu'il ait été désavoué. Il avait probablement reçu sa marque._

 _Je dois le neutraliser ou l'exposer. Que suggères-tu ?_

 _Ne me demande pas. Il me tarde de l'éventrer au milieu de la Grande Salle et de danser au-dessus de ses entrailles._

 _Um... Wow. Voilà une image mentale vive._

 _Oui. C'est celle que j'utilise pour me remonter le moral._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Ses actions ont profondément affecté mon meilleur ami. Pettigrew est directement responsable du fait que arry ait perdu presque chaque personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour._

 _Ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire._

 _Je sais, chérie. Maintenant, un peu de repos. Je promets de te laisser seule et de te laisser dormir._

Quelques jours plus tard, Madame Pomfresh était enfin prête à libérer Hermione. James et Sirius essayèrent de ne pas rester en place, mais ils ont lamentablement échoué. Sur une note positive, la présence constante de Sirius, James ou Remus signifiait que les fangirls de Sirius ne pouvaient pas se trouver assez près d'elle pour lui faire du mal. Le sens de l'odorat de Remus signifia qu'il dévisagea un assez grand nombre de filles qui allait dans la salle près d'eux. Ils semblaient choqués que Remus, qui était bien connu pour sa douceur, sa gentillesse, et sa nature timide, soit capable d'une telle animosité. Sa nécessité de protéger et de savoir Hermione à l'abri l'étonnait, puis le dérangea. Il devait aller en parler à James parce qu'il avait peur que Sirius puisse le frapper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Son ami avait beaucoup d'émotions liées à la petite fille, des émotions qu'il n'était pas disposé à admettre lui-même, et encore moins quelqu'un d'autre.

« Cornedrue ? »Remus trouva James seul dans leur chambre, travaillant sur des jeux de Quidditch.

« Ouais, Moony ? »James leva les yeux, et se redressa immédiatement. Les yeux de Remus firent le tour de la salle et il tira sur sa robe. La nervosité rayonna hors de lui dans des vagues. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Je dois parler à quelqu'un, et je suppose que tu es la meilleure personne à qui parler, »a déclaré Remus, hésitant. James fronça les sourcils.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, mon pote, mais habituellement Hermione ou Lily sont mieux dans ce genre de choses, »a déclaré James, en se frottant la nuque.

« NON ! Je veux ire, non. C'est... C'est à propos d'Hermione, »murmura Remus. Les sourcils de James se haussèrent.

« Moony, je pense que Sirius a déjà fait sa demande, et je pense qu'Hermione l'aime vraiment, »a prudemment déclaré James. Remus secoua la tête.

« Je me sens très protecteur envers elle, »a-t-il dit, ses tordant les mains dans les bords de sa robe. « Est-ce normal ? Je ne veux pas l'embrasser, mais je me sens heureux quand elle me serre dans ses bras ou qu'elle embrasse ma joue. Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle... Je ne le pense pas, mais je pense que je pourrais l'aimer. »

« Je sais qu'Hermione te considère comme un ami cher, et je sais qu'elle t'aime, »a déclaré James, sérieux.

« Crois-tu que c'est cela ? »Demanda Remus avec impatience. « Mais pourquoi suis-je si protecteur ? »

« Comment puis-je savoir ? »James fait courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce... Je veux dire... la considères-tu comme faisant partie de ta '' meute '' ? »

« Partie de ma '' meute '' ? »Dit doucement Remus, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Il plissa les yeux dans la pensée, puis il se détendit complètement. « Oui, je pense que oui. Elle est un compagnon, mais pas comme un second. C'est une lionne et c'est le genre de chose que Moony... pas que tu es besoin de le savoir. Désolé. »

« Non, je suis en fait très heureux qu'il y ait au moins une personne, en dehors de moi, qui ne veut pas baiser ma sœur, »dit sèchement James. Remus rit.

« Je suis sûr que cela doit être réconfortant, »accepta-t-il. « Au moins, je ne dois pas me sentir mal d'être si protecteur. »

« Sois prudent autour d'Hermione. Elle devient un peu grincheuse avec ce genre de chose, »le mit en garde James. Remus sourit méchamment.

« Si je blâme mon côté loup-garou, elle ne s'en souciera pas, »a-t-il béatement. James leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bon. Garde un œil sur elle. Et garde ce fanclub psychotique de Sirius loin de ma sœur, »dit-il fermement.

« Certainement. Je ne les aime pas, »murmura-t-il.

HP / HG / HP

« Voilà dont à quoi ressemble l'intérieur d'un placard à balais, »murmura Hermione, en regardant derrière, faisant semblant d'être fasciné.

« Es-tu venu pour la vue ? »Demanda Sirius avec un rire. Hermione rit, et le son fit des choses dans les entrailles de Sirius. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle pouvait sentir ses douces courbes être pressés contre les muscles durs de son corps.

La sensation de Sirius contre elle était délicieuse, et cela lui faisait mal au corps. Elle pouvait dire que son corps était tout aussi musclé que celui de Lucius, et elle se demandait à quoi il ressemblait, sous ses robes. Elle parie qu'il avait l'air délicieux. Ses mains fortes glissaient dans ses cheveux, lui massant le cuir chevelu, elle ferma les yeux et gémit. La sensation de ses doigts, frottant et attisant son cuir chevelu faisait vibrer son corps de partout. Chaque terminaison nerveuse semblait vivante, chaque millimètre de sa peau était hypersensible. Sa magie, qui était toujours enveloppée autour d'elle dans une couche de protection commença à se desserrer. C'était presque comme un déferlement. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable. Quand Sirius l'embrassa, elle sentait comme si ses lèvres étaient en feu, elles brûlaient, et puis elle sentit comme si le feu léchait le long de toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, à travers sa peau sensible. Sirius mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit sa bouche et sa magie pour lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie s'appuyer contre la sienne. Les caresses de puissance semblaient la caresser partout à la fois. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et un gémissement lui répondit.

« Sirius, »elle haletait contre ses lèvres, et elle sentit ses lèvres créer une piste brûlante dans sa gorge. Il lui mordit légèrement la clavicule et elle gémit à nouveau. Les caresses de pouvoir taquinaient ses sens, construisant quelque chose. La sensation de picotement sur sa peau s'intensifia. Son corps commençait à se serrer de partout. Sirius mordilla son lobe d'oreille, lui tordant un autre souffle. Elle tira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Le retournement de situation était fair-play, décida-t-elle, et elle enveloppa Sirius dans sa magie. Il frissonna contre elle.

« Hermione, »lui dit-il désespérément, la poussant contre le mur et en appuyant de son grand corps dur contre le sien. Ses doigts glissèrent dans sa robe, et glissèrent sous sa chemise. Des muscles rencontrèrent la quête de ses doigts. Ses genoux se changèrent en beurre, et il dû la soutenir. Leur magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux maintenant et tout se rétrécissait en une tête d'épingle, et c'était la seule chose qui existait entre Sirius et Hermione. Rien d'autre. Ils étaient le centre de l'univers, et l'univers était en feu. Ils frissonnaient l'un contre l'autre, se cramponnant ensemble. Hermione vit l'univers exploser en un million, en un milliard d'étoiles, puis Sirius était là, la tenait et haletant dans son cou.

« Wow, »dit-elle doucement dans la crainte. Sirius glissa le long du mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le sol, la tenant sur ses genoux. Il était encore haletant, la serrant contre lui.

« Wow, en effet, »réussit-il à dire après une minute. « Hermione, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça... jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« La magie, »dit-elle pensivement, regardant vers lui.

« La magie ? »Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. La tienne et la mienne. Je pense qu'elles se sont mélangés ensemble, »a-t-elle expliqué doucement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce normal ? »Demanda-t-il lentement. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir faire des recherches, »elle écarte une mèche de ses cheveux hors de son front.

« Est-ce que ça arrivera à chaque fois que nous nous embrasserons ? »Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à tout autre chose si c'est ce qui se passe avec un baiser. »

« Je ne sais pas, je suppose que nous pourrions expérimenter et voir, »dit gravement Hermione. Sirius grogna.

« Peux-tu me donner une journée pour récupérer ? C'était assez intense, »dit-il, puis il rougit.

« N'est-ce pas ? C'était comme rien d'autre que je connais, »Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu es inquiète ? »Lui demanda Sirius avec inquiétude. Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est juste une variable inconnue, et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment cela peut nous affecter, »murmura-t-elle, presque à elle-même. Sirius eut un petit rire.

« La façon dont tu me flattes me dégoûte, »il la taquinait. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **Reviews ! :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey coucou tout le monde, comment ça va ? Je sais que je suis légèrement en retard pour le poste de ce chapitre, bon, un pe plus d'une semaine, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas le temps passé pendant les vacances, je vous pris donc de m'excuser ;).**

 **Je suis heureuse, il y a beaucoup plus de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre que sur l'avant dernier, cela m'encourage à vouloir continuer la traduction de la fiction, bien que je n'ai nullement l'envie de l'abandonner ! Je vous remercie donc !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Voir ce qui est en face de vous.**

 _Juin 1997 – Été avant la septième année_

 _Manoir Potter_

Lily était toujours en colère contre Severus, et n'était pas impatiente d'être l'été, où elle le verrait, ou tomber sur lui, sur une base régulière. Cela fourni donc de l'impulsion à Lily afin se mettre en avant, et de demander à Hermione si elle pourrait rester au Manoir Potter durant l'été. Hermione avait été ravie et avait immédiatement écrit à sa mère. Lily voyait la situation avec une certaine appréhension. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour James, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit pour indiquer qu'il l'aimait ou non. Certes, il avait été très occupé cette dernière année. Sans doute trouver que sa sœur était une Voyante avait causé quelques nuits blanches et de l'inquiétude. Pourtant... si un garçon aimait une fille, il lui disait... non ? Elle frappa son oreiller et se retourna sans relâche. Sa porte grinça et elle se redressa tout à coup, son cœur battant.

« Lils ? Est-ce que tu dors ? »Chuchota bruyamment Hermione. Lily soupira de soulagement.

« Non, Hermione, je ne peux pas dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »Lily demanda curieusement. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit de Lily.

« Lucius m'a envoyé un hibou, »elle murmura doucement, son visage éclairé par la pointe de sa baguette. « Il veut nous rencontrer. Je pensais, nous avons besoin de nous rencontrer dans un lieu neutre. Comment est le Londres moldu ? »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »Demanda Lily, surprise mais heureuse. Hermione rigola.

« Je l'ai dit à Lucius, il doit porter un jean bleu et un t-shirt, je dois aller assister à cet événement historique, »murmura Hermione avec un air conspirateur. Lily grogna.

« Tu veux juste voir ses fesses dans une paire de jeans. Comment peux-tu être aussi méchante quand tu as Sirius ? »Lily lui demanda.

« Je ne triche pas, ou quoi que ce soit, »dit Hermione. « Je veux juste voir à quoi il ressemble avec des vêtements moldus. Je me suis toujours demandé et ce sera ma seule chance. »

« Tu ne vas pas avoir à beaucoup le rencontrer ? Le Londres moldu sera probablement ton meilleur choix pour des réunions futures, »souligna Lily. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, dès que j'aurai dix-sept ans, nous planifions d'utiliser une de mes maisons de dot pour nous rencontrer. Essentiellement. »Expliqua Hermione.

« _Une_ de tes maisons de dot ? »Dit faiblement Lily. Hermione renifla.

« Voilà ce qu'à dit Sev, aussi, »répondit-elle sans réfléchir. « Il ne répondra pas à mes hiboux. »

« Tu lui as écrit ? »Demanda Lily avec surprise. Hermione la regarda.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne l'as pas fait ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Hermione, tu aurais pu être _morte_ ! Merci Merlin, il nous a enseigné le contre-sort, ou tu serais morte ! »Claqua Lily.

« C'était un _accident_ , Lily. Je sais qu'il s'en est voulu pendant des mois et qu'il s'est lui-même puni, et il refuse de me parler. Severus ne pourra pas venir, il va juste être déprimé. J'espère que Lucius sera en mesure de m'aider pour le convaincre qu'il veut mieux que ça. En outre, j'espère qu'il me dise comment va Regulus, et si oui ou non il a eu à prendre la marque, »murmura Hermione de toute urgence. Lily hocha la tête.

« D'accord, alors. Oui, je viens avec toi, »chuchota Lily. « Comment allons-nous nous faufiler sans être vu par ton frère et ton petit ami ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan, »chuchota Hermione avec confiance.

Se faufiler en dehors du Manoir Potter s'est avéré beaucoup plus facile que Lily avait pensé que ce serait peut-être était-ce parce que Madame Potter était une complice enthousiaste. Là encore, si Lily était la mère d'une jolie file qui avait un petit copain magnifique, peut-être essayerait-elle d'aider ladite fille de passer plusieurs heures loin du petit ami. Peu importe, les filles se trouvèrent bientôt à rire dans la Magicobus, se dirigeant vers le centre de Londres. C'était une journée particulièrement chaude, dont Hermione et Lily portaient des shorts et des tops court avec des sandales. Lily avait opté pour des tongs, mais Hermione portait des espadrilles. Lily grogna lorsqu'elles firent le chemin pour les mener dans la rue où se trouvait le café où Lucius et elles devaient se réunir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Hermione s'arrêta et se tourne vers son amie. Lily leva les yeux.

« J'avais oublié ce qui se passait quand tu es dans le Londres moldu, »murmura Lily. « Continuons d'avancer. Mettons-nous à ce café. »

Si Lily n'avait pas été tellement frustré, la réaction de Lucius à la vue des vêtements moldu d'Hermione aurait pu beaucoup l'amuser. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc quand il vit sa tenue, et comment ses hanches se balançaient doucement alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers lui, Lily le vit avaler durement. Il se tint immédiatement, dès qu'elles arrivèrent à la table, et Lily admira la vue pendant un moment. Le jeans se cramponnait à ses cuisses musclées et le t-shirt était tendu sur sa large poitrine. La bouche de Lily était sèche. Hermione posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lily sourit à elle-même. C'était une bonne chose que Sirius ne soit pas là pour voir _cela_. Peu importe la façon dont elle saluait la plupart des hommes qu'elle considérait comme des amis, y compris Severus et son propre frère. Non, tout ce qui importait était que c'était _Lucius_.

« Lily, »dit-il froidement, hochant poliment la tête. Il se tourna vers Hermione et haussa un sourcil. « Tu as besoin d'un chaperon, maintenant ? »

« Je considérais que c'était plus prudent, »répondit légèrement Hermione. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« A-t-il fait une offre sur toi, alors ? »Demanda Lucius, puis il se rattrapa. « Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas mes affaires. Je t'ai demandé ici aujourd'hui pour parler d'autres questions. »

« Il ne l'a pas encore fait, »dit doucement Hermione, posant ses doigts sur ses bras. « Je pense qu'il pourrait parler de ce sujet à son oncle Alphard. »

« Je vois, »dit gravement Lucius avec son visage solennel. Il la regarda un instant, puis dit doucement. « J'espère que tu serais heureuse, quoi que tu choisisses. »

« Je te remercie Lucius. Moi aussi, j'espère que tu serais heureux, »répondit-elle. Il acquiesça.

« Les choses avancent comme ils le devraient. Je ne crois pas que mon père ou le sien vous invite à la noce parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très mécontent de Charlus Potter actuellement. J'espère que tu es très prudente, ma lionne. Il a décidé d'essayer pour James, »dit prudemment Lucius. Hermione hocha la tête. Elle s'y attendait.

« James _est_ un très puissant sorcier. S'il devait l'acquérir... ce serait une victoire. »Reconnu tranquillement Hermione.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Lily dans un murmure rude. « Es-tu sérieux ? Il va... va-t-il aller après James ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, il va essayer de lui faire la cour, »dit froidement Hermione, ses lèvres se tordant avec dégoût lorsqu'elle dit le mot '' cour ''. Lucius hocha la tête, impressionné.

« L'as-tu Vu ? »Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête.

« Non... pas encore, »murmura-t-elle. « Que dis-tu de Regulus. A-t-il accepté la marque ? »

« Oui, dès que l'école a été fini. Il a fait tous les efforts afin d'être autant désiré que possible et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été quelque peu radouci pour son exubérance. Severus et moi avons fait ce que nous pouvions de l'intérieur. J'avais craint qu'il se passe quelque chose après ce qui s'est déroulé à Poudlard, mais il a travaillé de façon spectaculaire en notre faveur. C'est peut-être une bonne chose que Severus a perdu le contrôle ce jour-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le perçoit comme très... enthousiaste pour la cause, ce qui est pour le mieux, »rapporte tranquillement Lucius.

Avec un ras le long du dos de la chaise d'Hermione et avec sa tête inclinée vers la sienne, il semblait que Lucius et Hermione soient des jeunes amants aux yeux des moldus. Lily savait cependant que dans le monde sorcier, des indices subtils diraient presque le contraire. Lucius prenait soin de ne jamais toucher Hermione. Il avait la tête penchée vers elle, mais il n'était pas trop prêt. Lily était là comme chaperon, pour s'assurer d'un comportement correct. Cette sortie sera considérée comme Innocente pour la matrone la plus stricte de leur monde. Lily se demandait ce que Lucius avait demandé à Hermione. Est-ce qu'il laissait entendre que Sirius pourrait faire une offre sur Hermione. Cela fonctionnait-il même s'il avait été désavoué ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Sirius devait parler avec son oncle Alphard ? Lily se demandait ce qui se passerait si un sorcier voulait s'offrir pour elle. Aurait-il besoin de parler à ses parents, ou obtiendrait-il une dispense parce qu'elle était de parent moldu ? Elle secoua la tête et retourna son attention vers Lucius et Hermione.

« Comment va Severus ? »Demanda tristement Hermione. « Il ne répond à aucun de mes hiboux. »

« Tu ne lui as pas sérieusement écrit ! »Lucius était atterré. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Hermione, arrête immédiatement. Severus reste avec les Mangemorts maintenant, bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas répondre. Est-ce que tu essayes de le faire tuer ? »

« Je ne savais pas, »haleta Hermione, horrifié. « Je- il me manque juste. Je veux qu'il sache que je comprends, que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. »

« Je vais le lui transmettre, »murmura Lucius. « Il a été très bouleversé par route l'affaire. Il se punit pour cela. »

« Je savais qu'il le ferait, »dit Hermione avec un soupir. « Dis-lui que la première pleine lune de la nouvelle année scolaire, il ferait mieux de me rencontrer dans ma chambre, ou j'irai dans les cachots pour découvrir pourquoi. »

« Je ferai passer le message, »dit sèchement Lucius.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui, pour toi, aurait le potentiel de nous rejoindre ? »Lui demanda curieusement Hermione. Lucius hocha la tête pensivement.

« Je crois que oui, mais je me méfie de t'exposer à eux. Une fois que nous aurons accès au château, je vais envisager de te les emmener. Je pense que si nous faisons un sortilège de Fidelitas, les yeux bandés, une potion de Véritaserum pour les interroger, puis les lier pour un serment Inviolable pourraient être assez sûrs pour que nous prenions le risque, »Lucius a soigneusement expliqué. Hermione le regarda.

« Je ne sais pas Lucius, cela me semble précipité, un plan mal pensé, »dit-elle sèchement. Lily rigola et Lucius la regarda.

« Je crains pour ta sécurité, »dit-il enfin. « Si quelqu'un avait que tu fais cela, que tu es une Voyante, il voudrait ton sang. C'est une voie dangereuse que tu as choisie, ma lionne. Tu peux au moins nous permettre de faire quelque chose de mal à ceux qui veulent te tuer. »

« Tu as raison, Lucius. Pardonne-moi, »dit Hermione, contrit. Lucius secoua ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Non, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je dois juste te faire comprendre la précarité de ta vie. Il ne se soucie pas de moi, Hermione. Si quelque chose devait t'arriver, »il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots avec soin. « Ce serait dévastateur pour le travail que tu essayes de faire. »

« Bien sûr, »dit calmement Hermione.

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Maman, es-tu ici ? Lily et moi t'avons fait un cadeau. Oh, Mr. Black, c'est agréable de vous revoir. Vous vous souvenez de mon amie Lily Evans ? »Hermione récupéra rapidement de sa surprise en voyant Alphard Black assis dans le salon de sa mère avec son père et Sirius.

« _Est-ce_ que tu es sorti dans le Londres moldu ? »Sirius demanda, alors qu'il regardait sa tenue. La veine de sa tempe palpitait et il tournait au rouge. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Mais bien sûr, Sirius. Je ne peux certainement pas porter des robes, »dit-elle lentement, comme si elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était bouleversé. Lily cacha un sourire. Hermione ne savait probablement pas pourquoi il était bouleversé. Elle ne considérait pas cela comme quelque chose de fabuleux. Elle pensait qu'elle était passivement jolie. Elle entra dans le salon, ses hanches se balançant à chaque étape jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne près de ses parents. Sirius regardait ses hanches, et il avala. Elle s'assit gracieusement, et croisa ses chevilles.

« Mais, regarde-toi ! »Dit Sirius, agitant une main vers l'étendue des jambes nues qui étaient actuellement exposées à sa vue. Charlus Potter fronça les sourcils vers les jambes nues de sa fille.

« Princesse, je ne suis pas sûr que ceux, quels qu'ils soient, devraient voir une jeune fille appropriée porter cela dans le Londres moldu, »dit-il prudemment, son visage troublé. Hermione rougit de colère.

« C'était une journée particulièrement chaude, »mordit-elle entre ses dents. « Chaque autre femme à Londres portait presque exactement ce que nous portons maintenant. C'est parfaitement une tenue vestimentaire acceptable. »

« Peut-être, Princesse, mais cela ne signifie pas que j'aime l'idée d'étranges hommes te voyant habillé comme cela, »dit son père avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Hermione lança un regard à Lily, elle pensait à ce qui s'était déroulé durant leur dernière escapade nocturne dans le Londres moldu. Elle ne montra rien à Hermione. Sirius était déjà bouleversé. « Je pense que désormais il y aura James ou moi-même pour t'accompagner dans Londres. »

« Mais, papa ! »Hermione haleta, regardant son père en état de choc. Il secoua la tête vers elle.

« Il n'y a pas de négociation, princesse, »dit-il fermement. Hermione tourna la tête et regarda le mur, refusant de faire un contact visuel avec quiconque. Il se tourna vers Alphard, et sourit fermement. « Maintenant, Alphard, où en étions-nous ? »

« J'ai tenté de parler à Orion, mais il refuse de me rencontrer. Je ne suis pas certain, mais il peut être sous Imperium. Walburga peut désavouer qu'il est son fils, mais elle ne peut pas le renier complètement. Je suis le chef de notre branche des Black, et e refuse de renier mon neveu. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais après ma mort la succession irait à Cygnus. Je ne peux pas changer cela, c'est lié à la succession. Il y a un peu d'argent qui ne fais pas partie de la succession, et j'ai deux propriétés qui ne sont pas entraînées également. Je peux donner cela à Sirius afin qu'il ait quelque chose. Nous avons des fûts de bijoux de fiançailles dans les voûtes, et aucune des filles de Cygnus n'en aura besoin, de sorte qu'elles seront également à lui, »Alphard parlait en douceur à Charlus, faisant la liste de tout ce que pourrait avoir Sirius. Hermione resta là, impassible, écoutant en silence alors qu'ils discutaient de son avenir. Elle était tellement en colère, elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste silencieuse.

« Hermione a une dot extrêmement confortable, et quatre propriété. Elle a aussi son propre coffre-fort à Gringotts avec un héritage d'une tante qui était très attaché à elle. Dans l'ensemble, tous les futurs enfants seront bien soignés, »a déclaré calmement Charlus. La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit et elle se tourna pour regarder Hermione qui refusait toujours de regarder quelqu'un dans la salle. Elle regarda Sirius, qui regardait Hermione, légèrement nerveux.

« Je ne vois aucune objection à un tel match, »dit calmement Alphard. Charlus acquiesça. « Princesse ? »

« Hermione ? »Dorea Potter toucha sa fille sur l'épaule. Elle se leva et jeta ses boucles sur son épaule.

« Peu importe le fait, »dit-elle froidement, balayant la salle avec un regard glacial. « Mon consentement n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Hermione ! »S'écrièrent Dorea et Charlus avec colère. Elle se tourna vers eux, son visage serré avec mécontentement.

« Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de me demander jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui est un peu en retard, père, »dit-elle sèchement. Puis elle se raidit. Lily haleta dans la crainte et sauta sur ses pieds. Tout le monde regarda Lily, puis ils se tournèrent vers Hermione et leurs yeux se sont élargi tout dans l'horreur absolue. Les yeux d'Hermione avaient viré au noir, et sa respiration était devenue erratique. Lily courut vers la porte du salon.

« JAMES ! »Cria-t-elle de tous ses poumons, et puis elle se précipita vers Hermione. James arriva dans le salon, et quand il vit sa sœur, il pâlit, mais se précipita vers elle.

« My Own ? »Murmura-t-il en touchant son bras. Sa peau était glacée, et elle frissonna.

« C'est encore l'été, je pense, »murmura-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je peux voir une maison, mais je ne la reconnais pas. Il... oh... c'est... une maison moldue. Macnair et Avery sont ici. »Son visage se tordit dans la haine. « Pettigrew, le traître, est avec eux. Oh... Il est censé se prouver. Oh, doux Merlin, non. Pas les enfants, s'il vous plaît ! »

Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de James en criant contre lui. James lui caressa le dos et murmura à son oreille. Lily s'accroupit près d'eux et frotta le dos d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres dans la crainte, puis regardèrent Hermione, ignorant tout le monde dans la salle.

« James, »la voix de Charlus Potter était un murmure, et James leva les yeux vers son père. La peur était gravée sur le visage de son père. « Qui sait ? »

« Il suffit de nous, papa, »dit ferment James. « Personne d'autre. »

« Combien de temps ? »Demanda faiblement Dorea, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est quelque chose qui a juste commencé, »dit Lily en regardant son amie. « Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne normalement, mais elle ne se souvient pas que ce soit passer auparavant. »

« Charlus, »Dorea chuchota. Charlus la regarda et hocha la tête. Ils se tournèrent vers Alphard.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, »déclara Charlus d'une voix rude. Alphard cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Sirius.

« As-tu changé d'avis, mon neveu ? »Demanda doucement Alphard. Les yeux de Sirius n'avaient jamais quitté la forme d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers son oncle dans la confusion.

« Quoi ? Non, »dit-il en secouant la tête, se tournant vers elle. « Jamais. »

« Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, Patmol, »dit James, ses joues rouges. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, c'était meilleur, plus sûr, »dit ferment Sirius. Il se tourna vers Alphard. « Oncle... à cause de la famille, je pense qu'il pourrait être préférable si vous faisiez un Serment Inviolable. »

« Hermione va le faire, »Lily parlait avec une autorité inconsciente. « Dès qu'elle aura récupéré. »

« Es-tu sûr que tu veux toujours faire cela, Sirius, »lui demanda tranquillement Dorea. « Nous n'en penserons pas moins de toi, si tu changes d'avis, fils. »

« Je ne change pas d'avis, »Sirius mordit dans ses lèvres serrées, les yeux toujours sur Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »Demanda James en regardant Sirius et son père.

« Il a demandé la permission de faire formellement la cour à Hermione, avec l'intention de faire une offre, »dit doucement Dorea, en regardant le visage blanc de son mari. « Et je crois que nous allons accepter. »

« Je voulais parler à Hermione, »marmonna Charlus, passant une main dans ses cheveux sauvages. « Mais cela change tout. Il n'y a pas d'autre personne en qui j'aurai confiance pour Hermione, sauf Sirius. »

« Excellent. Je vais contacter les avocats de la famille dès demain afin de commencer la paperasse, »a déclaré Alphard avec un sourire heureux. Sirius avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Charlus, et il se tenait là, stupéfait. Que Mr. Potter lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour protéger Hermione sachant qu'elle était une Voyante l'accabla pendant une minute. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et essaya de se garder sous contrôle. Il se racla la gorge et son oncle Alphard lui tapa dans le dos. « Tu auras besoin de venir, Sirius. Je vais avoir besoin de ta signature sur beaucoup de papier. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, »murmura Sirius, ses yeux de retour sur Hermione. Elle remua dans les bras de James, gémissant de douleur.

« Shh, My Own, ne bouge pas ta tête, »James murmura vers elle.

« Oh, Jamie, »dit-elle tristement. Le visage de James était difficile.

« J'ai entendu, »dit-il froidement. « Tu ne l'aimais pas. Je sais. »

« Je suis désolé, »murmura-t-elle, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. James secoua la tête et la serra fermement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, pas maintenant. Nous avons des choses plus grandes à régler, »murmura James dans son oreille. Elle leva son visage strié de larmes et vit ses parents, leurs visages figés dans la peur, et Alphard et Sirius, la regardèrent tranquillement.

« C'est plus là, »devina Hermione. « Je suppose que je serai la tante jeune fille de tous tes enfants. »

« Non, Princesse. En fait, en raison des circonstances, je serai d'avis d'accéléré les choses. Nous espérons mener le projet à termes dans deux ans au lieu de quatre, »dit fermement Charlus. Hermione pâlit.

« Tu quoi ? »Murmura-t-elle en état de choc. Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Tu ne veux sérieusement pas continuer à le faire ? »

« Si, »dit-il sèchement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« As-tu perdu la raison ? »Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il la regarda.

« Je suis en plein contrôle de mes facultés, »grogna-t-il vers elle. Elle renifla.

« Douteux. Tu te rends compte que dès qu'il le découvrira, je serai morte, »déclara Hermione le plus platement possible. Elle voulait le choquer, lui faire comprendre le danger que cela allait être. Elle entendit sa mère gémir, et elle se sentit immédiatement comme une véritable chienne.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas, »dit platement Sirius. « Je ne change pas d'avis. »

« Très bien, »dit-elle sèchement. Elle se tourna vers son père. « Faites-le. Si ce n'est qu'une partie idiote, faites-le. »

 **HP / HG / HP**

 _Tu sais, je pense que cela doit être la proposition de mariage la moins romantique que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie... eh bien... et mon, euh, au-delà, aussi._

 _Par les culottes de Circé, je ne suis pas encore officiellement engagé. Nos familles ont convenu qu'il est acceptable pour lui de me courtiser, et s'il se propose pour moi, nous allons connaître l'offre plus sérieusement. C'est ce que fait le monde sorcier au lieu de la chose copain/copine. Cette relation n'est pas vraiment reconnue par les personnes âgées dans notre monde._

 _Es-tu autorisé à voir quelqu'un d'autre pendant que Sirius te courtise ?_

 _Non, bien sûr que non. Ceci est le début du processus de fiançailles._

 _Alors... il annonce qu'il veut être engagé avec toi ?_

 _Oui, essentiellement. Sur une note positive, dès que je commence à recevoir des bijoux de fiançailles, toutes les filles sang pur ou sang mêlé reculeront. Alors il y aura plus que les moldus qui ne l'obtiendront pas._

 _Oh, eh bien, ce qui est bien. Attends une minute ! Tu as dit que Lucius te courtisait, en quatrième année. Était-ce la même chose ?_

 _En quelque sorte, je pense que si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait demandé à son père de faire une offre pour moi._

 _Tu étais presque engagé à Lucius Malefoy ._

 _Non, pas vraiment. Nous savions tous deux qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au-delà du stade où il pouvait me courtiser. Son père avait déjà pris des engagements pour leur famille envers Voldemort._

 _Mais quand même... tu aurais pu être la mère de Draco... ew !_

Si j'avais été la mère de Draco, il aurait été un enfant exemplaire, et il n'aurait probablement été nommé Draco. Toute cette appellation des enfants par des constellations est une chose Black. Cela te montre réellement comment Lucius Malefoy peut s'avérer être un mari aimant en laissant sa femme nommer leur premier-né garçon ainsi, qui se révélera être leur seul enfant. Ou alors il a utilisé les coutumes Black pour nommer le garçon, ce qui montre encore son affection pour sa femme, ou sa préoccupation pour ses sentiments.

Bien. Lucius Malefoy est brillant. Tu sais, sauf pour l'ensemble ''Mangemort, nous allons regarder cette pauvre fille moldu se faire torturer dans sa maison ", ce genre de chose.

Il n'est pas cet homme, et nous espérons qu'il ne le devienne jamais.

Par ailleurs, on a du chemin à parcourir, tu as sorti Peter comme ça. James veut le battre à mort, je pense.

C'était un accident. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Je ne serai pas en mesure de l'utiliser comme un atout aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi pas ?

Si ce que nous faisons est un jour découvert, James et Sirius ne me pardonneront jamais. Ils se sentiraient comme si je les avais trahis moi-même.

Ce que pense Sirius de toi t'importe beaucoup, non ?

Je pense que nous avons était répondu à cette question.

 _Mmm. Pouvez-vous encore vous embrasser ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant._

 _Je suis effectivement inquiète à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela signifie. Je prévois de passer une grande partie de mon été dans la bibliothèque de la famille Potter à faire des recherches. Oooh. Je peux peut-être utiliser comme excuse d'aller à une de mes maisons. Cela pourrait fonctionner... et parce que toutes les maisons sont sécurisées, maman et papa ne pourront pas se plaindre._

 _Oh, j'aime les recherches !_

 **HP / HG / HP**

Cet été, Dorea et Charlus Potter était déchiré entre le désir d'emprisonner Hermione, et d'essayer d'agir comme si tout était normal de sorte que personne ne puisse découvrir ses talents nouvellement découverts. Les parties de thé étaient devenues une source de discorde entre eux deux. Dorea fit valoir que si Hermione et elle arrêtait brusquement d'y aller, tout le monde se demanderait pourquoi. Charlus grinçait des dents, et James et Sirius le rejoignaient en le soutenant catégoriquement contre elle, mais à la fin, Dorea triomphait. Lily n'avait jamais été à l'une de ces parties de thé auparavant, et elle était un peu nerveuse au sujet de la chose entière. Dorea et Hermione avaient ri, et avaient demandé aux elfes de maison de créer une partie de thé d'entraînement.

« Alors, »dit Hermione d'une voix traînante, en prenant une gorgée délicate de son thé, en scrutant Lily à travers ses cils. « Evans est un nom inhabituel. Quel était le nom de votre mère ? »

« Haversham, er, madame, »dit rapidement Lily, et elle prit une petite gorgée de thé. Dorea regarda sa tasse de thé, et plissa les yeux.

« Haversham, c'est n'est pas un nom magique, n'est-ce pas, »dit Dorea de sa voix traînante et froide, ses beaux yeux noisette glacés. Lily remua inconfortablement dans son siège.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, »dit-elle doucement.

« Je vois, »dit sèchement Hermione, mordillant délicatement dans un biscuit au chocolat. « Tu es une fille plutôt ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Vos poignets sont osseux. C'est regrettable. »

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, madame, »dit Lily avec une politesse déterminée.

« Je ne pense pas, »murmura Dorea, regardant Hermione, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Lily posa sa tasse de thé avec un tintement fort.

« Ils... Elles ne sont pas vraiment comme cela, si ? »Demanda faiblement Lily. Dorea renifla.

« Je les ai vu être bien pire, mais c'est généralement pour la famille ou d'anciens amis. Nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que tu t'asseyes avec Hermione, ou avec Augusta Londubat. Oh, Hermione, Andromeda ne devrait pas venir non plus. Elle a épousé un moldu, et les Black l'ont désavoué. Si vous êtes assez chanceuses pour être à une table avec l'un d'eux, attendez-vous à quelques commentaires désagréables sur Sirius. Alphard a commencé le processus public, et si, Merlin n'en plaise, Walburga et... eh bien, vous pourrez partir tôt, »a calmement déclaré Dorea. Hermione hocha la tête. Lily blanchit.

La première partie de thé de la saison de l'été eut lieu dans le domaine Greengrass. Lily remua inconfortablement dans la robe de soie, spécialement pour partie de thé, que Dorea avait fait adapter pour elle. La robe était d'une douce couleur verte menthe, parce que la coutume dictait que les jeunes femmes ne devaient pas porter de couleurs vives ou de bijoux clinquants, cela était réservé aux sorcières mariées. La robe de thé d'Hermione était dans un mauve clair, et Lily pensa qu'Hermione avait l'air gracieuse et distinguée. Lily se sentait maladroite et parfaitement stupide dans sa robe.

« Arrête de gigoter, tu es très belle, »siffla Hermione elle claqua un éventail en dentelle pour l'ouvrir et le tint en face de son visage. « Si elles sont désagréables, c'est parce qu'elles se sentent menacées. Si elles t'ignores, c'est parce qu'elles ne te considère pas importante, mais ici... c'est probablement une bonne chose. nous sommes en rupture avec l'ennemi, Lils. N'oublie jamais cela. »

« Bon, alors, c'est un grand discours d'encouragement, Hermione, »murmura Lily. Hermione frappa ses mains avec l'éventail. « Ow ! Ça fait mal. »

« Il a été conçu pour. Arrête de tirer sur ta robe, »dit fermement Hermione. Dorea se plaça près d'eux, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils vers Lily, qui arrêta immédiatement de tirer sur sa robe.

« Maintenant, essaie de te rappeler, ma chère, »dit gentiment Dorea. « Une dame glisse. Essaie de t'imaginer flotter. Ne pas piétiner, ou marcher lentement, ou traîner les pieds. »

« Oui, madame, »dit misérablement Lily. Hermione ricana derrière son éventail.

« Elle me l'a également enseigné, Lily, »expliqua Hermione. Lily leva les yeux.

« Tu ne fais jamais rien de tout cela, »a platement déclaré Lily. « Tu flottes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. J'ai entendu des filles demander comment tu fais. Eh bien, principalement des moldus. Je leur ai dit que c'était la manière dont tu avais été élevé. »

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai vu un nombre choquant de filles de la génération d'Hermione dont les parents semblent avoir oublié d'instiller la grâce et le charme de base dans leurs filles, »dit Dorea, son visage résolument frais quand elle jeta un regard vers Narcissa Black. Lily et Hermione échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

Peut-être que les dieux étaient contre eux, pensa légèrement Hermione alors qu'elle était assise là où Mrs. Greengrass l'avait assigné. Elle était assise avec Augusta Londubat et Walburga Black à la même table. Certes, le ciel doit être ouvert et la fin du monde doit être proche. Merci Merlin, Lily et sa mère étaient assises ensemble à une table différente, et la plupart des femmes là-bas n'étaient pas des femmes de Mangemort, ou des femmes fanatiques de sang pur.

« Hermione, tu nous as manqué l'été dernier, »dit chaleureusement Augusta Londubat, avec un sourire affectueux pour la jeune sorcière. Hermione sourit et hocha brièvement la tête à Alice Londubat, la belle-fille d'Augusta.

« Oui, madame. Mère a pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'élargir un peu mes horizons. Je suis impatiente de visiter avec vous cette année, »dit poliment Hermione.

« Félicitations, Hermione, »dit Alice avec impatience, ne remarquant pas le sombre froncement de sourcil de sa belle-mère. Hermione rougit légèrement, et refusa de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa future belle-mère.

« Je vous remercie, Alice, mais je pense qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour les félicitations, »dit Hermione avec une dignité tranquille.

« Je suppose qu'un traître à son sang est le meilleur qu'il peut espérer maintenant qu'il est la honte de la famille. C'est un témoignage de ma force que je puisse mon montrer en public. Je considérais même cacher ma maison après la honte de tout cela, mais mon Regulus a faits de son mieux pour racheter sa maison. Merci Merlin, j'ai un enfant qui connaît son devoir, »remarqua froidement Walburga Black. Hermione refusa de regarder la femme, et à la place, se concentra sur Alice.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été accepté dans le programme de formation des Auror. Comment est-ce ? »Demanda curieusement Hermione. Alice Londubat était l'un des seuls Aurors féminins de l'équipe, et Hermione se demanda comment était son expérience.

« Je pense que je suis heureuse que Franck soit là aussi, »dit Alice avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Ils sont rudes et c'est principalement un groupe d'hommes. Auror Maugrey ne supporte pas leur saute d'humeur, alors il les redresse. »

« Auror Maugrey est très professionnel, »dit Hermione avec un signe de tête. « Il prend son travail au sérieux. Je souhaite que nous en ayons plus comme lui. »

« Voilà exactement ce que je disais à Franck et Alice, hier, »a dit Mrs. Londubat avec un signe d'approbation.

Le reste de la partie de thé était douloureusement correct, avec Augusta Londubat et Hermione faisant de leur mieux pour orienter la conversation loin de tout, même à proximité de son éventuel engagement avec Sirius. Walburga Black semblait faire un effort pour se comporter, pour une raison quelconque, mais elle semblait incapable d'y arriver et faisait des commentaires désobligeant sur les Potter ou sur son fils renié. Hermione combattait pour garder le contrôle. Il serait impensable pour elle de traverser la table et de se jeter sur Walburga Black. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et elle ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Mrs. Greengrass dans les yeux. Pire encore, à l'avis d'Hermione, ce serait Walburga la victime ce qui la nuirait et s'il y bien une chose qu'Hermione ne ferait pas était d'aider la femme qui avait fait le travail de sa vie à détruire Sirius Black.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Le château était magnifique, et sa bibliothèque était incroyable. Hermione a passé plusieurs jours là-bas, faisant des recherches, et Lily lavait rejointe en tant que chaperon. Les elfes de maisons étaient heureux de répondre à leurs besoins et Lily l'aida à lire la vingtaine de livres, à la recherche d'informations sur son baiser bizarre avec Sirius dans le placard à balais à Poudlard. Cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose lié aux orgasmes induits par magie. Elle était peut-être face à une situation inédite. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et essaya de penser à ce que cela pourrait signifier.

« Hermione ? »Sirius entra dans la bibliothèque, son visage tendu et bouleversé.

Hermione ignora tout cela. Elle le saisit par le devant de sa robe et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il hésita un peu, puis commença à l'embrasser avec enthousiasme. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et noirs. Ses lèvres remuaient contre les siennes, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres, sa langue recherchant l'autre. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, son ventre se serrait sous le plaisir, ses mamelons se durcissaient contre la soie de ses vêtements et ses genoux devenaient faibles. Il enroula une main dans ses boucles épaisses et tira légèrement, l'autre main glissa le long de son dos et il la retint contre lui. Leur magie fredonnait entre eux, et il semblait comme un bourdonnement heureux pour Hermione. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait le dire, leurs magies étaient connectées. La sienne fondait dans celle de Sirius, et vice-versa. Ce n'était pas un état permanent, ce qui indiquait une liaison, mais il arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils... étaient proches. Elle se demandait si c'était un lien préliminaire. Il fut difficile de penser quand Sirius lécha son cou et respira dans son oreille. Elle soupira en saccade sur son lobe d'oreille, et il y eut un grattement de gorge et une toux bruyante qui venait de deux sources différentes. Elle se recula à contrecœur, et envoya un regard d'excuse en direction de Lily qui haussa les épaules. James avait l'air révolté et indigné.

« Vas-tu lui faire du mal en face de moi ? »Demanda James d'une voix peinée.

« Je ne le malmène pas, »dit raidement Hermione. « Je dirigeais une expérience. »

« Vraiment ? Était-ce si oui ou non vous pourriez vivre sans oxygène ? »Claqua James avec irritation. « Parce que si c'est le cas, cela semble être une expérience réussie. »

« Il n'a pas eu lieu cette fois, »dit doucement Sirius, attirant son attention sur son regard de braise. Elle secoua la tête. « Je me demande pourquoi. »

« Je... Je ne suis pas sûre. Je fais des recherches, »murmura-t-elle en indiquant les livres répartis sur les tables. « Il peut être une liaison préliminaire... mais c'est peut-être quelque chose de différent. C'est troublant. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »Demanda curieusement Lily. Hermione rougit, et le bras de Sirius s'enroula autour de sa taille en signe de protection.

« Notre magie est en symbiose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, »dit tranquillement Hermione, sans regarder son frère.

« Votre magie est QUOI ? »Demanda James. Il regarda Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu as faits à ma sœur ? »

« Rien, James, »dit brusquement Hermione. « Il m'a embrassé, voilà. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, exactement, »demanda curieusement Lily. Hermione se tourna légèrement vers Lily, et loin de l'éclat de James. Sirius ne la lâcha pas, et Hermione toucha sa joue avec ses doigts. Il tourna la tête et embrassent ses doigts. Elle frissonna légèrement, et fronça les sourcils. Il lui sourit, et elle leva les yeux. Puis elle dirigea son attention vers son amie.

« La magie est une partie de nous, tu le sais déjà,'commença Hermione avec soi,, fronçant les sourcils pour elle-même. « Quand les sorciers et les sorcières se marient, ils sont liés les uns les autres. Voilà pourquoi le divorce n'est pas possible avec un mariage complet traditionnel sorcier. Ta magie, et la magie de te conjoint sont liés inextricablement, et pour rompre la liaison, c'est très dangereux. Voilà aussi pourquoi de nombreux couples choisissent de ne pas avoir la cérémonie complète. Cependant, la liaison spontanée peut aussi avoir lieu. Parfois, la magie veut une liaison. Dans les premiers temps, cela a été considéré comme des obligations voulues par les dieux. Même si le couple n'a pas été celui qui aurait pu être qualifié d'acceptable – en raison des circonstances – les bénédictions de la magie acceptent le lien. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce que tu as avec Sirius ? »Demanda prudemment Lily. James semblait choqué.

« J'en doute, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe, et je n'aime pas ce sentiment, »dit fermement Hermione. James grogna.

« Tu as toujours aimé avoir le contrôle, My Own, »à déclarer James avec ironie. « C'est complètement fou ! Cependant, maman et papa ont paniqué quand ils t'ont trouvé nulle part, et Notty a dit que tu avais quitté le manoir avec Lily. Je leur ai dit que tu avais promis de ne pas quitter le territoire Potter et cela signifiait que toi, avec tes moyens sournois de Serpentard, devait être quelque part sur le territoire Potter. Sirius et moi leur avons proposé de te rechercher sur toutes les propriétés. Ceci est la dernière, Sirius commençait à paniquer. »

« N'importe quoi, »murmura Sirius à James, mais ses bras étaient toujours serrés autour de la taille d'Hermione. Cette dernière soupira.

« C'est juste cette dernière année, »dit calmement Hermione aux deux. « Si je peux bien traverser cette année, tout ira bien. »

« Nous devons le dire à Remus, »a platement déclaré James. « Nous devons être en mesure d'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Peter. »

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, puis elle regarda Lily, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Ils parleraient plus tard. Elle aurait voulu parler à Severus de tout cela, il aurait fait part d'une perspicacité brillante, elle savait qu'il le ferait. Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler. Quelqu'un d'intelligent qui pourrait rester discret.

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Hermione. Ce jeune homme est Mr. Black, je présume ? »Dit poliment Mrs. Londubat. Hermione fit un petit signe de tête.

« Oui, madame. Et vous vous rappelez de mon frère, James Potter ? Jamie, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de Mrs. Londubat, »dit Hermione avec soin. James prit la main et se pencha sur elle.

« Avec vivacité*, »répondit-elle. Mrs. Londubat le perça de son regard.

« En effet, »répondit-elle. Hermione sourit légèrement.

« Et voici notre invité pour l'été, Lily Evans. Lily, voici Mrs. Londubat. »

« Miss Evans, bienvenue au manoir Londubat. J'espère que votre été avec les Potter est agréable. »Mrs. Londubat glissa un regard vers la jeune fille.

« Oui, madame. Je vous remercie, madame, »répondit nerveusement Lily, et elle la salua.

« Pourquoi ai-je droit à cette visite inattendue ? »Demanda curieusement Mrs. Londubat.

« Eh bien, madame, je me demandais si la bibliothèque Londubat avait quoi que ce soir sur les obligations spontanées, ou tout ce qui semble similaire à une liaison spontanée en apparence, mais qui pourrait être quelque chose de complètement différent, »dit Hermione dans une respiration. Mrs. Londubat cligna des yeux, puis sourit légèrement.

« Ma chère, à ma connaissance, il n'y a rien comme une liaison spontanée, à l'exception d'une liaison spontanée, »dit fermement Mrs. Londubat. « Tout simplement parce que la réponse ne plaît pas qu'elle est forcément mauvaise, Hermione. »

« Mais... mais cela ne se peut tout simplement pas, »dit sèchement Hermione. Augusta Londubat fronça les sourcils.

« Venez alors, et je vais vous montrer les livres que nous avons, »dit-elle sèchement. « Je vous le dis maintenant, cependant, cela ressemble à une relation spontanée. »

Hermione passa plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque Londubat et la plupart de ce qu'elle avait trouvé soutenait ce qu'avait dit Augusta. Elle claqua un livre, un regard de frustration sur son visage. Sirius la regardait solennellement, ses yeux gris foncé triste.

« Cela te dérange tant que ça ? »Demanda-t-il doucement, regardant loin d'elle. « L'idée d'une liaison spontanée... avec moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, Sirius. C'est juste que... eh bien... je ne comprends pas comment cela est arrivé, et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre, »dit Hermione, frustré. « Normalement, une liaison spontanée se produit dans des circonstances très spécifiques, et nous n'avons rempli aucune d'entre-elles. »

« Tel que ? »Demanda curieusement Sirius. Hermione rougit. Il cligna des yeux. « Ah, bien. Pas étonnant que James ait voulu m'étriper. »

« Allons-y. Il n'y a rien ici qui pourrait m'aider. Peut-être que Poudlard détient les réponses, »dit Hermione avec un soupir. Sirius se racla la gorge. Elle le regarda.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi... pour Pouldard, »dit-il doucement. Il tendit une boîte, et Hermione l'ouvrit soigneusement. C'était un délicat bracelet de lions en or avec des yeux rubis. Les petits lions semblaient courir les uns des autres autour du bracelet. Il le sortit de la boîte et le serra autour de son poignet. Elle tourna son poignet vers la lumière.

« Il est beau, »dit-elle lentement. Sirius sourit.

« Oncle Alphard dit qu'il n'avait jamais été utilisé, pour des raisons évidentes, mais je pensais qu'il serait parfait pour toi, »murmura-t-il, touchant légèrement son poignet.

* * *

 *** James veut dire par là qu'il se souvient bien d'elle : d'une manière saisissante**

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :).**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre étant donné que je n'en ai plus du tout d'avance !**

 **En tout cas, je vous dit quand même à bientôt ! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur ma page facebook, j'ai traduis ce chapitre durant deux jours et je suis déjà à la moitié du prochain chapitre que j'espère pouvoir posté rapidement !**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Changements

 _Septième année, automne 1977_

 _Poudlard et ses environs_

C'était leur dernière année et Remus se sentait soudainement introspectif. James et Sirius avaient semblé énervés dans le train les menant à Poudlard quand Peter ne se joignit pas à eux dans leur compartiment. Peter n'avait pas fait attention à eux, et James et Sirius avaient échangé un regard significatif, rendant Remus confus. Il pouvait sentir la colère et la rage venant d'eux, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas..., mais aucune crainte pour le bien-être de Peter. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était leur dernière année, et ils étaient justes tous les trois. Il se sentait comme si un de ses bras avait disparu, ou quelque chose. Ils étaient ensuite tous partis dans leur chambre de dortoir, et les affaires de Peter étaient au pied de son lit. James et Sirius se regardèrent de nouveau, et Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce, par l'enfer sanglant, se _passait-il_ ? Il n'avait jamais vu James et Sirius autant en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient quand Peter entra dans la chambre, une vague joyeuse et un sourire sur le visage. James le plaqua contre le mur, et Sirius releva sa manche afin de révéler la Marque des Ténèbres. Remus pensait qu'il allait être malade, là, dans leur chambre. Peter... leur ami... était un putain de _Mangemort_ ? Les deux autres garçons l'avaient sans ménagement jeté en dehors du dortoir en lui disant de ne pas revenir. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent vers Remus, la poitrine haletante de colère et de rage, il tira sa propre manche et montra son bras nu, au cas où ils voudraient aller vers lui par la suite.

« Non, Remus, mon ami, nous n'allions pas te le demander à toi, »soupira tristement James, et il tira le loup-garou dans une étreinte étouffante. Remus pleura alors, et il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Apprendre que quelqu'un que vous pensiez, que vous pensiez être un ami, était un serviteur de Vous-savez qui, lui faisait froid dans le dos. James le tenait toujours, et Remus pensait que peut-être Cornedrue aussi versait quelques larmes.

« Comment saviez-vous ? »Demanda Remus d'une voix légèrement étranglée. James et Sirius se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Je vais demander et voir si nous pouvons te le dire, »déclara finalement James.

« Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, »protesta Sirius, et jams froncèrent les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas ta décision, Patmol, »dit froidement James. Sirius bouda et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. « Penses-tu vraiment que Remus puisse représenter une sorte de risque . »

« Non, »Sirius grogna derrière ses rideaux de lit. Remus regarda entre ses amis, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je manque ? »Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Rien, »grogna Sirius de son lit. Remus grogne. Il pouvait dire que Sirius mentait sur quelque chose.

« Nous venons de perdre un de nos amis, et personne ne va me dire comment vous le saviez ? »Demanda Remus, un peu raide. Il plissa les yeux avec suspicion. « Avez-vous rejoint l'Ordre derrière mon dos ? »

« Non ! »Dirent James et Sirius à l'unisson. Sirius passa sa tête hors des rideaux, regarda James, puis se tourne vers Remus.

« Tu sais qu'ils ne prennent pas ceux qui ne sont pas diplômés, »dit Sirius avec un air dégoûté. Remus ne le blâma pas. Cela semblait stupide alors que l'ennemi recrutait leurs camarades de classe.

« Certes, »convint Remus.

« Nous allons te le dire, mais nous devons d'abord en parler, »expliqua James, avec un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sirius, dont l'expression était devenue sombre. « Allons, il n'y a pas de sens de ne pas le dire à Remus. »

« Je suppose que oui, »dit Sirius, avec un gros soupire. Remus grogna.

« Merci beaucoup cet élan de confiance, Patmol, »murmura froidement Remus. James lui fit un regard d'excuse, que poussa Remus à se demander ce qui se passait.

« Je suis désolé, Remus, ce n'est pas que je doute de toi, »a soigneusement expliqué James. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas exactement à nous de raconter ce secret, et nous devons vérifier avec l'autre personne d'abord. »

« Donc, as-tu toujours des problèmes avec ton fangirl rompant ? »Demanda curieusement Remus. Sirius sourit.

« Je ne devrais plus en avoir, »dit-il fermement.

« Et pourquoi cela, je t'en prie ? »Demanda Remus en regardant James et Sirius.

« Le grand imbécile a officiellement demandé la permission de faire la cour à ma sœur avec l'intention de faire une offre, »murmura James. Sirius sourit un peu plus et James jeta son oreiller sur lui. « Viens-tu vraiment de sourire comme ça ? C'est révoltant. »

« C'est juste parce que c'est ta sœur. Si elle était une autre fille, tu n'y ferais pas attention, »dit Sirius d'une voix traînante, revoyant l'oreiller.

« Oui, je le ferais, »murmura James. « Parce que tu sourirais encore comme ça, et c'est révoltant. »

« Félicitations, Sirius, »offrit sincèrement Remus. Il tira Sirius dans une étreinte féroce, qui retourna Sirius. Quand il recula, ses joues étaient roses.

« Merci, »dit-il avec un sourire timide.

 **HP / HG / HP**

S'il y avait une chose que les Gryffondor savaient bien faire, c'était de simuler. Hermione passa les premiers jours d'école avec les manches retroussées jusqu'au coude et les mains en l'air. Elle leva plus la main ces derniers jours que les six dernières années. Elle utilisait toujours le bras muni du bracelet, aussi. Lily essayait de ne pas mourir de rire, mais c'était hystériquement drôle. Les premiers jours de la rentrée, les filles de sangs purs ont exactement vu et su exactement ce que c'était puisque les seuls garçons qui s'approchaient d'un rayon de 100 mètres d'Hermione étaient Sirius ou son frère. Quand ils marchaient vers les classes, sa main était, d'une manière possessive, posé sur le bas de son dos ou sur son coude. Il embrassait sa joue quand il la déposait en classe, ou quand il l'attendait à la fin. Toutes les filles de sang pur modifièrent immédiatement leur comportement autour de Sirius.

« Voilà un bon parti, »nota poliment Marlène McKinnon au petit déjeuner du vendredi. « Félicitations. »

« Merci, »dit Hermione avec un sourire sincère. Deux filles moldus froncèrent les sourcils.

« Pourquoi félicites-tu Hermione, »demanda finalement Carol Pierce. Marlène cligna des yeux. Elle souligna le bracelet d'Hermione.

« Ceci est une pièce de fiançailles, »dit Marlène comme si c'était complètement évident, et elle se sentait stupide de le faire remarquer. Elle s'est probablement sentie idiote, se dit Lily. Pour elle, c'était en quelque sorte comme dire " Le ciel est bleu " ou " Poudlard est un grand château ".

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bijou de fiançailles ? »Demanda Sarah Bennett. Merlène se retourna et regarda Hermione comme un cerf coincé dans les phares d'une voiture.

Hermione sourit et était sur le point de parler quand les hiboux du matin arrivèrent, interrompant la conversation. Un beau hibou noir fit tomber un petit paquet devant Hermione. Un sourire idiot se forma sur ses lèvres, et elle regarda autour de la salle. Sirius n'était pas encore là. Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Lily haleta de surprise. C'était une belle broche lionne assorti à son bracelet. Hermione était fascinée par elle, elle traça délicatement les lignes de la broche avec un doigt.

« Tu aimes ? »Le baryton de Sirius était derrière elle, son souffle proche de son oreille. Elle acquiesça. Il tendit sa main et elle posa la boîte. Il sortit la broche lionne de sa boîte et l'épingla à l'avant de son collier. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. « Parfait. »

Lily s'était déjà déplacé pour permettre à Sirius puisse savoir près d'Hermione, et James s'assit en face d'elle accompagné de Remus. Les garçons remplirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger, et Hermione tourna son attention vers Sarah Bennett.

« Nous l'utilisons dans le sens archaïque qui signifie le dessin et la signature des contrats de mariage, »expliqua Hermione avec soin. « C'est un peu différent et contraignant que le concept d'engagement moldu. Il faudrait une équipe d'avocat et beaucoup d'argent pour rompre un contrat magique de fiançailles. »

« Est-ce une autre pièce de fiançailles alors ? »Demanda curieusement Carol Pierce. Elle n'était pas l'une des nombreuses filles qui couraient derrière Sirius, ainsi Hermione n'avait pas de problème à répondre à ses questions curieuses.

« Oui, »dit-elle simplement. « C'est une coutume de faire don d'une variété de pièces au cours du processus de cour et avant la cérémonie réelle de fiançailles. »

« J'ai des projets pour toi avec eux, »murmura Sirius à son oreille de sorte que personne ne puisse entendre. Elle rougit légèrement.

« Donc, vous n'êtes pas encore engagé, mais c'est tout comme ? »Demanda prudemment Carol, un soupçon de confusion sur son visage.

« Oui, »la voix de Sirius répondit à la place d'Hermione, son bras coulissant autour de sa taille et la tirant vers lui. Elle rougit encore.

Plusieurs visages à leur table montrèrent une profonde déception, ce que rendit Hermione heureuse que Sirius soit allé un peu plus loin. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore été assez clairs pour certains étudiants, tandis que le corps professoral et les étudiants de sang pur avaient immédiatement su ce que signifiait le bracelet. Les garçons de sang pur avaient automatiquement ajusté leur comportement auprès d'elle. Ils ne la regardaient qui si c'était strictement nécessaire, et les interactions avec elle étaient scrupuleusement correctes. Aucun garçon de sang pur n'oserait l'approcher de lui-même pour le reste de l'année scolaire ; ils feraient tous en sorte qu'il y ait auprès d'elle une autre étudiante, son frère, ou Sirius.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans la salle commune quand Hermione et Lily descendirent du dortoir des filles et se tinrent devant leur canapé. Sirius et James parlaient de quelque chose à voix basse afin de ne pas perturber la lecture de Remus, mais pouffaient de temps en temps.

« Remus, viendrais-tu marcher avec nous ? »Demanda soudainement Hermione. Remus cligna des yeux avec surprise, puis se tourna vers ses camarades Maraudeurs qui étaient devenus instantanément sérieux.

« Bien sûr, »dit-il, hésitant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. James et Sirius étaient tendus. Lily avait peur, mais Hermione était tout à fait calme. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait déjà vu si détendue.

Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide, et Hermione la scella et jeta un sortilège de silence, d'un coup lâche de baguette. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Hermione faisait un spectacle délibéré de son pouvoir. En règle générale, elle semblait garder la tête vers le bas, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention des professeurs. Elle se tourna vers Remus, et vit peler plusieurs de ses couches externes. Elle le regardait, attendant de voir ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait de la puissance là-bas, et autres choses qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer. Elle laissait voir plus que quinconce n'avait jamais vu d'elle, à l'exception de Lily, qui était détendu et calme près de cette Hermione, qui informa à Remus qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir cette facette d'Hermione. James avait l'air résigné, et Sirius semblait réticent.

« Je suis la raison pour laquelle James et Sirius ne voulaient pas te parler de Pettigrew dans votre chambre, »dit calmement Hermione. Remus regarda Sirius et James. Ils étaient encore inquiets et tendus. Il pouvait dire qu'ils voulaient la protéger, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire complètement.

« Tu es ? »Demanda Remus, regardant à nouveau ses amis.

« Je suis une Voyante, Remus, »dit doucement Hermione. « James et Sirius ne savaient pas... ils m'ont vu en action en quelque sorte. »

« Non, »dit Remus, secouant la tête pour le nier. Hermione se tenait là, tout à fait calme, et Lily se plaça près d'elle.

« Si, »dit fermement Hermione.

« Mais tu ne peux pas l'être,'murmura-t-il en pâlissant. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que cela me met en danger ? Parce que je n'ai pas de vision à longueur de journée ? Qu'est-ce qui rend cela impossible ? »Demanda sèchement Hermione.

« Il a pu pour ta sécurité, »a tranquillement déclaré James. « Il te considère comme une partie de sa meute. »

« C'est vrai ? »Demanda Hermione, choquée. Il hocha la tête et rougit. Hermione avança et l'étreignit. « Je pense que c'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ai jamais dit sur moi. »

« Je dis des belles choses sur toi, »grogna Sirius, et Hermione se rendit immédiatement à ses côtés, touchant sa joue du but de ses doigts.

« Tu le fais, »convint-elle. « Mais la meute de loup-garou est sa famille, plus que sa propre famille, vraiment. Ou au moins plus que ce qu'un humain ordinaire considère sa famille. C'est... c'est un grand honneur, Remus, je te remercie. »

« Alors, tu as vu Peter ? »Demanda Remus avec hésitation. Il se sentait horrible de demander, mais il devait savoir. Hermione regarda profondément dans ses yeux et c'était comme regarder droit dans un abîme. Il frissonna involontairement et recula automatiquement d'un pas.

« Je l'ai fait, »murmura-t-elle doucement. « Je l'ai vu se " prouver ". Appelle cela une initiation si tu veux. Il y avait des enfants, Remus, chiot. Il a aidé à les massacrer comme s'ils n'étaient rien. »

« Douce Circée, »il respirait, son visage pâle et troublé. Il avala la bile qui montait dans sa gorge et secoua la tête. Peter, leur ami, le garçon qu'ils avaient connu et avec qui ils avaient partagé un dortoir avait disparu pour toujours. Cela aurait été mieux s'il avait été mort plutôt que sacrifier son âme ainsi.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai souhaiter t'épargner, »dit Hermione, contrite, et Remus savait qu'elle disait la liberté. Sa douleur était palpable. Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione. Tu n'es pas celle avec la marque sombre sanglant sur ton bras, »grinça Remus. Hermione tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappé, et elle regarda Lily avec des yeux coupables.

« Non, »murmura-t-elle. « Je ne le suis pas. »

 **HP / HG / HP**

Le soir de la pleine lune, James, Sirius et Remus ne discutèrent pas avec Hermione quand elle leur dit qu'elle voulait rester dans le château. Même si elle était dans le château avec Pettigrew, il ne pouvait pas se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, ils étaient donc sûrs qu'elle serait en sécurité avec Lily. Dès qu'elle vit la forme éphémère de son frère bondissant à travers la pelouse, avec Patmol courant avec Lunard en cercle, Lily et Hermione descendirent le dortoir des filles sous un charme de désillusion. Elles attendirent avec soin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre le portail afin de sortir, et elles se glissèrent derrière lui. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent rapidement à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le septième étage quand elles entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, il était déjà là. Son dos était tourné vers elles, et il regardait par une fenêtre que la pièce avait fait apparaître pour lui. Il se tourna quand elles entrèrent, mais il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Hermione vola à travers la pièce et l'impact de son petit corps contre lui le renversa presque au sol.

« Oh, Severus ! »Elle gémit et se mit à pleurer sur sa robe noire. Il se tenait là, à regarder raidement la jeune fille en pleurs dans ses bras, puis Lily, qui le regardait avec un visage fermé. Il a commencé à lui caresser maladroitement ses boucles, murmurant doucement. Lily se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux verts normalement expressifs, plat et dur.

« Lily, »murmura-t-il, ses yeux agonisants, le cœur brisé. Lily le regarda.

« Elle aurait pu _mourir_ , Severus, »dit froidement Lily. « Si je ne connaissais pas le contre-sort, elle le serait. » « Je sais, »murmura-t-il, la douleur vacillant sur son visage. Hermione recula et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas morte, »dit fermement Hermione. « La mort est quelque chose que chacun de vous doit accepter en ce moment. Je suis une Voyante, et nous essayons de renverser Vous-savez-qui. Je pourrais être découverte et tuer ce soir ou demain. Ma vie sera perdue dès qu'il sera au courant. Ne _pensez même pas_ vous blâmer chacun quand cela arrivera. »

« Mais Hermione, »fulmina Lily. « Il ne devrait _jamais_ utiliser le _Sectumsempra_ ! Il aurait facilement pu tuer James ! »

« Il le sait, »dit sèchement Hermione. « Il a fait une erreur, et il a appris sa leçon. En fin de compte, son erreur nous a aidés. Voldemort lui fait confiance maintenant. »

« Cela est assez vrai, »murmura Severus. Hermione le tint fermement.

« Oh, tu m'as manqué, »dit-elle tristement. Severus soupira et se pencha vers son étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Félicitations, »murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Elle recula et leva un sourcil vers lui.

« Aucune raillerie sur ma destinée ? Pas de commentaire acide ? »Le taquina Hermione. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, Black prendra soin de toi. Il est peut-être l'une des seules personnes en qui j'avais confiance, en dehors de Lucius, pour te garder en sécurité, »dit honnêtement Severus. Hermione renifla.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais partager cela avec Sirius. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie d'être comparé à Lucius, à un titre quelconque, »dit sèchement Hermione.

« Très probablement pas, »Severus renifla avec amusement. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Lily qui semblait toujours en colère.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, »a-t-elle tranquillement avoué, ses yeux verts rapidement remplis de larmes.

« Je l'étais aussi, »murmura Severus, son visage blême se serrant. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'à ce moment-là. »

« Severus, tout cela est si dangereux, »murmura Lily, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Ce fut trop lui demande, c'était juste un garçon. Il n'était même pas encore diplômé de Poudlard. « Ceci est trop te demander. »

« L'alternative est inacceptable, »la voix d'Hermione claqua dans la pièce comme un fouet. « Si Severus, Lucius et Regulus ne font pas ça... des milliers de personnes mourront, Lily. »

« Tu veux dire que James mourra, »claqua inconsidérément Lily dans la colère.

« Je veux dire, tu meurs ! »Siffla Hermione, puis elle frappa sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Severus et Lily se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« Est-ce que tu fais cela pour me sauver ? »Demanda Lily. Elle se tourna vers Severus. « Je ne veux pas que tu continues. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Chacun d'entre-nous pourrait mourir, ou pire. »

« Combien ? »Demanda doucement Severus. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Personne ne sait, il est impossible de compter tout le monde, »murmura Hermione. Severus la couva du regard pendant un moment.

« Qui ? »Demanda-t-il doucement. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, »murmura-t-elle.

« Qui as-tu vu mourir ? »Demanda-t-il patiemment. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, »dit-elle doucement. Severus la regarda.

« Qui ? »A-t-il ordonné.

« Toi, »chuchota-t-elle. « Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Regulus, Dumbledore, mes parents, les parents de Lily. Les gens que vous ne connaissez pas encore, mais que vous allez connaître. Les enfants. Parents. Aînés. Même Pettigrew meurt, à la fin. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione, »murmura Lily, son visage blême. « Quel genre de monstre est-il ? »

« Un que nous allons détruire, avant qu'il ne détruise notre monde, »dit fermement Severus, ses yeux sur le visage dévasté d'Hermione.

« Vous ne pouvez dire à personne ce que je vous ai dit, »dit fermement Hermione. « Cela tombe sur les serments que vous avez jurés avec moi. Ceci est une connaissance dangereuse. Les gens commenceraient à penser que leur vie na plus d'importance parce qu'ils sont déjà morts. Ou les gens prendront des risques insensés parce qu'ils se disent qu'ils vont vivre. Tout peut changer. L'avenir est fluide, et nous nous devons d'être très, très prudent. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, »dit tranquillement Lily. Elle était consommée par la culpabilité de penser mal de sa sœur de sang. Hermione secoua la tête avec impatience.

« Nous ne pouvons pas douter les uns des autres, Lily. Si nous commençons à douter les uns des autres, tout tombe en morceaux. Notre force réside dans notre amour pour l'autre, et notre foi dans l'autre. Nous ne pouvons pas douter. Jamais, »dit passionnément Hermione. Severus et Lily hochèrent solennellement la tête.

« Je ne vais pas le faire, Hermione, je promets, »murmura Lily.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Il était peut-être une semaine ou deux plus tard quand Hermione se trouva plongée dans une pile de livres dans la section restreinte de la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'informations sur les liens spontanés ou naturels. Elle avait trouvé un volume fascinant et lisait avidement, absorbant les informations quand elle entendit plusieurs voix pétulantes converser à voix basse de façon sournoise. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et écouta tranquillement.

« Alors, elle doit être enceinte ou quelque chose, non ? »Dit une voix. « Je veux dire, qui se fiance à l'école ? »

« Oui, et je veux dire, pourquoi Sirius black voudrait se marier alors qu'il est encore à l'école ? Il est tout simplement fou ! »Accepta une autre voix.

Les voix continuèrent en disant de plus en plus de choses horribles sur Hermione. Tout le sang avait quitté son visage et elle les écoutait presque contre sa volonté. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de les écouter. Elles se sont finalement éloignés de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et Hermione se tenait là, pour un montant incalculable de fois, serrant le livre sur les liens naturels autour d'elle. Elle tomba à genoux dans la section restreinte et cria, en silence. Elle était secouée et des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Le pire de la journée se déroula lorsqu'elle descendit vers le Hall et qu'elle entendit une née-moldu Poufsouffle faire une proposition à Sirius.

« Tu dois l'épouser, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux plus t'amuser, »dit la jeune fille. Sirius la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Que veux-tu dire, je dois l'épouser ? Je veux l'épouser, c'est à cela que servent les cadeaux de fiançailles, »a-t-il dit dans la confusion.

« Mais... pourquoi voudrais-tu te marier pendant que tu es à l'école ? »Demanda la jeune fille, confuse. Sirius la regarda comme si elle était stupide.

« Je pense que tu es peut-être confuse au sujet des coutumes sorcières, »murmura-t-il aussi poliment que possible, essayant de fuir à nouveau.

« Sirius, attends, »tenta une dernière fois la jeune fille, mais cette fois Hermione les avait atteint, et elle était livide.

« Ne le touche _pas_ , »siffla-t-elle à la jeune fille de Poufsouffle. « Il est à _moi_. »

« J'ai entendu parler de la façon dont tu l'avais pris au piège dans le mariage, »ricana la fille de Poufsouffle. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit très gentil de ta part, ou très juste. »

Hermione se moquait d'elle, et jeta ses boucles sauvages sur son épaule. Le rire était cassant et Sirius qui la connaissait que trop bien put dire qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle fit un pas vers l'autre fille, et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi que ce soit, stupide fille, »dit froidement Hermione, « un contrat de fiançailles prend habituellement _quatre ans_ pour aboutir à un mariage. Il serait incroyablement stupide de ma part de tomber enceinte maintenant. Ce contrat est si légalement étanche qu'il est presque impossible à briser. _Il est mien._ Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Sens-toi libre de passer à travers. »

Hermione attrapa la main de Sirius, et le traîna derrière elle. Il la suivit de son plein gré, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. _Il est mien._ Peut-être ces mots ne devraient pas le bouleverser autant, le rendre si heureux, mais ils le faisaient. Ils étaient dirigés vers le septième étage, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'Hermione était bouleversée, alors il se laissait entraîner. Quand elle commença à faire des allers-retours devant le mur, il commença à se soucier d'elle, mais quand une porte apparue, qu'elle l'ouvrit et le poussa dans la pièce, il était déconcerté.

« Hermione ? »Demanda-t-il avec précaution, regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement. Ils étaient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon ou à une étude. Il y avait une cheminée et des canapés confortables, et une bibliothèque. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Là où je devrais être en ce moment, »murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui. Il la tint fermement contre lui et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa sa tempe, et lui caressa le dos. Elle se recula de lui et commença à défaire sa robe.

« Er, Hermione ? »Dit-il faiblement, la regardant. Elle cligna des yeux vers lui, et continua de déboutonner sa chemise. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et il sentit la nervosité le dépasser.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »Murmura-t-il, en regardant ses doigts agiles tirer ses robes et sa chemise loin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant elle torse nu.

« Ceci, »dit-elle simplement, et elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, avec ses paumes écartées. Des runes apparurent sur sa poitrine, et ils semblaient être disposés selon un motif spécifique. Au centre de sa poitrine se trouvait un ancien symbole qu'il reconnut comme un sceau magique pour la constellation Sirius. Il sentit un grand sourire niais s'installer sur son visage qui refusait de partir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'as marqué »murmura-t-il, en regardant sa poitrine. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Eh bien, elles ne veulent pas te laisser seul, »lui murmura-t-elle.

Il l'attira contre sa poitrine nue et l'embrasse. Il était différent des autres baisers qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à présent. Celui-ci était un peu sauvage, un peu débridé, mais Hermione l'embrassa avec enthousiasme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et il gémit dans sa bouche. Elle le repoussa jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux heurte le canapé. Il tomba dessus, et Hermione se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, et continua à l'embrasser. La sensation de son corps pressé contre lui faisait presque mal. Il passa ses mains dans ses boucles et livra le parfum du jasmin et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et il aima quand elle le mordit. Il se tortilla contre elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas, ou que c'était douloureux, il aimait effectivement qu'elle le morde et elle l'excitait sans même s'en apercevoir. Si une autre fille l'avait fait, il aurait perçu cela comme une invitation pour le jeter sur son dos et l'aveugler par le plaisir, mais ce n'était pas une autre fille. C'était Hermione. Il lutta pour garder le contrôle et essaya de tasser le désir que menaçait de prendre le relais.

« Chaton, »il souffla dans ses cheveux quand elle le mordit à nouveau. « S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas faire cela. »

Elle se recula avec une moue sur ses lèvres pleines, mais quand elle vit son visage, elle rougit. Il la regardait avec convoitise, ses yeux sombres, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées, surtout sa lèvre inférieure. La chaleur de son regard lui donnait envie de fondre contre lui. Il était incroyablement sexy, et elle due se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement ravir Sirius dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Désolé, »murmura-t-elle. Puis elle le regarda avec espoir. « Juste un de plus ? »

« Un, »dit-il d'une voix légèrement tendue et elle hocha la tête.

Elle le mordit une fois de plus, un peu plus durement qu'auparavant, il gémit et se cambra contre elle. La chaleur dure pressée à présent contre sa culotte la fit gémir contre lui, et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille pour la déplacer. Il haletait légèrement, et il ne la regarda pas quand il reboutonna sa chemise. Hermione savait qu'il était gêné, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Sirius ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, l'inquiétude apparente sur son visage. Il se retourna vers elle, surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je... je veux... »il prit une profonde inspiration, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. « Je veux que tu saches que tu es différentes, que tu es spécial pour moi, mais tout à l'heure ce que je voulais faire n'était... pas très courtois. »

« Je vois, »dit-elle d'une voix rauque, elle se déplaça vers lui pour redresser sa cravate. Il la regardait avec méfiance, mais tout ce qu'elle fit était de l'embrasser sur le nez. « Je pense que j'aime l'idée que tu me veux, et j'aime l'idée que tu veux t'assurer que je me sente spécial. Il est normal que tu me veuilles. C'est ce que tu fais avec ces sentiments qui fait la différence. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »Demanda-t-il avec prudence, car il fit glisser ses robes sur lui. Elle pencha légèrement la tête.

« Eh bien, vas-tu me baiser contre un mur, puis oublier mon nom plus tard ? »Demanda ostensiblement Hermione. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

« Non, »murmura-t-il. Hermione embrassa sa joue.

« Bon chiot, »respira-t-elle dans son oreille, et elle se retourna vers la porte.

« Hey, »a-t-il protesté. Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Je considérais mettre un collier sur toi, »dit-elle sans ambages. « Mais je pensais que personne ne le remarquerait, alors j'ai faits les tatouages à la place. Tu es à moi, Sirius, et plus vite elles le comprendront, mieux ça sera. »

Il la suivit hors de la salle, souriant comme un idiot.

 **HP / HG / HP**

La salle commune de Gryffondor était assez calme pour le moment, et Lily était reconnaissante pour cela parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de travailler sur son essai de Sortilège. Remus était assis à une petite table avec elle et ils travaillaient en silence. Souvent, Remus tournait son regard vers le fond de la pièce, là où leur ancien ami Peter était assis, mais il tournait rapidement son attention sur son travail avec un petit froncement de sourcil sur son visage. Lily savait ce qui se passait, elle avait été là quand Hermione avait eu sa vision après tout, mais elle savait que c'était incroyablement douloureux pour les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient perdu un des leurs, et cela affectait chacun d'eux différemment. Hermione entra dans la salle commune et se déplaça immédiatement vers eux. Elle s'assit à côté de Lily et sortit un livre.

« Tu ne veux pas travailler sur ton essai de Sortilège ? »Demanda sèchement Lily. Hermione regarda le papier de Lily, et roula ses yeux.

« J'ai terminé le mien. C'est suffisant, »dit fermement Hermione, et elle se retourna vers son livre.

« Tu sais, même si tu n'es pas appliqué, tu nous bats Lily et moi, »observa tranquillement Remus. Hermione haussa les épaules, et tourna une page.

« Je suis une personne très occupée. J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités, »a tranquillement déclaré Hermione. Remus haussa un sourcil parce que, dans la mesure où il pouvait le dire, elle disait la vérité absolue.

« Hermione Canopia Potter ! »James se tenait dans l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame et il fit son chemin dans la salle commune avec les yeux de tous les Gryffondor sur lui. Il avait l'air absolument furieux, et il serrait et desserrait ses mains dans la rage. Hermione la regarda d'un air même de l'innocence, assise délicatement sur un canapé avec Lily, un livre sur ses genoux. Il grogna avec irritation.

« Oui, Jamie ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement, en le regardant avec de grands yeux candides. Il la regarda.

« Ne m'appelle pas Jamie, Hermione Potter, »dit-il sèchement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Certaines personnes sont terriblement ignorantes de nos coutumes, »a clairement déclaré Hermione. « J'ai seulement fourni une traduction pratique. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »Demanda Lily, surprise. Hermione regarda sombrement Lily.

« J'ai entendu certaines filles horribles dans la bibliothèque, elles ne savaient pas j'étais là, intimant que je pourrais pouvoir me marier parce que j'étais enceinte, et cela a été la plus belle chose qu'elles avaient à dire sur moi, »murmura-t-elle avec fureur, mais James et Remus ont pu l'entendre, et ils avaient tous deux l'air contrariés. « Et puis, je me promenais dans la salle commune quand j'ai vu quelques... gourgandines... se frottant contre Sirius lui proposant de dormir avec elle. »

« Mais, »commença James, puis il s'arrêta. Il était déchiré. L'idée que le fan-club dérangé de Sirius avait encore fait mal à Hermione le rendait furieux, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ce qu'elle avait fait. « Hermione, tu ne peux tout simplement pas faire des choses comme ça. Cela attirera l'attention des professeurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, exactement ? »Demanda curieusement Remus. Hermione souriait légèrement, et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, »murmura James. Il se tourna vers sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Où est Sirius ? »Demanda légèrement Hermione, et elle tourna une autre page de son livre. James se retourna.

« Il était juste derrière moi, »murmura-t-il. Ils se tournèrent vers l'ouverture du portrait où Sirius apparut, se dirigeant vers le groupe. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'Hermione, et regarda James, attendant.

« Est-il encore fait ? »Sirius demanda à Hermione. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pas encore, »murmura-t-elle. « Pourrais-tu te lever, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, »Sirius se leva, et Hermione suivit. Elle alluma sa baguette et sa robe et sa chemise disparurent, laissant son torse nu et musclé avec ses nouveaux tatouages, ouverts au regard avide de tout le monde. Remus regarda Sirius pendant une minute, puis commença à rire.

« Quoi ? »Demanda James. Remus haletait et s'agitait et Lily regardait la poitrine de Sirius et riait. Elle secoua la tête en riant si fort qu'elle avait de la difficulté à respirer.

« Elle l'a marqué avec les runes de revendication et de propriété, »haleta Remus, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Quiconque transgresse sa " propriété " sera puni. »

« C'est tout à fait simple, »dit béatement Hermione. « Lily étreint Sirius. »

« D'accord, »dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. La tête rousse s'avança et serra Sirius. Ses bras autour de ses épaules et il étreint ses dos. James fronça sombrement les sourcils, et Lily s'éloigna de Sirius, essayant de cacher un sourire.

« Tu vois ? »Fait remarquer Hermione, en agitant une main vers Lily. « Elle ne s'est pas introduite sans permission, ainsi elle va bien. Il est à moitié nu et tout, mais le sortilège ne lui a rien puisqu'elle n'a rien tenté. »

« Et les marques de morsures ? »Demanda sèchement James. Hermione rayonna vers Sirius qui lui donnait un regard échauffé, malgré le nombre de personnes dans la salle commune.

« Eh bien, je pensais que peu de gens pourraient effectivement le voir sans sa chemise, donc il fallait quelque chose de plus, »dit logiquement Hermione. James leva les yeux et secoua la tête vers Sirius.

« Je t'avais prévenu, »dit-il sèchement. Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je sais, »dit-il doucement. Remus secoua la tête. Sirius était heureux, et était fier qu'Hermione l'est marqué. Remus pouvait le sentir. C'était une chose primordiale, le marquage d'un compagnon, et cela faisait appel au côté animagus de Sirius. Remus aussi recevait l'appel, mais il n'avait pas encore rencontré son véritable compagnon. Il se montrait patient, mais parce qu'il savait que cela en valait la peine. James se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Mets ses vêtements sur lui. Je le vois déjà suffisamment à moitié nu, »a déclaré James dans l'exaspération, et Sirius fut rapidement vêtu.

« Tant que les gens gardent leurs mains pour eux-mêmes, ils n'auront pas à se soucier de quoi que ce soit, »dit tranquillement Hermione. Puis son expression s'assombrit. « Et si elles ne peuvent pas, eh bien, elles obtiendront ce qu'elles mériteront. »

« Les professeurs vont le remarquer, »avertie James. Hermione renifla.

« Quelle fille va admettre avoir eu des problèmes quand elle essayait d'agresser sexuellement Sirius ? »Demanda sèchement Hermione. Remus grogna.

« Cela est vrai, »dit Remus avec un sourire ironique.

« Oui, mais qu'as-tu fait ? »Lily demanda curieusement. Hermione sourit, et tous les garçons frissonnèrent.

« C'est un sort progressiste, »a-t-il doucement expliqué, se réglant sur le canapé. « Vraiment, c'est seulement lors d'un toucher réel. Si quelqu'un flirte librement avec lui, cela ne fait absolument rien. Tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux. La première fois que quelqu'un le touchera avec le sexe à l'esprit, ses sourcils grandiront. Si cette personne persiste, il se détériore progressivement. La suite est l'acné du visage, puis l'explosion des pustules, puis un léger choc électrique. Je vais devoir vérifier mes notes. »

« Tu es effrayante, »dit Lily, dans la crainte. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ne salit pas ce qui est à moi et tu n'auras jamais de problèmes, »a dit calmement Hermione. James ricana, Remus leva les yeux.

 **HP / HG / HP**  
Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard approchait rapidement, et Lily ne pouvait pas être plus excité à ce sujet. James Potter l'aimait depuis leur première année, et elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait également au fil des années. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait, il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle existait. Elle était même resté dans sa main l'été dernier, et elle avait pu penser qu'il avait eu plusieurs occasions pour l'embrasser, mais il ne s'était rien passé. Maintenant, c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. S'il voulait faire un geste, il lui restait peu de temps. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bars croisés et soupira.

« Lily ? »Dit James avec hésitation. Elle leva la tête hors de ses bras et cligna des yeux vers lui.

« Oui ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il avait l'air nerveux et peu sûr de lui, ce qui était différent du Gryffondor confiant habituel.

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà demandé à aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »Demanda-t-il doucement, ses oreilles rouges. Lily secoua la tête.

« Non, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux verts grand ouverts.

« Veux-tu... veux-tu y aller avec moi ? »Demanda-t-il timidement, parlant plus à ses pieds qu'à elle. Lily cacha un sourire.

« Je veux bien, James Potter, »dit-elle fermement. Il leva les yeux avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? »Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Oui, »confirma-t-elle, un petit sourire sur sa bouche. Il lui fit un sourire aveuglant.

« Eh bien, très bien, »dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et il la laissa seule dans la bibliothèque. Lily gloussa et roula ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? »Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle était assis à côté de Lily.

La tête rousse rougit joliment et regarda autour de la bibliothèque.

« James m'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, »a confié Lily. Hermione soupira dramatiquement.

« Eh bien, bon ! Il était temps que mon frère agisse. Je pensais devoir vous enfermer tous deux dans un placard à balais ou quelque chose comme ça, »dit Hermione d'un ton soulage. Lily lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler sa rapidité d'agissement, »se plaignit Lily. Hermione renifla, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il se soucie vraiment de toi, »dit-elle tranquillement. Lily hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je me soucie de lui aussi, »dit doucement Lily. Hermione hocha la tête.

« D'accord alors, »dit-elle fermement. « S'il se rate, nous le tuons ensemble. »

« C'est un accord, »déclara Lily avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? La découverte de Peter ? La réaction de Remus ? La relation entre Sirius et Hermione ?**

 **Je pense, ou en tout cas j'espère, pouvoir posté le chapitre 18 dans deux semaines !**

 **Bonne fin de journée !**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas ma page facebook, j'ai également fais un annonce, pour certains fanfictions : "La vérité sort toujours", "Tueurs Incorrigibles" ainsi que "Summer of the Dragon", que je vais les supprimer de mon compte , mais pour les deux dernières, je pense que je vais les supprimer, m'avancer de leurs traductions,puis les reposter par la suite !**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Ce qui vient naturellement

 _Vacances de Noël, hiver 1977._

 _Manoir Potter, et ses propriétés affiliées._

Château Dangereux était rapidement devenu un havre de paix pour Hermione, et était l'un de ses endroits préférés pour passer son temps. Après la crainte initiale que leur fille soit en danger, les Potter s'étaient résignés à cette petite rébellion d'Hermione. Dorea soutenait que si cette petite chose lui donnait un sens de liberté, alors ils devaient remercier le destin. Ils savaient tous deux que leur têtue de fille aurait pu tenter un certain nombre de choses pour affirmer son indépendance, jusqu'à, y compris, courir vers le Londres moldu ou n'importe quel autre nombre incroyable de choses dangereux. Que tout ce qu'elle souhaite faire soit de cataloguer les bibliothèques de ses maisons de dot le considéraient comme une bénédiction. La vie à la maison des Evans allait de plus en plus mal pour Lily depuis que sa sœur s'était engagé avec Vernon Dursley, et durant les vacances de Noël une lettre tâchée de larmes avait été apporté à Hermione par Eleanor, le hibou de Lily. Charlus et James étaient immédiatement partis chercher Lily et parler avec ses parents. Quelques jours, Lily l'aidait dans les bibliothèques, où leur véritable but était de rechercher des façons de détruire les Horcruxes. Les autres jours, Lily passait ses journées à explorer sa relation naissante avec James. Hermione regardait son frère tâtonner délicatement autour de la sorcière à la tête rousse. Il essayait si dur de tout bien faire, et son sérieux avait convaincu Lily. Hermione avait son propre chiot impatient, mais il lui donnait de l'espace et de la vie privée pour travailler dans ses diverses bibliothèques. Si d'autres activités avaient lieu dans son château, personne n'était plus sage. Hermione était assise à son bureau, lisant un vieux volume qui semblait avoir des pistes intéressantes. Il semblait qu'il y avait un vieux et puissant sort de purification que pouvait bannir la magie extrêmement sombre comme celle utiliser pour créer les Horcuxes.

 _Cela pourrait bien fonctionner._

 _Cela pourrait être possible. Est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement combien je suis jalouse de tes bibliothèques de sang pur ?_

 _Peut-être développerai-je une bibliothèque de prêt pour moldu. Cela te plairait-il ?_

 _Oh oui ! Veux-tu vraiment faire cela ? Ce serait incroyable !_

 _Bien sûr, je le ferai vraiment. Merlin sait que Sirius et moi allons nous retrouver avec des sommes dégoûtantes d'argent. Nous pourrions aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile._

 _Mais ton père a dit que ta dot était "' confortable " ._

 _oui, papa a des notions très biaises sur ce qui constitue le mot "' confortable " . Ainsi que l'oncle de Sirius, Alphard. J'ai des millions de galions, et Sirius aussi._

 _Oh. eh bien, faisons une très grande bibliothèque alors._

« **_Madame ?_** »L'elfe de maison français se trouvait à son coude. Il bougeait nerveusement, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione.

« **_Oui, Pepe ?_** »Répondit Hermione. Il tira sur ses oreilles, puis commença à parler rapidement dans un français cassé. Hermione grimaça intérieurement.

« Il y a une femme qui a eu un accident, elle est aux limites de la propriété et elle a besoin d'aide, »dit Pepe avec anxiété, essuyant ses petites mains. Hermione se leva et suivit Pepe jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la blessée. Elle était à l'endroit exact où le petit elfe de maison avait dit, elle était visiblement tombé et sa jambe était cassée. Elle était aussi très enceinte, et si Hermione ne se trompait pas, elle était également en plein travail.

« **_M'aidez !_** »La femme haletait lourdement. Hermione lui parla doucement, et lui toucha légèrement la jambe, l'engourdissant d'un sort non verbal sans baguette. La femme commença. « **_Vous êtes une sorcière ?_** »

« Oui, _**Maintenez toujours s'il vous plaît**_ , »dit Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer l'étendue des blessures de la femme. Eh bien, si la femme savait ce qu'elle était, alors les chances étaient qu'elle pourrait l'aider autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle guérit la jambe cassée, et fit léviter la femme en travail à travers les gardes et la fit entrer dans sa maison.

« Notty ! »Demanda frénétiquement Hermione. Notty bondit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Elle a cassé sa jambe, et elle est en travail. J'ai besoin de toi pour la méthode d'accouchement dans une baignoire. Organise les elfes de maison de la femme. Obtiens des vêtements stériles et de l'eau. Il ne faut pas mettre de poids sur sa jambe, il faut donc aussi un tabouret d'accouchement pour la baignoire. »

« Oui Maîtresse ! »Dit tout de suite Notty, et sortit pour répondre aux besoins de sa maîtresse.

« Vous êtes Eengleesh ? »Réussit à dire la femme. Hermione se retourna vers elle.

« _**Oui, mais je parle très bien Français. N'ayez pas peur, nous allons prendre soin de vous et du bébé**_ , »Hermione essayait de calmer la femme qui travaillait. Elle hocha la tête avec gratitude.

« Oui, je peux voir que vous êtes très gentille, »réussit-elle à sortir.

Quinze heures plus tard, les elfes de maison féminines nettoyaient et s'occupaient d'une adorable petite fille, et Hermione soignait très soigneusement la nouvelle mère. Puis elle la nettoya, la revêtit d'une robe de chambre molle et la fit léviter avec soin dans un grand lit qu'elle avait transfiguré dans le coin de son salon. La mère tendit les bras et Notty posa soigneusement la petite fille. La mère embrassa son bébé et regarda Hermione avec gratitude.

« Vous nous avez sauvés tous les deux, je croyais que le château était vide, si c'était le cas, je serais morte, et elle aussi, »dit la femme avec un accent anglais. Hermione protesta, et la femme leva la main. « Non, quand je suis tombé, non seulement je me suis cassé la jambe, mais j'ai aussi brisé ma baguette. Je serai morte avec le bébé en moi. »

« Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? »Demanda Hermione. La femme rougit et secoua la tête.

« Je cherchais le gui et le houx, »expliqua-t-elle. « C'est le premier Noël pour mon mari et moi dans notre propre maison. Je voulais que ce soit spécial. »

« Je vois, »dit Hermione avec précaution. « Nous devrions envoyer un hibou à votre mari, il est probablement mort d'inquiétude. »

« _**Oui,**_ »dit la femme avec ironie. Hermione lui sourit.

« Quel est son nom ? Je vais devoir l'écrire pour le hibou, »demanda doucement Hermione.

« Thierry Delacour, »répondit la femme. Elle fit un arrêt, puis regarda Hermione. « _**Je suis tellement désolé,**_ je ne vous ai même pas donné mon nom. Quelle impolitesse ! Je suis Apolline Delacour. »

 _Tu plaisantes._

 _Chut. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Le château est en France, nous étions obligés de rencontrer quelques Français à un moment donné._

 _Mais les Delacour ? Vraiment ?_

 _Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ces choses. Te plaindre à moi ne fait rien, sauf me donner des migraines._

« Et je suis Hermione Potter, »dit-elle poliment. « Maintenant, nous allons envoyer cette lettre à votre mari. »

Thierry Delacour avait en effet paniqué quand il ne put trouver sa femme lourdement enceinte. Il était presque instantanément apparu à sa propriété, et avait proféré tonnes de remerciement pour avoir sauvé sa famille. Apolline et lui avaient supplié Hermione d'être la marraine de leur enfant qu'ils avaient décidé de nommer Fleur. Hermione comprenait leur raisonnement. En termes magiques, la famille Delacour avait une dette énorme envers Hermione, qu'ils ne pourront probablement jamais rembourser. En faisant d'Hermione la marraine de la petite Fleur, ils pouvaient alléger une partie de la dette et créer une relation magique qui liait leurs familles ensemble. Enfin, Hermione capitula et accepté d'être la marraine de Fleur malgré les râles de l'ancienne Hermione. Thierry et Apolline furent soulagés et la remercièrent abondamment. Hermione bougea sa baguette magique et transfigura un morceau de houx que ses elfes de maison avaient apporté pour la nouvelle mère. Dans ses mains, il y avait un bracelet qui devrait juste serrer le poignet du bébé. Il était finement travaillé d'argent, et au centre se trouvait une petite fleur gravée.

« Les marraines sont censées donner un cadeau au bébé, non . Cela va grandir avec elle, donc vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter que cela abîme son poignet, »dit Hermione avec un sourire. Elle plaça le bracelet sur le bébé, et tint ses mains sur l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent doucement. « Puisse cette enfant connaître l'amour et le rire des amis et de la famille. Puisse-t-elle grandir courageuse, forte et vraie... Qu'elle soit un phare dans le désert, une étoile dans la nuit, une lumière dans les bois. Qu'elle soit fidèle à elle-même, et qu'elle suive son cœur. »

« Merci, »Apolline pleurait, et Thierry cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Nous allons y aller maintenant, mais nous reviendrons quand Apolline se sentira mieux, »à fermement déclaré Thierry. Hermione hocha la tête et les étreignit tous les deux. Elle embrassa le bébé sur le front.

« Au revoir, petite Fleur, »murmura Hermione au bébé endormi.

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Augh, mes yeux ! »Se plaignit James en plaçant sa main sur ses yeux. Sirius soupira, et Hermione s'éloigna de ses genoux pour se placer discrètement sur une chaise voisine.

« Tu sais, je t'ai attrapé avec Lily partout dans cette maison, faisant des choses encore plus choquantes, et je n'ai jamais crié comme une fille, »dit aigrement Sirius, en regardant son ami. James renifla.

« Lily n'est pas ta sœur. Si je bécotais Regulus, tu ne serais pas aussi cavalier, »marmonna James, indigné. Hermione plissa son nez à la penser de James et Regulus s'embrassant. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir ensemble. James irriterait Regulus, et il l'égorgerait. Regulus avait besoin de quelque qui était sérieux, comme il l'était. Quelqu'un qui était méticuleux et studieux, qui se souciait des sortes de choses dont lui se souciait.

« Douce Miséricorde ! »Elle haleta, et se redressa.

 _Tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses ?_

 _Peut-être... mais ils ne sont peut-être pas attirés l'un par l'autre, alors tout est académique._

 _Mais ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre._

 _Hmm. Peut-être._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chaton ? »Demanda Sirius, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris. Elle secoua la tête.

« Rien, eh, je pensais seulement aux cadeaux de Noël à vous offrir, »dit Hermione avec un faible sourire. Sirius leva un sourcil.

« Mon cadeau ne peut-il pas venir dans une boîte ? »Il la regarda de manière suggestive. Hermione rit et roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas amusant du tout, »grogna James. Hermione secoua ses boucles en direction de son jumeau.

« Oh, Jamie, c'est seulement une blague, »soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas entendre des blagues comme ça, jamais. Peu m'importe si vous êtes mariés depuis 100 ans, »dit James avec dégoût. Hermione roula des yeux vers Sirius et il lui sourit avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu seras toujours la plus belle sorcière, même à 117 ans, »dit Sirius. Hermione se leva de sa chaise et retourna sur ses genoux. Il la posa contre lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. James grogna de dégoût, et Sirius lui sourit simplement. Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hermione et y souffla. « Je ne plaisantais pas. »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder avec surprise, et ses yeux gris foncé la brûlèrent. Elle cligna des yeux, et meurtrit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Sirius avala avec difficulté et se déplaça légèrement sous elle. Elle pouvait le sentir gonfler sous elle et lui sourire.

« Peut-être, »murmura-t-elle, ses yeux noisette brillantes. Il devint encore plus dur et elle sourit.

« Tu joues avec le feu, sorcière, »grogna Sirius à son oreille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ? »Demanda James avec empressement.

« Je pense que nous devrions garder la surprise, Jamie-Amour, »dit doucement Hermione. James fit la moue et elle roula des yeux.

« Quelques jours, je jure que c'est comme si nous sortions de la première année, »dit sèchement Lily de la porte. Hermione ria dans sa main, et hurla quand Sirius pinça son cul. Elle sauta hors de ses genoux et le regarda.

« Peut-être que tu ne recevras pas de cadeaux, »déclara-t-elle en reniflant, et elle se dirigea vers Lily qui lia son bras à celui d'Hermione en souriant. Hermione lui sourit en retour, mais son sourire vacilla et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Hermione ? »Elle entendit Lily appeler son nom, mais cela semblait venir de loin.

 _C'était un quartier moldu, pouvait-elle dire, parce que toutes les maisons étaient en rangées ordonnées et sobres. Des petites maisons de biscuits avec leurs petites pelouses soignées et ordonnées, et leur étrange art de haie bordaient la rue. Hermione regarda de haut en bas la rue en essayant de comprendre laquelle de toutes ces maisons était celle dont elle avait besoin d'aller voir. Elle sentit une traîner dans la rue et elle la suivit à contre cœur. Elle s'arrêta devant une des maisons et fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Dans une panique, elle se demanda si c'était la maison de Lily, mais alors elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. La famille qui habitait ici n'avait rien à voir avec la famille Evans. Il y avait un père, une mère et trois enfants, un garçon et deux filles. Lorsque les Mangemorts arrivèrent, Hermione savait que l'un d'eux était Peter. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit sous Imperium. Elle souhaitait qu'il déteste ce qui se passait, mais son rire rappait ses nerfs et elle savait profondément qu'il en profitait. Elle se détourna parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder. L'audition était déjà assez suffisante. Elle pleurait et pleurait pour les moldus qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de vivre dans cette rue. Elle concentra son attention sur le numéro de la maison, puis couru pour voir le nom de la rue._

« Hermione ? »La voix de Sirius appelait frénétiquement son nom.

Elle sanglotait et s'étranglait dans ses larmes. Elle pouvait sentir que son visage était mouillé, sentir sa poitrine trembler à chaque respiration. Des bras étaient serrés autour d'elle, et elle savait par la pression que c'était ceux de Sirius. James la serrait toujours différemment. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, et ses yeux se déplacèrent du noir à sa noisette normale. Sirius la rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille, ses mains la caressant, la calmant. Elle se calma, sa respiration revenant à la normal. Lily avait l'air malade et le visage de James était un masque de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »Demanda Hermione, soudain nerveuse.

« Pas grand-chose, »chuchota Sirius contre sa tempe. « Tu as murmuré quelque chose à propos d'une pauvre famille moldue qui n'avait rien fait à personne. »

« Tu... Tu as dit le nom de Peter, et tu avais l'air complètement dégoûté, »dit doucement Lily, ses yeux grands ouverts. Le visage d'Hermione devint légèrement vert et elle frissonna dans les bras de Sirius.

« Il... Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, »murmura-t-elle. « Je pourrais dire qu'il s'amusait. »

Les bras de Sirius se serrèrent autour d'elle et son visage se tordit de rage. Il la leva très soigneusement, et la mena vers Lily. Puis il fit le tour de la pièce, son expression devenant de plus en plus sombre. James pourrait être froidement furieux, mais il ne l'était pas. Au lieu de cela, il regardait Sirius, ses lèvres serrées de colère. Les deux frères de sang se tournèrent et se regardèrent, et ils sortirent de la pièce sans un mot. Lily se tourna pour regarder Hermione, confuse et blessée dans ses expressifs yeux verts. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête et serra fortement sa sœur de sang.

« Où sont-ils allés ? »Demanda calmement Lily. Hermione leva une épaule.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, il est possible qu'ils soient allés voir Remus, mais il est aussi possible qu'ils se soient transformés dans leurs formes animagus pour exprimer leur colère. Je ne sais pas. »Finit tristement Hermione.

« Hermione... est-ce déjà arrivé ? La famille moldue ? »Demanda Lily avec précaution. Hermione réfléchit un moment puis secoua la tête.

« Non, pas encore... Ce sera bientôt, »répondit-elle.

« Et si nous mettions des barrières de protection ? »Demanda Lily avec curiosité. « Et si nous allions chez eux et essayions de les sauver. Tu sais où ils habitent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous pourrions faire ça, »dit Hermione avec enthousiasme. « Allons-y, Lils ! »

Le voisinage moldu paraissait tout à fait comme dans la vision d'Hermione. Il faisait noir maintenant, naturellement. On ne traînait pas à travers un quartier moldu en pleine journée pour poser des sortilèges de protection. C'était le genre de choses que les moldus avaient tendance à remarquer. Les filles ont bien travaillé ensemble après des années d'amitié et de projet en groupe. Elles avaient rapidement et efficacement mis la maison en surveillance. Il suffisait de garder les Mangemort loin, de toute façon. Lily regarda leur travail avec un sourire de satisfaction, et Hermione lui sourit. Il était bon de savoir qu'elles avaient fait quelque chose qui sauverait des vies. Le regard d'Hermione prit le reste du quartier et elle fronça les sourcils. Toutes les petites maisons découpées comme des biscuits soigneusement rangés lui faisaient penser à quelque chose.

« Lily, »murmura-t-elle avec précaution. « Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont choisi cette famille, pourquoi pas une autre maison ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione, »dit Lily avec un froncement de sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je pense que nous devrions faire toute cette rue... Et s'ils se fâchaient et qu'ils choisissaient une autre famille ? Si toute la rue est protégée... peut-être qu'ils vont abandonner et partir, »expliqua Hermione. Lily fronça les sourcils un instant et hocha la tête.

« Non, tu as tout à fait raison, faisons toute la rue, »dit Lily avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Le temps qu'il fallait pour protéger une maison était négligeable, mais au moment où elles avaient fait toute la rue, elles étaient épuisés. Lily et Hermione transplanèrent au Manoir Potter, et se traînèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Hermione se changea en chemise de nuit et essaya de s'endormir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir la famille moldue lutter et entendre le rire de Pettigrew. Hermione se tourna et se retourna pendant une heure et finit par glisser de son lit, sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Sirius. Elle se tenait devant sa porte pendant plusieurs longs moments, se déplaçant anxieusement de pied en pied.

 _Y a-t-il vraiment une bonne raison pour que nous ne soyons pas déjà dans ce lit ?_

 _Um, bien, je..._

 _Donc, ce serait un gros non alors. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais ? Le garçon à l'un des corps les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais vus, et j'en ai vu plusieurs, et il est tout à toi._

 _Ce n'est pas pour le sexe !_

 _Chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. J'essayais de te taquiner. J'aurais dû être mieux informé. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?_

 _D'habitude, quand je suis bouleversé, je dois voir Jamie. Il me tient et il me dit que tout ira bien. Parfois, il me tient juste, et c'est très bien aussi._

 _On peut aller voir Jamie. Je suis sûr qu'il te tiendrait._

 _Mais je veux Sirius._

 _Alors on peut aller voir Sirius._

 _Mais..._

 _Non ! Plus de danses dans le couloir comme si tu avais envie de faire pipi. Va voir Sirius. Je pense qu'il cela va vraiment signifier quelque chose pour lui que tu sois allé le voir pour avoir du réconfort._

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, carra ses épaules, et glissa dans la chambre de Sirius. Il faisait noir, bien sûr, mais ses sens aiguisés lui permettaient de se frayer un chemin vers son lit. Il était sur le dos, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration profonde, régulière et elle sourit à elle-même. Elle souleva la couette avec précaution et glissa dans le lit à côté de Sirius. Elle se blottit à côté de lui, enveloppant un bras autour de lui et posant sa tête sur sa poitrine nue. Il se retourna légèrement et se tourna vers elle, ses bras glissant autour de sa taille.

« Hermione ? »Murmura-t-il avec étonnement.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir, »murmura-t-elle. « Je continuais à les voir... et à entendre son rire. »

« Merlin et ses culottes en dentelle, »jura Sirius, ses bras serrés autour d'elle. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû... le voir. »

« Merci, Sirius, »murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

« Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

« Serre moi ? »Chuchota-t-elle. Il la tira contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Pour toujours, »dit-il si doucement que seul quelqu'un avec une audition améliorée pouvait l'entendre. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et soupira de contentement.

 **HP / HG / HP**

« On suppose qu'il y a un besoin urgent pour que tu nous ait appelés tous les trois ici, »as parlé d'une voix traînante Lucius dans un ton légèrement ennuyé en errant dans le salon de son Château. Severus et Regulus firent un léger signe d'assentiment. Hermione ne réagit pas du tout. Elle restait parfaitement calme, parfaitement composée ; Severus appelait ainsi le visage Serpentard. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, juste l'Ordre de la lionne ou les Chevaliers de la Dame où quel que soit le nom stupide que Lucius donnait parfois, Hermione laissait tomber son personnage extérieur et devenait une guerrière et une stratège expérimentée. Elle était un peu effrayant parfois, mais elle n'était pas aussi inquiétante que Voldemort alors les trois d'entre eux ignorèrent le petit frisson de peu quand ces yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

« Avez-vous déjà parlé des Horcruxes ? »Demanda froidement Hermione. Les trois secouèrent la tête.

« Non, »répondit Lucius. Elle frôla ses lèvres et sembla penser.

« Comment va Rabastan ? »Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Regulus.

« Il sera bientôt prêt, »dit prudemment Regulus. « Nous sommes tous les deux des frères plus jeunes, et il sent que je le comprends. Il obéit immédiatement à Rodolphus, sans aucun doute, mais il n'a pas encore vu la vraie nature de la bête. Je pense que quand il le fera, il viendra vers moi. Il sait que j'ai assumé les responsabilités de ma famille, alors il sent que je suis quelqu'un de sûr à qui il peut parler. »

« Sûr ? »Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil à Regulus qui haussa les épaules.

« Je suis un Mangemort, ce qui signifie que son frère approuverait mon influence sur Rabastan, »à expliquer Regulus. Hermione hocha légèrement la tête.

« Et toi Lucius, tu avais dit qu'il y avait des possibilités, »demanda Hermione en tournant son regard vers lui. Il la regarda impassiblement, ses yeux d'argent pâle, impénétrables.

« Et Pettigrew ? »Demanda-t-il doucement, en regardant son visage qui se tordait de dégoût.

« Non, »dit-elle d'un ton calme. « Il s'amuse beaucoup trop pour nous servir. »

« Mais, c'est un Gryffondor, »dit Severus, surpris. Hermione grogna dans sa gorge.

« La maison d'une personne ne dicte pas la nature de son esprit, »dit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que tout le monde à Serpentard est un Mangemort ? »

« Bien, non, bien sûr que non, »grommela Lucius. « Il y a des familles non affiliées, puis il y en a qui sont jugés sans intérêt. »

« C'est Serpentard, »dit sèchement Hermione. « Combien de ces indignes vous trompe sur les compétences à ton avis, tout comme moi ? »

« Douce Morgane, »dit Regulus, les yeux grands ouverts. « Veux-tu que je m'approche des familles non affiliées, ou des indignes ? »

« Tu dois être plus subtile qu'un Serpentard, »dit doucement Hermione en le pesant de ses yeux.

« Je suis un Black, »dit calmement Regulus. Les lèvres d'Hermione se tordirent légèrement.

« En effet, »dit-elle, « mais ne laisse pas cela te retenir. »

« Je peux le faire, _Domina_ , »dit fermement Regulus. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent.

« Bien, »dit-elle enfin. « Tu peux le faire, mais sois prudent, Regulus. »

« Si l'on peut être si audacieux, »dit Lucius d'un ton ennuyé, « j'ai d'autres possibilités, je n'ai faits que suggérer Pettigrow, parce que je savais qu'il était un ami de ton frère, et je me demandais s'il pouvait faire l'affaire. »

« Il n'est plus l'ami de mon frère ou de ses amis, »dit froidement Hermione. « Qui sont ces autres personnes que tu as mentionnées ? »

« Wilkes, »dit Lucius, pensif. « Et Flint, je pense, leurs familles ont été soumis à des pressions ou ont été menacées, elles semblent malheureuses, et je pense qu'elles pourraient s'avérer utiles. »

« Tu as pris certaines mesures, »reprit Hermione, et Lucius hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. « Nous allons les utiliser, personne d'autre que vous trois ne peut savoir qui je suis. Les visions sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et cela risque de me mettre en danger. Regulus tu devras garder un œil sur les choses là-bas, et continuer à avancer avec Rabastan. »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Rabastan ? »Demanda Severus, son visage légèrement pincé par sa préoccupation pour elle. Elle secoua ses boucles noires.

« Il va devenir un atout majeur, »dit-elle tranquillement, ses yeux regardant des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. « Les Horcruxes seront cachés et gardés, Voldemort choisira parmi ceux dans lesquels il a confiance, mais chaque Mangemort sera un sang pur. Malefoy recevra le journal, Black sera utilisé pour cacher le collier, et les Lestranges auront la coupe, et ils prendront leur devoir au sérieux, ils cacheront la coupe dans la voûte de leur coffre-fort à Gringotts... Rabastan sera la seule solution pour l'obtenir, il faut l'avoir, sans lui, nous échouerons. »

« Alors, nous l'aurons, »dit doucement Lucius, ses yeux sur Regulus.

« Comme tu le dis, _Domina_ , on le fera. »dit doucement Regulus. Hermione grimaça légèrement.

« Faut-il faire ? »Grogna-t-elle. Regulus lui sourit.

« Je suis un Black, »dit-il simplement. Les lèvres d'Hermione se crispèrent légèrement.

« En effet, »murmura-t-elle en regardant Lucius, qui roula des yeux.

« Nous devons y aller bientôt, »dit tranquillement Severus, en la regardant, anxieux. Tous hochèrent la tête, et les hommes se levèrent en une seule unité. Hermione cacha un petit sourire. Elle les embrassa tous.

« Vous tous, soyez en sécurité, »murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant. Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Toi aussi, _Domina_ , »dit doucement Lucius, ses yeux argentés braqués vers elle.

« Je le serai, »se moqua-t-elle. Severus leva un sourcil et elle soupira.

« S'il te plaît, _Domina_ , »chochuta Severus en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts. « Tu es trop précieuse pour nous pour que tu prenne des risques. »

« _Gratias enim vestrum, mea milites. Credere quod ego secures_ , »dit Hermione avec un grâce austère qui n'aurait pas semblé hors de propos sur l'homonyme de Minerva McGonagall.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Lily et Hermione étaient étalées sur leur estomac dans la bibliothèque, recherchant des liens spontanés, ou comme ce livre aimait les appeler – des liens surnaturels. La plupart de ce qu'elle lisait la dérangeait, car rien ne semblait correspondre à la situation actuelle. Lily lisait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prenait des notes pour elle-même. Hermione soupira. Elle était presque soulagée de voir son père dans la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux bruns étaient solennels.

« Princesse, »dit-il doucement. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui, Papa ? »

« Veux-tu marcher avec moi ? »Demanda-t-il galamment, tendant son coude. Elle sourit et glissa sa main dans le creux de son bras. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Galerie, et ils se promenèrent calmement sous les portraits de leurs ancêtres. Hermione attendit patiemment en s'approchant du bout de la galerie, où étaient accrochés leurs plus anciens ancêtres. Charlus Potter s'arrêta sous un grand portrait d'une belle femme qui les observait avec précaution.

« Voici Sapientia Peverell, »dit calmement Charlus. Hermione leva les yeux vers la femme du portrait et hocha la tête.

« Tu portes le pendentif, »dit Sapientia après un moment. « Tu dois donc être la première fille née de la maison. »

« Je le suis. »

« Tu portes les autres dons de ta maison, »lui demanda Sapientia avec précaution, en la regardant attentivement. Hermione regarda Sapientia et se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut-être, »dit enfin Hermione. Sapientia acquiesça.

« Cela fait longtemps que notre famille n'a pas eu de Voyant, »a noté Sapientia.

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai compris, »accepta Hermione.

« Le pendentif avait été donné à Mère pour la protéger, »lui dit tranquillement Sapientia.

« Tu es... Tu es la fille de Gloswinda Gryffondor ? »Demanda faiblement Hermione.

« Oui, Mère était une Voyante, personne ne le savait, c'est un secret familial... Père a fait le pendentif lui-même pour protéger Mère pendant leurs fiançailles, il craignait qu'elle ne soit blessée avant qu'ils ne soient liés, »expliqua Sapientia. Hermione fixa son pendentif.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »Demanda Hermione avec curiosité. Spientia la regarda un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Le pendentif n'est activé que si son porteur est en danger de mort, et quand nous ne sommes pas des Voyant, les femmes de notre famille n'ont généralement pas de problème de danger de mort. Je te recommande de ne jamais l'enlever, »dit Sapientia avec fermeté.

« Maman m'a dit de ne jamais l'enlever, »se souvint Hermione. Sapientia hocha la tête. Elle regarda vers Charlus Potter.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser tranquille un moment, Charlus ? »Lui demanda doucement Sapientia. Il s'inclina légèrement et Hermione se retourna pour le regarder se retirer à la fin de la Grande Galerie. Sapientia se retourna vers Hermione. « Tu es celle qui est deux, oui ? »Lui demanda avec urgence Sapientia. La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit.

« Oui, »répondit-elle.

« Ma Mère prévoyait ta venue, »expliqua Sapienta. « Le pouvoir de la famille de Voyante a toujours été lié à la famille elle-même. »

« Nous voyons des choses qui affectent notre famille, »chuchota Hermione, comprenant immédiatement.

« Toi qui était et est Hermione êtes très importantes pour notre famille, »dit Sapientia avec un léger sourire.

« C'est très confus, »murmura Hermione.

« C'est vrai, »admit Sapientia. Puis elle se redressa, et fixa Hermione. « J'ai des informations dont tu auras besoin. Mère vous as laissé un journal. Si tu vas à la bibliothèque, il y a deux appliques murales de chaque côté des portes. Fais tourner celui de gauche d'un quart de tour à droite. Une porte s'ouvrira. Elle conduit à une petite pièce contenant les notes de Mère ainsi que son journal. »

« C'est tout ? »Demanda Hermione avec les yeux grands ouverts. Sapientia se mordit la lèvre, comme Hermione, et regarda sa descendante pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

« Non, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, »dit Sapientia avec incertitude. Hermione lança ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi de toue façon, »ordonna Hermione. « Je comprendrais ce que cela voudrait dire. »

« Juste avant que Mère ne meure, elle a dit de dire aux deux Hermione que... elle a dit de faire confiance au chien, qu'il leur serait toujours fidèle... dans les deux vies elle a dit... elle a dit de faire confiance à ta magie, »fit Sapientia, mal à l'aise.

« Attends, comment pourrait-il être vrai envers moi dans les deux vies ? »Demanda Hermione avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Sapientia fronça aussi les sourcils.

« Tu connais le chien ? »Demanda Sapientia avec urgence. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, »dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« C'est ce que Mère a dit, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, c'est ton travail, »dit Sapientia avec ironie. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... faire confiance à ma magie ? Je le fais déjà, »murmura Hermione dans la confusion.

« Prends son journal et ses notes, ça te dira ce que tu dois savoir, »dit Sapientia avec fermeté. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Merci, »dit-elle à son ancêtre. Sapientia sourit.

 **HP / HG / HP**

 _Je ne suis pas certains de quand les deux Hermione viendront, les visions de cette époque sont si bizarres et confuses. Dans certaines d'entre elles, Hermione et le chien sont du même âge... et dans d'autres il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, et il ne la reconnaît pas. Je me demande si c'est une malédiction étrange qui est jetée sur les deux. Dans les visions où ils sont du même âge, elle est celle qui ne croit pas à ce que leur magie leur dit, et cela lui cause une douleur incroyable. J'aimerais pouvoir changer cela pour elle. Je lui vois plusieurs futurs possibles. Dans l'avenir où elle refuse de croire en sa magie, il finit par la répudier, et elle se retire complètement de sa vie, et de sa famille. Elle se déplace en France et élève ses deux enfants. Je pleure après ces visions parce qu'elle est toujours si triste et si seule. Il tente de remplir sa vie avec d'autres choses, mais rien ne peut combler le vide qu'elle laisse dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Dans les autres visions, il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, et il refuse de croire qu'une telle chose est possible – et surtout pas avec une personne qu'il considère comme une enfant. Il devient imprudent avec sa sécurité, et il meurt pour son filleul. Ces visions me font pleurer aussi, parce qu'il est heureux de mourir. Il sent qu'il le rachète, et le sauve de la profanation. Elle est laissée seule pour continuer, et cela aussi est triste._

 _Hermione... quand vous lirez ceci, s'il vous plaît, croyez-le... pour vos deux amours._

Hermione fronça les sourcils en fixant le journal. Elle croyait en sa magie. Qu'est-ce que Gloswinda essayait de lui dire ? Elle feuilleta le journal, fronçant les sourcils. Elle trouva des entrées de toutes sortes de choses – beaucoup d'autres avec la notation propre dans les coins d'autres Voyants de la famille, en notant quand la vision apparaissait. Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient en lisant toutes les possibilités. C'était si étrange de lire toutes les possibilités sur son avenir.

 _Hermione ne doit jamais enlever le pendentif. Chaque fois qu'elle le fait, elle le place sur le chien pour le sauver – et pourtant, elle nie toujours sa magie. Je l'ai vu enlever le pendentif d'innombrables fois, et chaque fois qu'elle meurt, c'est plus horrible que la fois précédente. Dans plusieurs, il y a un Seigneur de Ténèbres qui la piège directement. Ceux-là finissent toujours mal. Elle se tue, ou il la torture, puis la tue._

D'accord, alors, décida Hermione. Jamais elle n'enlèverait le pendentif. Pas même pour sauver Sirius. Cette pensée tordait quelque chose en elle, et elle essayait de ne pas penser aux situations où elle aurait besoin de sauver Sirius.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, j'ai besoin de faire confiance à ma magie ? Et Sirius était attiré par toi. Tu as dit que tu l'aimais. Ton patronus était... est Patmol._

 _Oui, je l'aimais. Je ne pense pas... Je ne pensais pas... Je veux dire, parfois, quand il était soûl, il disait des choses... des vacheries, et il râlait. Si Remus était là, il retenait Sirius et lui disait toujours : « Ce n'est pas sa faute, Patmol. Tu ne peux pas l'accuser pour ceci. » Je pensais qu'il voulait parler du fait que Sirius devait vivre au numéro 12. ou le fait qu'il avait souffert à Azkaban._

 _Quel âge avais-tu quand il est mort ?_

 _Quinze._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Je m'y suis habitué. Je ne l'ai jamais surmonté, mais je m'y suis habitué. N'est-ce pas étrange ?_

 _Non. Ce ne l'est pas du tout._

 _Alors il m'a aimé. Je me demande si d'une façon ou d'un autre... il savait, ou son âme savait ?_

 _C'est possible, je suppose._

Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir après avoir lu ce que Gloswinda Gryffondor avait dit sur son possible futur, et le passé de la vieille Hermione. Elle finit par lire le livre qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt – sur les liens naturels. L'information était fascinante, et Hermione se retrouva absorbée par le livre. Ce qu'elle appelait un lien spontané, cet auteur insistait pour l'appeler "' liens naturels " . l'auteur, Verity Selwyn, affirmait que les rituels de liaison du mariage étaient un remplacement artificiel pour la liaison naturelle. Elle les comparait à des sorts sans baguette, non verbaux, ou plus exactement, à une expression de magie accidentelle provoquée par des émotions incroyablement fortes, habituellement l'amour.

 _Mais c'est impossible !_

 _Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?_

 _Les liens naturels sont provoqués par l'amour._

 _Ok... pourquoi est-ce impossible ?_

 _Sirius ne m'aime pas ?_

 _Chérie, je ne sais pas s'il y a eu un moment où ce garçon ne t'a pas aimé._

 _Mais il ne peut pas !_

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Je-je... mais..._

 _Hermione. Sirius t'aime. Il va t'épouser._

 _Le mariage n'a rien à voir avec l'amour._

 _Sur quelle planète ?_

 _Celle-là. Dans mon monde, parmi les sangs purs, l'amour n'est même pas considéré. Narcissa et Lucius vont vivre pour s'aimer l'un l'autre. En ce moment, ils ont le respect, la camaraderie, et le soin. C'est ce que la plupart des filles de sang pu espèrent et prient pour que quelqu'un soin bon pour elle et la traite bien._

 _C'est triste, que tu tiennes le mariage Malefoy comme un mariage idéal. OH ! Oh toi ! Tu le fais dès maintenant !_

 _Je fais quoi ?_

 _Tu nies ce que la magie te dit. La magie dit qu'il t'aime, et que tu l'aimes. Si tu le nies... ça devient mauvais. Tu as lu les mêmes visions que moi. Veux-tu vraiment vivre complètement séparé de tout le monde ? Je veux dire, j'aime la France, et je ne critique pas Beauxbâtons pour tes enfants, mais cela sonne comme si tu étais misérable._

 _Il m'aime ._

 _Oh, par l'amour de Merlin. J'abandonne. Va vivre en France et sois absolument seule et misérable. Rappelles-toi, tu m'as ici et je serai heureuse de te rappeler comment tu as tout bousillé chaque jour pendant aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Bon sang, je peux comprendre comment le faire après que nous soyons mortes, aussi._

Hermione se précipita à l'étage et aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. À cette heure, personne n'était réveillé, et elle trouva rapidement sa place dans la chambre de Sirius. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa un sort de protection et de silence avec chaque charme qu'elle pouvait penser. Sirius était étendu dans le lit, mais sa main était posée sur son "' côté '" du lit, et il était tourné vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait normalement dans le lit. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit. Il savait qu'elle était là, même dans son sommeil, il murmura quelque chose et se rapprocha, la tirant contre lui.

« Sirius ? »Murmura-t-elle, caressant la peau de sa poitrine nue. Il grogna dans son sommeil, et ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle. Une main caressait, comme il le faisait habituellement, et quand elle atteignit ses fesses, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Hermione ? »Dit-il faiblement. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui ? »

« Hmm, tu es nue, »murmura-t-il avec précaution. Elle acquiesça.

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi es-tu nue ? »Demanda-t-il dans un murmure féroce. Hermione posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur combien elle aimait Sirius, combien il signifiait pour elle, et combien elle le voulait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Hermione, arrête-toi immédiatement ! »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Ça me donne envie de te prendre ici, maintenant »gémit-il en se pressant contre elle pour qu'elle sente ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »Demanda patiemment Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »Ordonna-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, »dit-il simplement. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait comment le nommer. C'était quelque chose d'étrange qui avait toujours été là. Elle tira sa tête contre la sienne et et pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. La panique commençait à se mettre en place. Hermione était chaude, disposée et très, très nue. Sirius n'était pas sûr si c'était réel ou non. Il se recula et fronça les sourcils. « Hermione ? »

« Je t'aime, »dit-elle fermement. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et il lui rendit le baiser avec avidité. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie s'enrouler autour de lui dans de petites vrilles, et elle pouvait sentir la magie de Sirius faire la même chose. Ces petites vrilles étaient comme de délicates petites caresses de magie. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie la toucher _partout_. Elle lui rendit la faveur, et il fit un bruit étranglé.

« Attends, »dit-il en haletant. Elle se recula et le regarda un moment. Il la regarda attentivement. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, »dit-elle doucement. « Je veux dire, je le sais depuis un moment, mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce que c'était. »

« Je vois, »dit-il lentement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu es fâché, »dit-elle confuse. Ses bras se resserrèrent brièvement.

« Non, »dit-il avec fermeté. « Je ne suis pas fâché, je... depuis combien de temps m'aimes-tu ? »

« Depuis très, très longtemps, »dit-elle doucement. « Je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

« Mais tu viens de le réaliser, »dit-il lentement.

« Oui, »dit-elle doucement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je pense que ce soir pourrait ne pas être le meilleur moment alors, »dit lentement Sirius, et soigneusement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait croire ce qu'il disait.

« Tu me laisses tomber ? »Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Les bras se resserrèrent de nouveau.

« Non, »murmura-t-il, « j'ai juste... J'ai besoin de temps pour traiter ça. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je dis. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire non plus, »marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'embrassa légèrement.

« Si je ne me souciais pas de toi, je te prendrais jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher, je te prendrais sur toutes les surfaces planes disponibles et contre le mur. En toutes circonstances. »Les yeux d'Hermione étaient énormes. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je veux que tu te réjouisses. Je veux que tu te sentes spécial. »

« Mais nous devons retourner à l'école demain, »murmura-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

« Nous allons trouver quelque chose, »murmura-t-il. « Maintenant, viens ici, chaton. »

Même s'il ne voulait pas la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher ce soir, il semblait parfaitement heureux de la renifler sans cesse, et de laisser ses mains errer là où elles n'avaient jamais été avant. Hermione sentit des petites spirales de plaisir filer à travers eux quand ses mains caressèrent son corps. Il haleta quand il tordit un de ses mamelons.

« Comment ? »Murmura-t-il. Hermione sourit dans l'obscurité.

« Le lien spontané, »murmura-t-elle. Elle éprouva de la surprise et du plaisir.

« Cela ne se produit pas normalement, »dit-il après un moment.

« Non, »acquiesça-t-elle. « En ce moment, toi et moi sommes très, très proches, et notre magie est en prise. C'est pour cela. »

« Oh, »dit-il avec surprise, et il y avait un peu d'effroi à ses pensées. Il caressa son corps avec respect, et elle lui rendit la faveur en passant ses doigts sur son dos, sur ses côtes. Ils frissonnèrent à la variété des sensations qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux. C'était un peu intimidant. Ses caresses devenaient plus douces, plus silencieuses, plus détendues, et elle se rendait compte de la proximité, de l'intimité de leur étreinte actuelle. Elle pouvait le sentir recommencer à somnoler, et elle pouvait sentir ses propres yeux commencer à se fermer. Ses bras glissèrent de nouveau autour d'elle et il la serra contre lui. Sa tête était cachée sous son menton et il lui baissa le front. « Bonne nuit, chaton, jusqu'à plus tard. »

« Bonne nuit, »murmura-t-elle, puis elle bâilla.


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Le dernier ne vous a pas beaucoup plus ? Après je ne sais pas trop étant donné que je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Vecteurs de probabilité

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius se réveilla instantanément, Hermione se serra contre lui, sa main enveloppé autour d'un sein plein. Elle était bien, toujours profondément endormie et cela le faisait se détendre légèrement. Ce n'était pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il se retourna légèrement et tourna la tête. À quelques centimètres de son visage se trouvait celui de James Potter qui était si furieux que Sirius n'était pas sûr de trouver un nom réel pour la couleur actuelle de son visage.

« Cornedrue ? »

« Dis-moi, »dit James entre ses dents, « que tu n'as pas touché ma sœur. »

« Je ne peux pas exactement dire cela parce que je la touche maintenant, »dit sèchement Sirius, alors qu'il tentait discrètement de déplacer sa main du sein d'Hermione. James tourna dans plusieurs nuances de couleurs que Sirius n'avait jamais vues auparavant, et ses narines flambaient.

« Réponse incorrecte, »grogna James. Il sait Sirius et le tira hors du lit. Sirius esquiva réflexivement et évita le premier coup de James.

« Regarde James, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, »essaya d'expliquer Sirius. James était cependant au-delà de toutes pensées rationnelles. Son seul but était de tuer Sirius, de préférence plusieurs fois.

« Tu n'es pas au lit avec ma sœur nue ? »Se moqua James. « Parce que c'est curieux, sa chemise de nuit est couchée par terre, et je crois que ce sont ses sous-vêtements. Au moins j'espère qu'ils sont à elle, parce que s'ils ne le sont pas, je vais te tuer. »

« Eh bien, oui, elle est évidemment dans mon lit, et bien sûr, ce sont ses vêtements, »s'écria Sirius avec irritation. « Qui diable d'autres serait ici ? »

« Réponse erronée, »grogna encore James, et cette fois, son poing atteint sa cible Sirius recula automatiquement et son poing rencontra la mâchoire de James.

« Arrêtez ! »Hermione s'était réveillé et était assise au milieu du lit de Sirius, le drap enroulé autour d'elle. James la dévisagea.

« Je ne crois pas, »grogna-t-il.

« Jamie, rien ne s'est passé, »dit-elle fermement. Il la regarda, et elle rougit. « Je lui ai demandé, mais il a dit non. »

« Me crois-tu si stupide ? »Demanda James. Il fit un signe de main vers Sirius. « C'est Sirius – foutu – Black dont nous parlons ! Veux-tu vraiment que je croie que tu t'es offert à lui mais qu'il a refusé ? »

« J'ai un peu de maîtrise de moi-même, »dit Sirius, raide, sa colonne vertébrale droite et ses yeux gris assombrit par la colère.

« Bien, regarde, je vis avec toi depuis 7 ans, Sirius. Tu as eu un défilé de femme à travers les placards à balais de Poudlard, »fit James. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà dit non à quelqu'un. »

« C'était avant, »murmura Sirius avec raideur.

« Alors, tu es devenu un gentilhomme pendant la nuit ? »Demanda James, sarcastique. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. Elle transfigura la couverture en vêtements et rampa hors du lit de Sirius pour se placer en face à face avec son frère.

« Sirius a toujours été un gentleman, »siffla-t-elle. « Il est poli, cordial et courtois avec toutes les femmes qui entrent dans sa sphère d'influence. Il est l'un des hommes les plus honorables et chevaleresques que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. »

« Hermione, »commença James, mais sa sœur n'avait pas encore terminé. Elle agita la main avec irritation et le fit taire. Il la regarda, agrippant sa gorge.

« Si tu veux évoquer sa vie sexuelle, il faut que nous comprenions bien ce qui s'est passé dans le passé. Cela ne nous intéresse pas ici et nous n'insisterons pas là-dessus. Si tu veux être violent James, je peux l'être aussi. J'imagine que chaque femme avec qui il a fini – plusieurs fois probablement – le considère comme un gentleman, aussi. Nous n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle hier soir. Je ne me soucie pas si tu me crois ou non parce que c'est la vérité. Tu ne le toucheras pas parce qu' _il est à moi_. Dès que nous serons diplômés, Alphard va officiellement faire une offre pour moi. Et nous allons avoir notre cérémonie de fiançailles cet été. Je vais être Mme Sirius Black, et je prévois de donner des héritiers pour sa Maison. Je suis sûr que toi-même, James Potter, tu peux déterminer comment cela sera accompli, »grogna Hermione sur son visage, ses yeux noisette clignotant de colère. Elle tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la chambre de Sirius, et d'une autre vague de la main fit claquer la porte derrière elle. Sirius s'habilla silencieusement avec raideur, sans regarder James. Il agita sa baguette vers James, et murmura quelque chose sous son souffle.

« Maman voulait que te rappelle de faire ta valise, »dit James avec raideur. « Nous retournons à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et nous partons bientôt. »

Sirius hocha la tête avec une formalité courtoise et se mit à commencer à emballer ses affaires. Il ne regardait pas ou parlait pas à James. James soupira lourdement et se tourna vers son ami et son frère de sang.

« Patmol, »dit doucement James. « Je suis désolé. »

Sirius l'ignora.

« Sirius, »reprit James. Sirius se retourna pour le regarder, ses yeux froidement furieux.

« Ai-je jamais fait quelque chose pour te faire croire que je suis un homme sans honneur ? »Demanda brusquement Sirius, et James déglutit misérablement. Parmi tout le désir de Sirius de s'éloigner de son éducation, certaines choses continuaient à se coller à lui avec la ténacité d'un charme de glu perpétuelle. Heureusement, les idéaux que tous les sangs purs avaient en commun été des choses que l'humanité dans l'ensemble trouvait admirable : l'honneur, le devoir et la loyauté.

« Non, bien sûr que non, »admit James. La mâchoire de Sirius se serra et ses narines éclatèrent.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais, tu as même insinué que j'avais eu plus que Hermione dans mon lit hier soir... Tu te souviens des marques que ta sœur m'a posés, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je n'avais pas les runes, je ne lui manquerais jamais de respect comme ça. Personne ne peut me toucher comme ça, sauf elle. Quel genre d'homme penses-tu que je suis, James ? »La voix de Sirius était glaciale, et il tenait son corps avec raideur. La mâchoire de James se resserra. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es, Sirius, et je suis désolé, tu es honorable, tu es tout ce qu'elle a dit que tu es, »dit calmement James. « Hermione est... My Own, même si nous sommes du même âge, c'est à moi de la protéger. Elle a toujours été mienne, mais maintenant, tout à coup, elle ne l'es plus. Elle est à toi. »

« Conedrue, »dit Sirius avec un soupira fatigué. « Je ne l'enlève pas ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est ta sœur, elle sera toujours ta sœur, même quand son nom de famille sera Black. »

« Je suppose que oui, »marmonna James en se frottant le visage. « C'est vraiment difficile. »

« Tu as fait le plus mauvais tu sais, »a souligné Sirius. « Elle va laisser des traces de morsure sur moi juste pour que tu puisses dire quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse te jeter un sort. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, »dit sombrement James, regardant à nouveau Sirius. Puis il renifla d'un air amusé.

« De quoi ? »Demanda curieusement Sirius. James sourit et lui fit un doigt.

« Je t'ai dit que son mari était là, et c'est toi. Je suis désolé pour toi, Patmol, vraiment, »dit James avec satisfaction. Sirius sourit avec suffisance.

« Je ne sais pas, »dit-il avec empressement.

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Explique-moi, encore une fois, pourquoi mon frère a un œil au bord noir, »dit sourdement Regulus avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas en parler »dit évasivement Hermione. Regulus renifla.

« Tu es une menteuse terrible, Hermione, et mon frère n'a jamais heurté de porte de sa vie. Il est trop conscient de son entourage pour que quelque chose comme ça ne se produise, »dit fermement Regulus. Hermione rougit, et il continua. « Et puis, il y a ton frère, qui a une meurtrissure assez livide sur sa mâchoire. Est-ce qu'il est entré dans une porte aussi ? »

« Regulus, »la voix d'Hermione prit une note d'avertissement qu'il connaissait assez bien. Il lui fit un grand sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière si semblable à Sirius quand il réfléchissait.

« Ils se sont battus pour toi, »dit Regulus, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. « Intéressant. Qu'en est-il, on se demande ? Est-ce que mon frère a été désagréable avec toi ? Est-ce t'a fait du mal ? »

« Regulus, nous avons des questions beaucoup plus urgentes à discuter, »déclara Severus avec irritation. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. « Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« NON ! »Cria-t-elle. « Par l'amour de Merlin, parlons des familles non affiliées et des indignes ! »

« Le tempérament, l'humeur, »murmura Regulus. Il se tourna légèrement vers Rogue.

« Mmm... Phillip Greegrass semble ouvert à quelque chose de semblable à notre opération actuelle. Il aime l'idée de travailler dans les coulisses, anonymement, »dit pensivement Severus.

« La famille Zabini est ambivalente, »dit fermement Regulus. « Ils sont vraiment attachés à la neutralité. Je pense que nous devrions les éliminer de la liste. »

« Tu n'as rien fait qui puisse te nuire, Regulus ? »Demanda Hermione, le fixant du regard. Severus lui toucha légèrement le bras, juste avec ses doigts.

« Il était très prudent, »dit Severus, tournant ses yeux noirs pour regarder Regulus. « Il était dans la salle commune à écouter pendant des jours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a entendu plusieurs conversations différentes qu'il s'est approché de l'une ou de l'autre. »

« Excellent, »dit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Quelque chose me trouble cependant. Lucius a mentionné que Wilkes et Flint étaient malheureux. Voulait-il dire Gaius ? »

Regulus et Severus se mirent à gronder, et ils la regardèrent.

« Non, »dirent-ils tous deux avec fermeté.

« Lucius fantasme sur différentes façons de tuer Gaius Flint sur une base régulière, »dit sèchement Severus comme s'il avait été obligé d'écouter la plupart de celles-ci. « Il voulait dire son cousin Julian. »

« Le cousin de Lucius ou celui de Gaius ? »Demanda Hermione après un moment, un petit sillon entre ses sourcils.

« Les deux, en fait, »dit Regulus avec un haussement de sourcils. « N'as-tu pas été obligé de lire ce stupide livre de lignage sur les sangs purs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà... ah oui, la _Noblesse de la Nature : Une généalogie sorcière_ ? »

« Cela faisait partie de notre programme d'étude, bien sûr, »dit Hermione avec raideur, « mais j'en ai parcouru beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? »Demanda Regulus, surpris. « J'ai tout lu, et Sirius aussi. Je crois que son raisonnement était qu'il ne voulait pas baiser quelqu'un qui lui était trop étroitement lié, er, désolé. »

« Ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, est le passé, »dit Hermione, un peu sèchement. « Dès que tout le monde aura compris ça, tout ira bien. »

« Je me trouve dans la position odieuse d'aimer James Potter, »murmura Severus, ses traits tordus de mécontentement. Quelqu'un le fait arrêter.

« Au moment où tu es dans une minorité d'élites, »dit froidement Hermione. Les deux Serpentards se sourirent d'un air amusé.

« Maintenant, Lucius veut apporter Julian Flint... et Wilkes ? Qui est ce Wilkes ? »Regulus questionna Severus.

« Albemarle Wilkes, »dit aussitôt Severus. « Je suis d'accord avec son évaluation. »

« Pourquoi Severus, ne me submerges-tu pas d'information, »dit brusquement Hermione. Son regard se rétrécit brusquement sur le visage de son frère de sang. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, »dit fermement Severus, sa mâchoire se serrant. « Permet-moi de te dire seulement que Albemarle a toutes les raisons possible de haïr passionnément le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tout ce qu'il représente. » « Vraiment, Hermione, il est préférable que tu ne connaisses pas les détails de cela. Tu en vois déjà assez à travers tes visions pour deviner, je suis sûr, »dit doucement Regulus. Hermione se raidit et son visage pâlit.

 _Nous ne voulons probablement pas savoir, chérie. Tu dois dormir avec Sirius pour arrêter les cauchemars la moitié du temps._

 _Je n'ai pas dormi dans son lit depuis notre retour à Poudlard._

 _Ne me prend pas avec ce ton raide. Tu as aussi eu des cauchemars la plupart des nuits, ce que jurerait Lily, juste pour que tu saches._

 _Très bien, nous ne voulons probablement pas savoir._

« Je vais te faire confiance, Severus, »dit lentement Hermione, détournant les yeux des deux hommes.

« _Domina_ , »dit doucement Regulus. Hermione se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« Avant, vous m'appeliez ma Lionne, »dit-elle après un moment. « Je préférais, je pense. »

« Ce serait inapproprié, »dit Regulus avec un sourire ironique.

« Bien sûr que ça le ferait, »dit Hermione en réalisant soudainement, ses joues rougissantes. « Je m'excuse, je n'y pensais pas. »

 _Ok, souviens-toi que nous ne sommes pas tous des sang purs et explique moi cela._

Domina _est latin. Cela veut dire dame, et cela implique une position d'autorité._

 _Oui merci. Je suis peut-être née-moldue, mais je ne suis pas stupide._

 _C'est un titre de respect. '' Ma lionne '' qu'ils utilisaient avant implique l'intimité et la familiarité. Dans la culture de sang pur, je suis éventuellement marié et tout homme utilisant ce types de mots tendre envers moi est considéré comme quelqu'un qui se met en avant. Bien, sauf pour Sirius, bien sûr._

 _Pas même Regulus, qui va être ton beau frère ?_

 _Non, pas vraiment. Les sorciers ont tendance à être extrêmement possessifs. Je ne sais pas si c'est la magie, ou autre chose. Cela semble faire partie de notre constitution génétique._

 _Juste un des nombreux côtés à faire partie de la noblesse de la nature._

 _Tu fais partie de la noblesse de la nature, imbécile._

 _Mais je suis née-moldue._

 _Tu es une sorcière. Comme Lucius aime le dire, il faut du sang magique pour créer un enfant magique. Tu as seulement une lignée plus embrouillé que la plupart des gens._

 _Et s'il a tort ?_

 _Gardons ça pour nous. Merci Merlin, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça devant lui. Il aurait très probablement eu une crise d'apoplexie._

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? »Demanda doucement Remus alors qu'il était assis en face d'elle dans la bibliothèque. Elle lui donna un de ces sourires authentiques, et il lui sourit automatiquement.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu dernièrement, Remus, »dit poliment Hermione, mais il y avait une question silencieusement dans ses yeux. Remus baissa la tête.

« J'étais occupé, »murmura-t-il doucement. Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent légèrement et elle inclina la tête sur le côté.

« As-tu discuté de tes projets après l'obtention du diplôme avec le directeur ? »Demanda Hermione avec la même voix polie. Ses yeux volèrent vers les siens, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle sourit intérieurement, mais elle garda un visage impassible.

 _Gryffondor, vous êtes si facile, ce n'est pas drôle._

 _Euh, salut ? Tu ES une Gryffondor._

 _C'est vrai, mais j'essaie de ne pas être si évidente à ce sujet._

 _Comment diable as-tu été trié dans ma maison ?_

 _Je suis courageuse dans le cœur. Pour ce que j'ai fais, il faut l'être._

« Oui, oui, »dit Remus avec soin, la regardant. Elle hocha la tête comme si c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle, et se retourna vers son livre. Elle fit une pause et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Essaye de te garder en un seul morceau, »dit-elle doucement. « Ta femme sera peinée si tu lui es livré endommagé. »

« Tu en as déjà parlé, »dit Remus avec un regard un peu perplexe. « Qui est-elle ? »

« Mmm... essaye d'être patient, Remus, elle est un peu plus jeune que toi, tu devras attendre un peu avant qu'elle vienne à toi, »lui dit Hermione, lui tapotant doucement la main. Il la regarda en état de choc. Il pouvait dire que tout ce qu'elle lui disait était la vérité.

« Attends, tu sais exactement ce qu'il veut que je fasse, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda Remus. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire qui était '' il '' parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qui c'était. Hermione tourna rapidement des yeux et Remus frémit légèrement, mais il la regarda toujours.

« Oui, »dit-elle d'un ton calme. « Je sais ce qu'il a demandé à un garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'a pas encore terminé ses études. »

« J'en suis capable, »dit-il doucement. Hermione hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je sais que tu l'es, »dit-elle calmement. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses mains.

« Il me sera difficile de trouver du travail, »dit-il enfin. « Le ministère a des règles en place pour garder ma race. »

« Je sais, »grogna-t-elle pratiquement. Il la regarda rapidement. Elle était en colère pour lui, et cela le réchauffa intérieurement comme lorsque James et Sirius le défendaient.

« Est-ce que je réussirai ? »Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Le visage d'Hermione se resserra.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, »dit-elle avec incertitude. « Si cela change, je te le ferai savoir. »

« Merci, »dit-il doucement. Elle haussa doucement les épaules.

« Juste essaye d'être en sécurité, »murmura-t-elle de façon inaudible. Il acquiesça. Elle fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, puis se retourna et le regarda. Son visage était fermé, et Remus pouvait sentir la peur la traverser. « S'il te recrute maintenant... a-t-il effectué de la légilimencie sur toi ? »

« Er, non... pas encore ? Avec les loups-garous, cela peut être assez délicat, le loup est un animal baser et il est plus lié aux émotions, mais il fournit un bouclier nature contre la légilimencie, »expliqua calmement Hermione. On était assez près d'eux pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

« Il est très habile, »murmura Hermione à elle-même, les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Veux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, »dit honnêtement Remus. Elle acquiesça.

« Nous aurons besoin des autres Maraudeurs, »dit-elle doucement.

« D'accord, »accepta Remus. « Allons les trouver. »

 _Les autres Maraudeurs ?_ Il se moqua d'eux à travers les étagères de la bibliothèque. _Elle_ ne l'avait pas inclus, il le savait. _Elle_ ne l'avait jamais aimé, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il était assez certain que, d'une certaine façon, elle avait déterminé qu'il était un Mangemort et avait averti ses amis. Il avait été assez facile de reprocher son refus. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé non plus. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée non plus. Il y avait quelque chose sur elle qui le rendait anxieux et nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer ce qu'était ce quelque chose qui le mettait en colère. Ses yeux larmoyant se rétrécissant sur ses boucles noires alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Il allait la surveiller de très près. Peu apporte ce qu'il fallait, il découvrirait ce qui était si étrange à son sujet.

 **HP / HG / HP  
** Il aurait dû être douloureusement évident pour Hermione qu'une fois qu'elle a marqué Remus avec ses marques de patte de lion que James et Sirius insisteraient pour prêter les mêmes serments que Lily afin administré à Remus, ainsi que de recevoir les empreintes de pattes sur leur propre torse. Ses runes se déplacèrent légèrement hors d'elle afin de prendre placer de chaque côté du collier de Sirius. James et Sirius avaient observé Lily administrer le serment à Remus avec une pratique facile, et avaient regardé Hermione mettre calmement ses marques sur lui. Tous deux arrivèrent à la même conclusion surprenante. Sirius se tourna vers sa petite amie avec une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

« Vous avez déjà fait cela, »a-t-il accusé. Hermione sourit comme un Serpentard né et élevé.

« Bien sûr que oui, Sirius, »dit-elle. Il fronça sombrement les sourcils.

« Qui ? »Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Severus, bien sûr, »dit fermement Hermione. Le visage de James se relâcha.

« C'est pour cela que tu nous as fait jurer de ne pas nous venger, »chuchota James en la regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, comme si elle était étrangère.

« Il était sous les ordres, »dit Lily. « Il a juste... il s'est emporté. »

« Sous les ordres ? »Fait fortement écho Sirius. « De qui ? »

« Hermione, bien sûr, »dit doucement Lily. James se tourna vers sa sorte de petite amie.

« Toi aussi ? »Demanda-t-il avec précaution. En réponse, Lily détacha sa robe et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, juste assez pour qu'on puisse voir les pattes imprimées à côté de sa clavicule. Il se retourna vers sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ? »

« Je me bats, Jamie, je t'avais dit que je le ferais, »dit-elle doucement, ses yeux le priant de la comprendre. « Joins-toi à l'Ordre du Phénix, poursuis les missions de Dumbledore, mais à cause des serments que tu m'as jurés, j n'aurait pas à m'inquiéter que quelqu'un révèle involontairement mes secrets. »

« Et Severus ? »Demanda Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils sombres.

« Il saura si Voldemort me découvre, et il pourra m'invertir, »expliqua Hermione. La compréhension se leva dans tous les visages des Maraudeurs. Sirius fronça les sourcils et tira Hermione sur le côté.

« Il est amoureux de toi ? »Demanda Sirius avec tension, la mâchoire serrée. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, Sirius, il m'aime et c'est mon frère de sang. Il sait combien il est important d'avoir des yeux à l'intérieur de tous les clans, »expliqua Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Puis il se tourna vers elle comme si réalisait quelque chose.

« Regulus est souvent avec Severus, »dit-il, incertain, en regardant son visage. Elle acquiesça.

« Il le fait, »accepta-t-elle avec précaution.

« Il ne traîne plus avec toi, »se hasarda-t-il, comme s'il venait de le réaliser. Elle grignota sa lèvre inférieure.

« Cela ne serait plus prudent de sa part, »dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son bras. Les yeux de Sirius se fermèrent et tout son corps devint rigide.

« Quand ? »Murmura-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

« L'été dernier, »dit-elle si doucement que seul lui l'entendit, malgré la tête relevée de Remus sa position d'écoute intense.

« Stupide bêtise, »grogna-t-il à voix basse. La main d'Hermione se serra sur son bras.

« Sirius, »dit-elle avec incertitude. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle il passe la plupart de son temps avec Severus. »

« Est-ce qu'il, il, toi... mais pourquoi ? »Sirius se noyait dans les émotions en ce moment. Il sentait la peur, la colère et la tristesse et sous tout cela se trouvait un sentiment de tristesse et de perte pour son frère cadet. Il aurait dû le protéger. Il aurait dû être là pour lui, mais au lieu de cela, il était parti. Il pensait comprendre ce que disait Hermione, mais ce qu'elle disait était encore difficile à croire.

« J'ai eu une vision, »chuchota Hermione, ses yeux se déplaçant légèrement de sorte que c'était comme si vous regardiez dans l'éternité. « Celui qui ne doit pas être nommé avait demandé une faveur pour emprunter un elfe de maison. Désireux de montrer le soutien de sa famille, Regulus a proposé Kreattur mais lui a donné des ordres stricts pour qu'il retourne bien à la maison. Quand Kreattur revint, Regulus interrogea l'elfe de maison et apprit des choses très troublantes à propos de son nouveau maître. Déterminée à arrêter Tu-sais-qui, Regulus fit retourner Kreattur là où il avait été. Ni Kreattur ni Regulus n'étaient au courant de tous les... pièges. »

« Il est mort, »chuchota Sirius, les yeux agonissant. Hermione secoua farouchement la tête.

« Tu dois comprendre, Sirius, ce n'est pas de la divination, je ne dis pas ce qui va arriver, c'est plus comme... de l'arithmancie. Toute chose est possible. Toutefois, certains événements sont plus probables que d'autres. Mais ils ne sont pas certains. Je peux avoir de nombreuses visions de futurs possibles autour d'un seul événement. Plus l'événement aura d'impact, plus j'aurai de chance d'atteindre un certain niveau de probabilité. Comprends-tu ? »Hermione essaya d'expliquer ce qu'elle comprenait elle-même, te ce que Golswinda lu avait expliqué dans son journal. Lily et Remus hochaient la tête, et elle cacha son sourire. Tous deux excellaient dans l'arithmancie et comprenaient très bien les vecteurs de probabilité. Sirius et James secouèrent tous deux la tête.

« Non, chaton, je ne comprends pas du tout, »dit Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil. « Alors... tu essayes de changer ce que tu as vu, tu essayes de sauver Regulus ? »

« Oui, »dit fermement Hermione. Le regard que lui lançait Sirius était rempli d'émotion, et Hermione avala nerveusement. La détestera-t-il ?

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »Demanda-t-il lentement, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Nous n'avons plus que quelques mois, et nous serons diplômés. Pendant que nous sommes ici, à Poudlard, nous sommes tous en grand risque parce qu'il y a tellement de personnes qui nous regardent. Et Remus, lui aussi, pourrait traiter Severus avec une véritable aversion. Je ne veux pas te critiquer, mon amour, mais une première année à Serpentard pourrait liront la plupart de tes émotions, et ils n'ont même pas les talents de Remus, »expliqua soigneusement Hermione. Remus renifla en dérision à sa description de son "' talent " . « Tu as ignoré Regulus pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie scolaire, si vous devenez presque immédiatement des meilleurs amis et que vous commencer à sortir ensemble, les gens le remarqueraient et informeraient votre mère et Tu-sais-qui immédiatement. Et leur vie serait menacée, je ne pouvais pas risque cela, je suis désolé si cela te mets en colère contre moi, mais je ne peux pas m'excuser pour avoir essayé de vous protéger. »

« Je vois, »murmura Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Il resta là pendant plusieurs instants, puis se retourna légèrement vers James et Remus que le regardaient. Il se retourna vers Hermione, son visage impénétrable. Son cœur s'écroula. « J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin d'y penser. »

« Bien sûr, »murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Les Maraudeurs laissèrent Lily et Hermione seules dans la Salle sur Demande et Lily tint Hermione pendant qu'elle pleurait.

 **HP / HG / HP**

C'était un week-end à Pré-au-lard, et pour la première fois depuis des années, Hermione et Lily étaient seules. Les maraudeurs asseyaient d'analyser le trop-plein d'information qu'ils avaient reçue, mais c'était lent. Certes, ça n'avait duré que quelques jours, mais le cœur d'Hermione souffrait à chaque seconde. Remus semblait comprendre plus que James et Sirius, et plusieurs fois il avait adressé à Lily et Hermione des sourires doux. Elles lui avaient retourné des sourires incertaines. Il était toujours avec elles dans la bibliothèque, mais ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup. Plusieurs fois, Hermione sentait qu'elle était observée, mais elle mettait cela sur le compte des Maraudeurs. Eh bien, cela et les clubs de fan qui semblait capable de sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal entre Sirius et elle. Hermione essaya de faire disparaître le sentiment qu'on la surveillait alors qu'elle et Lily se rendait à Pré-au-lard, mais la sensation piquait sur sa peau. Elle fronça les sourcils et saisit la main de Lily.

« Tu vas bien, Hermione . »Demanda Lily avec inquiétude. Hermione soupira.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, »répondit-elle. « Je me sens bizarre. »

« Tu veux partir ? »Lui demanda Lily. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux voir si mon livre est chez Vortiger. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir, »dit Hermione avec enthousiasme. Le rire de Lily se fit entendre.

« Cette fois, essaie de ne pas lire en Métamorphose... Je pensais que McGonagall allait avoir une attaque ! Si tu n'avais été parfaitement capable d'exécuter le sort, elle t'aurait eu ! »L'avertit Lily, en secouant un doigt en direction de sa sœur de sang. Hermione grogna. Le jour où elle ne serait pas exactement quoi faire dans aucune des classes n'était pas encore venue. Elle était sur le point d'obtenir ses Aspic, sur le point d'être diplômé, et elle se sentait calme sur tout cela.

Le printemps a toujours été une belle saison à Pré-au-lard, décida Hermione, en regardant les fleurs s'ouvrant. Lily et Hermione se dirigeaient comme des abeilles vers les livres usés de Vortiger lorsqu'un jeune étudiant s'approcha de Lily avec une question. Lily s'arrêta automatiquement et jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui fit des mouvements de bras et se tourna vers Vortiger. Elle ouvrit la porte et inhala profondément. Cette odeur de livre mélangée avec du bois et de l'encens la calma immédiatement. Elle se dirigea joyeusement vers le comptoir et fit aisément des plaisanteries avec M. Vortiger. Son livre était arrivé et il lui retourna son large sourire en la taquinant de ne pas rester éveillé toute la nuit pour lire sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle fit un petit grognement et lui dit qu'elle ne lirait pas toute la nuit. Quand Hermione sortit de Vortiger, elle ne vit pas Lily, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Elle s'était probablement dirigé vers les Trois Balais pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement s'asseoir et parler au jeune étudiant. La vieille Hermione rappela quand le mentorat des jeunes étudiants était une importantees facette du devoir de préfet. Hermione Potter était heureuse de ne pas avoir à s'en inquiéter. Elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à s'inquiéter en ce moment, de toute façon. Elle était près de chez Honeyduke quand elle sentit la sensation étrange qui accompagnait une vision commencée à descendre en elle. _Non ! Pas au milieu de Pré-au-lard._ Hermione chercha frénétiquement un lieu, n'importe où pour être tranquille, et elle se glissa dans une ruelle voisine. Dans sa panique, elle ne remarqua pas le bruit de petits pas la suivant profondément dans l'allée. Elle glissa contre le mur de pierre sale, les yeux écarquillés et devenant noirs, son souffle irrégulier pendant que la vision arrivait.

 _Hermione reconnut les uniformes des Aurors et les uniformes, légèrement différent, des Aurors en formation. Elle commença légèrement à réaliser que les deux jeunes Aurors en formation étaient James et Sirius. Ils se dépêchaient après leurs surveillants, et les deux jeunes hommes semblaient nerveux. Ils transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse, et Hermione se précipita derrière eux, luttant pour se maintenir en courant vers les combats qui avaient éclatés dans les rues. Il était là, et il ne ressemblait en rien au Voldemort que l'ancienne Hermione connaissait. Il avait l'air beau, mais les yeux morts qui regardaient le carnage autour de lui avec un air doux, la rendit malade. Quand il vit James, ses yeux devinrent cupides. Hermione sentit une rage violente parcourir son corps à ce moment-là. Il n'aura pas James. Il ne voulait pas ! Voldemort bougea de sorte qu'il était seulement à quelques mètres de son James, et capable de conserver avec lui alors que les Aurors essayaient de contenir la situation. Sirius et James avaient été chargés de faire attention et de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop stupide._

 _« Potter, »dit-il de sa voix froide. « Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec le ministère ? Tu es un puissant sorcier, tu dois aller là où tes talents seront mis à profit. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire là où mon argent serait mis à profit ? »Répliqua James, un ricanement sur ses lèvres. « Je ne pense pas. »_

 _« Un homme de ton rang devrait être capable de comprendre ce que j'essaie d'offrir. »Soutint persuasivement Voldemort._

 _« Je vais épouser une sorcière née-moldu, »dit James sans détour. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement votre tasse de thé. »_

 _« Je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour le talent, »dit Voldemort avec un léger sourire._

 _« L'argent dans les voûtes de la famille Potter apaise probablement un peu la douleur, aussi, »James ricana, le dégoût évident sur son visage._

 _« Il serait sage de considérer l'offre, »dit doucement Voldemort. « Penses-y. »_

 _« J'y ai réfléchi, »grogna James. « Et je dis : Va te faire, espère de bâtard psychotique ! »_

 _« Pitié, »dit Voldemort avec une tristesse simulée, et il jeta un sort à James, qui le bloqua et répondit en lui lançant à son tour un sort. Voldemort jouait avec James Hermione pouvait dire que c'était une sorte de jeu dérangé pour lui. Sa baguette la démangeait dans ses mains, même si elle savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas ici._

Hermione sortit de sa vision comme d'habitude, frissonnant légèrement. Elle ne pensait pas avoir dit quelque chose à voix haute cette fois, ce qui était inhabituel pour elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais elle ne voyait rien. Ses mains s'approchèrent immédiatement de son visage, ou du moins elles essayèrent, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains, elles étaient magiquement liées. Elle gémit de panique et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un charme silencieux. La peur l'accabla. Où était-elle ? Qui l'avait prise alors qu'elle était vulnérable au milieu d'une vision ? Qui que ce soit savait exactement ce qu'elle était, et son enlèvement n'était pas de bon augure pour leurs intentions.

 **HP / HG / HP  
** « Est-ce que tu lui pardonnes ? »Demanda tranquillement Remus alors qu'il marchait dans Pré-au-lard avec Sirius.

« Tenter de sauver mon frère, ou essayer de m'assurer que Voldemort ne sait rien à son sujet et essaie de la tuer . »Demanda Sirius avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Puis il soupira lourdement. « Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je... J'essaie de faire face à tous les sentiments que j'ai à ce sujet : d'une part, je suis son sorcier – je devrai être celui qui la protège, pas la saleté de Rogue. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas son sorcier quand il est devenu Mangemort, alors je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre là-dessus, même si je le veux vraiment. Puis il y a mon frère, je sais ce qu'elle veut dire. J'ai grandi dans une maison obscure, je connais le genre de machinations qui se passent derrière les portes et je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne l'ai jamais été. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse faire semblant d'être déçu ou en colère contre Regulus. Non, je suis un acteur-né, une tâche dans la laine Serpentard. »

« Tu penses qu'elle croyait que tu échouerais, et qu'elle est en quelque sorte déçue de toi ? »Crut comprendre Remus du pourquoi Sirius avait été si calme et retiré.

« Elle savait que j'échouerais ! »Explosa Sirius, sa colère se répandant sur Remus.

« Ce n'est pas un échec d'aimer les autres. Pour être en mesure de publiquement porter tes émotions, »a fermement déclaré Remus.

« C'est quand il va la tuer, »raconta Sirius. Remus secoua la tête.

« Elle a pris les précautions qui lui semblait nécessaire, pense au serment que Lily a surveillé, nous lui avons juré fidélité, elle peut nous ordonner de faire quelque chose et le serment fera respecter la conformité. Tu seras en mesure de le faire, »a souligné Remus. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait en premier lieu, alors ? »Demanda Sirius. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Probablement sa capacité d'être Voyante. Elle doit avoir attendu que ce soit le bon moment, »pensa Remus. « C'est logique et ça sonne comme elle. »

« Oui, »murmura Sirius, roulant les yeux.

« Tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète que tu finisses par la haïr, »dit doucement Remus. « Je peux la voix te regarder, et elle est prudente. »

« Tu regardes ma sorcière ? »Demanda froidement Sirius, ses yeux se rétrécissant sur le visage de Remus. Remus renifla.

« Elle n'est pas mon type, »dit sèchement Remus. « Alors, elle est toujours à toi ? »

« Toujours, »murmura Sirius dans un souffle, irrité.

« Bien, »reconnut Remus. Sirius cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son ami.

« Elle me manque, »dit-il doucement.

« Cela fait seulement quatre jours, »a souligné Remus. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait plus longtemps, »dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Je sais, »grogna Remus avec émotion. Quand Sirius grogna contre lui, Remus le menaça en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. « Je veux dire que James et toi m'agacer. Faites la paix avec les filles. Pour l'amour de Merlin, si ça me donne du calme dans notre dortoir, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. »

« Peut-être devrais-je juste lui parler, »suggéra Sirius. Remus hocha la tête.

« Je pense que c'est une idée géniale. Faisons-le maintenant, »dit-il avec empressement, et il traîna Sirius vers les Trois Balais. Lily et James étaient assis à une petite table, tranquille, nichée dans le coin en arrière, se cognant pratiquement les fronts. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ils marchèrent vers la table et s'éclaircissent la gorge. Bruyamment. Finalement, Remus tendit la main et secoua le bras de James.

« Cornedrue ! »Cria pratiquement Sirius. Le couple s'écarta et rougit profondément. Sirius se tourna vers Lily. « Où est Hermione ? »

« Elle... Elle voulait vérifier et voir si sa commande de livre était chez Vortiger, »dit Lily dans la surprise. « Vous ne l'avez pas vue dans le village ? »

« Non, »dit Remus en secouant ses cheveux sablés.

James se leva immédiatement et les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la porte. Lily les suivit rapidement. À la librairie, elle interrogea Mephistopheles Vortiger qui disait que oui, le livre que Miss Potter était arrivé et que Miss Potter l'avait ramassé et payé. Ils ont écumé Pré-au-lard de long en large, avec Sirius se déplaçant derrière quelques buissons, se transformant en Patmol afin qu'il puisse rechercher son parfum. Il traça jusqu'à une ruelle vide où il trouva son livre, toujours dans son emballage de papier brun. Il se retransforma et prit le livre en serrant la main. Ils le regardèrent tous, et Sirius regarda James.

« Où est-elle ? »Chuchota-t-elle en serrant les doigts sur la seule preuve tangible qu'il avait.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Où pensez-vous que se trouve Hermione ?**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous en ce premier week-end de vacances scolaire ?**

 **Je sais que quelque fois, il y a des problèmes de traductio,, j'ai donc essayé de faire au mieux pour ce chapitre. :) Je cherche également une correctrice pour cette fanfiction. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : La Maîtresse captive. (Domina Capta)

 **A/N : Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec la réalité que les chats sont des carnivores et des prédateurs, alors vous devriez probablement sauter ce chapitre. Si vous reconnaissez que les chats adorent arracher la tête des moineaux et laissez les chauves-souris mortes sur votre porte comme un signe d'affection, lisez ceci.**

 **HP / HG / HP**

 _Celui qui nous a enlevés est tellement mort._

 _Je ne pense pas avoir ma baguette._

 _Tu en as à peine besoin. Tu es si intensément concentré que la moitié du temps tu n'utilises même pas ta baguette._

 _Ce serait utile si je pouvais voir, et je pense que ce serait mieux si nous pouvions savoir avec certitude qui est impliqué._

 _Cela dépasse l'entendement, nous sommes ici, kidnappés et attachés, et tu es toujours en train de comploter et d'intriguer._

 _Si je n'étais pas en train de comploter et d'intriguer, je serai probablement occupé à pleurnicher._

 _Non, tu ne le ferais pas. Nous ne sommes pas ce genre de fille._

 _Bien. Qui, selon toi, nous aurait enlevés ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait. Tu crois que c'est une des filles de Sirius ? Il était inquiet à ce sujet._

 _Je m'inquiète si oui ou non quelqu'un sait ce que je suis. Sommes-nous assez chanceuses pour avoir été capturé par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas reconnaître un voyant ?_

 _Je ne compte pas dessus, chérie. Quel est le pire scénario ?_

 _Que l'on m'ait directement emmené dans la tanière de Voldemort, il serait exactement ce que je suis, et aucune de mes milites ne se trouve à proximité. En fait, ils n'ont aucune idée que quelque chose de mal se sont produits._

 _Sensationnel. Ce serait certainement le "' pire des cas " ._

 _Tu as demandé._

 **HP / HG / HP**

Lily sortit sa baguette et donna, deux fois, un petit coup. Les Maraudeurs le regardaient fixement alors qu'elle aboyait des sorts, et deux pièces argentées sortirent de sa baguette, attendant patiemment leurs messages.

« _Domina capta. Media nocte pro nobis occurret_ , »claqua-t-elle et ses messagers patronus décolèrent, leurs sabots volants. James et Sirius se tournèrent automatiquement vers Remus, dont le visage était pâle.

« La dame a été prise, » »murmura-t-il. « Nous nous retrouvons dans la pièce ce soir à minuit. »

« J'avais besoin d'alerter les _milites_ que la _domina_ était en danger, »dit-elle finalement, sa voix épaisse de larmes coulées. « C'est leur but, cela leur donne du temps pour essayer de trouver des informations et de contacter des personnes aimables parmi les Mangemorts. »

Les Maraudeurs fouillaient de nouveau dans la ruelle, et c'est James qui trouva sa baguette. Ses doigts tremblaient quand il la prit et la fixa. N'importe où elle se trouvait, elle était sans défense. Ses yeux brûlaient et son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine. Elle était seule et sans baguette. _My Own_. Celui qui l'avait enlevé aurait mieux fait de faire ses prières, »jura-t-il sombrement. Quand il trouvera Hermione, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, ou il ne sera pas tenu responsable de ce qui se passerait il sentit la main de Lily sur son bras. La main de Remus était sur son épaule, ses yeux regardant James avec inquiétude.

« Nous la retrouverons, James, »dit calmement Remus. James acquiesça silencieusement, ses doigts se serrant autour de la baguette de sa sœur.

Sirius avait le dos tourné. Il regardait fixement le bout de la ruelle. Remus alla se placer à côté de son ami, mais ne le toucha pas. La peur/la culpabilité/la rage qui venait de Sirius le rendait presque étourdi. La respiration de Sirius était erratique, il semblait presque hyperventiler. James se rapprocha, sans peur d'être repoussé. Il tira Sirius dans ses bras et le serra fermement, ne se souciant pas que quelqu'un puisse les voir dans cette ruelle. Les deux hommes se tenaient accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs longues minutes, et Lily et Remus attendaient patiemment, leur laissant leur place.

« Elle pense que je la déteste, »murmura finalement Sirius dans l'épaule de James.

« Non, elle ne pense pas que tu sois en colère contre elle, »dit James avec fermeté. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Elle est inquiète à ce sujet, en fait, »dit doucement Lily. Les deux garçons le regardèrent avec surprise. « Elle sait qu'aucun de vous n'est heureux et elle s'inquiète que cela est irrémédiablement endommagé vos relations avec elle. »

« C'est pour cela qu'elle a attendu aussi longtemps ? »Demanda James avec un froncement de sourcils. Lily secoua la tête.

« Non, Hermione a été méticuleuse avec chaque partie de ce projet, »dit lentement Lily, en choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Cela n'a jamais été pour sa sécurité. Elle a toujours compris qu'il y aurait des répercussions plus importantes qui pourraient s'étendre vers sa famille, et vers l'extérieur du monde sorcier. »

« Ce n'était pas seulement pour sauver Regulus, ou elle ? »Demanda Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Lily détourna les yeux et avala.

« Elle voit des choses, »murmura Lily. « De terribles possibilités. La plupart des nuits, elle se réveille en criant ou en pleurant. Elle met des sortilèges de silence sur son lit, de sorte qu'elle ne réveille pas le dortoir des filles. »

« Elle nous voit, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda doucement Remus. « Elle est obligée de nous regarder mourir, ou d'être tué, ou peut-être de survivre, mais ne sachant jamais quelle possibilité sera le résultat final. »

« Oui, »le chuchotement de Lily se casse, mais resta audible dans le silence absolu de l'allée. Le visage de James était blanc de choc et Sirius semblait un peu secoué.

« C'est pourquoi elle est si prudente, elle doit calculer tous les vecteurs de probabilité, »murmura Remus en secouant la tête. « Elle est brillante. S'ils savaient... elle serait saluée comme un génie. »

« Elle ne pense pas à ça de cette façon, »chuchota Lily. « Chaque numéro représente les gens qu'elle aime présents dans sa vie. Chaque mouvement fait qu'elle pourrait faire tuer ses amis ou sa famille. Elle ne peut pas arrêter ce qu'elle fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait le pire scénario possible, et je ne veux jamais que ce monde existe. »

« C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle prononce les serments comme elle le fait, n'est-ce pas ? »Réalisa soudainement Remus. James et Sirius le regardèrent dans la confusion, et Remus saisit son bras dans l'empressement. « Je pensais que le nom était bizarre, mais je fais confiance à Hermione, ces paroles bordent le territoire dangereux... Si elle était une personne différente, elle pourrait nous enlever notre propre arbitre – ce serait très semblable à être sous un imperium. Nous ne pouvons pas voir ce qu'elle voit, si nous avions pris la mauvaise décision à un moment critique, cela aurait pu être catastrophique. Tout est fait pour que nous ayons confiance en elle. Ce qu'elle nous dit est vrai et précis au mieux de sa capacité à le révéler.

« Si tu le dis, »dit James d'un air douteux, fixant son ami. Remus hocha la tête.

« Je te le dis, »répondit-il. « Maintenant, voyons si nous pouvons trouver qui est absent. Allons chercher la carte. »

 **HP / HG / HP**

Peut-être était-ce la nuit, ou peut-être était-ce le jour, elle n'était pas sûre. Le sortilège d'incarcération engourdissait ses membres, et elle avait froid. Le silence était également de vigueur parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire aucun bruit avec sa gorge. Le bandeau des yeux était toujours au-dessus de ses yeux. Elle s'était endormie, mais son sommeil était agité et elle s'était réveillé après un petit bruit. N'importe où elle se trouvait, c'était calme. Elle pouvait entendre des animaux au loin : des oiseaux se criaient les uns sur les autres, les écureuils en colère discutaient de leur nourriture, et les chats luttaient pour la domination et le territoire.

 _{Prowr?}_

 _Saint Merlin, c'est Pattenrond !_

 _Oh ! Oh, bébé, tu es le meilleur ! Je ne te nourrirai plus que de foie frais pour le reste de ta vie de mi-fléreur !_

Ronronnant, Pattenrond se frotta contre sa sorcière. Il l'avait trouvée, comme lui seul savait le faire, et il était fier de lui. Peu de gens se rendaient compte que les fléreur étaient des êtres magiques sensibles, et n'étaient pas aussi disposés à leur accorder une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Il avait entendu le petit frère de sa sorcière parler avec ses amis de sa disparition. Il pouvait voir leur inquiétude et leur douleur, et il savait qu'il devait la trouver rapidement. Pattenrond pouvait être un mi-fléreur, mais cette autre moitié n'était pas chat. Maintenant, comment prouver au petit frère de sa sorcière qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Il se dirigea doucement vers sa tête et mâcha son bandeau. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir sa gratitude dans ses yeux. Il voyait qu'elle était liée par un sort qu'il ne pouvait défaire, et qu'elle avait été réduite au silence. Ses yeux pouvaient voir les faibles fils de pouvoir qui avaient été jetés sur elle.

 _{Prowr?}_

Il lui toucha la joue d'une patte, et la déplaça avec dégoût quand ses larmes l'humidifièrent. Sa sorcière était effrayée, fatiguée et malade. Il rôda autour d'elle, cherchant que chose qu'il pourrait prendre. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa main. Là, sur son poignet, se trouvait le bracelet que le grand, aux cheveux noirs, lui avait donné, la marquant comme sa compagne. Pattenrond savait que sa compagne le reconnaîtrait. Avec une griffe, il travailla soigneusement le loquet du bracelet et l'arracha avec sa bouche. Il trotta vers le visage de sa sorcière, et quand elle vit ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche, l'orgueil brillait dans ses yeux. Il savait que si elle avait été capable, elle l'aurait emprisonné dans ses bras et embrassé son visage. Il contrôla un léger frisson à cette pensée. Elle était encore jeune, et il était prêt à faire des concessions. Il se retourna et sortit de l'endroit où elle était gardée, son but précis en tête.

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Ow ! »James gémit et bondit hors du canapé se trouvant en face de l'âtre de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pattenrond avait sauté sur sa poitrine, toutes griffes dehors. La créature avait quelque chose dans sa bouche et il regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Patt' ? »Demanda Lily avec curiosité. Le mi-fléreur la regarda, puis se tourna résolument vers James. Sirius s'approcha de James et hoqueta de surprise.

« C'est son bracelet, »dit Sirius d'une voix rauque, et il tendit la main à Pattenrond qui laissa tomber le bracelet dans sa paume. Le premier cadeau de fiançailles qu'il lui avait donné, la première chose qui l'avait marquée comme sienne. Il le regarda fixement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, puis il regarda l'animal d'Hermione. « Comment l'as-tu donc eu ? »

« Tu l'as _trouvée_ ? »Demanda James à l'être magique, la crainte recouvrant sa voix. Pattenrond baissa la tête juste dans une affirmation d'un signe de tête. James tomba à genoux devant Pattenrond. « Peux-tu nous montrer où ? »

Le mi-fléreur donna un autre signe de tête, et commença à laver une patte. James et Sirius se regardèrent. Les deux se trouvaient dans un tourbillon émotionnel depuis hier. Voir Severus et Regulus, tout pâles et terrifiés pour la sécurité d'Hermione, ne rassurait en rien les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient pu confirmer qu'elle n'était _pas_ avec Voldemort... du moins, pas encore. Severus avait dit qu'aucun des Mangemorts essayait de se vanter ou de, carrément, se vanter d'avoir attrapé un Voyant. Regulus avait dit qu'il n'avait rien entendu de l'un des neutres qu'il essayait d'enrôler. Cette rencontre avait été à la fois étonnante et révélatrice pour James et Sirius. Hermione était la force puissante derrière tout un réseau d'espions qui essayait de faire tomber Voldemort de l'intérieur. Hermione – qui avait passé sa carrière entière à Pouldard à flâner – avait eu l'intelligence, la concentration et la détermination pour réaliser cet exploit incroyable et elle l'avait fait sous le nez de tout le monde. James avait encore du mal à traiter tout cela. James avait toujours du mal à le traiter. L'enfer, sa sœur était probablement personnellement responsable de la tension artérielle du professeur McGonagall. Chaque fois que l'œil du professeur passait au-dessus de la jeune sorcière, celle-ci regardait dans le vide, lisait un livre, ou transfigurait des choses sur lesquelles ils ne travailleraient avant des années, elle se tordait légèrement (McGonagall). James savait qu'elle avait noirci des parchemins pour leurs parents, les priants d'intervenir. Malheureusement pour McGonagall, son père et sa mère étaient tous les deux horriblement démodés quand il s'agissait de leur précieuse fille, et ils ne voyaient pas le besoin d'intervenir quand elle allait se marier et travailler à produire des héritiers pour la Maison de son mari. Hermione Potter n'allait certainement pas salir ses petites mains délicates avec le travail ou : gasp: le commerce. James dut admettre, à sa propre honte, qu'il avait aussi vu sa sœur de cette façon. L'idée qu'une sorcière intelligente, forte et capable devant faire _quelque chose_ avec tout ce talent ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Il savait que Sirius apercevait toutes ses émotions. Ils _savaient_ tous deux qu'Hermione pouvait se montrer effrayante. Il faudrait être sérieusement idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Mais cela... c'était plus grand que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé dans les rêves les plus fous. En ce moment, tout cela fondit sous sa peur pour la sécurité de sa sœur. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle pourrait aller élever des chèvres avec Aberforth Dumbledore si elle voulait, et il l'appuierait pleinement devant leurs parents.

« Bien, »dit fermement Sirius. « Allons-y. »

« Attends, je dois avertir Severus et Regulus, »siffla Lily à voix basse. Sirius et James se regardèrent à nouveau, et chacun acquiescèrent à contrecœur.

« Bien, mais dépêches-toi, »la pressa James. Lily se précipita vers son dortoir en poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa chambre était temporairement vide. Elle agita sa baguette et appela ses messagers.

« Nunc vadimus ad liberaret eam, »murmura-t-elle, l'excitation dans sa voix. Elle les libéra d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle se retourna et redescendit l'escalier vers les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »Demanda James avec précaution. Lily haussa les épaules.

« Que nous l'avions trouvé et que nous allions la sauver maintenant, »répondit-elle. Il acquiesça.

« Allons-y, »murmura Sirius, se balançant de pied en pied impatiemment, semblant bondir sur place.

Pattenrond semblait être d'accord avec Sirius. Il se leva et leva sa queue, et le groupe de septième année le suivit hors de la salle commune et à travers le château. Aucun d'entre eux ne se soucia de faire attention aux autres, un groupe de farceurs accompagnés de Lily Evans suivant l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione, qui avait le plus souvent été nommé par le personnel de Poudlard comme étant la '' grande bête rousse " . Ils traînèrent un peu plus loin et une fois hors de vue, Sirius se transforma en Patmol, et James se transforma en Cornedrue afin qu'ils puissent plus facilement poursuivre Pattenrond alors qu'il se rapprochait de son but. Remus et Lily les suivirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Remus lui attrapa la main et la tira à un moment donné. Il était devenu évidant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le village de Pré-au-lard. Lily hésita sur la route de Pré-au-lard, ses yeux verts écartés d'émotions contradictoires.

« Mais, c'est contre les règles de l'école, »chuchota-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

« C'est la putain de vie d'Hermione, Lily, »dit durement Remus, tirant sur sa main. Elle le suivit immédiatement, le surpassant presque quand ils se précipitèrent vers Patmol et Cornedrue. Elle espérait qu'Hermione allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Ses yeux s'étaient ajustés assez rapidement et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était quelque part avec des murs en pierres et un sol en pierre. Non,... pas des murs de pierre, mais de la pierre elle-même. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une grotte. Où était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler des grottes près de Poudlard.

 _Oh ! Je sais ! Au-dessus de Pré-au-lard. Sirius s'y était caché pendant la quatrième année d'Harry._

 _Pourquoi diable Sirius choisirait de se passer son temps ici ? Elle n'a aucun attrait. Je doute qu'ils offrent un service de couverture._

 _Er, bien, il était toujours en fuite parce qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban._

 _Mon futur mari n'ira pas à Azkaban !_

 _Non, il n'ira pas. C'est pourquoi nous faisons ce que nous faisons. Eh bien... pas ce que nous faisons en ce moment. Je parlais de l'Ordre de sa Lionne ou de que comment t'appelle Malefoy à présent._

 _Lucius risque de me maudire aujourd'hui, s'il sait ce qui s'est passé._

 _Oh, ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je suis sûr qu'il est tout aussi inquiet que Severus et Regulus. Ils vont probablement te tuer._

 _C'est toujours une joie de t'avoir près de moi._

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

« Comment diable as-tu réussi à retirer le bandeau ? »Demanda une voix très familière. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler, mais si les regards pouvaient tuer... Peter Pettigrow serait étalé contre une des parois de la grotte. Il sourit avec fierté. « Oh, oui, tu ne peux pas parler, le peux-tu Miss Potter ? »

Hermione lutta intérieurement, repoussant la magie qu'il avait utilisée pour la lier. Elle le regarda furieusement, essayant de penser à quelque chose, à quelque chose qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

« Tu sais, »continua Peter de cette voix satisfaite, orgueilleuse qui l'irritait tant. « J'ai vraiment apprécié mes leçons extra-scolaires, j'ai tellement appris. Veux-tu que je te montre ? »

Le regard de dégoût qu'elle posa sur lui aurait pu repeindre les murs de son sang si c'était possible. Il ricana, et sortit sa baguette.

« Ils me disent, »dit-il comme s'ils étaient dans une conversation cordiale, « que tu dois vraiment avoir de la volonté pour jeter un impardonnable. Tu dois vraiment vouloir blesser la personne, et Hermione, je veux vraiment te faire du mal. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle le fixa. Il pointa sa baguette directement sur elle, et ses traits s'affaissèrent. La haine transpirait des yeux mouillés de Peter Pettigrow. Son visage se crispa légèrement et ses doigts se serrèrent sur la baguette magique.

« _Doloris !_ »Hurla-t-il vers elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas crier, elle n'en était pas capable, mais l'agonie qui traversait son corps était tout à fait réel. La vieille Hermione était là avec elle, l'aidant à travers l'agonie incroyable, chuchotant que ça allait, qu'elle irait bien. Son dos s'inclina en se tordant d'une agonie silencieuse tandis que Peter Pettigrow se tenait au-dessus d'elle en riant de plaisir. La plupart de ses pensées cohérentes étaient centrées sur sa mort douloureuse et longue.

 _Je suis ici avec toi, amour. Tu n'es pas seule. Juste, attends. Ils viendront bientôt pour toi._

 _J'essaie._

 _Je sais, mon amour, je sais. Ça fait très mal. Reste juste avec moi._

 **HP / HG / HP**

Cornedrue tentait de suivre Pattenrond et Patmol lorsque Patmol s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue. Il hurla dans l'agonie avant de revenir à sa forme humaine. Sirius se tordait sur la route, hurlant de douleur. James revint immédiatement à sa forme humaine. Remus et Lily haletèrent quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux. Tous les trois regardaient fixement Sirius, sous le choc, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il y eut une brève pause, Sirius se roula sur lui-même et haleta pour respirer. Il leva la tête et regarda droit sur James.

« Ils utilisent la malédiction Endolorie, »haleta-t-il. James cligna des yeux. Son visage semblait s'écrouler sous la douleur.

« Tu peux sentir sa douleur ? »Demanda tristement James. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Ouais, »grogna-t-il. Remus et James l'aidèrent à se lever et ont continué à suivre Pattenrond. « Allez, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Pattenrond semblait pressé d'avancée, mais essayait de les attendre. Ils se sentirent confus lorsque Pattenrond les dirigea légèrement à l'écart de Pré-au-lard. Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux Maraudeurs, mais ils haletèrent de surprise.

« Les grottes, »murmura farouchement Remus, et les autres hochèrent la tête.

Lily les regarda, confuse et surpris, mais continua de suivre Pattenrond. Ils montaient de plus en plus hauts au-dessus de Pré-au-lard, et elle commençait à voir des grottes qui parsemaient les collines. Pattenrond avançait avec détermination et les quatre le suivirent. Sirius s'arrêta de temps en temps pour se frayer un chemin à travers la malédiction Endolorie. Après le premier assaut, qui l'avait pris par surprise, il prit les suivants en silence. Lily se rendit compte qu'il avait peur d'alerter celui qui avait kidnappé Hermione, et elle l'appréciait encore plus pour sa tentative de protéger sa sœur de cœur.

« Je vais tous les tuer, »souffla-t-il à un moment, la rage dépassant ses beaux traits pour que Lily puisse facilement voir le côté sombre qu'Hermione avait juré que Sirius essayait de garder enterré. Il avait l'identique visage que le Sorcier des ténèbres en ce moment, et elle frissonna.

« Tu devras faire la queue, »grogna James, ses propres traits serrés par la colère. Sirius renifla.

« Nous verrons ça, »murmura-t-il.

« Allez les gars, »dit fermement Remus, tirant sur le bras de Sirius. « Allons la trouver, et là, vous pourrez discuter de qui tuera qui. »

« C'est vrai, »acquiesça James, prenant l'autre bras de Sirius.

Pattenrond avait avancé devant eux, et s'était arrêté devant une grotte en particulier. Il s'assit fermement et les regarda. Ils se sont tous figés et regardés Pattenrond. C'était la grotte où Hermione était torturée. Les mains de James et Remus se sont resserrés autour des bras de Sirius pour l'empêcher de courir à l'intérieur et de la faire tuer. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à retenir Lily, et c'était une erreur de leur part. La petite rouquine avait couru en avant pour sauver sa meilleure amie, sa baguette serrée dans ses mains. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'entrée de la grotte et le léger bruit de pierres tombant l'avertissait que les garçons la suivaient. James la sait et la poussa derrière lui, face contre son dos.

« Tu sais, je pense que ce serait plus amusant si je pouvais t'entendre crier, »entendirent-ils dire une voix familière avec une trace de gêne. « Pourtant, peut-être y as-t-il d'autres façons pour moi de te faire du mal. Je me demande ce que le vieux Patmol ferait si tu lui revenais en n'étant plus vierge. »

« Je dirai, je vais tuer un sale rat. C'est ce que je dirais, »gronda Sirius à lui-même en entrant dans la grotte. Remus poussa un soupir d'irritation et rattrapa Sirius. James et Lily se regardèrent, et suivirent rapidement leurs amis.

Peter les regarda avec étonnement, n'ayant jamais soupçonné que quelqu'un découvre sa cachette. Il n'aurait pas parié sur un mi-fléreur intelligent et loyal qui se plaisait à aimer sa jeune sorcière, ou sur ses amis qui étaient disposés à écouter ledit mi-fléreur. Les sorciers qui écoutaient les familiers étaient excessivement rares, il était bien plus probable qu'un sorcier traite son familier de serviteur, et non pas d'animal terriblement brillant. Par conséquent, Peter était surpassé en nombre face à trois sorciers enragés et une sorcière furieuse. Si l'on était charitable, on pourrait prétendre que Peter avait subi des sentiments inadéquats autour d'Hermione Potter et qu'il déchargeait ces sentiments d'une façon inopportune. Si l'on n'était pas charitable, on pourrait dire que Peter était petit et jaloux des autres possédant plus de talent et d'habilité. Et, à sa grande surprise, il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait infliger des douleurs et des souffrances et avait réussi à s'épanouir sous la tutelle des Mangemorts. Ils, comme lui, préféraient acquérir de meilleures perspectives de vie que celles actuellement misent en évidence. Peter se transforma soudainement en rat pour éviter d'être capturé. Le rat courut vers la sortie et la liberté. Les maraudeurs réalisèrent immédiatement cela et se précipitèrent vers lui. Il se tourna sur ses petites pattes de rat, et s'éloigna d'eux, manœuvrant facilement dans les étroits chemins du petit espace qu'offrait la grotte.

« NON ! »Hurla James de rage, poursuivant le rat jusqu'à l'ouverture de la grotte où Pattenrond attendait patiemment. Il se précipita, et un bruissement et un claquement plus tard, chacun d'entre eux sortirent de leur rêverie. Pattenrond secoua le rat dans ses dents, et, d'une patte, éviscéra soigneusement leur ancien ami qui était en train de se faire manger par un mi-fléreur. Ils se tenaient tous là, momentanément choqué et horrifiés, mais ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus ici.

« Hermione ! »Sirius était à genoux à côté de son corps, sa baguette sortit alors qu'il jetait des contre-sort pour le silencio et l'incarcerous. Elle était là, inconsciente, et il sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine. Il la prit et la serra contre sa poitrine. James le regarda.

« Ste Mangouste ! »Dit rapidement James, et Sirius hocha la tête. Ils apparurent tous à Ste Mangouste et se précipitèrent après Sirius, qui courait déjà avec Hermione dans les bras.

 **HP / HG / HP**

 _Encore avec moi ?_

 _Où pourrais-je être ?_

 _Eh bien, tu aurais pu être torturé jusqu'à la folie comme les Londubat._

 _Je suppose que c'est vrai. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'était un compliment ?_

 _Non._

 _Je pensais que ça l'était ! Je pensais que tu me féliciterais pour avoir sauvé ton esprit !_

 _Je ne crois pas que je l'ai fait._

 _Tu n'as peut-être pas dit les mots, mais je sais que tu voulais le dire. Tu es le bienvenu, au fait. Ce n'est pas un problème du tout, considérant que si je te perdais, je serais toute seule ici, et ce ne serait absolument pas amusant._

 _Je te remercie._

 _Faut-il agir comme ça ?_

 _Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur pour le moment, je m'excuse._

 _Non, je m'imaginais bien que tu ne le serais pas. Tu as été encore plus torturé que moi au manoir Malefoy. Heureusement pour toi, les chances que tu ais besoin de traîner dans les grottes au-dessus de Pré-au-lard sont minces. Tu n'auras pas de naïves sorcières les traînant au manoir Malefoy juste parce que leur mère les a amenées._

 _Oui, eh bien, Bella est un monstre. Lucius n'avait rien à voir avec cela._

 _Non, il ne l'a pas fait._

 _ **Faut-il**_ _vraiment agir comme ça ?_

 _Je te méprise vraiment de me faire voir Malfoy comme étant un être humain, tu sais ? C'était beaucoup plus facile quand il était un monstre._

 _Il l'est toujours. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux ne sont PAS simplement fous comme Bella._

 _J'apprends beaucoup plus que je n'aurai jamais pensé possible._

 _Excellent._

 _Penses-tu qu'il soit sécuritaire pour toi de sortir maintenant ?_

 _Non... non, pas encore. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité ici, avec toi. S'il a vraiment fait ce qu'il a menacé de faire, je préfère ne pas le savoir._

 _Sirius voudra encore de toi, tu dois le savoir. Il l'aime._

 _Je le sais, mais le voudrais-je ? Et si à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je bissais la tête ? Et si je me brisais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de partager mon lit ? Un homme ne peut pas gérer plus qu'il n'en ai capable._

 _Il attendrait._

 _Pour combien de temps ?_

 _Amour, pour toujours. Il attendra toujours. Le mien le ferait, et je sais que le tien aussi._

 **HP / HG / HP**

Cela faisait deux semaines. Charlus Potter était assis près du chevet de sa fille, le visage dans ses mains. C'était un désordre phénoménal, mais ils étaient tous là, y compris sa bien-aimée Dorea. Elle était pâle, et des cernes marquaient ses yeux hantés. Les médicomages et les guérisseurs n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir. Elle avait été torturée avec plus de malédiction Endolorie que la plupart des gens pouvaient supporter avant de devenir fou. Ils ne voulaient pas donner de réponse définitive, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir.

« Attendons de voir ce qui se passe. »

Chacun d'eux détestait cette phrase. Chaque fois que les guérisseurs la disait, les visages de James et de Sirius devenaient sombres, ils sortaient donc et allaient se défouler sur un mur. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait quand ils revenaient avec les phalanges des deux garçons rouges. Pattenrond, lui, ronronnait de sa position des pieds d'Hermione. Il continuait d'apparaître dans sa chambre, peu importe combien de fois les guérisseurs le jetaient dehors, ceux-ci avaient finalement abandonné à le sortir. Lily avait insisté en disant qu'il avait tous les droits d'être avec Hermione, et avait refusé de laisser quelqu'un le toucher. Elle lui apportait également des petits morceaux délicats de nourriture afin qu'il n'ait pas faim. Les garçons avaient refusé d'expliquer pourquoi l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione avait "' tous les droits '" d'être avec elle à l'hôpital, mais ils semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec l'avis de Lily.

Durant toute leur vie, James et Hermione avaient été précieux pour leurs parents. Les Potter étaient mariés depuis des décennies et avaient souffert d'un certain nombre de fausses couches, et d'une belle et parfaite petite fille qu'ils avaient nommées Atalante, morte d'une maladie magique à l'âge de deux ans. Chaque famille de sang pur avait des histoires semblables à la leur, mais ils n'avaient jamais laissé leur manque d'enfant affecter leurs relations. Et puis, Dorea était de nouveau tombé enceinte et Charlus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette fois, il vivrait et grandirait. Quand elle lui avait donné des jumeaux, son cœur était tellement rempli d'amour qu'il lui penserait impossible d'être plus heureux. Un fils et une fille – qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier pourrait demander de plus ? Combien sa famille pourrait-elle être encore plus bénite ? Charlus et Dorea n'avaient jamais pris leurs enfants pour acquit. Ils avaient élevé les jumeaux avec amour et affection. Ils avaient grandi en des personnes qui rendaient fier Charlus.

Maintenant, sa fille, sa princesse, était couché, immobile, dans son lit d'hôpital. Son visage était pâle, et ses membres se tordaient involontairement, effet des maléfices qu'elle avait reçu. Charlus posa sa tête dans ses mains et cria. Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger, pour la sauver. Sa fille n'aurait jamais dû savoir ce dont certains sorciers étaient capables de faire. Il était censé lui trouver un refuse et la protéger, puis la remettre à Sirius qui devait continuer de la garder en sécurité. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et il sut que c'était Dorea. Il reconnaissait toujours son contact. Il se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans sa robe, et elle lui caressa ses cheveux avec ses doigts léger et doux.

« Quelqu'un a blessé notre bébé, Charlus, »dit doucement Dorea. Ses doigts continuèrent à caresser son cuir chevelu. « C'est dommage que quiconque ai négligé de prendre mon nom de jeune fille en compte. »

« Dorea, »Charlus se recula et regarda le visage de sa femme. Ses beaux yeux noisette étaient durs et froids.

« Ils vont payer, Charlus, »dit-elle doucement. Il acquiesça.

« Tout ce dont tu as besoin, mon amour, tu l'auras, »murmura-t-il. Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Je sais, »dit-elle légèrement, l'embrassant doucement. « C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime. »

« Des nouvelles, papa ? »Demanda James de la porte. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs fils.

« Non, »répondit Charlus d'une voix rauque. James hocha la tête avec humeur.

« Je vais un peu m'asseoir avec elle, si c'est bon, »dit doucement James. Ses parents se levèrent.

« Bien sûr, James, »dit doucement sa mère. « Ton père et moi devons aller faire quelques arrangements... pour plus tard. Appelle-nous si quelque chose change. Envoie un des messagers de Lily si tu ne peux pas nous trouver. »

« D'accord, maman, »marmonna James en s'affaissant dans la chaise à côté de sa sœur.

 **HP / HG / HP**

Il était minuit. Sirius n'était pas sûr du moment où il avait commencé à appeler ce moment comme "' leur temps ", mais c'était tout comme. Chaque nuit, à minuit, il s'asseyait près de son lit, lui tenait la main et lui parlait. Sa voix était presque constante, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre pour écouter si elle oscillait à certains endroits. Ce soir, il se sentait sombrement romantique.

« Je sais que tu aimes la poésie, Hermione. Cela te montrera mes sentiments, je suppose :

 _Nerine Hermione, thymo mihi dulcior Hyblae,  
candidior cycnis, hedera formosior alba,  
cum primum pasti repetent praesepia tauri,  
si qua tui Sirius habet te cura, uenito._

[La nymphe de mer Hermione, plus douce pour moi que le thym de Hybla,

Plus blanc que le cygne, plus beau que le lierre,

Dès que les taureaux de pâturage cherchent de nouveau la cour,

Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton Sirius, viens!]

« S'il te plaît, reviens-moi, Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi, »chuchota Sirius, son pouce caressant son poignet. « Je sais que tu crois que je te déteste, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne le pourrais jamais. »

Il avait été en colère et blessé, c'est vrai, mais après la colère et la douleur s'était dissipé et il avait dû admettre qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le blesser intentionnellement ou le tromper. Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait s'il avait des rêves d'Hermione mourant nuit après nuit. Il doutait qu'il aille bien. Enfer, il savait qu'il ne serait pas comment réagir. C'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir des cauchemars de la trouver dans la grotte. Quelques nuits, elle était retrouvé morte. D'autres nuits, il la regardait se faire torturer. Les autres soirs, Pettigrow la violait devant lui et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder dans ses immenses yeux noisette les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se réveillait en hurlant, et tendait la main vers elle, seulement pour toucher les draps froids. Si elle avait des rêves similaires... sur lui... alors il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle s'était tant entraînée à réussir. Il lui souleva la main et l'embrasse doucement.

« Tu me manques, »lui murmura-t-il, et il pressa sa main fraîche contre sa joue.

Ses doigts semblaient se serrer légèrement sur sa main et il leva les yeux vers son visage, osant espérer que ses beaux yeux le regarderaient. Elle était là, tout aussi immobile, aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'était depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmenée ici. C'était probablement ses muscles qui se tordaient sous les spasmes. Avec la quantité de torture qu'elle avait subie, les guérisseurs avaient averti qu'elle souffrirait de séquelles pendant des mois. Sirius laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu et redressa soigneusement ses couvertures. Puis il se mit à chanter pour elle. Il le faisait la plupart des nuits, quand il était d'humeur à le faire. La ballade qu'il chantait était une vieille chanson sur une sorcière nommée Églantine qui vivait dans une tour, et d'un sorcier nommé Horatio qui la voulait. C'était peut-être méchant de chanter cela à une jeune sorcière innocente qui se trouvait dans un coma provoqué par la torture, mais peut-être la choquerait-elle à tel point que cela la réveillerait.

Quand l'aube se rapprocha, Sirius se leva à contrecœur et regarda sa forme endormie. Les guérisseurs seraient bientôt là, et ils le feraient quitter la pièce. Il regarda jalousement Pattenrond qui n'était jamais obligé de quitter la pièce.

« Je dois y aller maintenant, chaton, »souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Mais je serai de retour ce soir. »

Il se pencha et appuya légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il le faisait toutes les nuits. Les lèvres sous les siennes se déplacèrent légèrement et soudain, son baiser lui fut retourner. Il recula, surpris, et les plus beaux yeux noisette du monde clignotèrent vers lui.

« Chaton ? »Chuchota-t-il sous le choc, ses doigts effleurant la peau de soie de sa joue.

« Sirius, »soupira-t-elle, ses doigts remontant et saisissant la main qui touchait sa joue. « Sommes-nous en sécurité ? »

« Oui, »dit-il doucement, sa voix peu confiante. « Nous sommes en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité. Pattenrond t'a sauvé. »

« Je suis sûre que tu as aidé, »murmura-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, Pattenrond a tué et, er, mangé Queudver. Nous avons juste défait les sorts qu'il avait mis en place. »

« Je vois, »murmura-t-elle. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu d'indigestion, mais je suis contente que cela ne soit pas l'un de vous... Le meurtre détruit l'âme, Sirius... Je suis contente que tu n'es pas été obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Si vous n'étiez pas venus, Queudver serait mort, mais je serais morte de faim dans la caverne en ne pouvant pas me libérer des sortilèges. Vraiment, Sirius, vous m'avez sauvé. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa chaque partie d'elle qu'il pouvait atteindre. Elle se coucha dans ses bras et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle était trop fragile pour beaucoup bouger, et tout semblait la faire souffrir. Sirius brossa les cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa profondément. Elle pouvait sentir une lueur douce prendre place dans sa poitrine. Une lueur qui faisait reculer la douleur, qui la baignait de chaleur. Elle voulait que ce sentiment dure pour toujours, et elle lui rendit avidement son baiser, ses bras autour de son cou pour le tenir en place avec précaution. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et la tiraient contre sa large poitrine.

« Monsieur Black, on vous avait donné des instructions strictes pour nous alerter quand elle serait réveillée !... Depuis combien de temps est-elle éveillée ? »

« Monsieur Black, je crains que vous devriez nous laisser maintenant. Nous allons avoir besoin de faire des tests, et vous serez seulement dans le couloir. »

« Je reviens, »lui dit fermement Sirius et il apporta ses doigts sous ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser.

« Ne pars pas ! »Les yeux d'Hermione ne quittaient pas son visage.

« Je dois le faire, »expliqua-t-il doucement. « Nous allons les laisser faire leurs trucs. Cela ne prend que quinze minutes, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Le jures-tu ? »

« Je jure, chaton. Dès qu'ils auront fini, je reviendrai, »promit Sirius. Elle hocha la tête et se détendit légèrement, se tournant vers les guérisseurs.

« Dépêchons-nous donc, »dit Hermione avec un regard d'irritation tourné vers les gens qui la séparaient de Sirius.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Je vais tout de suite me mettre à la traduction du prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Oulà, je vois que cela fait près de 8 mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fanfiction et j'en suis, de nouveau, désolé ! Je vais faire en sorte de traduire et de finir le poste de cette fanfiction avant la rentrée de septembre !**

 **Si vous me suivez depuis un moment ou même si vous m'avez rejoint sur ma page facebook, vous avez dû vous apercevoir qu'il manquait quelques fanfiction, si vous voulez des détails sur ça, aller voir les raisons de ces suppressions sur ma page facebook. :)**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire chapitre, j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour vous !**

 **Les fautes sont les miennes, j'en suis navrée s'il en reste !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** La société d'aide aux dames.

Après l'attaque sur Hermione, le reste de l'année scolaire passa rapidement. Elle avait passé ses ASPIC et les avait plutôt bien réussi. En fait, elle termina troisième juste après Remus et Lily, ce qui fit de nouveau tiquer les yeux de mcGonagall. L'épreuve des ASPIC ressemblait plutôt à une séance pour les Buse's, et ils ont reçu les résultats plusieurs semaines après le début de l'été. Durant les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, James entendit son ancienne professeur jurer à qui voulait l'entendre, et au Professeur Flitwick, qu'Hermione avait exactement compris combien de points elle devait accumuler pour atteindre la troisième place. Flitwick lui avait tapoté la main et avait hoché la tête, tandis que le professeur McGonagall noyait ses douleurs dans un verre de whisky. James était heureux d'avoir terminé l'école, et de pouvoir se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, comme la protection de sa sœur et sauver le monde. Lui, Sirius et Remus avaient tous rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix dès qu'ils avaient obtenu leur diplôme. Lily avait également rejoint l'organisation malgré tous les arguments contraires que lui avait exposée James. Hermione, malheureusement, en tant que fille de sang pur, devait rester à la tête de sa famille et de sa maison.

« Absolument pas, »dit fermement Charlus en prévision des cris. Mais Hermione ne cria pas. Elle s'assit délicatement et croisa ses chevilles. Elle le regarda avec les yeux de sa mère.

« Et pourquoi, papa ? »Demanda-t-elle avec la voix la plus douce et la plus patiente possible. Le ton que les hommes Potter savaient reconnaître comme étant un ton meurtrier et vicieux s'il venait d'Hermione ou de Dorea. Il fronça les sourcils d'irritation.

« Cela pourrait mettre ta vie encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà, »dit-il d'un ton calme. « Tu n'as toujours pas complètement récupéré de... ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je vois, »dit-elle solennellement, ses yeux le regardant attentivement. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec cela. Ses muscles et ses nerfs se crispaient de spasmes aux moments les plus inopportuns. La vieille Hermione avait suggéré quelques potions qui produiraient de bons résultats à l'avenir, mais les potions ne pourraient pas faire beaucoup. « Eh bien, serait-il acceptable que Sirius, James, Remus, Mère et Lily m'accompagnent à la maison de Madame Longdubat ? J'ai été invité à un déjeuner demain après-midi. Je sais que je vais apporter cinq invités supplémentaires, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en soucie pas. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, »répondit Charlus. « Bien sûr, elle va s'en soucier ! Ta mère s'en soucierait si un invité se montrait avec cinq invités supplémentaires, c'est inconsidéré et grossier. »

« C'est donc annuler pour elle, »souligna calmement Hermione. Charlus grogna. Hermione n'avait jamais entendu son père grogner. Il était si gentil, si patient avec ses deux enfants.

« Bien, »cria-t-il. « Fais-toi tuer ! »

Hermione haleta et ses yeux se déplacèrent vers des bassins noirs sans fond.

 _Elle avait onze ans et elle était debout sur la plate-forme 9 ¾ pour la troisième fois. Elle soupira lourdement et décida que cela devait être son enfer. Étudier éternellement à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce destin, et elle ne savait pas à qui elle pourrait faire appel pour changer cela. Cette fois-ci, ses parents moldu avaient été appelé d'urgence et leur étrange fille les avait rassuré qu'elle allait bien. Bien qu'ils étaient un peu incertains sur le fait de laisser leur fille de onze ans aller seule à la gare, leur fille bizarre les avait toujours déconcerté. Elle... savait des choses. Hermione marchait avec grâce, ses valises obéissants derrière elle. Les autres étudiantes regardaient l'étrange petite sorcière qui était évidemment une première année, mais qui pourtant était capable de pratiquer de la magie pour commander ses valises. Elle était presque habillée de manière archaïque si on se fiait aux normes modernes. Elle avait insisté pour acquérir des robes de soie et sa mère les avaient commandés sur un catalogue qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître à l'âge de quatre ans. Un grand homme, pressé et ne regardant pas où il allait, se heurta à elle et la fit tomber._

 _« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, »s'excusa-t-il en tendant la main à la petite fille pour l'aider à se relever. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, je vais bien, Lucius, »répondit la petite fille en secouant sa jupe et en lissant les plis de ses robes. Il la fixa un moment, ses yeux argentés écartés sous le choc. Elle était petite, petite et fine. Ses cheveux pendaient le long de son dos dans de parfaites boucles, brillantes et châtain. Elle semblait si familière qu'il pourrait presque placer un nom sur son visage. Ses yeux bruns semblaient beaucoup plus vieux et avoir beaucoup plus vécu que n'importe quel autre étudiant de première année._

 _« Je te connais ? »Demanda-t-il enfin, une sensation inquiète piquant ses nerfs. Un sourire familier tordait sa petite bouche.« Je ne pense pas que vous le fassiez, »murmura-t-elle. « Oh, regarde, il y a Draco, je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais un fils. T'es-tu assuré qu'il soit assez compétent concernant l'Occlumencie ? »_

 _« Je... je... »Lucius regardait la petite fille en état de choc alors que son fils approchait._

 _« Père ? Mère dit que le train va bientôt partir, »dit Draco à Lucius en jetant un regard curieux sur la petite fille qui avait l'air d'être une première année. « Bonjour. Est-ce aussi ta première année ? »_

 _« En quelque sorte, »répondit-elle avec un sourire secret._

 _« Je suis Draco Malfoy, »dit-il en tendant la main. Son père et sa mère lui avaient inculqué les bonnes manières à partir du moment où il arrivait à ramper, et Draco Malfoy savait comment agir quand il y avait une dame présente. Cette jolie fille était évidemment une dame. Elle se tenait exactement comme sa mère et toutes les autres dames de son entourage._

 _« Oui, je sais, »dit-elle, mais elle plaça tout de même sa main dans la sienne. « Hermione Granger. »_

 _« Hermione ?! »Lucius dit peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne devrait. Elle fronça les sourcils.« Sois tranquille, Lucius, j'imagine que Jamie est dans le coin », lui siffla-t-elle._

 _Draco regarda la petite sorcière. Personne n'avait jamais parlé de cette manière à son père en étant toujours vivant. Eh bien, parfois sa mère, mais elle était très prudente sur la façon dont elle le faisait. Son père se tourna vers lui, le visage pâle et les yeux argentés écartés par le choc._

 _« Draco, c'est... er, la... fille d'un très bon ami à moi, »dit-il doucement. « Je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle à l'école. Assures-toi qu'elle soit en sécurité. »_

 _« Tu te rends compte que mes responsabilités exigeront à nouveau ma présence à Gryffondor . »Rappela Hermione à Lucius. Il fronça les sourcils et hacha la tête._

 _« Bien sûr, ton neveu, »Il la regarda de nouveau et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu es une née-moldue, n'est-ce pas . »Devina-t-il, réalisant que le nom Granger lui était inconnu. Elle acquiesça._

 _« Une née-moldue ? »Demanda Draco avec une curiosité non dissimulée. « Père, tu es ami avec les moldus ? » « C'est une très longue histoire, »dit Lucius avec une expression légèrement douloureuse. Hermione sourit mystérieusement au jeune sorcier._

 _« Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme elles semblent, jeune Draco, »expliqua-t-elle avec précaution. « En tant que Serpentard, il faut toujours te rappeler que rien n'est comme il apparaît à la surface. » « Oui, madame, »répondit automatiquement Draco, puis il cligna des yeux vers son père. Il sourit à son fils, un sourire sincère et affectif, et le garçon resta sous l'attention de son père._

 _« Elle a cet effet sur nous tous, mon fils, appelle là Domina et souviens-toi, garde là en sécurité, »dit Lucius avec fermeté à son fils. Draco acquiesça sérieusement._

 _« Oui, père, »répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur la jolie sorcière aux yeux étranges._

« Princesse, tu vas bien ? »La voix de son père paraissait lointaine, mais la panique dans sa voix la faisait trembler.

« Papa ? »Elle se déplaça et se rendit compte qu'il était agenouillé près de sa chaise, ses eux bruns la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Je suis ici, »dit-il doucement en lui tapotant légèrement la main. « Est-ce que tu va bien ? »

« Je... je le pense, »marmonna-t-elle. Elle tapota ses joues qui étaient sèches. C'était inhabituel. La plupart de ses visions la faisaient crier, pleurer et trembler. Était-ce un avenir possible pour elle. Si elle mourrait, elle renaîtrait comme la vieille Hermione ?

 _Je déteste quand tu me considères comme ça, puisque techniquement, je suis plus jeune que toi._

 _C'était toi, cependant. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas ma première fois. C'était toi, renaissant comme moi, mais tu te souvenais de cette vie. Je vais deviner que tu étais devenu, une fois encore, une voyante. Une Voyante née-moldue, qui doit avoir effrayé les gens. Tu dois aussi te rappeler que ce sont des futurs possibles. Possible est ainsi le mot d'ordre de la phrase. Il y a un certain nombre de futurs possibles._

 _Je vois. Ce jeune homme était le fils de Lucius ? Il ne me semble pas aussi horrible que tu me l'as décrit. Ou comme tu t'en souviens._

 _Draco semble moins idiot. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ton influence sur Lucius et sa rédemption._

 _Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas finir comme une petite fille, encore une fois._

 _Nous éviterons donc de mourir. À quel point cela peut-il être difficile ?_

 **HP / HG / HP**

« Je vois que tu es ici sans les invités supplémentaires avec lesquels tu m'as menacé, »dit Augusta Londubat avec un regard appuyé sur la tasse de thé d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière sourit avec sérénité à Madame Londubat.

« Maman se porte garante pour vous, »expliqua Hermione avec un scintillement méchant dans les yeux. « Elle a dit qu'il se passerait une journée agréable en Enfer avant quand quelqu'un obtienne quelque chose de votre part. Elle a dit que vous étiez une des rares personnes en qui elle a confiance pour me garder en sécurité. Outre Jamie ou Sirius, mais ils ne savent pas que je suis ici en ce moment. »

« Maintenant, parles-moi de cette idée que tu as... comment l'as-tu appelé ? »A curieusement demandé Madame Bones. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.

« La société moldue a le même genre de trie de la société que le monde magique, »explique Hermione avec soin, « et la leur est également fondée sur l'éducation et la richesse. Ceux qui sont bien élevés et riches sont appelés la société, et dans le passé leurs dames étaient aussi soigneusement tenues et protégées que nous le sommes. Ces dames, par pur ennui j'imagine, ont formés un groupe qu'elles ont nommés "' La société d'aide aux dames '" afin d'aider à faire des bandages durant la guerre. »

« Mais un sort bien placé peut le faire facilement, »protesta Madame Fenwick. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, oui, c'est vrai, mais qu'en est-il des potions de brassage pour Sainte Mangouste ? Et si nous préparions des potions pour la guérison et la douleur pour aider Sainte Mangouste à répondre à la demande ? Pour qu'ils se concentrent sur des potions plus complexes que nous, en tant que dames délicates de sang pur, ne veulent pas produire avec nos jolies petites mains, »expliqua Hermione, l'excitation transformant ses joues roses.

« Mais, nous ferions autre chose ? »Madame Bones pressa Hermione, l'air un peu excité elle aussi.

« Eh bien, certaines d'entre nous devrions préparer des potions, ou nous serions toutes suspectées, mais oui. Le reste d'entre-nous sera libéré pour des exercices tactiques, »leur dit Hermione avec impatience. Les dames de sang pur murmuraient entre elles pendantes plusieurs minutes. Le groupe d'aujourd'hui avait été choisi par elle-même et Madame Londubat comme des femmes qui n'étaient pas capricieuses et que pouvaient garder leurs bouches fermées.

« J'aime bien, »dit Griselda Marchbanks. La sorcière était âgée de plus de cent ans, mais elle était encore vive et était toujours dangereuse avec sa baguette. « Une société d'aide aux dames, mon mari en serait tombé à la renverse. Mes fils vont tomber pour elle. Brillant, Augusta ! Absolument brillant ! »

« Je suis d'accord, »dirent les autres voix en cœur. Hermione avait déjà une carte de prête pour La société d'aide aux dames qui avait des protections intégrées, et chaque dame présente la signa avec avidité. Hermione sourit à Augusta Londubat qui acquiesça vivement, une lueur militante dans son œil.

« Maintenant, nous aurons besoin d'une présidente pour ce groupe, »déclara fermement Madame Londubat. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous avions Madame Marchbanks en présidente. Si quelqu'un d'autre pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un meilleur choix, s'il vous plaît, parlez maintenant. »

Tout le monde vota pour Madame Marchbanks en tant que présidente et puis elles commencèrent à planifier leur subterfuge rusé. La première partie de leur plan consistait à prouver aux pères, aux maris et aux fils combien la société d'aide aux dames était inoffensive. Elles décidèrent que la façon la plus simple de faire était de, pour l'instant, porter toute leur attention sur Sainte Mangouste. L'hôpital ne saurait jamais ce qui le frapperait. Elles formèrent un comité de potions, un comité de vente de biscuit, un comité de couture et un comité de collecte de fonds. Hermione les rejoignit tous. Elle était impatiente de rentrer à la maison et de mettre son père au pied du mur. Elle insista pour que le comité de couture et le comité de biscuit aient leurs premières réunions chez son père.

« Hermione Canopia Potter ! »La voix de Charlus retentit dans la maison. James et Sirius levèrent les yeux de surprise et se précipitèrent vers l'étude de Charlus à temps pour voir une Hermione angélique s'approcher de son père.

« Oui papa ? »Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il regarda sa fille.

« Les elfes de maisons m'informent que non seulement ils ne peuvent pas me donner mon déjeuner, mais qu'en plus je ne dois pas entrer dans les cuisines... sous tes ordres, »dit Charlus à sa fille avec raideur. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« C'est parce qu'ils font des pâtisseries pour la vente de biscuit à Sainte Mangouste, »a-t-elle expliqué.

« Vente de biscuit ? »Répéta son père, momentanément déconcerté. Elle hocha la tête avec empressement.

« Oui, pour aider à financer l'achat d'équipement pour l'hôpital et pour aider les familles les plus pauvres à recevoir les soins dont ils ont besoin, »a-t-elle expliqué. « C'est notre travail d'aide aux dames. Je t'en avais parlé. »

« Tu l'as fait ? »Dit-il avec un air de doute. Elle acquiesça.

« Je l'ai fait, papa, tu m'as dit que je serai moins en difficulté... Je fais partie du comité de vente de biscuit et du comité de couture... Oh, d'ailleurs, le comité de couture va utiliser ton étude demain. Nous fabriquons des couvertures pour les patients à long terme de Sainte Mangouste. »Dit Hermione à son père avec une expression sérieuse.

« Mon étude, pourquoi au nom de Merlin aurais-tu besoin de mon étude ? »Tonna un peu Charlus. Hermione cligna des yeux.

« Pour les excellentes protections intégrées, nous allons coudre des breloques chauffantes, des charmes de joie et des charmes de santé dans chaque couette, »dit-elle avec un regard surpris, comme si son père aurait dû comprendre par lui-même.

Il fallut exactement un mois pour que Charlus perde complètement sa patience et lance la société d'aide aux dames hors de sa maison. Franchement, Hermione était devenue irritée que cela prenne si longtemps et elle avait fait en sorte que cela agace encore plus son père. Chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait, il était piqué par une aiguille qui avait été '' accidentellement '' laissée sur sa chaise. Ses salons étaient remplis de courtepointes complètes et de boîtes que sa fille appelait des "' paquets de soins " . Elles s'étaient emparés de son bureau, s'étaient assurés qu'il ne puisse pas se nourrir régulièrement, remplissaient les chambres de la maison avec des enfants défavorisés qui étaient traités avec des biscuits et du jus, qui ne parlait que de la mode et de leurs perspectives de mariage, mais il suffit d'un "' vol '" de son journal pour que son père perde sa patience.

« C'est finis ! »Avait-il grondé avec la plus grande puissance de ses poumons. « Pas plus ! Ma maison ne va pas plus longtemps servir de repère pour la société d'aide aux dames, fais-les sortir de là, MAINTENANT ! »

James et Sirius vinrent en courant, suivis par Lily, Remus et Dorea. Hermione pleurait en disant que tous les "' pauvres enfants '" et les malades de Sainte Mangouste avaient désespérément besoin de son aide.

« Et si Hermione se servait ses propres maisons issues de sa dot ? »Suggéra Lily. « Ils ont tous des armées d'elfes de maison, ils peuvent aider. »

« Bien, »Charlus Potter gronda en direction de sa fille. « Utilise les maisons de ta dot, remplis-les de machines de coutures et que les elfes de maison emplissent tes cuisines de biscuits. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu le sens, papa, nous serons hors de ta vue aujourd'hui. Nous ne resterons pas là où nous ne sommes pas voulues. »Hermione renifla et prétendit un ton blessé.

« C'est exactement ce que je ressens, »grogna Charlus. Hermione se retourna et sortit de la pièce. La société d'aide aux dames emballa tout et sortit du Manoir Potter en deux heures. Hermione sourit de satisfaction.

 _Ah, j'aime quand un plan se déroule bien._

 _Mmm. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec toi. Il y a une certaine satisfaction._

 _Ça ne fait rien._

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu soupiré comme ça ? Je suis d'accord avec toi !_

 _Non non. Le moment est passé._

 **HP / HG / HP**

« À vos places, mesdames ! »Griselda Marchbanks hurlait comme un sergent de forage. L'air a été divisé par un coup de sifflet, perçant les oreilles et les " fleurs délicates du monde sorcier " commencèrent des manœuvres de combat. Hermione se tenait près d'Augusta Londubat et souriait.

« Pathétique ! »Criait Griselda sur une femme en retard. « J'ai vu des sorciers ayant de l'arthrite dans les jambes se déplacer plus rapidement que cela ! Allez, les Mangemorts ont déjà abattu la famille vue à la vitesse avec lequel vous vous déplacez ! »

« Elle est plutôt intimidante, n'est-ce pas ? »Murmura pensivement Augusta.

« Elle me rappelle Maugrey Fol Oeil, »répliqua Hermione. « Est-ce qu'ils sont liés, par hasard ? »

« C'est possible, bien sûr, »a-t-elle ajouté.

« Elles ne sont pas si mauvaises, »murmura Hermione après un moment. « Pas terrible, mais pas si mauvais. »

« Quand les utiliserons-nous pour la première fois ? »Demanda curieusement Augusta.

« Il y aura une attaque contre les Fenwick... bientôt... fin du mois ? C'est difficile à dire, mais j'ai mis des alarmes de transplanage, et j'ai des espions sur place, »dit calmement Hermione. Augusta hocha la tête.

« Puis-je te poser une question, Hermione ? »Demanda attentivement Augusta. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil.

« Bien sûr, Mme Londubat, »dit fermement Hermione.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi nous inclure ? »Demanda curieusement Augusta. Hermione sourit de façon vicieuse.

« J'étais furieuse quand mon père m'a refusé la chance de rejoindre l'Ordre comme mon frère, mon futur fiancé et ma sœur de sang. Puis j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas la seule, qu'il y avait beaucoup de filles juste comme moi dont les chefs de famille leur ont refusé la permission d'accéder à l'Ordre, ce n'est pas juste, nous avons tant à offrir, nous sommes tout aussi habiles avec nos baguettes, avec la formation intensive que les femmes expérimentées fournissent, nous serons meilleurs. Une force plus mortelle que l'Ordre, »explique franchement Hermione. Augusta hocha la tête.

« Je n'étais pas la plus heureuse lorsque mon propre fils m'a refusé le droit de combattre avec lui, »dit brusquement Mme Londubat, ses yeux noirs de fureur.

« Aucune d'entre-nous, »accepta Hermione. « C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous ici. Nous allons enseigner aux Mangemorts et à nos sorciers une petite leçon. »

Trois semaines plus tard, Hermione marchait en long et en large devant un petit groupe de femmes qui étaient habillées de solides combinaisons noires qui étaient charmées pour fausser légèrement l'apparence de leur corps. Elles apparaîtraient comme une ombre noire, comme une sorte de brouillard. Toutes les femmes portaient des masques noirs qui cachaient leurs visages. Les cheveux de chaque femme avaient été coupés ou coiffés. Les cheveux longs d'Hermione étaient étroitement tressés et enroulés autour de sa tête sous sa protection. Les spasmes nerveux étaient presque partis, mais elle avait encore quelques effets persistants. Elle avait bu une bouteille entière de potion anti-spasme et elle avait avalé une minuscule bouteille qui supprimait ses capacités de voyante pendant quelques heures. Ce n'était pas très intelligent et elle ne pouvait pas souvent utiliser cette potion, mais avec le nombre de visions qu'elle avait eues, elle ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir une vision au milieu de cette opération.

« Bien, »commença Hermione, plaçant sa baguette dans son étui se trouvant sur sa cuisse. « Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes les meilleures. Cet exercice est un test pour voir si ce que nous essayons d'accomplir est possible. Sauver la famille Fenwick est un bonus supplémentaire. Nous envoyons un message ! Les sorcières ne seront plus celle qui se lamenteront quand ils massacreront nos enfants et nos familles, ce n'est pas bon, et nous ne le supporterons plus, nous ne les étourdirons pas et ne les désarmerons pas. Ces bâtards payeront... Ils violent et tuent des filles et des garçons... Ce sont des choses horribles pour les sorciers et nous ne leur laisserons pas faire cela à la famille Fenwick... Mme Fenwick est l'une de nous, mais personne ne peut la reconnaître devant elle. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, lionne ! »Les femmes crièrent.

« Le nom de code sur cette opération est, ONLY. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

« Oui, Lionne ! »

« Bon, nous allons y aller ! »Hermione déplaça son bras vers le bas dans un mouvement calculé et son équipe disparue simultanément. Elle sentit un rapide éclat de fierté, mais elle disparut rapidement. Apparaître comme une unité n'était pas exactement étonnant. Chasser les Mangemort et arrêter les destructions des bonnes familles.

Les Mangemorts ne les ont jamais vus venir. L'unité d'Hermione s'est déplacé en équipe, elles avaient leurs ordres et elles savaient que la priorité était de sauver la famille Fenwick. Une partie de leur groupe s'est détachée et s'est rapidement déplacée pour sécuriser les membres de la famille, chaque femme avait été assignée à un membre de la famille à protéger. Toutes portaient de petits pendentifs qui servaient de portoloin pour les sortir rapidement du danger. Les portoloins les emmèneraient dans un refuge caché. De là, la famille serait déplacée vers un endroit sûr sous un charme de Fidelius. Aucune des refuges n'était une des maisons d'héritages d'Hermione parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer cela à Sirius ou à James.

Passant rapidement, l'autre moitié de l'équipe d'Hermione tenta de neutraliser les Mangemorts. Son unité ne jouait pas. Pas un seul _Stupéfix_ ou _Expelliarmus_ ne franchissaient leurs lèvres. Non, ses filles ne jouaient vraiment pas. Leur travail de baguette était dangereux et méchamment précis. Les filles tournaient, se tordaient, s'abîmaient et sautaient pour éviter que les malédictions ne soient jetées sur leur chemin. Elles bougeaient avec une grâce fluide et Hermione se permit d'être fière d'elles. Des étincelles blanches ont été tirés au-dessus de la maison et formèrent la rune de sécurité, qui s'est ensuite transformée en rune d'achèvement. D'un seul mouvement, toutes les femmes de l'unité d'Hermione touchèrent leurs pendentifs et disparurent. Les Mangemorts se regardèrent dans la confusion et regardèrent les corps couchés par terres autour d'eux. Tous étaient des Mangemorts, il n'y avait pas une seule des créatures étranges qu'ils avaient combattue. Le chef de cette expédition soupira lourdement. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ n'allait pas être content d'eux. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

 **HP/HG/HP**

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du gâteau d'épices à la cannelle ? »Demanda Hermione, ses yeux se rétrécissant dans la concentration. Severus prit une gorgée de son thé.

« C'était un peu sec, »dit Regulus. Lucius hocha la tête.

« Hmm. Et la cerise au chocolat ? »Hermione essaya de nouveau.

« C'était un peu riche, »proposa Severus de son siège. Hermione soupira.

« J'ai aimé le gâteau de banane avec le glaçage au chocolat, »lui dit Lucius. Regulus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je pense que le gâteau d'épice serait bien si été ajouté une compote de pommes, cela le rendrait plus humide, »a-t-il suggéré.

« Peut-être s'ils n'utilisaient pas une ganache aussi riche, la cerise au chocolat aurait été moins calorique. »Dit doucement Severus. Hermione se tourna vers le chef cuisinier de ses elfes de maison qui hocha la tête après avoir pris des notes.

« Très bien, madame »dit poliment le petit elfe de maison. Elle se retourna vers sa _milite_.

« Maintenant, avez-vous été approché ? »Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Tous trois secouèrent la tête.

« Non, _Domina_ , »dit Lucius avec un froncement de sourcil. « Nous avons tous travaillé très fort pour sembler enthousiastes, soucieux et ambitieux pour le pouvoir. C'est le genre de choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprend, il nous à tous placés dans des positions clés, ce qui me rappelle que j'en ai deux autres que j'aimerais te faire rencontrer à la prochaine pleine lune. »

« Bien sûr, »dit Hermione avec un signe de tête gracieux. Jamie et Sirius restaient avec Remus pendant la pleine lune et c'était le moment le plus facile pour elle d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Elle se tourna vers Regulus et son visage s'affaissa légèrement. « Comment va Rabastan ? »

« C'est un âne têtu, voilà ce qu'il est, »grogna Regulus, puis il soupira. « Il va bien, il va bien, ce sera un peu tôt, mais je pense qu'il sera prêt à se faire marquer cette année, avant de partir. »

« Excellant, »dit Hermione d'une voix heureuse. Elle se tourna vers Lucius. « Nous avons encore besoin des Horcruxes avant de pouvoir approcher Dumbledore, c'est la façon la plus facile pour toi de prouver que ce que tu fais contribue à la Lumière, au du moins, au gris. »

« C'est très vrai, il n'a aucune raison de nous faire confiance, sinon, »accepta Lucius. Hermione grogna.

« Il ne te fera probablement pas confiance, Dumbledore n'a pas survécu en faisant cela, mes milites. Il est un homme prudent et il fait confiance à très, très peu de gens dans le monde. Raisons pour lesquelles il préfère être directeur de Poudlard, les étudiants sont naïfs et innocents. Ils ne peuvent pas cacher leurs vrais eux, »songea Hermione à voix haute. Ses trois soldats... son Trio Sombre, comme l'ancienne Hermione aimait les appeler... la regardait avec les yeux rétrécis. Ils se méfiaient de Dumbledore. Bon, ils avaient raisons. Ils devaient aussi faire confiance à très peu de jeu pour survivre.

 _Oh allez, tu aimes les sorciers comme toi et comme ton promis un peu fou._

 _Mon promis n'est pas noir._

 _C'est un Black ! Et pas d'offense, mais il est un peu fou. Il va avec la consanguinité._

 _Est-ce pour cela que tu le critiques tout le temps ? Parce qu'il est mauvais et fou ?_

 _Je n'ai pas du qu'il était mauvais ou fou. Tu es fâchée, n'est-ce pas ? Bonjour ? Bonjour ? Tu sais, me faire le traitement silencieux n'est pas très agréable. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Bonjour ? Tu sais que je plaisantais, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'il est le moins fou de tous les Black. Eh bien, sauf Regulus. Il semble presque normal. Attends. Ça n'a pas aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps vas-tu me faire subir ça, cette fois ? Ne me fais pas te posséder !_

 **HP/HG/HP**

La vitesse avec laquelle Charlus Potter et Alphard Black avaient poussé le contrat de mariage était presque choquant et il aurait beaucoup plus attiré l'attention si beaucoup d'autres familles ne faisait pas la même chose. Celui-qui-ne-doi-pas-être-nommé intensifiait ses attaques contre les moldus, les nés moldus et les traîtres à leurs sangs supposés le jour. La peur hantait le monde sorcier et de nombreuses familles qui avaient déjà des contrats de mariages prononcés marièrent leur progéniture avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. James et Sirius avaient été admis à un stage chez les Aurors puisque Frank Londubat avait épousé sa fiancée, Alice McKinnon, et ils partaient en lune de miel. Elle et sa sœur, Marlène, étaient toutes deux des membres féminins de l'Ordre et elles étaient devenus très proches de Lily. James fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lily et lui sortait ensemble depuis un an. Il ne savait pas le fonctionnement de petit ami/petite amie dans le monde moldu, mais il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily. Cependant, James n'était pas sûr que la famille Evans aient retenu des avocats pour établir des contrats de fiançailles. Ils penseraient probablement qu'il était fou ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans le monde sorcier, n'importe qui de majeur pouvait aller au Ministère de la magie et demander une licence de mariage. Le Ministère vérifiait par la suite que les personnes qui faisaient des demandes étaient libres de le faire, c'est-à-dire qu'elles n'avaient pas contracté d'obligation ou de serments avant de délivrer un permis. La raison pour laquelle tout prenait plus de temps parmi les sangs purs était la querelle entre avocats concernant les droits et les héritages de chaque personne impliquée dans le mariage et sur toutes les questions viables qui pourrait être posé. Ensuite, tous les contrats devaient être soumis au Ministère et entrés juste au cas où d'autres contrats soient ouverts. C'était un processus incroyablement fastidieux et l'un des emplois les moins populaires au Ministère. James serait capable de sauter tout ça avec Lily.

« My Own ? »James plongea sa tête dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle leva les yeux des papiers qu'elle lisait et lui sourit.

« Oui, Jamie ? »Demanda-t-elle curieusement, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Il entra pleinement dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Sais-tu quelque chose sur les rituels de coupures moldus ? »Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé, le visage rouge. Hermione rayonna, un sourire si large tant sa joie était palpable.

« Oui, »dit-elle après un moment. James hocha la tête.

« Ils n'utilisent pas de contrat de fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Lily avait trouvé tout cela bizarre pour Sirius et toi. Elle ne savait pas de quoi tu parlais la plupart du temps, »marmonna James en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Eh bien, on peut en parler à papa, et on peut rédiger un contrat modifié : en cas de mort, elle n'aura pas droit à l'héritage, elle recevra une allocation, et votre fils héritera de tout à sa majorité. Cela devrait satisfaire papa et maman. Ils sont assez démodés sur des choses comme cela, »dit fermement Hermione.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste l'épouser ? »Ordonna-t-il. Hermione soupira lourdement.

« Jamie-Love, regarde tout cela à travers les yeux de maman, elle n'a pas de famille, pas de statut et pas de dot. Si elle se mariait avec un Black, le chef de famille insisterait pour qu'elle épouse un fils moindre et qu'insisterait pour faire un mariage morganatique avec le Ministère. Je suis personnellement d'accord avec Lucius, elle a probablement des cracmols dans son arbre généalogique, mais nous ne pouvons pas le prouver. Je peux dire par ton regard que tu es en désaccord... violemment. Elle a ses parents, et si nous pouvons fournir une dot nominale, ou prouver son lignage, alors maman ne s'opposera pas au statut complet. »Dit Hermione avec un soupir las. James fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement sa sœur. Elle était pâle, malade.

« My Own, es-tu bien ? »Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Elle sourit faiblement.

« Je vais bien, Jamie. Peut-être suis-je un peu trop maigre, »dit-elle. James renifla.

« Sirius déteste cette société d'aide aux dames, »dit-il à sa sœur. « Il dit qu'il ne t'a pas vu depuis deux semaines. »

« Je vais faire une pause, je le promets, »dit Hermione avec sérieux. « Juste, laisse-moi rencontrer les parents de Lily. Oh, et j'aurai besoin des rubis Potter, ça devrait amener les Evans à s'asseoir et à se rendre compte que tu es sérieux. »

« Il n'est pas Sirius*, »commença Sirius depuis la porte. Hermione leva la main, une expression douloureuse sur son visage.

« Ne fais pas ça, »dit-elle vivement. Sirius lui fit ses yeux de chiot, elle soupira et tendit les bras. Il la prit et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Tu m'as manqué, »murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Elle roula les yeux sur James. Sirius était ridicule quand il était séparé d'elle pendant des longues périodes. Son côté animagus venait toujours en premier plan, il la reniflait et l'enroulait pendant l'heure suivante alors qu'il la caressait. Une fois qu'il était convaincu qu'elle était en sécurité et en bonne santé, il la renflait sans cesse.

« Bon, »murmura-t-elle. « Tu m'emmènes voir Lily. »

« Maintenant ? »Demanda Sirius, irrité. Hermione l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Oui, maintenant, »dit-elle fermement. Il soupira lourdement et elle crut entendre quelque chose de désobligeant concernant la Société d'aides aux dames, mais elle l'ignora.

La maison Evans était plutôt agréable, selon les normes moldu, réalisa Hermione. Elle tenait un petit coffre en bois sculpté dans ses mains et Sirius marcha avec elle vers la maison. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de vêtements moldus. Il avait un costume foncé parfaitement ajusté et elle était habillée d'un beau costume Chanel. Ses boucles sauvages avaient été domptées grâce à un sort pour faire un chignon lisse, et elle avait des gants blancs en soie sur ses mains. Sa broche de fiançailles avec ses rubis brillait sur son buste et le grand rubis de son pendentif était également clairement visible. Sirius et Hermione ressemblaient à un couple incroyablement attrayant, follement riche. Il frappa intelligemment sur la porte des Evans. Pétunia Evans ouvrit la porte et sa bouche s'ouvrit à la vue des deux jeunes.

« Est-ce que Monsieur et Madame Evans sont à la maison ? »Demanda Hermione de son accent aristocratique. Pétunia hocha doucement la tête et ouvrit un peu plus la porte afin qu'ils puissent entrer.

Les talons d'Hermione cliquetèrent sur les planchers de bois et Sirius la suivit de près, sa main au creux de son dos. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à travers les portes françaises du salon et se rendit compte que Pétunia avait organisé une fête dans le jardin à laquelle est n'avait manifestement pas invité sa sœur. Elle se retourna vers les Evans qui étaient assis dans leur salon qui levèrent les yeux vers les invités imprévus.

« Nous nous excusons pour l'intrusion, »dit poliment Hermione. « Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez de fête aujourd'hui, pardonnez-moi. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hermione, »dit Mme Evans avec chaleur. « Tu es une bonne amie de Lily et nous aimons t'avoir. C'est ton fiancé, M. Black. Lily nous a parlé de vous deux, elle dit qu'elle a un rôle spécial dans ta fête d'engagement. »

« Er, oui, »dit Hermione sans comprendre, tandis que l'ancienne Hermione traduisait rapidement dans sa tête. Sirius semblait confus. Elle lui tapota doucement la main, puis fit les présentations formelles. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Mme Evans. « Est-ce que Lily est libre ? »

« Pétunia, chérie, va chercher ta sœur, »dit fermement Mme Evans. Hermione sourit aux parents de son amie.

« Vous avez un bureau, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Evans ? Peut-être que nous pourrions tous nous y retirer une fois que Lily nous aura rejoints, »suggéra doucement Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent avec la sœur de Tuney ? »Hermione entendit une voix forte et nasale, suivie d'un éclat de rire. Elle posa automatiquement sa main sur le bras de la baguette de Sirius.

« Pas ici, »siffla-t-elle. Il grogna contre elle et elle secoua la tête. M. Evans avait également grogné en direction du patio, mais il se retourna et sourit à Sirius.

« Je pense que j'aime déjà ton fiancé, »dit-il gaiement. Hermione sourit faiblement et poussa Sirius vers le bureau de M. Evans.

« Hermione, Sirius, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »Demanda Lily avec curiosité. Hermione sourit chaleureusement à Lily et Sirius lui adressa un sourire effronté.

« Nous sommes ici pour trouver une solution à un problème plutôt collant, comme tu dis, »dit Hermione en posant le coffre en bois sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Miss Potter ? »Demanda curieusement M. Evans.

« Dans le monde des sorciers, il y a des familles qui sont l'équivalent de la noblesse, nous n'avons pas de titre, mais cela revient à la même chose : il y a des successions, des héritages, de l'argent, et tout est jalousement gardé par les familles. Il faut minimum quatre ans pour finaliser les contrats de fiançailles afin que le couple heureux puisse se marier, »expliqua attentivement Hermione, en regardant les parents de Lily puisqu'elle savait déjà tout ça. « La mariée et le marié apportent chacun quelque chose au mariage qui sera donné peu importe l'issue. J'ai quatre propriétés que j'espère passer à mes enfants. Sirius à plusieurs propriétés aussi. Nous avons chacun des fonds qui sont énumérés sur notre contrat de fiançailles... Sirius m'a donné plusieurs bijoux. Je ne porte qu'un petit échantillon de ce qui m'a plu au cours de notre cour. »

« C'est fascinant, »dit lentement M. Evans, évidemment confus. Mme Evans avait été diplômée en étude médiévale.

« Lily n'a pas de dot, »dit-elle en haletant, les regardant fixement. « Quelqu'un... ce que... veut l'offrir pour elle ? »

« Oui, »dit Hermione avec un léger sourire vers Lily qui rougit furieusement. Elle aurait pu être horriblement insultée par tout ce processus si elle n'avait pas été amie avec Hermione. Cette amitié l'avait aidée à voir le monde sorcier différemment. Le visage d'Hermione et Sirius lui montrait combien Hermione se souciait d'elle. Elle essayait évidemment d'aider, essayant de lisser le chemin pour elle.

« Eh bien, que serait considéré comme une dot convenable ? »Demanda Mme Evans, spéculative.

« Les propriétés sont toujours bien, »dit automatiquement Sirius. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

« Nous avons une petite propriété... eh bien... c'est plutôt un chalet, je l'ai hérité de ma grand-mère, c'est dans un endroit appelé Godric's Hollow, »dit lentement Mme Evans. Hermione et Sirius l'ont fixé dans un choc si évident, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, que Mme Evans se tourna vers sa fille pour une explication. Lily haussa les épaules et secoua la tête dans la confusion.

« Le Manoir Potter se trouve tout près de Godric's Hollow, »dit faiblement Hermione. « C'est une communauté magique, je... je... Lily, nous voir les parents de ta grand-mère. »

« Je pense que oui... Ah, voilà... Des noms de familles drôlement bizarres... Sa mère était une Bones et son père était un... Bagshot ? »M. Evans lu attentivement. Hermione pâlit, et Sirius aussi. Puis ils se regardèrent se sourirent.

« Eh bien, ça facilitera les choses. Lily, ta grand-mère devait être une cracmol, il faudra vérifier les dossiers du Ministère. Ce petit chalet, si vous voulez en faire la dot de Lily, sera parfait. Nous avons apporté ceci pour apporter un peu plus de sérieux à l'affaire, »dit Hermione. Elle ouvrit le coffre pour révéler de petits plateaux tapissés de velours qui contenait les rubis des Potter.

« Si Lily veut bien choisir une pièce qui lui fait plaisir ? »Demanda Sirius avec courtoisie. Lily choisit un bracelet de rubis et de diamants. Sirius lui sourit doucement. « Il n'est obligatoire que le premier présent soit un bracelet, love. »

« Je sais, »dit-elle doucement. Sirius prit le bracelet dans ses mains et le fixa doucement autour du poignée de Lily.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison et parler à papa et maman, je suis sûr qu'ils vont vouloir contacter leurs avocats, et alors ils viendront te voir avec James. Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange pour vous, mais s'il vous plaît, pensez que cela le sera également pour mes parents. Ce n'est pas exactement comme nous faisons normalement les choses, mais... eh bien... James n'aime pas qu'on lui dire que quelque chose ne peut pas être fait, »dit Hermione avec un léger sourire en direction de Lily qui rougit furieusement.

« James sait que les moldus utilisent des anneaux pour symboliser l'intention de se marier, »dit Sirius à M. et Mme Evans. « Il a l'intention de lui en donner un, au cas où vous seriez inquiet, mais ces bijoux de fiançailles disent la même chose pour nous. »

« Eh bien pour être honnête, ce sont les rubis Potter, qui normalement, sont seulement portés par les femmes, »signala Hermione. « Cela affirme avec force qu'il a l'intention de se marier avec elle. Quiconque voit ce bracelet saura exactement ce que cela signifie. Ils la traiteront comme si elle était déjà Mme Potter. »

« Ton père va avoir une crise cardiaque, »dit Sirius en regardant le poignée de Lily. Il avait supposé que c'était seulement des bijoux de fiançailles.

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il le fera, mais il aime Lily et il sera heureux une fois qu'il aura un peu crié, »dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. M. et Mme Evans sourirent également.

 _Lucius va être absolument insupportable quand il découvrira que Lily n'est pas une née-moldue._

 _Tu dois me le rappeler . Je n'ai jamais vu cela arriver. Pas en un million d'années. Est-ce que tu supposes que ce petit chalet est l'endroit où ils vivaient, dans la chronologie originale ? La famille Dumbledore y vivait, ce n'est pas non plus de bon augure. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de veto._

 _Oui, je devais te le rappeler. Oui, je pense que c'est le chalet dans lequel Harry vivait quand il était bébé. Il avait l'air adorable sur les photos, je vois pourquoi Lily l'adore. Je suis d'accord, dis à Lily et à James que tu as eu une vision et qu'ils ne peuvent pas y vivre. Bien. Ils pourront après avoit tué Voldemort._

 _Bien. Tant que nous sommes d'accord._

 _Je suis contente que tu me parles à nouveau._

* Jeu de mot en anglais, même si je pense que vous aviez compris ^^

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **J'espère que malgré tout ce temps sans suite, vous allez continuer à me lire :)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, sans faute, pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ?**

 **Oui, je sais que j'aurai du poster ce chapitre depuis un moment, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuse sur ça ^^**

 **Dans tous les cas, l'histoire a été corrigé par Antars Black, que je remercie, cette histoire/traduction aura enfin l'écriture qu'elle mérite ;). **

**Les points de clarification présent après le titre sont ceux laissés par l'auteur, que j'ai jugé nécessaire de traduire et de vous les laisser.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :** Questions familiales.

 **A/N : Point de clarification ! Hermione voit les futurs possibles et probables. Souvent, elle peut avoir une idée de la probabilité d'un avenir possible. Pour ceux d'entre-vous qui pensais que je composais des formules arithmétiques, les vecteurs de probabilités sont une chose réelle dans les « mathématiques moldues » et cela semblait être une façon utile d'expliquer comment fonctionnent les compétences d'un voyant. Donc, tous les futurs probables ne se produiront pas. Tout ce que fait Hermione est pour une raison et la plupart de ces raisons sont alimentés par ce qu'elle voit. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.**

 **Autre point de clarification : de temps en temps, les choses que Hermione voit, ou les choses qu'elle a lu dans le journal de Gloswinda, l'ont tellement effrayée qu'elle a eu des cauchemars à leur sujet. Ses rêves ne sont PAS des visions. J'ai essayé de montrer que les visions sont des événements spécifiques. Les rêves, d'autre part, représentent habituellement nos rêves, nos espoirs, nos peurs – les choses cachées pour lequel nous avons des difficultés à reconnaître et / ou les choses auxquelles nous sommes stressés ou obsédés.**

 **HP/HG/HP**

 _Elle était revenue à Poudlard pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers pour encourager sa filleule, et pour aucune autre raison. Vraiment, il avait été extrêmement difficile pour elle de revenir et ce même en Écosse, mais vivre en France pendant les quinze dernières années les avaient rendus assez proches et Fleur était comme une autre fille pour elle. Elle demeurait à Pré-au-Lard afin qu'elle puisse venir à chaque épreuve. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rencontré... personne, et elle espérait vraiment que sa chance continue. Elle se précipita vers les stands pour trouver une place au moment où elle entendit un ch_ _œur de voix._

 _« Maman ! Maman ! »_

 _« Marraine ! »_

 _Elle se retourna et fut abordée par ses enfants et Fleur. Cassiopée et Cephée étaient trop jeunes pour entrer dans la compétition, mais ils étaient quand même venus dans le cadre de l'échange de Beauxbâtons. Ils voulaient absolument voir l'endroit où leur mère avait fait ses études et ils voulaient désespérément être à portée de main si Fleur avait besoin. Elle rit et les étreignit tous les trois, écoutant et hochant la tête aux rapides paroles en français que les enfants utilisaient pour essayer de parler entre eux. Elle ne remarqua pas les visages surpris et choqués de plusieurs sorciers qui se tenaient debout et qui parlaient près des gradins. L'un d'entre eux dû cligner rapidement ses yeux noisette pour se débarrasser de l'humidité présente. Son ami aux cheveux sablés saisit son bras et il secoua légèrement la tête. Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris._

 _« Tu savais qu'ils seraient là ? » Demanda James d'une voix tendue. Regulus secoua la tête._

 _« Non, mais j'aurai dû deviner. Elle aime Fleur comme si c'était sa propre fille. Ils auraient envie d'être là, malgré les risques.» murmura Regulus. Remus semblait inquiet._

 _« Est-ce qu'il sait qu'ils sont là ? » questionna-t-il finalement. Les autres secouèrent la tête, et Regulus écouta à moitié ce que disaient sa nièce et son neveu en français._

 _« Et puis, ce garçon blond arrogant m'a dit que j'étais « passablement » jolie et qu'il pourrait être prêt à me laisser réchauffer son lit ! Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer? Je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, Maman ! »_

 _« Quel garçon blond arrogant ? » Demanda sombrement Cephée. « C'est lui ? Je vais le frapper immédiatement ! »_

 _« Cephée Alphard Delenoir ! Tu ne feras pas ça ! Tu vas me montrer où sont assis ceux de Beauxbâtons et tu seras un gentil garçon, où je te renvoie à la maison ce soir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?» La voix d'Hermione était lente et froide et le beau garçon hocha timidement la tête._

 _« Oui, maman. » murmura-t-il avec obéissance. Le regard d'Hermione se rétrécit brusquement sur lui._

 _« Va, Fleur, on va te regarder.» dit Hermione à sa filleule. Fleur fit un dernier câlin et un dernier bisou sur la joue, puis elle se dépêcha vers la tente des champions._

 _« C'est juste dans cette direction, maman.» Cephée conduisit soigneusement sa mère vers la section de Beauxbâtons dans les tribunes, où elle s'assit délicatement._

 _Dans leur enthousiasme, ils ne se rendirent pas compte du groupe de personnes qui s'étaient déplacés pour se rendre à leurs sièges réservés, et elle ne remarqua pas non plus le choc présent sur leur visage. L'un en particulier avait un regard particulièrement tourmenté quand il aperçut deux miniatures de lui-même, une fille et un garçon, ému avec une grâce inconsciente, voyant la dévotion et l'adoration avec lesquelles ils regardaient leur mère._

 _« Maman...» murmura Cassiopée quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire rempli d'amour et d'affection qui touchait même ceux qui regardait la petite famille._

 _« Oui, chouchou ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _« Cet homme nous regarde...» chuchota Cassiopée derrière sa main. Hermione regarda derrière son épaule et aperçu l'homme que faisait remarquer sa fille, qui les regardaient avec des yeux brûlant. Elle pâlit de façon spectaculaire et se retourna vers l'arène. « Est-ce que tu le connais, maman ? »_

 _« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça... » murmura Hermione à travers ses lèvres engourdis. Cephée regarda brusquement sa mère._

 _« C'est_ _ **lui**_ _, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il sombrement. Il se retourna et regarda violemment l'homme qui les regardait et se retourna résolument. Il posa son bras sur les épaules de sa mère qui tremblait légèrement. « C'est bon, maman. Il ne t'approchera pas. »_

 _« Cephée, mon petit c_ _œur de lion, il ne faut pas t'inqui_ _éter de ce qui n'arrivera jamais. » dit-elle avec un léger accrochage dans sa voix._

 _« Hermione ? » Elle se raidit sous le bras de son fils et il se retourna vers une femme aux cheveux auburn qui semblait hésitante derrière eux._

 _« S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous tranquille.» déclara rigoureusement le garçon avec un léger accent français._

 _Les yeux gris de l'adolescent étaient orageux, et pour Lily Potter, ils ressemblaient exactement à ceux de Sirius. La fille qui fronça les sourcils vers Lily ressemblait farouchement à une version féminine de Sirius, bien que son visage délicat ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa mère dans sa mâchoire et dans son petit nez. Ils semblaient tous deux disposés à protéger et à défendre leur mère comme de féroces guerriers. Lily avala lourdement, son c_ _œur se brisant dans sa poitrine encore une fois._ _Ils en étaient réduit à subir les actes de Sirius ce qui causait en elle plus de douleur que ce qu'elle aurait admis à James. Si Sirius n'avait pas été aussi impétueux, ou si seulement elle savait ce qui se passait et avait pu les arrêter à temps. Certains jours, sa vie semblait consommés par des « si seulement »._

 _« Je... Désolée, Hermione. Pour tout. » dit doucement Lily, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler plus fort que ça. Puis elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir avec son fils et son mari. Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux et le bras de Cephée se resserra autour de sa mère pendant un moment._

 _L'épreuve commença et la petite famille Delanoir concentra son attention sur Fleur. Hermione pouvait sentir les yeux sur elle, mais elle les ignorait pour la plupart. Elle se releva, les mains devant sa bouche quand elle crut que Fleur avait été brûlée par le dragon, puis cria des encouragements en français, oubliant que sa filleule ne pouvait pas l'entendre. L'autre groupe la regarda avec une sorte de fascination, alors qu'elle interagissait avec ses enfants et criait à la fois sur sa filleule et le dragon. Quand l'épreuve se termina, ils se précipitèrent hors des gradins et coururent vers Fleur._

 _« Marraine, marraine ! Est-ce que tu as vu ? » Fleur était fière de son travail. Hermione fit un petit grognement de gorge et serra sa filleule dans ses bras._

 _« J'ai vu ! Tu as été excellente, ma petite Fleur. Je suis très fière de toi, » déclara Hermione avec un sourire._

 _« Tu étais incroyable, Fleur ! » Cassiopée hurlait avec enthousiasme, sautant sur place._

 _« Cephée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Fleur, inquiète. Il fronça les sourcils._

 _«_ _ **Il**_ _est là, » dit-il, platement. Les yeux de Fleur s'élargirent et elle se tourna vers sa marraine avec un regard déterminé sur le visage._

 _« S'il s'approche de toi, il devra s'occuper également de nous tous.» déclara Fleur. Hermione secoua la tête._

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne le fera pas. » répondit Hermione tristement._

 _Il les regardait secrètement. Il était réduit à l'espionnage, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Puis, poussé par sa propre nature impétueuse et sa colère... Il avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Plus tard, il avait découvert la vérité et il avait été presque fâché de son chagrin. Il était totalement inconsolable... Et il était trop tard. Elle avait disparu et jamais elle ne reviendrait. Il savait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait juré que l'enfant était de lui, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres hommes, mais il lui avait rigolé au visage. Son c_ _œur se tordit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait son fils et sa fille parler_ _à leur... Quoi ? Il les entendit l'appeler cousine, mais les Potter n'avaient pas de famille en France. Ah, elle avait appelé H – elle – marraine, donc elle était une filleule._

 _« Oncle Patmol ? » Harry s'approcha de son oncle qui se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire triste et amer. Il regarda le petit groupe qui parlait à Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons, et fronça les sourcils avec attention. « C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Oui. » dit calmement Sirius._

 _« Et ses enfants sont tes enfants ? Mes cousins ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité. Sirius hocha de nouveau la tête. « Quels sont leurs noms ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. » dit tristement Sirius. Il se tourna vers James et Lily. Harry s'éloigna de son oncle et se tourna résolument vers la tante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée._

 _« Tante Hermione ? » Appela Harry, incertain. La femme se retourna, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup... Comme son père. Son visage se resserra et la douleur ondula à travers ses traits._

 _« Bonjour, Harry. » dit-elle doucement en anglais. Il s'avança légèrement. Elle connaissait son prénom ! Il se souvint que son père disait que sa s_ _œur ''savait les choses'', mais il n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait._

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant, » dit-il, incertain, « et je pensais que je devais le faire. »_

 _« Peut-être que tu as cru que ce n'était pas juste ? Que tu ne m'aies jamais rencontré, je veux dire ? » demanda sèchement Hermione , un sourcil levé. Il rougit._

 _« Peut-être.» marmonna-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête._

 _« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, Harry, qui ne peuvent pas être pardonné ou oublié. Certaines choses, une fois faîtes, sont irréversibles. Il y a des choix qui restent gravé pour certaines personnes pour toujours. » expliqua Hermione avec attention, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Il la regarda pendant un moment, comme s'il était reformaté mentalement. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête._

 _« Oui, madame. » dit-il doucement. Il regarda en direction de ses cousins. « Je ne les connais pas non plus. Cela semble triste.»_

 _« C'est très, très triste, » déclara Hermione. « C'est... Voici Cephée et sa s_ _œur Cassiop_ _ée. »_

 _« Tout comme toi et papa ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité. Ses parents ne parlaient pas de sa tante Hermione quand il était là, car cela bouleversait son père. Une fois, ils ne savaient pas qu'il écoutait, et c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il avait vu son père pleurer. Le visage d'Hermione se serra encore._

 _« Oui. Tout comme Jamie et moi.» réussit-elle à dire étouffant un sanglot._

 _« Salut.» dirent les jumeaux d'une voix maussade, regardant soigneusement leur cousin avec leurs yeux gris._

 _« Vous allez tous les deux à Beauxbâtons ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité. Sa cousine jeta ses longs cheveux noirs sur son épaule._

 _« Bien sûr. » dit-elle avec fureur, regardant son cousin de haut en bas. Son autre cousin, le beau garçon qui ressemblaient aux vieilles photos de son oncle Patmol, se plaçait, protecteur, près de sa mère. « Nous accompagnons nos cousines, Fleur et Gabrielle. »_

 _« Eh bien, euh, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer.» déclara Harry hésitant. Hermione hocha la tête._

 _« C'était agréable de te rencontrer, Harry.» dit-elle avec un air fragile et triste._

Hermione se réveilla en haletant dans son lit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle tendit la main à la recherche de n'importe quoi, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa propre chambre. Elle sortit de son lit et descendit dans la chambre de Sirius. Il se réveilla en entendant la porte grincer légèrement. Il avait déjà les bras ouverts, l'attendant. Il la colla contre son torse nu, lui caressa le dos et pressa de léger baisers dans ses cheveux.

« Mauvais rêves, chaton ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Horrible. » murmura-t-elle en frémissant contre lui. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Hermione refusait de parler de la plupart de ses rêves. Parfois, elle s'accrochait tout simplement à lui et sanglotait.

« Dis-moi ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. Elle tremblait encore et ses bras se serraient autour de son cou.

« Je... Tu... » Elle commença alors à pleurer et c'était comme si elle essayait de se réfugier à l'intérieur de lui.

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? » Demanda-t-il avec incertitude. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu pensais que je... Que je... Tu me répudiais. »

La répudiation était un très vieux rituel magique qui avait disparu de nos jours. Il n'y avait pas de divorce parmi les familles de sang-pur. Une fois que les promis étaient mariés, ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble. Cependant, si quelqu'un était désespéré, on pouvait accomplir le rituel de répudiation. Une telle chose était rarement entreprise parce que la magie impliquée était complexe et elle était tout aussi magique que la liaison conjugale. Sirius était furieux rien qu'à la pensée d'exécuter ce rituel contre Hermione.

« Je me suis trompé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était tout simplement pas capable de faire tout ce qui, historiquement, était un motif de répudiation. Il pouvait sentir sa tête, ses sanglots brisés, déchirants.

« Nous avions deux enfants, des jumeaux comme Jamie et moi, et tu ne connaissais même pas leurs prénoms. » lui murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine. Sirius avala fortement et clignota rapidement des yeux.

« Comment les avais-tu appelé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

« Cassiopée Dorea et Cephée Alphard. » murmura-t-elle. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle pouvait sentir des larmes brûlantes tomber sur son épaule. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

« Je t'ai répudié et tu as quand même tenu à utiliser les coutumes de la famille Black ? » Dit doucement Sirius, impressionné.

« Je t'aime, Sirius Orion Black. » dit-elle simplement.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains lui caressant le dos. Elle l'embrassa en retour, lui transmettant tout son cœur et son âme. Il tenta de se concentrer cette fois, et il put sentir sa magie, il essaya d'envelopper Hermione avec ses bras pour la protéger. Elle soupira contre sa bouche et ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, le serrant étroitement contre elle. Leur magie s'échauffait et s'emboîtait, comme elle le faisait habituellement, et la légère caresse de magie de Sirius brossa sa peau.

« Est-ce que tu fais une sorte de ronronnement ? » Demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Hermione s'éloigna légèrement de lui, mais ses bras ne permettaient pas de trop s'éloigner de lui.

« Non ! » dit-elle rapidement. Il rit et elle put sentir que cela se répercutait dans sa poitrine. Elle frissonna légèrement.

« Tu le faisais. » la taquina-t-il, attirant son cou sur lui, lui mordant légèrement sa peau tendre.

« Pas de marque. » lui rappela Hermione. « Nous avons une fête de fiançailles dans quelques heures et je ne veux pas écouter la tante de quelqu'un être scandalisée. »

« Hmph. »

« Sirius ! Ce n'était pas un défi ! Bon sang, je vais devoir utiliser un sort de glamour. » se plaignit Hermione. Sirius lécha la zone offensée, puis y pressa de léger baiser. Hermione fondit sur lui et commença à ronronner de nouveau. Il cacha un sourire contre la courbe de son cou.

 **HP/HG/HP**

« Félicitations, Hermione ! » Chanta en chœur un groupe de filles. Hermione se retourna légèrement et aperçut un groupe de fille de sang pur qui était des vétérans des parties de thé auquel elle avait assisté depuis ses onze ans, toutes habillées de robes magnifiquement fluides. Elle sourit et hocha gracieusement la tête.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement.

« Alors, quand est le mariage ? » Demanda Edea Scamander avec curiosité. Ils savaient tous que Messieurs Potter et Black avaient fortement poussé pour que les contrats de fiançailles soient approuvés le plus rapidement possible. Hermione sourit légèrement.

« La fin de l'été, le 30 août, » dit-elle calmement. « C'est un double mariage. »

« Qui d'autre va se marier ? » Demanda Portia Greengrass avec surprise.

« Jamie et Lily Evans. » continua Hermione dans une voix calme. Les filles qui l'entouraient étaient tellement choquées qu'elles furent muettes, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. « Il s'avère qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'une née-moldue, et la propriété de sa famille à Godric's Hollow fait partie de sa dot. »

D'accord, la propriété de Godric's Hollow était la somme totale de la dot de Lily, mais ces filles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Non, Hermione comptait assez fort sur leurs excellentes compétences d'amies. Laissez les puristes pur-sangs mettre cela dans leurs pipes et les fumer. Godric's Hollow était une communauté magique très ancienne et vénérée. Tout le monde voulait y vivre et chacun voulait être enterré dans le même cimetière qui contenait tant de maisons anciennes et nobles. Il était presque impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui vivait dans Godric's Hollow prêt à vendre, et il était considéré comme l'immobilier principal. Hermione pouvait pratiquement voir la jalousie rouler dans leurs petites têtes. Elle sourit doucement, mais à l'intérieur afin qu'elles ne puissent pas le voir. De l'extérieur, elle entretenait la façade sereine qu'elle gardait pour la bonne société.

« Je me demandais où tu étais, chaton.» murmura Sirius dans son oreille alors qu'un bras bien musclé glissa autour de sa taille et la tira contre lui. Les regards sur les visages qui les entouraient la satisfaisaient. Beaucoup d'entre elles avaient été... Disons... ''fans'' de Sirius, et des moments comme celui-là amusait cette partie d'elle qui était un peu plus Serpentard qu'il ne devrait l'être. « Ton père veut nous parler. »

« Oh ! Bien, allons-y, » Hermione sourit aux femmes. « Désolé, merci pour vos vœux. »

« Tu as l'air irrité, » murmura calmement Sirius alors qu'il l'a conduisait vers son père. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle. Son bras se serra légèrement autour de sa taille. « Fais attention, Sirius, c'est une mauvaise chose de ravir ta fiancée sur le buffet. »

« On dirait que c'est amusant, » grogna-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Je pourrais te couvrir de mousse au chocolat, puis lécher et.. euh, bonjour, mon oncle. »

« Sirius. » Alphard Black hocha la tête vers son neveu et essaya de ne pas rire. Le garçon regardait sa fiancée comme si elle était une sorte de dessert savoureux, totalement inconscient des sorcières présentes dans la pièce, mariées ou non mariées, qui essayaient d'attirer son attention. Hermione avait reçu plus d'un regard sombre, et il soupçonnait que plus d'un ou deux sortilèges avaient été envoyé sur son chemin, mais elle semblait complètement imperturbable. Elle semblait calme et sereine, mais elle semblait être un peu pâle. « Hermione, ma chère, tu te sens bien ? »

« Merci pour votre inquiétude, oncle Alphard, » elle rougit joliment quand elle utilisa le langage familier pour la première fois, il lui sourit de manière encourageante. « Je... J'ai travaillé sur mes engagements sociaux, mais maintenant que nous avons eu notre fête de fiançailles, je pense pouvoir me détendre suffisamment pour faire une rapide pause. »

« C'est cette putain de Société d'aide aux dames, » déclara Sirius à son oncle. « Ils l'ont chargé de superviser plusieurs comités, même si elle oublie ceux sur lesquels elle travaille déjà. Je sais que l'aide aux malades est importante, chaton, crois-moi, je comprends, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois passer chaque heure éveillée avec ces femmes. »

« Ce ne sont pas toutes les heures.» souligna-t-elle doucement, lui donnant un coup d'œil. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est l'impression que ça donne. » murmura-t-il dans son souffle, donnant un autre regard pointu vers sa fiancée.

« Autrement, » déclara Alphard avec un léger sourire, « j'espère que tu vas prendre soin de ta santé. »

« Bien sûr, oncle Alphard. » dit Hermione avec un autre joli rougissement. Il prit sa main et brossa ses lèvres contre le dos de celle-ci.

« Tu vas faire un très bon ajout à la famille, ma chère. » dit-il sincèrement avec un sourire légèrement sournois, qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à Sirius.

« Elle n'a pas beaucoup de concurrence.» déclara secrètement Sirius, reprenant la main de sa fiancée avec un regard pointu en direction de son oncle. « Je la choisirai contre Lucy ou Rudy n'importe quand. »

« Lucy et Rudy ? » Dit faiblement Hermione, regardant Sirius. « J'espère qu'elle ne t'entendent jamais. »

« Connaissez-vous les maris de Narcissa et Bellatrix ? » Demanda Alphard avec amusement. Sirius la reluqua, et il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour éviter de sourire à son oncle. Il avait été obligé d'écouter longuement les nombreuses faiblesses de Lucius Malfoy, alors que la jeune femme qui se tenait fermement contre son neveu avait eu un rendez-vous avec lui.

« Je connais Lucius, » reconnu-t-elle doucement. « Mais je ne connais pas M. Lestrange, excepté pour sa réputation. »

« Sa réputation lui renvoie vraisemblablement plus d'honneur qu'il ne le mérite, » remarqua Alphard avec fureur. Hermione sourit légèrement.

« Il serait difficile de croire que sa réputation soit moins salée, » souligna Hermione. Alphard lui fit un bref sourire.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi Cygnus a accepté cette demande, » déclara-t-il et à la dernière partie, Sirius haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Je suis juste reconnaissant que ma mère n'ait jamais pensée à me donner une promise alors que j'étais toujours en couche.» déclara Sirius avec un frisson. Alphard renifla.

« Ton père tenait les rênes de la famille beaucoup plus fermement quand tu étais enfant. Quelque chose s'est passé avant que tu n'ailles à Poudlard... Il n'a jamais été tout à fait le même après, c'est pourquoi je me demandais s'il n'était pas sous Imperium. Ton père n'aurait jamais été pour te faire promettre, c'est tellement étrange » déclara lentement Alphard, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous connaissiez bien Orion ? » Demanda Hermione avec curiosité. Alphard hocha la tête.

« Oui. Ne te méprends pas, Orion pouvait être un bon bâtard, et il était définitivement un Black par excellence : fier, arrogant, rusé et intelligent avec une affection pour la magie noire, mais pour lui la famille est importante. Si ma sœur n'avait pas été sur son chemin, il n'aurait pas laissé sa famille ainsi, mais elle... Ce n'est pas une façon d'apporter les prochaines générations. » expliqua Alphard avec attention, son visage pensif. Sirius hocha la tête. Il se souvint de la façon qu'était son père quand il était jeune, un homme fort et vital.

« C'est étrange. » dit pensivement Hermione, grignotant sa lèvre inférieur. Les bras de Sirius se serrèrent autour de sa taille et il l'appuya fortement contre lui. Elle le regarda avec surprise et se rendit compte qu'il regardait avec acharnement sa bouche. Alphard étouffa ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

« Eh bien, ah, oh regarde, c'est euh... Mme Grapknobble ! Oui, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et je vais aller lui rendre hommage. » réussi à sortir Alphard sans rire d'eux, et il les laissa seuls. Sirius la traîna vers un petit salon, et après s'être assuré qu'il était vide, le verrouilla et protégea les portes.

« Sirius ? » Hermione cligna des yeux avec surprise.

Il l'attira brusquement dans ses bras et l'embrassa en y mettant toute sa frustration et son désir. Le feu, la chaleur et l'intensité qui traversaient ses lèvres faisaient fondre Hermione contre lui avec un soupir heureux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa la ravir un peu. Leur magie crépitait et elle frémit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient régulièrement dans le décolleté assez profond de ses robes et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de le serrer encore plus contre elle. Il pressait des baisers avides à la naissance de ses seins lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les deux jeunes adultes se séparèrent. Charlus Potter se tenait dans la porte, moins amusé.

« Elle est ta fiancée, alors je ne peux pas vraiment te battre avec un bâton, » mordit-il froidement, regardant Sirius avec un regard acérer. « Cependant, ta mère te cherche, princesse, et je te suggère de la rejoindre maintenant. »

« Mais papa... » dit faiblement Hermione. Charlus secoua la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Sirius.

« Pas maintenant, princesse. Vas-y. Papa va avoir une conversation rapide avec Sirius. » déclara fermement Charlus. Hermione pâlit légèrement et serra ses lèvres.

« Ne le blesse pas, papa. » dit-elle froidement, et elle fixa son père avec un regard glacial alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. .

.

.

 **HP/HG/HP**

.

.

.

 _Août 1978_

« Monsieur et Madame Evans, merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer avec un si court délais.» déclara poliment Hermione.

« C'est un plaisir, ma chère. » assura Mme Evans à la belle jeune femme qui ferait bientôt partie de la famille de sa fille.

Les Evans et leurs invités étaient assis dans le salon des Evans. Hermione Potter était délicatement perchée sur une chaise, ses chevilles soigneusement croisées, portant ce que Mme Evans soupçonnait être un autre costume Channel, avec plus de bijoux qui semblaient vrais. Cette fois, elle était arrivée avec trois gardes, ou Mme Evans avait supposé qu'ils étaient une sorte de garde. Les trois hommes portaient des costumes sur-mesure, et tous semblaient avoir choisi des positions stratégiques autour de la jeune femme assise devant eux. Elle remarqua que son mari leur donnait un regard d'appréciation et cachait un petit sourire.

« Je comprends que vous ne savez presque rien sur l'héritage de votre famille. » déclara Hermione avec précaution. « Et une bonne partie de ce que je vais vous dire sera très bizarre ou particulier. »

« Ma grand-mère me disait des histoires.» déclara Mme Evans avec incertitude, en regardant nerveusement les trois gardes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma milice. » lui affirma Hermione. « Ils sont complètement dignes de confiance. »

« Domina. » déclara l'un d'eux avec précaution, ses yeux sombres montrant un avertissement que la jeune femme ignora gracieusement.

« Bien, cela sera plus prudent si vous négligiez de les mentionner à mes parents.» déclara Hermione après une pause réfléchie et une sorte de communication non-verbale entre les quatre. Mme Evans, étudiante en étude médiévale, compris ces quelques instants.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de noblesse dans le monde sorcier. » dit-elle lentement. « Mais ces messieurs t'appellent Domina. »

« Ils le disent au sens original du mot.» déclara doucement Hermione, avec un léger sourire pour l'esprit rapide de Mme Evans. « Ils m'ont juré un serment de fidélité et je suis en quelque sorte leur dame de liège. »

« Je... vois. »murmura Mme Evans pour elle-même. M. Evans fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Est-ce normal ? Dans votre monde, je veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec attention. Le grand homme blond siffla.

« Non, en effet. »dit-il avec fureur.

« Lucius ! » Réprima Hermione, fronçant les sourcils contre lui en désapprobation. « Ne sois pas grossier. »

« Je m'excuse, Domina.» dit-il poliment, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il ne s'excusa pas auprès de la famille Evans, et après un moment, Hermione hocha légèrement la tête et se retourna vers M. et Mme Evans en l'ignorant. Il était un peu tendu depuis ses fiançailles publiques avec Sirius, elle supposait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Maintenant, je suis là sans la connaissance de ma famille. Ma milice a compris que vous pourriez être en danger en raison de votre récente alliance avec ma famille. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous laisser impuissant ou sans défense, et nous aimerions ainsi vous offrir l'asile. »dit calmement Hermione.

« Ta famille nous offre une protection ? » Demanda Mme Evans avec précaution. « Nous ne devrons pas vous jurer fidélité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non.» dit doucement Hermione. « Vous faites partie de notre famille, il est de notre devoir d'assurer votre sécurité. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela implique, exactement ? » Demanda M. Evans avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Hermione leur donna un sourire légèrement nerveux.

« Nous allons vous déplacer vers un endroit sécurisé. » expliqua doucement Hermione. « Votre maison sera gardée en stase pour votre retour, et elle sera aussi protégée que possible. Nous assumons la responsabilité de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à votre propriété pendant que vous êtes sous notre protection. »

« Un emplacement sécurisé ? » demanda M. Evans avec impatience. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, exactement ? »

« J'ai acheté une propriété pour vous au Pays de Galle, » déclara doucement Hermione. « Cela peut être un peu étroit et peu élégant, mais j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que votre sécurité a été primordiale dans les choix que nous avons fait. »

« Lorsque tu dis un peu étroit et peu élégant, que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Mme Evans, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage. Un des hommes aux cheveux noirs s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi, Mme Evans, » commença-t-il de sa voix profonde et soyeuse, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Bien sûr, je me souviens de toi, Severus, » déclara Mme Evans en secouant la tête. « Tu as changé, évidemment, mais... je me souviens de toi. »

« Alors, croyez-moi, madame, quand je vous dis que si Hermione considère que c'est étroit et peu élégant, c'est que c'est probablement plus petit que le palais de Buckimgham. » dit-il sèchement avec un léger sourire pour sa sœur de sang. Elle lui tira la langue quand M. et Mme Evans ne la regardaient pas.

« Le Manoir Potter n'est pas si grand.» discuta-t-elle avec un léger sourire vers lui. Il renifla. Elle le regarda juste.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grand que le palais de Buckimgham, non, mais ces pauvres gens pensent que tu souhaites les mettre dans une cabane. »la réprimanda doucement Severus.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée. Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un peu plus grand que cet endroit, mais je voulais que vous ayez assez de chambres afin que Lily et James puissent vous rendre visite après le mariage, et si James vous rend visite, il sera obligatoirement suivi par Sirius et Remus a un moment donné. » expliqua rapidement Hermione, ses joues tournant dans une belle nuance de rose sous l'embarras.

« Combien de chambres y a-t-il ? » demanda sèchement l'autre homme aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris s'allumant avec amusement.

« Oh... Seulement quinze, je crois...» dit Hermione après avoir réfléchi pendant un instant. Severus renifla.

« Seulement quinze ? » Répéta-t-il, roulant des yeux.

« Quinze chambres ? » Dit faiblement Mme Evans, essayant d'imaginer le nettoyage d'une maison aussi grande. « Y a-t-il... Il y a des serviteurs pour aider au nettoyage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! » dit Hermione en hochant la tête. « Lolly ? »

Un petit être, presque gris et à la peau ridée, apparu dans la pièce et Mme Evans en perdit son souffle.

« Oh, c'est un elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas ? Ma grand mère m'a raconté des histoires... Mais je pensais que c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme, ses yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Lolly, voici M. et Mme Evans. Ce sont les parents de Lily Evans et ils resteront à Gaer Penrhôs. Ils ne sont pas des sorciers, et ce sont des personnes protégés de la famille Potter. Tu comprends ? » Demanda sérieusement Hermione à l'elfe de maison, l'expression grave.

« Ils sont sous l'ancienne protection ? » Demanda Lolly avec curiosité. Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Gaer Penrhôs n'est pas en ruine ? » Souligna Mme Evans avec impatience. Les quatre invités sourirent.

« Cela apparaît de cette façon pour les moldus, mais non. Gaer Penrhôs peut avoir quelques courants d'air, mais ce n'est certainement pas une ruine. Lolly ici pourra apporter tous les changements nécessaires à votre confort. » expliqua Hermione avec précaution.

« Alors... Nous sommes menacés, et vous voulez nous faire déménager pour notre propre sécurité. » affirma M. Evans avec attention, en regardant les trois hommes, qui échangèrent des regards puis en hochant la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Il hocha la tête. « D'accord, alors. Qu'en est-il de Pétunia ? Elle est tout autant notre enfant que Lily, nous ne voulons pas non plus la blesser. »

« Mme Dursley va bien. Il n'y a rien qui la relie à la future Mme Potter. » dit rapidement l'homme blond que Hermione avait nommé Lucius. « L'information que nous avons reçue montre qu'ils sont au courant pour vous, mais pas elle. Il est peu probable que cela change compte tenu de la relation entre les deux sœurs.

« Mais nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas couper les ponts avec Pétunia.» s'exprima Mme Evans d'une voix inquiète. Le sourire d'Hermione était pincé cette fois, et ses yeux étaient devenus froids.

« Vous pourrez contacter Pétunia, bien sûr. » répondit Hermione d'une voix glacée. « Je crois comprendre que son mari sera moins impressionné par les méthodes de communication, ce qui sera pour la plupart du temps par chouette. Elle pourra vous rendre visite à Gaer Penrhôs, mais nous devons insister sur le fait que vous ne devrez pas rendre visite à Pétunia. Si vous le faites... Les résultats seraient désastreux. »

« Je vois.» dit M. Evans avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Une semaine.» lui annonça Hermione après un coup d'œil en direction des trois hommes qui étaient parfaitement immobiles, leurs yeux scrutant leur entourage. Ils la regardèrent brièvement et hochèrent la tête.

« Qu'en est-il du mariage ? » Demanda Mme Evans avec un sourire inquiet. Les lèvres d'Hermione se crispèrent.

« Lolly vous y emmènera.» expliqua fermement Hermione. « Ce sera le moyen le plus sûr pour voyager. »

« Il semble que vous ayez pensé à tout.» répliqua M. Evans avec un léger soupire. Hermione hocha la tête avec gravité.

« J'ai essayé de le faire.» dit-elle calmement.

.

.

 **HP/HG/HP**

« Jamie ?» Demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

« My Own? Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien... Je... je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? » Demanda Hermione, passant d'un pied à l'autre à côté de la porte de James.

« Notre dernière nuit ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement. Elle hocha la tête et il soupira. « Allez, viens. »

Les jumeaux Potter s'allongèrent dans le lit de James, côte à côte, se saisissant les mains. Ils regardaient le plafond de la chambre de James, pensant à tout ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Tout allait changer et pourtant tout resterait similaire. Hermione avait convaincu James et Lily que la maison des Potter se trouvant dans la ville de Londres serait plus sûres pour l'instant parce qu'elle était entourée de moldus. Ils l'avaient déjà totalement protégée, allant presque jusqu'à la fondation de la bâtisse. Severus y avait placé un quartier Prince, et l'avait relié a Hermione qui elle, avait placé un quartier Gryffondor, comme ce qu'elle avait vu dans une vision de son ancêtre Gloswinda Gryffondor. James avait placé les quartiers Potter et Sirius avait placé les quartiers de la famille Black. Remus, après avoir été convaincu par Hermione, avait également placé les quartiers de la famille Lupin sur la maison. Lucius et Regulus avaient reconnu qu'ils étaient les gardes les plus serrés qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et reconnaissaient que même si quelqu'un trouvait l'endroit, ils ne seraient pas en mesure d'entrer.

Sirius avait acheté une maison dans la même rue, et les quartiers que sa milice avait placé sur elle était positivement effrayante. Regulus avait insisté sur l'utilisation de quartiers spécifique qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre appartenant à la noble et ancienne famille Black, exigeant un sacrifice de sang. Sirius avait presque eu une crise cardiaque avant que Regulus et Hermione soulignes qu'il fallait seulement se couper légèrement la main. Ils avaient placé les rangs de la famille Black puis avaient ajoutés le reste. Lorsque les quartiers de chaque familles furent en place, c'était comme un maillage magique finement tissé qui se tenait entre la maison et le monde extérieur, et Hermione avait sourit de satisfaction.

« As-tu peur pour demain ? »Demanda James avec curiosité dans le noir. Hermione réfléchit un moment.

« Non. »dit-elle simplement. « J'aime Sirius, et il m'aime. Demain est... une étape. Nous avons un lien naturel, nous étions censé être ensemble. Le reste est juste pour le spectacle. »

« Cela assurera que Sirius ne soit pas tuer par père. » souligna James. Hermione rit.

« Eh bien, c'est ça, » reconnu-t-elle. Elle coinça sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. « Jamie... si quelque chose m'arrive...»

« Rien ne t'arrivera.» rétorqua James avec fermeté. Hermione soupira.

« Si quelque chose arrive, garde à œil sur Sirius. Assure-toi qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il regretterait.» répondit doucement Hermione.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » Demanda soudainement James. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pas exactement. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ira bien.» dit-elle calmement.

 _\- Tu es une menteuse._

 _Il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'entendre parler de ça la nuit avant son mariage. Maintenant, silence._

« My Own... » commença-t-il avec hésitation. « Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose... à propos de Lily ou de moi ? »

« Oh, beaucoup de choses, Jamie.» dit Hermione avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir.» marmonna-t-il.

« Rien d'une nature délicate.» lui assura-t-elle.

« Elle... elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Plaida James.

« Nous y travaillons.» déclara enfin Hermione. « En fait... en fait, pour vous deux le futur probable est assez bon. Veux-tu savoir combien d'enfants vous avez et comment vous les avez nommés ? »

« Alors, elle est en sécurité ? » Pressa James. Hermione soupira.

« Oui, James. Lily est plutôt en sécurité. »lui dit calmement Hermione.

 _"- Ta s_ _œ_ _ur, non, néanmoins. Elle devient rapidement l'ennemi public numéro un et tu devras empêcher son mari de faire quoi que ce soit quand elle sera éviscérée devant lui._

 _\- Cela ne s'est produit que dans une seule vision. Les probabilités sont nettement plus faibles._

 _\- Je suis sûr que ce serait un réconfort pour les deux._

 _\- Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire, et cela ne ferait que les inquiéter._

 _\- Je suis inquiète, et je ne peux pas faire grands chose, mais au moins je le sais. Ensuite, je peux tracer, et le complot se fait toujours sentir._

 _\- Tu sais, c'est vraiment une sorte de miracle que nous n'avons jamais été envoyé à Serpentard._

 _\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être méchant."_

Hermione finit par s'endormir, la main de son frère étroitement accroché à la sienne. James écoutait la respiration profonde et régulière de sa jumelle puis il se sentit dériver lentement vers le sommeil. Il s'inquiétait pour Hermione, elle avait l'air pâle et malade la plupart du temps. Il savait que ce qu'elle voyait la terrifiait la plupart du temps, mais elle refusait d'en parler. Sirius et lui en avait discuté, et ils étaient tous deux incertains quant à leurs actions. Sirius s'inquiétait de sa santé, de la fatigue de James, et James était préoccupé de cela. Ils savaient que ce qu'elle faisait était important, mais cela les inquiétait encore plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, _je serai là pour toi. Je te le promets, My Own._ Le sommeil vint finalement à lui, et il se livra à lui avec force. Son enthousiasme pour le lendemain, son inquiétude à l'égard de sa sœur, et son inquiétude en général coulèrent ensemble pour lui donner des rêves étranges qui lui serait impossible de se rappeler.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La correction est tout de même mieux nan ? ^^**

 **Antars Black va reprendre tous les chapitres à partir du début, ce qui améliora la lecture pour tout le monde ! Encore un grand merci à elle ! **

**Je n'ai pas encore traduis le chapitre 23, même si j'ai déjà relus le début. Je vais essayer de le faire avant la rentrée !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
